


Linea Maternal (Los secretos)

by Maryssa99



Category: One Piece
Genre: Female Monkey D. Luffy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryssa99/pseuds/Maryssa99
Summary: One piece nos cuenta las aventuras del joven pirata Luffy quien busca ser el rey de los piratas. Hasta el momento conocemos que su abuelo es el famoso Vice-almirante y su padre es el líder de los revolucionarios. Pero que misterios se ocultan en la línea de su madre. Pues bien, esa pregunta está a punto de ser contestada... fem-Luffy





	1. Capitulo 1 I Saga de East Blue

** _Capítulo I_ **

** _SAGA DE EAST BLUE_ **

** _ARCO ROMANCE DAWN_ **

** _YO SOY LU…FFY_ **

Coby nunca imagino esa mañana que él estaba a punto de ser testigo de la nueva era pirata, ese día conoció a <strike>un </strike>una joven que empezaba su aventura, su nombre…

−Soy Lu… ¡Comida!

−Bueno… yo… soy C…Coby, pero eso n…no es lo importante debes de e…escapar, eso tres volverán con el re…re…sto de la tripulación. ¡Y te mataran! –dijo Coby mirado al joven mugiwara comer de forma desquiciada en la alacena del barco.

Lu lo ignoro por completo y siguió a devorar toda la comida, que veía.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –pregunto Coby con incredulidad. − ¡Hay mucha pi...pi…piratas en cubierta!

Lu se tragó el resto de comida que tenía en la boca. − ¿Es un barco pirata o un barco atacado por piratas?

−Es un bar…

− ¡CARNE!

Lu por fin encontró su preciosa carne y empezó a devorarla como una aspiradora. Coby miro a Lu y soltó un largo suspiro en señal de rendición. Cuando el joven mugiwara termino de comer él y Coby charlaron y así fue como el joven finalmente se presentó como Luffy. Coby le contó a Luffy que fue obligado a ser miembro de la tripulación pirata de Alvida por quedarse un día dormido mientras navegaba un pequeño bote de pesca que se encontró con la malvada pirata.

−Me caes mal− dijo Luffy terminando el incómodo silencio formado por el triste relato de Coby.

−Luffy san, no tiene que ser tan cruel−dijo Coby con voz aguda.

−Yo hubiera escapado, es fácil, solo tiene que obtener un bote−dijo Luffy con voz burlona antes de pasar a un tono más serio− ¿Es que acaso no tienes un sueño?

− ¿Usted lo tiene Luffy san?

−Lo hago, ¡VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

−¡Eres un pi…pirata y estas e…en bu...busca de O…one Piece! −repitió Coby con una mirada aguda, sin creer lo que decía.

Luffy asistió con alegría.

−Pe…pero para hacer eso tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos piratas e ir al Grand Line. ¡es imposible!, ¡eso es imposible!, ¡imposible!, ¡imposible! ...

Coby recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Luffy mientras este entre cejaba los ojos.

−Eso dolió, porque lo hiciste−dijo Coby con los lentes empañados y sujetando su cabeza.

−Porque quise. Yo estoy dispuesta a pelear por mi sueño, lo decidí hace mucho tiempo−dijo Luffy quitándose el sombrero de paja para verlo por un segundo, luego se lo volvió a poner y sonrió levemente−. La muerte es algo a lo que estoy dispuesta…o a enfrentar por cumplir mi sueño.

−Luffy san−pronuncio con lentitud Coby, mirando hacia el suelo agrego− cree que pueda ser un Marine.

− ¿Un Marine?

−Es mi sueño−dijo Coby acariciando sus manos y mirándolas de forma muy concentrada.

− ¿Que importa lo que opine yo? −dijo Luffy observando a Coby−si no lo intentas nunca lo averiguaras.

−Bueno cuando lo haga−dijo Coby haciendo una pausas para mirar a Luffy− ¡voy a arrestar a piratas empezando por Alvida….

El techo se rompió, cayó en el almacén una mujer que parecía una ballena. Luffy observo con atención a la mujer ballena, frunció el ceño ligeramente por un segundo.

− ¡A quien va a arrestar Coby! –dijo enojada Alvida.

−A…a…a nadie Alvida sama−dijo Coby temblando de los pies a la cabeza y sacudiendo los brazos en todas direcciones posible, para alguien que no está hecho de goma.

− ¿Quién eres escuálido? Definitivamente no eres él cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

− ¡Zoro! −dijo Luffy confundido, ni Alvida o Coby le escucharon, luego Luffy exclamo− ¡Coby quien es esta mujer ballena!

Los ojos de Coby se abrieron de manera cómica, observado como la cara de Alvida se tornó de un color rojo, como un tomate con pecas.

Alvida levanto el mazo de hierro y apunto a Luffy, quien no se inmuto, luego apunto su gran mazo en dirección a Coby y pregunto− ¿Quién es la mujer más bella de este mar, Coby?

−Usted−dijo Coby y volteo a ver a Luffy quien estaba tranquilo y exclamo− ¡Es la más espantosa vieja bruja de todos los mares!

− ¡Estás muerto Coby! −dijo Alvida levantado su gran mazo de hierro para golpear a Coby. Luffy inmediatamente paso a Coby hacia atrás, y dejo que el mazo de hierro le diera de lleno. Eso no le causaría ningún daño. Coby abrió sus ojos con preocupación y soltó un grito de niña al ver que el mazo de hierro conectaba con Luffy.

−Porque no te ha pasado nada−dijo Alvida abriendo mucho los ojos.

−Porque soy de goma−dijo Luffy, estiro su brazo hacia atrás− ¡gomu gomu no pisutoru!

Aunque esto fue un golpe de pistola muy rápido tanto para Coby como Alvida esto paso en cámara lenta, el golpe dio de lleno en el enorme estomago de Alvida, la mando a volar hacia el cielo (hasta que se perdió de vista) justo por el mismo agujero que Alvida había hecho al entrar al almacén de comida.

Luffy subió a cubierta con Coby (sin ningún cuidado), justo por el gran agujero que había dejado Alvida. La tripulación de Alvida estaba con la boca abierta y los tres tripulantes que habían conocido a Luffy anteriormente gritaron, el resto del equipo no dudo en darle un pequeño bote a Luffy y Coby cuando el pirata novato lo solicitud.

En el momento en que zarparon, la mirada de Luffy se cruzó con el de una joven con cabello naranja, solo duro un momento por lo tanto Luffy se olvidó muy rápido de la joven; ella no se imaginaba en ese momento que esa joven, en un futuro no muy lejano serio miembro de su tripulación.

Luffy se acostó en el bote y se puso su sombrero de paja en la cara, con el propósito de dormir, pero no lo consiguió se quedó atrapado en los múltiples hitos de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza.

− ¡Luffy sama!

−Si Coby−contesto Luffy quitándose el sombrero de paja de la cara mientras se sentaba.

−Luffy san, vas a ir realmente al Grand Line, que es conocido como el cementerio pirata, piensa en encontrar el One Piece, eso significa que te enfrentaras a los piratas más poderosos y malvados.

−Si es por eso que mis nakamas tienen que ser fuertes.

− ¿Cuántos nakamas tiene en tu tripulación?

−mmm−dijo Luffy sonriendo−solo yo.

Coby lo miro detenidamente.

− ¿Oye que sabes del este cazador de piratas, Zoro? –dijo Luffy jugando con su sombrero de paja.

− Zoro es un demonio. Escuche que fue capturado por una base Marina.

−Él es débil entonces−dijo Luffy mirando su sombrero y haciendo una mueca.

− ¡Para nada! ¡Él es un tipo muy temible! –exclamo Coby ruidosamente.

−Bueno eso no lo sabemos, aún, si el resulta ser un buen tipo, quiero que sea mi nakama−dijo Luffy poniéndose el sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

−Luffy san, eso no es así, él fue arrestado porque es malo. Es imposible, imposible, imposible…

Luffy se miró la mano, sacudió la cabeza respiro hondo y golpeo no muy fuerte en la cabeza a Coby para que se callara, luego tomo una siesta ignorando las quejas de Coby.


	2. Capitulo 2 II Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 2**

**SAGA DEL EAST BLUE**

**ARCO ROMANCE DAWN.**

**Primer compañero de tripulación Roronoa Zoro**

− ¡Al fin llegamos! −exclamo con emoción Luffy mientras se bajó del pequeño bote en el muelle del pueblo.

En el mercado del pueblo, Coby intenta disuadir a Luffy, de ir en busca de Roronoa Zoro. La gente tembló a escuchar la pronunciación de nombre como si estuviera maldito, Coby uso esto como argumento de que Zoro debe ser malvado; Luffy ignoro esto y continuo su búsqueda, Coby menciono el nombre del Capitán de la marina Morgan y los aldeanos se estremecieron de forma más violenta, Luffy a notar esto dijo−Zoro.

Toda la población presente del pueblo se estremeció.

−Morgan.

Y lo mismo pasó.

−Zoro.

−Morgan.

−Zoro.

−Morgan.

–shishishi, ¡Que gente tan divertida!

−Luffy san, eso no es divertido−dijo Coby apuntando su mano hacia la base marina.

−Aquí es−dijo Luffy caminando hacia la base sin hacer caso de Coby, quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pronunciaba una despedida dramática. Abrió los ojos y busco a Luffy, quien ya estaba trepado en el muro de la base marina.

− ¿Dónde estás? −dijo Luffy con una mano inclinada sobre su frente.

−Espere Luffy san−dijo Coby−. Du…dudo mucho que este en el pat…

−Ahí está−exclamo Luffy al encontrarse a un joven cazador de piratas atado en una cruz, en medio del patio de la base marina. Luffy pensó que la pañoleta negra verdosa en la cabeza de Zoro y la sangre seca en su cara le daba a Zoro un toque de seriedad y malicia, pero esto solo sería la apariencia. Esa era la cuestión.

Coby empezó a discutir con Luffy (o al menos Coby pensó que era una discusión), por querer ir a desatar a despiadado Zoro.

−No hay problema Coby, si el intenta matarme; no pasara nada porque soy fuerte.

−Hey ustedes. ¡Me están molestando! −exclamo el espadachín amarrado, ignorando (apenas noto su presencia) lo que Luffy dijo−. ¡Váyanse!

Coby le pidió a Luffy que reconsiderara lo de convertir a Zoro en su nakama, pero Luffy no le puso atención a él, sino a la pequeña niña que había puesto una escalera a lado de ellos, y se deslizo hacia el otro lado del muro por medio de una cuerda, llevaba comida, eso era obvio para la nariz de Luffy.

Coby exclamo−has al…algo Luffy, él la v…va a… matar−Luffy se quedó observando, ignorando al preocupado Coby con los ojos saltones.

Zoro no acepto los onigiris que la pequeña niña había preparado, le dijo que si no quería morir se fuera. Ella le recordó a Zoro, que no había comido nada. Ella había preparado estos onigiris por primera vez en su vida y los hizo con todo su amor.

Se abrió la reja de la base marina y apareció un tipo raro con traje morado con dos marines.

−No debería de ser tan grosero con los niños Zoro−dijo el tipo raro−eso onigiris, se ven sabrosos.

− ¡No! −exclamo la pequeña niña cuando el tipo raro se comió uno de sus onigiris. El tipo raro hizo una mueca y escupió−. ¡Es asqueroso! Tienen azúcar, en lugar de sal, ¡niña tonta!

−Es que pensé que sabrían mejor si eran dulces−exclamo la pequeña con miedo. El tipo raro tiro el otro onigiri y lo aplasto repetidamente mientras la pequeña se quedó lamentándose.

Este tipo raro resultó ser el hijo del Capitán Morgan, Helmeppo anuncio que cualquiera que fuera en contra de su padre sería ejecutado; le dijo a uno de los marines que aventaran fuera a la pequeña niña.

Luffy atrapo a la pequeña niña en el aire, la sostuvo y respiro profundamente miro con pesadez al cuartel de la marina. Soltó a la niña que le daba las gracias continuamente. Luffy no le hizo caso a la niña, frunció el ceño, se acomodó su sombrero de paja, y le dio a Coby (quien comprobaba que la niña estuviera bien), de forma brusca una mochila de paja, que mando al joven de cabello rosa a suelo−. ¡Y esto!

Luffy no contesto y corrió hacia el muro de cuartel de la marina se trepo al muro, pero antes de atravesarlo se distrajo con la conversación de Zoro y el tipo raro. Una vez que el tipo raro y sus marines se fueron, Luffy brinco y se acercó a Zoro.

− Se supone que eres el tipo malo. ¿Verdad? Sabes que está siendo humillado públicamente, ¿Realmente eres fuerte?

− ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

Luffy, quien no se inmuto al escuchar la voz de Zoro, se acercó más a él−. Si yo fuera tú, me hubiera escapado antes de que pasara una semana; no puedo aguantar tanto sin comer.

−Mis fuerzas son diferente de las tuyas. Sobreviviré para demostrarlo−dijo Zoro mostrando sus dientes como tiburón−. Definitivamente.

−Que obstinado eres−dijo Luffy dándose la vuelta para irse.

−Espera un momento, podría darme eso−dijo Zoro dirigiendo su mirada a onigiri pisoteado, y lleno de tierra.

Luffy se detuvo recogió el onigiri del suelo y sin voltear a ver a Zoro dijo−comerás esto, está llena de tierra.

− ¡Cállate y déjame comerlo! −dijo Zoro, abrió la boca y Luffy le puso el onigiri en la boca, Zoro se lo comió, y comenzó a toser.

−Acaso no te dije−dijo Luffy con los brazos cruzados.

−Por favor, dile a la niña que estaba delicioso−dijo Zoro. Luffy levanto una ceja, sonrió ligeramente y se fue.

Se encontró con un nervioso Coby, quien cuidaba la mochila de paja, y hablaba con la niña. Luffy estiro su brazo y le arrebato su mochila a Coby. La gente de pueblo escucho gritos (uno del joven de cabello rosa otro de una pequeña niña).

−shishishi, porque gritan−dijo Luffy inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado.

− ¡Tu brazo se estira! −dijo la niña señalando a Luffy, ella estaba atrás de Coby, quien dijo agarrándose la cabeza−. La verdad es que no recuerdo porque grito.

− ¡Soy un hombre de goma! Me llamo Luffy−dijo el joven pirata a la niña.

−Yo soy Rika, Luffy Oniisan, gracias por salvarme, los invito a la posada de mi Okasan−dijo la niña antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la posada de su mama.

− ¡Comida! –exclamo Luffy acomodándose su mochila e ignorando al joven de cabello rosa con la mano en la cabeza, que trataba de recordar algo, sobre…

−Espéreme−dijo Coby y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a los otros dos.

En el camino hacia la posada, Luffy recordó decirle a la niña que a Zoro le encantaron su onigiri, la niña empezó a salta y Luffy sonrió.

−Me pregunto, Zoro es realmente el tipo malo, como dicen los rumores−dijo Coby suspirando con cansancio.

− ¡No es así! –dijo la niña deteniéndose. Ellas les conto como es que Zoro le salvo la vida, por alguna razón Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando termino la historia la niña, sonrisa que desapareció a ver como el sueño de Coby se estaba derrumbando. El niño de cabello rosa debía darse cuenta por sí mismo que nada era como lo pintaban (especialmente la marina); excepto la carne que siempre era deliciosa, ¡Carne!

Los tres continuaron su camino rumbo a la posada, con un joven mugiwara, sonriente quien murmuraba algo que sonaba como Carne, mi preciosa o algo por el estilo. La niña le pregunto a Coby si esto era normal, Coby solo hizo un gesto con sus brazos en forma de disculpa.

Entraron en la posada se toparon con los dos marines y Helmeppo (quien disfrutaba del ambiente, mientras le servían (como a un rey)), y por lo tanto con un ambiente inquietante para el resto de la gente.

−Estoy aburrido. Lo he decidido, mañana; Zoro será ejecutado. Vayan hay que prepararlo todo.

Luffy dejo de sonreí su cara ya no era la de un bobo, y solo corrió, se detuvo enfrente de ese idiota, y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara (al mismo tiempo una gata ladrona decidió irse de la posada). Luffy no se percató en ningún momento de que algunos objetos se rompieron, su casi inexistente atención se centró en su sombrero de paja en el piso.

Coby tampoco se percató de los objetos rotos, pues este solo siguió a Luffy, lo agarro para que se detuviera de hacerle algo más a Helmeppo, quien exclamo levantándose con la ayuda de dos marines−. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

−Luffy san deténganse por favor−dijo Coby sosteniendo a Luffy por los dos brazos.

− ¡Este tipo es basura! −exclamo Luffy sin intentar realmente zafarse del joven de cabello rosa, mientras respiraba hondo. Los clientes estaban en silencio e inmóviles viendo la escena algunos tenían la boca abierta.

− ¡Me has golpeado! ¡Soy el hijo del Capitán Morgan!

−Y eso que…

−Se lo diré a mi padre y serás ejecutado.

−No puede hacer nada por tu cuenta, maldito…

−Luffy san por favor cálmense, ¡Quiere acaso que los marines sean sus enemigos!

−Coby suéltame−dijo Luffy. Coby lo soltó de inmediato mientras Helmeppo salió corriendo de la posada−. Definitivamente Zoro será mi nakama.

Luffy respiro profundamente y miro su puño apretado. Escucho queja de algunos clientes de la posada y cuando por fin noto que algunas cosas estaban destruidas y que esa gente le miraba.

−Que pasó aquí−dijo Luffy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Los clientes solo se cayeron de su silla. El tema fue olvidado y Luffy sonrió justo a su lado estaba un consternado Coby que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en la posada. La mama de Rika, los saco a gritos de su posada, en el camino hacia la salida Luffy estiro su brazo en busca de su sombrero de paja, algunos, si no es que la mayoría de los clientes se desmayaron o quedaron inmóviles al ver un brazo estirarse más allá de límite de las capacidades humanas. El joven mugiwara encontró su sombrero de paja, sin que la mama de Rika se diera cuenta de su brazo, pues ella seguía regaño a la niña por ponerse en peligro. Luffy observo brevemente esto. ¿Me pregunto así realmente las madres tiene que actuar? ¿En ese caso…

−Coby cuida mi mochila, por favor en ella tengo algunos de mis tesoros−dijo Luffy quitándose su mochila, para entregársela a Coby.

−Por supuesto Luffy sama−dijo Coby, sujetando la mochila y abriendo los ojos cómicamente−. ¡Luffy de donde sale esto!

−De que hablas Coby, es una mochila, siempre la llevo colgada−dijo Luffy mirando a Coby con extrañeza−. Me voy a salvar a Zoro.

− ¡LUFFY ESPERA! –grito Coby sujetando la pesada mochila.

Zoro abrió los ojos para ver al mismo idiota de hace un rato enfrente de él–. Otra vez tú por aquí, tienes demasiado tiempo libre.

−Te desato y te conviertes en mi nakama−dijo el idiota sonriendo.

Zoro abrió los ojos. − ¿Qué dijiste?

−Estoy buscando nakamas para mi tripulación pirata.

− ¡Me niego! Sí que eres molesto−dijo Zoro creyendo que su mente le estaba gastando una broma.

−Que tiene de malo ser pirata−dijo Luffy inflando los cachetes.

−Son escoria quien quiere ser uno, si tú piensa desperdiciar a si tu vida, es tu problema, además ser pirata seria humillante−explico Zoro a su alucinación.

−Eso haría realmente una diferencia. La gente ya te considera el malvado cazador de pirata.

−No me importa lo que diga la gente…

−Si es así no hay ningún problema para que sea parte de mi tripulación pirata−dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos.

−No entiende yo nunca me uniré a ti. ¡Tengo mis propios planes! Y pienso llevarlos a cabo una vez que sobreviva al mes. ¡Cumpliré mi sueño!

−Ya veo. Pero al igual que tu yo me he decidido a que tú serás mi nakama−dijo Luffy con los brazos aun cruzados. Zoro empezó a dudar que este joven idiota fuera obra de su mente, en no era tan idiota para imaginar a alguien tan desesperante. − ¡Yo soy el único que debe decidir eso!

Luffy lo miro como diciendo mírame hacerlo−. Tú eres un espadachín y eres bueno con la espada, ¿verdad?

−Si… y créeme te lo demostraría si dudar, si tuviera mis preciadas espadas, pero ese hijo mimado de marine se las llevo, no sé dónde están.

−La iré a buscar−dijo sonriendo Luffy.

− ¡Que! –dijo Zoro con la boca abierta.

−Así cuando te devuelva tu espada, te convertirás en mi nakama, obligatoriamente, pues no puedes ser un espadachín sin honor−dijo Luffy sonriendo y aun con los brazos cruzados camino al lado contrario de la base marina.

− ¡Que necio eres! Además, eso es ¡trampa! −dijo Zoro deseando estar desatado para estrangular a un joven mugiwara, que acababa de salir corriendo y riendo como niño pequeño hacia el lado contrario de la base marina−. Estará pensando en atacar él solo, la base marina, ¡Eh idiota la base marina esta hacia el otro lado!

Zoro suspiro y cerró sus ojos y escucho al joven decir−. Gomu Gomu no Roketto.

Al abrir los ojos vio al joven pasar volando con los brazos alargados.

− ¿Qué demonios es él? −se preguntó un consternado Zoro con la boca abierta, en verdad estoy alucinando.

Luffy llego hasta la entrada de la base, se le hizo raro que no hubiera nadie patrullando y decidió que treparía por el techo. Luffy uso demasiada de su fuerza y se estaba pasando, así que agarro lo primero que sus manos alcanzaron al parecer se sujetó de una cuerda y eso detuvo que saliera disparado como un cañón. Al llegar al techo de la base marina y ver que estaba rodeado de marines, vio la estatua rota y la cara de terror de todos los marines.

−Lo siento−dijo Luffy levantado su mano en signo de arrepentimiento y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

−Capturen a ese tipo. Yo lo matare en persona−exclamo molesto Morgan.

−Claro que sí señor, ahora mismo−dijeron todos los marines con rapidez.

−Papa ese fue el tipo que me golpeo−dijo Helmeppo. Luffy corrió hacia él, lo sujeto y se lo llevo hacia dentro de la base marina.

Uno de los marines en el techo le informo al capitán Morgan que había otro intruso en los campos. Morgan dijo que mataría a ambos intrusos y al prisionero.

Mientras tanto en el patio de la base marina.

−Que Luffy entro solo a invadir la base marina−dijo Coby con voz cansada y soltando la mochila a lado de Zoro−. ¡Está loco!

−Tiene razón en eso, por cierto, ¿Quién es él?

−Solo sé que se llama Luffy−respondió Coby mientras empezó a desatar a Zoro.

−No hagas eso es que quieres que te maten.

− ¡Tú no deberías de estar aquí! Y yo ¡No puedo quedarme sentado y soportar a este tipo de marines! Porque ¡Yo seré un marine de verdad! Así como Luffy ¡Sera el rey de los piratas! – dijo Coby con una sonrisa.

−Que, el rey de los piratas. Tienes que está bromeando.

−Sabes al principio pensé lo mismo y también me sorprendí, no sé porque, pero realmente empiezo a creer que Luffy puede hacerlo−dijo Coby mientras seguía desatando a Zoro. Se escuchó el sonido de una bala y Coby cayó hacia atrás.

− ¿Estas bien? −inquirió con preocupación Zoro.

−Solo fue un rozón−dijo Coby viendo la mochila de paja intacta a lado de Zoro atado.

− sal de aquí ahora, los marines se acercan−Informo Zoro.

−No puedo hacer eso, tengo que desatarte y no dejare algo que Luffy considera un tesoro−dijo un herido Coby.

A quién le importa una mochila, tu vida corren peligro, vete, no es necesario yo seré liberado en pocos dí…

−Eso no es cierto, ese tipo, Helmeppo dijo en la posada del pueblo que te ejecutara mañana mismo−dijo Coby intentado desatar a Zoro.

− ¡Ese maldito imbécil prometió liberarme en un mes! −exclamo Zoro más para sí mismo que para Coby.

−Él nunca pensó en mantener su promesa, y cuando Luffy escucho lo que pensaba hacer, lo golpeo en la cara, él te defendió porque Helmeppo se estaba burlando de ti.

− ¿Qué has dicho? −dijo Zoro sin creerlo, un extraño haciendo eso por él.

−No te dije lo anterior para que te sientas obligado a unirte a la tripulación pirata de Luffy, si te lo he dicho, es porque tú eres el único que podrá salvarlo una vez que te desate; prométeme que después de desatarte le salvaras, él me salvo la vida y estoy seguro de que, si ambos unen fuerza, podrán salir de la cuidad−pidió Coby mientras seguía intentado desatar a Zoro, tarea que no era fácil con su hombro herido.

Los marines llegaron, los rodearon y les apuntaron con sus armas listas para disparar en cualquier momento−basta ustedes, como se atreven a desafiar al Capitán Morgan, van a morir.

Coby miro con terror y lágrimas en los ojos, Zoro no podía creerlo, él no podía morir aquí él tenía una promesa que cumplir a Kuina. Y no iba a fracasar.

Minutos antes en la base marina con Luffy corriendo con Helmeppo.

− ¿Dónde está la espada de Zoro?

−Si deja de golpearme con el suelo te lo diré−dijo Helmeppo. Luffy se detuvo. – Y bien, hacia donde.

−Están en mi habitación la acabamos de pasar.

−Porque no lo dijiste antes−dijo Luffy suspirando con frustración. − Vamos a tener que volver.

−Suelta a Helmeppo sama−exclamaron los marines que al fin habían alcanzado a Luffy, este sonrió y dijo−. ¡NO! −agarro a Helmeppo y lo uso en modo de escudo, el maldito se lo merecía, la verdad es que, aunque Luffy está hecho de goma no le gusta que le disparen−. Si quiere disparar hágalo.

−No deténganse−exclamo Helmeppo moviendo los pies y manos con exageración.

−Muévanse−exclamo Luffy quien avanzo a través de los soldados con su escudo humano. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Helmeppo, este se había desmayado, Luffy lo dejo en el suelo y se sorprendió por los colores tan femeninos, pero bueno… eso no era importante la espada, cual será, aquí hay tres; Es mejor que me lleve todas, Luffy se asomó por la ventana y vio a Coby y Zoro en problema. Los marines estaban en posición de ejecutarlos. Agarro las tres espadas y salto por la ventana, realizando el Gomu gomu Roketto.

Recibió todos los balazos, escucho a Coby grita, devolvió los balazos hacia el cielo, sonriendo y riendo.

−Te dije que soy fuerte−dijo Luffy mirando a Coby quien se desmayó y a Zoro, quien dijo−. ¿Quién demonios eres?

−Yo soy Luffy y soy el que se convertirá en rey de los piratas −dijo Luffy sonriendo y aun con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo.

− ¡Rey de los piratas! Acaso sabes lo que está diciendo−dijo Zoro mirando con intensidad a Luffy, él ya sabía por Coby que el sueño de este chico era ser el rey de los piratas, pero quería saber él por qué.

−El rey de los piratas, es el rey de los piratas. ¿Qué más podría significar? −dijo Luffy como si la pregunta fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le hubiera preguntado en toda su vida−. He te traje estas tres espadas no sabía cuál era tuya.

−Son todas mías, lucho con un estilo de tres espadas−informo Zoro un poco contento a ver a sus preciadas espadas en especial la blanca que había sido de Kuina.

−Antes de que te desate y te las de, debe recordar que si luchas aquí conmigo te convertirás en un criminal−informo Luffy sonriendo. − Pero si quieres morir…

−Sabes eres como un pequeño demonio−dijo Zoro sonriendo a Luffy−. Pero es cierto prefiero aceptar tu invitación antes que morir, ¡Seré un Pirata! Ahora desátame.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y exclamo−. Si mi primer nakama− y empezó a desatar a Zoro.

− ¿Que es ese chico? −exclamo un marine.

−No le afecta las balas−dijo otro.

−Él no es normal, debió de haber comido alguna akuma no mi−informo el Capitán Morgan.

− ¿Cómo un tesoro del mar? −exclamo un marine.

−Su habilidad viene de esas frutas−dijo otro marine incrédulo.

−Mire ese chico está desatando a Zoro.

−No se lo permitan, si las balas no le afectan, entonces córtelo con sus espadas−ordeno el Capitán Morgan. Los marines se dirigieron corriendo hacia Luffy y Zoro, con sus espadas levantadas.

−Porque tardas tanto−dijo Zoro enojado.

−Este nudo no sale−dijo Luffy haciendo la boca de pato.

−Venga hazlo ya date prisa−exclamo Zoro viendo a los marines acercándose para él ataque.

−Dame tiempo, y no haga tanto ruido, que me cuesta concentrarme.

− ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! −explico Zoro con la boca ampliamente abierta y mirando a Luffy con incredulidad es que acaso el joven mugiwara no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

− ¡Luffy, Zoro cuidado! –exclamo un resiente reanimado y preocupado Coby.

−Ya está un lado meno−dijo sonriendo Luffy y mostrándole a Zoro el pedazo de soga para que este se calmara, pero en lugar de eso, este le grito−. ¡Dame mis espadas rápido!

Luffy le dio las tres espadas a Zoro. Este cortó la otra soga y detuvo el ataque de los marinos dirigido hacia Luffy bloqueo más de cinco marines. Los ojos de Luffy brillaban. Coby estaba sorprendido. El Capitán Morgan dijo−. Pero ¡Qué maldito Roronoa Zoro!

−Si hacen un movimiento están muerto−exclamo con voz helada Zoro. Los marines lloraron.

−Tengo miedo−dijo uno y los demás pensaron lo mismo.

Zoro miro a Luffy con seriedad y dijo con voz helada−. Prometí unirme a ti y ser un pirata, total después de oponerme a la marina seré un criminal, pero te advierto que pienso perseguir mis propias ambiciones. ¡Yo cumpliré mi sueño! ¡Yo seré el mejor espadachín del mundo! Y no me importa si mi nombre está limpio o no… si es bueno o malo ¡No me importa! ¡Mientras sea conocido en todo el mundo hasta en los cielos! Pero si haces algo que se interponga en mi sueño yo mismo te matare con mi espada.

−Vaya nada mal para ser mi primer miembro de la tripulación, no esperaba mucho menos, así que mejor espadachín del mundo; yo estaría decepcionada si no lograra llegar a completar tu sueño, después de todo si voy a ser el rey pirata, lo menos que merezco es tener en mi tripulación al mejor espadachín del mundo−dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras Zoro se quedó pensativo−. Pero no te preocupes si yo me metiera con tu ambición o fuera un estorbo para ella te prometo que no me tendrás que matarme porque yo mismo me atravesare el estómago con una de tus espadas como señal de disculpa y arrepentimiento.

− ¡Luffy sama!

−Bien dicho, Capitán−dijo Zoro mirando a Luffy.

−Que hacen ahí parado haraganes, destrúyalos−ordeno el Capitán Morgan.

−Zoro al suelo−exclamo Luffy. Zoro se agacho y en un extraño entendimiento mutuo Luffy estiro su pie y mando a volar a todos los marines que Zoro había sido capaz de contener durante su juramento.

−Que increíble−dijo Coby sonriendo.

−Que acabas de hacer−dijo Zoro.

−Yo soy un... hombre de goma−explico Luffy estirando su boca.

− ¡De goma! −exclamaron los marines−. Capitán no podemos con ellos son demasiados fuertes.

−Si se atreven a desobedecerme mejor serán que se suiciden. Yo no necesito escoria como ustedes−dijo el Capitán Morgan. Los marines colocaron su arma en su cabeza.

Tanto Luffy y Zoro miraron a los marines.

−Pero que tontería están haciendo estos marines−exclamo Zoro, y voltio a ver a Luffy quien corrió hacia los marines.

−Pero que te pasa, imbécil Capitán yo soy el enemigo de la marina, no tus camaradas, ¡Intenta matarme a mí! −exclamo Luffy lazando un golpe a Capitán Morgan quien lo bloqueo con su brazo hacha.

Los marines que estaban a punto de suicidarse se detuvieron a ver la reacción del joven mugiwara. Zoro decidió observar la situación y ver si tenía que intervenir en algún momento.

− ¡Si Luffy tu puede ganarle!

− ¡Tu mocoso no tiene ninguna autoridad para oponerte a mí! Yo soy el Capitán de la marina hacha Morgan−dijo hirviendo de ira el Capitán Morgan.

−y yo soy Luffy−dijo Luffy quien salto y empezó a girar al ver el ataque del Capitán Morgan aproximándose.

− ¡Corto la valla por la mitad! −exclamo un asustado Coby con una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza.

Luffy quien todavía estaba en el aire pateo a Morgan con sus dos piernas. Este cayó hacia atrás.

−Capitán−exclamaron los marines. Pero él ya se había levantado dijo−. Tu maldito mugiwara−y salto en el aire con su hacha estando justo arriba de Luffy para atravesarlo con su hacha−. ¡Vete al infierno!

Luffy los esquivo apenas, el hacha, choco con el suelo dejando un pequeño agujero.

−Salvada−dijo Luffy saltando y dando una vuelta en el aire lanzo una patada a la cara de Capitán Morgan, derivándolo. Coby exclamo−. De verdad Luffy san en muy fuerte.

Los marines exclamaban−. El Capitán Morgan ni siquiera puede devolverle el golpe, no puede ser verdad.

− Eres basura−dijo Luffy con mirada seria−. Te merece esto por arruinar el sueño de Coby.

− ¡Espera! −exclamo Helmeppo. Luffy lo ignoro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Capitán Morgan.

−Te dije que te esperara, si alguien se mueve lo mato−exclamo Helmeppo apuntado con un arma a la cabeza de Coby. Luffy, Zoro y los marines miraron.

− ¡Helmeppo sama! −exclamaron los marines.

Coby miro a Luffy y dijo−. Luffy yo… no quiero ser un estorbo en tu camino… ¡No tengo miedo a morir!

Luffy frunció el ceño ligeramente por un segundo−lo se Coby− Luffy preparo su brazo y dijo−. ¡Maldito! Vez que Coby no tiene miedo a morir.

−Si te mueve lo mato−dijo Helmeppo temblando.

−Hazlo si te atreves−dijo Luffy sus instintos le decía que Coby no estaba en peligro real.

− ¡Luffy detrás de ti! −exclamo Coby preocupado al ver que el Capitán hacha Morgan se levantó y estaba preparado para matar a Luffy con su hacha en eso Zoro preparo sus espadas mientras Luffy exclamo− ¡gomu gomu no pisutoru! −y el Capitán Morgan decía levantando bien su hacha−. ¡soy un gran Capitán de la marina!

− ¡Rápido papa! −alcanzo a decir Helmeppo antes de que recibiera un puñetazo del brazo estirado de Luffy− ¡Eso! −exclamo contento Luffy. Morgan estaba a punto de corta a Luffy, pero Zoro decidió intervenir y termino cortando al Capitán Morgan antes de que este pudiera hacerle algo a Luffy.

−Zoro−exclamo Luffy a voltear y ver al Capitán Morgan derrotado por Zoro.

− ¡Se acabó el problema! ¡Capitán! −dijo Zoro aun con su espada blanca en la boca, Luffy sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Los marines no creían lo que veían, pero al contrario de lo que esperaban Luffy y Zoro quien reto con la mirada a cualquier marine que quisiera tomar represaría. Esto no estaban a punto de atacarlo simplemente celebraron el fin de la dictadura del Capitán Morgan lanzando sus gorras hacia el cielo y estúpidamente algunas espadas.

−Veo así que en realidad realmente todos le tenían miedo al Capitán Morgan−dijo Luffy agarrándose la barbilla y cerrando los ojos.

−Gracias Luffy sama, por salvarme−dijo Coby mirando a Luffy, quien le sonrió como respuesta, pero en cuanto paso eso Coby abrió sus ojos, salto hacia atrás y grito−. ¡Luffy sama es realmente usted es…

Luffy le tapo a Coby la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y se acercó a susurrarle en el oído−. Coby por favor no hables de más, esto prometo explícatelo más tarde; este no es el mejor lugar, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, vamos Zoro.

Zoro asistió con la cabeza hacia el pedido de Luffy al igual que Coby. Zoro realmente quería cuestionar a su Capitán por la reacción que Coby estaba teniendo, pero antes de poder dar un paso para seguir las órdenes de su Capitán cayó al suelo.

− ¿Zoro san está bien? −dijo Coby preocupado. Luffy se acercó a Zoro y se inclinó a su lado esperando su respuesta−. Estoy bien solo tengo hambre−dijo Zoro con casación antes de desmayarse.

−Bueno ahora que hago−dijo Luffy mirando a los marines que seguían festejando, a Coby quien también se había acercado a Zoro para ver que no estuviera herido y a su mochila que estaba aún, a lado del poste donde Zoro había estado amarrado anteriormente. Luffy respiro hondo y se dirigió hacia los marines, quienes se pusieron tenso cuando notaron la presencia del joven mugiwara.


	3. Capitulo III Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 3**

**ARCO ROMANCE DAWN.**

**Nami la bruja que predice el tiempo.**

Hace cuatro días Zoro, se unió a la tripulación de Luffy. En la actualidad Zoro se encuentra dormido, y frente a él se encuentra Luffy escribiendo en su diario de color café.

Zoro comenzó a moverse, Luffy dejo de escribir, y metió dentro de su mochila su diario junto con su pluma plateada y demás tesoros. Luffy se giró hacia la dirección del mar y se recargado en la orilla del pequeño bote. 

− ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –dijo Luffy junto con el gruñido canino de su estómago.

−Y de quien es la culpa, ¡Capitán!, ¡Quien se comió todas nuestras provisiones para un mes en menos de cuatro días!

− ¡Yo!

− ¡No lo diga así, con tanto orgullo! −dijo Zoro viendo fijamente la espalda de un hambriento y risueño Luffy.

Desde el sur, paso una fuerte ráfaga de viento, Luffy impidió el escape de su sombrero de paja, ante de hablar respiro profundamente −Quiero llegar pronto a tierra, ¡me muero de hambre!

−Sobre eso, ¿A dónde vamos? −pregunto Zoro bostezando.

−A donde el viento y el mar nos lleves−contesto Luffy aun mirando al mar con cariño y mucha hambre. Tal vez el agua salada se podría beber, pero sería mejor un jugoso pescado.

− ¿Quieres ser el rey de los piratas, pero no sabes navegar, que clase de lógica es esa?

−La mía−dijo Luffy inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Zoro− Y qué hay de ti, tu deberías de saber de navegación. Después de todo eras un cazador de piratas.

Zoro miro al cielo y dijo−Yo solo buscaba a alguien en el mar. Pero me perdí y no pude regresar a mi villa. Así que comencé a cazar pir…

− Entonces, estas perdido−dijo Luffy viendo el mar.

− ¡No lo diga así! −dijo Zoro dando una patada que sacudió el bote. El sombrero de Luffy cayó al mar.

− ¡Shanks!

Luffy se aventó al mar. Y agarro su sombrero. Pero no podía salir de mar. Sentía su cuerpo todo pesado. Se hundía cada vez más. 

Zoro espero a que Luffy saliera del agua, pero eso no estaba pasando. Zoro salto y salvo a Luffy de ahogarse. Cuando los dos estuvieron nuevamente en el pequeño bote. Zoro dijo resoplando−Quieres ser el rey pirata y no sabes nadar. Deberías mencionarlo antes, ¡no crees! ¡Capitán! ¡aventarte por un estúpido sombrero de paja!

Luffy se acomodó su mojado sobrero de paja– este sombrero es parte de mi tesoro, tanto como para ti lo son tus espadas. En especial esa espada blanca −Luffy señalo la espada blanca y después se giró nuevamente en dirección al mar.

Zoro sonrió sutilmente. Recordó las palabras de despedida de Coby, y estaba de acuerdo con él, Luffy es… sabía que Coby no le había dicho todo, él estaba muy nervioso cuando se despidieron junto con la marina. Los cuales también actuaban raros. Zoro estaba casi seguro de que, si le preguntaba a Luffy acerca de sus dudas, este respondería. Pero decidió no preguntar.

−El sombrero de paja tiene algo que ver con tu sueño de ser el rey de los piratas−dijo Zoro.

−Sí, le hice una promesa a alguien… ¡Un ave! −dijo Luffy señalando hacia el cielo−. ¡Comida!

Zoro vio como Luffy se paró y estiro uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y… Luffy se detuvo sacudió la cabeza y suspiro exasperadamente, antes de volverse a sentar en el bote y quejarse de tener hambre.

−Zoro tenemos que seguir a esa ave antes…

Tres piratas subieron al bote con intención de asaltar a los chicos, ambos capitán y espadachín se miraron durante un segundo, tres segundos después los piratas polizontes tenían un chichón en la cabeza y continuaban sus miserables lamentos de disculpa.

− ¿Por qué están en medio del mar, sin un bote? −pregunto Zoro lanzándoles una mirada demoniaca.

−Esta chica de cabello naranja que parecía estar en problemas, nos engañó y robó nuestro bote, a nosotros miembros de la tripulación de Buggy el payaso, ella predijo el tiempo, es una verdadera bruja−informo el que parecía ser el jefe de los tres piratas.

−Una bruja, que predice el tiempo, que interesante, Zoro si la vemos le pediré que se una a nuestra tripulación−dijo Luffy con rapidez y emoción.

Zoro exhalo aire pesadamente.

−Ya que perdimos al ave por su culpa, y tengo especial curiosidad por conocer a el Capitán Buggy, van a remar−dijo Luffy dándole los remos del bote a los piratas de Buggy. Luffy siguió haciendo preguntas y Zoro simulo quedarse dormido. 

Nami acababa de ser capturada, por algunos miembros de la tripulación pirata de Buggy. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que estar tranquila. Ya encontraría una forma de escapar con el mapa hacia el Grand Line. Pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de escalofrió en la espalda baja. Nami estornudo. Los piratas llevaron a Nami con su jefe, el Capitán Buggy el payaso. 

− ¿Por qué la cuidad está vacía? −pregunto Luffy al ver el silencio absoluto que había en pueblo de Orange Town.

−En realidad es culpa del Capitán Buggy−dijo uno de los piratas de Buggy agarrándose la cabeza.

−Chico, no crees que debiste despertar a tu compañero, antes de venir a ver al Capitán.

−No, no realmente. Despertar a la gente es un pecado. Si Zoro despierta él sabe que fui con su Capitán, o que estaré en busca de mi preciosa comida.

Se escuchó una explosión, Luffy miro hacia atrás y vio que parte de pueblo acababa de desaparecer antes sus ojos.

−Fue unas de las balas de cañón del Capitán−dijeron los tres piratas de Buggy.

−Sera mejor que no quitemos de aquí, vamos mugiwara el Capitán, está por allá, síguenos, rápido−dijo el líder de los tres piratas de Buggy moviéndose rápido. Luffy volteo a ver las casas destruidas antes de seguirlos.

Cuando llegaron al campamento de los piratas de Buggy, esto tenían una fiesta. Luffy al ver comida corrió velozmente en busca de lo que fuera, pero si era un pedazo jugoso de carne, mejor.

−Llegan tarde−dijo el ebrio Capitán Buggy a lado del cañón que recientemente se había disparado, y parecía que se estaba preparando para dispararle a Nami, quien está dentro de una jaula amarrada y con un calcetín metido en la boca para que no pudiera gritar, con una mirada de terror.

− ¡Espero que traigan un buen botín! ¿Quién es el joven mugiwara, que se está tragando toda la comida? Me parece familiar.

−Lo sentimos capitán, pero esa ladrona nos robó el barco antes de que pudiéramos asaltar a cualquiera− Informaron los tres piratas señalando a Nami en la jaula. Y uno de ellos dijo señalando a Luffy comiendo−. Y él es…

−Yo soy Luffy. Encantado−dijo el joven mugiwara después de tragar algo de comida−. Se ven que están pasado un buen rato. Por cierto, está muy buena la comida.

−Te gustaría unirte a la tripulación−ofreció Buggy pasado su brazo sobre el hombro de Luffy y alejándolo de la comida y de la deliciosa carne.

− ¿Qué tendría que hacer si estuviera interesado? −pregunto Luffy quitando sutilmente el brazo de Buggy de su hombro.

−Sabes en realidad mi tripulación y yo pensamos que sería divertido deshacerse de esa sucia ladrona−informo Buggy dándole una caja de cerillos−. Así que solo tendría que disparar el cañón y asunto arreglado, ¿Qué dice?

Luffy vio que los ojos de la joven se ensanchaban por el terror que sentía. Miro los cerillos en su mano. Los apretó y dijo lanzándolo muy lejos−no gracias.

− ¡Maldito mugiwara si no te quería unir solo tenías que decir que no! ¡Porque tenías que terminar con nuestra diversión! −exclamo Buggy molesto y Luffy rio, mientras toda la tripulación de Buggy lo mirada por haber matado el buen ambiente.

−Porque no estoy interesa...do en unirme a tu tripulación, yo ya tengo la mía. Quería conocer a otro Capitán pirata aparte de Alvida o Shanks…

−Espera un momento mugiwara conoce al bastardo de Akagami no Shanks.

−No llame a Shanks eso, no me importa quien seas, te pateare el trasero, sabes él fue el que me dio mi sombrero de paja, cuando le dije que me convertiría en el rey de los piratas−dijo Luffy observando su sombrero y sonriendo bobamente enseñando todos los dientes.

−Tu patearme el trasero. Que idiota. Tú no te convertirás en el rey de los piratas, ni en un millón de años, no me hagas reír−dijo Buggy burlándose a igual que toda su tripulación−. Si alguien va a conquistar el mar seré yo. ¡Buggy el payaso!

−No importa lo que diga ¡YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

− ¡Mátelo! −ordeno Buggy el payaso señalando a Luffy que salió huyendo, secuestrando la jaula con la joven ladrona. Los miembros de la tripulación de Buggy persiguieron a Luffy por toda la cuidad hasta que Luffy consiguió perderlo. Entrando dentro de una casa.

−Te voy a quitar el calcetín de la boca, por favor no hagas tanto ruido, al menos que quieras que esos piratas no encuentren−dijo Luffy sonriendo con suavidad a la joven de cabello naranja, que solo asistió con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo.

− ¡Ya está! ¿Te siente mejor?

La joven no contesto.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?

Silencio.

Esto no está siendo nada fácil pensó Luffy, está demasiado asustada, bueno que tal si…

−En verdad, eres una sucia ladrona−dijo Luffy en son de burla, los ojos de Nami se contrajeron y dijo−. No me compares con un ladrón, sucio pirata, yo solo robo a piratas, ustedes son una escoria.

−shishishi, sabes en realidad hubiera creído eso antes, pero ahora recuerdo que te vi hace cuatro días, entraste a la base marina de Shelltown.

− ¿Cómo sabes eso?... Ya veo también has venido a robarle a Buggy el payaso el mapa que dirige hacia el Grand Line.

−En realidad no, en verdad quería conocer a otro Capitán pirata, pero tanto Buggy como Alvida son malos piratas…

−Todos los piratas son malos, baka−dijo Nami viendo con odio a Luffy. 

−Te equivoca, Shanks me dio su sombrero de paja, es un pirata que me salvo la vida, crees que una mala persona le salvaría la vida a un niño de 7 años−declaro Luffy quitándose su sombrero y viéndolo.

−Lo único que sé es que lo que más detesto en este mundo son a los piratas, a mí lo único que me gusta es el dinero y las mandarinas−dijo la joven amarrada con lágrimas en los ojos.

− ¿Las mandarinas? – inquirió Luffy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado−. ¡En serio!

− ¡Así es! −exclamo Nami viendo a Luffy con desafío.

− Esos tres piratas dijeron que eres una verdadera bruja que predice el tiempo.

− ¡NO SOY UNA BRUJA! Soy la mejor navegante de todos los mares−dijo Nami enojada.

− Los verdaderos piratas no son malos, escucha bruja, te propongo un trato−dijo Luffy poniéndose su sombrero−. Antes de sacarte de esa jaula. Quiero que me prometas que te unirá a mi equipo.

−En primer lugar, no soy una bruja y ni hablamos de la posibilidad de que algún día sea una asquerosa pirata jamás sucederá.

Luffy se sentó en frente de la jaula y miro a la joven directamente−. Es una lástima que no acepte, supongo que te dejare amarrada aquí, mientras voy a derrotar a Buggy, me quedare con todos sus tesoros, el mapa hacia el Grand Line y de paso tendré que buscar a otro navegador para mi tripulación.

Luffy se levantó para irse.

− ¡Espera! ¡Te propongo una contraoferta! Si me desatas, me sacas de esta jaula y logras vencer a Buggy, mientras yo busco el mapa del Grand Line, y me quedo con la mitad del tesoro que encontremos, seré por algún tiempo tu navegante, pero es solo temporal, pirata.

−Me parece bien, pero para cerrar el trato que te parece si nos presentamos−dijo Luffy viendo a la joven−. Yo soy Luffy. Estoy encantada de que seas mi navegador. ¡Y yo seré el rey pirata!

−Yo soy Nami, la mejor navegadora que podría haber encontrado.

Luffy libero a Nami de la jaula doblando las barras de acero, Nami se sorprendió, pero no comento nada mientras Luffy la desato. Cuando salieron de la casa se encontraron a pocas casas a un perro gruñón y a…

− ¡Zoro que te paso! −exclamo Luffy corriendo hacia el mal herido. Luffy ignoro los gruñidos del perro y la queja de Zoro quien decía que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba dormir.

Nami no creía que el cazador de pirata Roronoa Zoro estuviera en esta isla y se hubiera convertido en parte de la tripulación de este chico.

− ¡Cómo que dormir! ¡lo que necesita es que te cosan esa herida tan fea! ¿Quién te la hizo? −cuestiono Luffy obligando a Zoro a sentarse en la entrada de la tienda de mascota, mientras observada la herida en el abdomen de Zoro. El perro gruño peligrosamente.

−Buggy el payaso al parecer pose una akuma no mí que le impide ser cortado por espadas−informo Zoro molesto− si me permite Capitán me voy a hecha una siesta.

Luffy iba a protestar cuando de pronto el perro que había estado gruñendo hacia Luffy y Zoro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Zoro y Nami vieron como el perro mordía toda la cara de Luffy.

− ¡Por favor detente! ¡Estúpido perro! −exclamaba repetidamente Luffy mientras soltaba uno que otro grito de dolor.

− ¿Por cierto quién eres tú? – Pregunto Zoro a Nami.

−Soy Nami la navegadora temporal−dijo Nami mientras seguía observando a Luffy quien seguía siendo aún mordido por el perro.

− ¿Temporal? −pregunto Zoro alzado una ceja.

−Así, él baka que tienes como capitán me ha salvado la vida, aunque admito que para ser un baka tiene muy buena habilidades de chantaje−dijo Nami recordando como este idiota le hizo ceder, pero al final del día este joven mugiwara saldría perdiendo después de todo en cualquier momento ella se podía ir, solo esperaría a que Buggy el payaso lo derrotara, mientras ella robaba el mapa y todo el tesoro; y en caso de que el joven mugiwara derrotara a Buggy el payaso, ella solo se quedaría con él, el suficiente tiempo para reunir el resto de los 100 mil belis que necesitaba para comprar su pueblo. 

− ¡He ustedes mocosos, que hacen aquí y molestado a Chouchou!

Los tres mugiwara y el perro voltearon a ver a un anciano que acaba de aparecer por la esquina de la cuadra. Este anciano resulto ser el alcalde del pueblo, era un hombre con un gran peinado. 

−Mocosos deje de molestar a Chouchou, vaya esa herida es grave, no me digan que se atrevieron a desafiar a Buggy el payaso.

El anciano reviso y trato la herida de Zoro en una de las casas de pueblo mientras les conto la historia de porque Chouchou se negaba a dejar la tienda. Luffy no termino de escuchar toda su historia.

Por alguna razón misteriosa, tenía una vaga sensación de que debería volver a la tienda de mascotas. Luffy encontró la tienda destruida, y a un molesto y triste Chouchou intentado luchar contra uno de los piratas de Buggy conocido como Mohji, el domador, y su león. Antes de pensarlo Luffy ayudo al perro y mando a volar por los cielos a esos malditos. Luffy busco en los escombros algo que podría darle al perro. Ella sabía que perder a alguien o algo que amaste era muy doloroso. Finalmente encontró una bolsa de alimentos y se la tendió al perro. Chouchou ladro alegremente, meneo la cola de lado a lado y salto a la cara de Luffy solo que en esta ocasión labio su cara repetidamente.

Los demás habían llegado corriendo cuando Luffy le dio la bolsa de alimento a Chouchou.

Nami estaba sorprendida, ese baka. No podía ser un pirata. Los piratas son sucios ambiciosos crueles…_Ellos no son verdaderos piratas. _Oh no. Ese molesto y apestosos baka, él no puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, pensó Nami agarrándose por un instante la cabeza con ambas manos.

Zoro tenía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, que reconoció como orgullo. Pero no era un orgullo propio, estaba orgulloso de su Capitán.

Una explosión se produjo, nuevamente la pequeña villa estaba siendo atacada. Los chicos miraron la dirección de donde vino la bala de cañón y se fueron a enfrentar a Buggy. Nami se quedó un poco atrás pero el alcalde dijo que él se haría cargo de la situación porque este era su pueblo y su hogar. Buggy se rio cuando vio al anciano siendo noqueado por un suave y preciso golpe de Luffy, Nami se sorprendió y exclamo que Luffy era una baka.

Buggy rio y luego se dirigió hacia los mugiwaras−qué bueno que vinieron los tres a buscarme a si puedo acabar de una vez con ustedes sucios ladrones.

Buggy preparo con rapidez una de sus balas especiales. Zoro y Nami se sorprendieron, al ver el tamaño de la bala de cañón. Luffy sonrió y termino inflándose como un globo con rapidez para atraparlo y devolvérselo a la tripulación de Buggy.

−Eso es lo que quería decirle Capitán ese chico también ha comido una akuma no mi− Exclamo Mohji.

Nami estaba sorprendida había escuchado unas cuantas historias sobre estas frutas del diablo por culpa de Arlong. En qué clase de problema se había metido. Como si la situación en sí, no fuera lo suficientemente complicada. Pero en lugar de seguir pensando en eso. Nami decidió que sería mejor juntar todo el tesoro de Buggy.

Buggy miro a Luffy cuidadosamente mientras Kabaji exclamo−Capitán Buggy permítame hacerme cargo de Zoro el cazador de piratas.

−Como quiera, pero yo me quedo con mugiwara−declaro Buggy observando el sombrero de paja. 

Zoro y Kabaji tenían su pelea hono… denigrante, Kabaji no era un espadachín como Zoro, era un mono en monociclo. Un mono tramposo que atacaba la herida de Zoro.

Luffy decidió distraer a Buggy con el tema de Shanks mientras Nami asaltaba al pirata. Buggy término contándoles el cómo había comido su akuma no mí y como era culpa de Shanks. Luffy no estaba de acuerdo en esto y esta historia tuvo algunas pausas como cuando Zoro le gano al tramposo de Kabaji y decidió tomar una siesta no sin antes aclárale a Buggy que ellos eran piratas.

Buggy se rio de la declaración anterior de Zoro y siguió contando su historia. Luffy realmente tenía muchas ganas de patearle el culo a Buggy, pero tenía que esperar a que Nami apareciera. Cuando esto sucedió, Buggy, olvido su intención de destruir el sombrero de paja, atacando a Nami con intención de matarla. Luffy golpeo las joyas de la familia de Buggy. Nami y Luffy consiguieron amarrar y mandar a volar por los cielos a un adolorido y desarmado Buggy, el payaso.

Más tarde los mugiwaras se encontraron con los ciudadanos del pueblo y un alcalde desmayado, los tres tuvieron que huir de la gente cuando “accidentalmente” Luffy admitió que eran piratas y que habían lastimado al alcalde.


	4. Capitulo IV Saga del East Blue

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL CABALLERO, EL HOMBRE COFRE Y EL MENTIROSO**

La última vez que vimos a los mugiwaras, se encontraba huyendo de Orange Town. “Accidentalmente” Luffy dejo en la aldea la mitad del tesoro y Nami intento ahogar a Luffy por eso.

A los dos días que Nami se unió a la aventura, los mugiwaras fueron atacado por los piratas de Ganzack, en ese encuentro los dos botes en los que estaban navegado fueron destruidos. Nami fue secuestrada por un monstruo marino. Luffy y Zoro junto con las pertenencias de los mugiwaras y los restos de los botes aparecieron en la costa de una isla. Ahí conocieron a una niña llamada Medaka que traía puesto la mitad superior de una armadura de caballero. Ella los llevo a su casa y su abuelo le brindo alimento a Luffy y Zoro, mientras le explicaba que esa isla había sido un lugar muy pacifico, antes de que los piratas de Ganzack apareciera.

Medaka a escuchar la historia que contaba su abuelo se desesperó y se fue corriendo, rumbo a la torre de diablo con el objetivo de recuperar a su padre, su tesoro. Luffy siguió a la niña.

−LUFFY no crees que deberíamos buscar a Nami−dijo Zoro corriendo detrás de su capitán. 

Luffy contesto mirando hacia atrás−no creo que Nami esté lejos. Esto se escucha como una buena oportunidad para robar el tesoro de un pirata.

Zoro sonrió levemente y siguió a su capitán. Cuando llegaron a la torre de diablo, los tres se escondieron detrás de unas cajas con explosivo y observaron cómo trataban a la gente de la isla. Luffy apretó sus puños, Zoro puso una mano en el hombro de Luffy, para detener a su Capitán, en caso de que fuera necesario.

Medaka salió corriendo cuando vio a un hombre tropezar. Ese hombre era su padre. Luffy y Zoro se enfrentaron a los piratas.

Medaka fue secuestrada y Luffy siguió al secuestrador mientras Zoro se quedó luchando con la tripulación piratas. El secuestrador resulto ser Nami. Nami traiciono a Luffy, aunque Luffy sabía que no lo podía tomar como una traición, Nami solo dijo que sería su navegador temporal.

Luffy se enfrentó al pirata Ganzack, un hombre ruin que tenía patas de cangrejo en la espalda. Luffy no sabía si esto era debido a una akuma no mi o era un aparato mecánico, como en aquellos cuentos de su infancia. Pero si era un invento mecánico, que genial invento. 

Luffy fue capturado por el pirata Ganzack, porque este le tendió una trampa disparando una masa pegajosa que envolvió a Luffy por completo. Zoro fue capturado por la tripulación de Ganzack, quienes lo amenazaron con exterminar a los prisioneros si él no se rendía.

Luffy Zoro y Medaka se encontraron colgado en una pared de la torre del diablo, sostenido por los grilletes de las manos y los pies, enfrente de ellos estaba Ganzack, su tripulación y Nami celebrando por la victoria.

Luffy tenía hambre y estaba enojado pero callado pensando en una forma de escapar, Medaka decía que los soltaran y Zoro le reclamaba a Nami por ser una traidora.

−La vida, es buena, tengo el mejor barco y tripulación. Yo seré el rey de los piratas−dijo Ganzack.

−NO ¡YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

EL ambiente de la celebración paro, Ganzack se acercó a un Luffy desafiante. Y empezó a estirar su cara de lado a lado, aplastarle las mejillas con las uñas y a repetirle constantemente a Luffy que el único futuro rey de los piratas era el Ganzack.

La mirada de Zoro y Nami se oscureció. Medaka veía con ira a Ganzack y a Luffy.

Ganzack noto que mugiwara no le molestaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo así que tomo su sombrero de paja. Y vio con placer como los ojos de mugiwara se abría con terror.

−Devuélvemelo no le hagas nada a mi tesoro.

−Un estúpido sombrero es tu tesoro−se burló Ganzack y lo atravesó con un pequeño cuchillo.

Luffy grito mientras veía como el sombrero caía al suelo al mismo tiempo hubo explosiones que causaron daño a la torre de diablo. Los piratas salieron de la habitación para detener a la gente de pueblo. Nami recogió el sombrero de paja de Luffy y se lo coloco en la cabeza. Luffy le dio las gracias, intentando sonreí. Nami libero a Zoro y Medaka.

−Aléjese de mí, sucios piratas, los odio−dijo Medaka huyendo de los mugiwaras. Nami se quedó sorprendida. Luffy se rio y libero sus manos de los grilletes con facilidad, pero dejo de hacerlo a quitarse el sombrero y observarlo. Nami libero los pies de Luffy y prometió arreglar el sombrero. Luffy sonrió.

Los tres alcanzaron a Medaka, y en su llegada salvaron la vida de la niña y a las personas jóvenes de la isla.

Ganzack huyo en su barco, pero estaba decido a destruir la pacifica isla. Lanzando cañonazos gigantes.

Luffy estiro su brazo para alcanzar el barco del pirata, Zoro se sujetó a su capitán y Medaka se colgó de los pies de Zoro.

Al aterrizar en la nave. La niña se precipitó hacia Ganzack. Luffy la detuvo y la lanzo detrás de él, diciendo a la niña que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Zoro se enfrentó al resto de la tripulación de Ganzack.

En un momento de la pelea Luffy fue capturado por la cadena de Ganzack, quien se preparaba para herir a Luffy. Medaka se atravesó y su casco salió volando. Luffy rompió las cadenas, y ataco a Ganzack. Venciéndolo.

Luffy se percató de que la orilla de barandal del barco se astillo completamente sí que nadie la tocara. Se sentía triste por Medaka, Apenas era una niña. Volteo a ver a Zoro que seguía luchando con unos pocos miembros de la tripulación de Ganzack. Respiro hondo y decidió recoger los restos de Medaka. Se acercó al casco y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío volteo a ver la armadura y vio a la niña sonriéndole.

La niña salió de su armadura y se acercó a Luffy agradeciéndole. Luffy la miro y le dio una palmada fuerte en la cabeza.

−No te metas en las peleas de otro. Como crees que tu padre se sentiría si te pasara algo, niña baka.

La niña llorando le dijo−Ya lo sé, pero…Gracias.

Al final el padre de Medaka, su abuelo y el resto de la gente de la isla fueron muy amables y le brindaron provisiones y un pequeño bote con velas blancas. Luffy recupero su mochila de paja y la bolsa de tesoros de Nami, las cuales habían dejado en la casa del abuelo de Medaka.

Zarparon rumbo a la aventura mientras se despedían de la gente de la isla y Nami comenzó a reparar el sombrero de paja.

Tres días después mientras Zoro intentaba dormirse sin existo. Nami le devolvió a Luffy, nuevamente su sombrero de paja reparado. Amenazo a Luffy con una aguja, en caso de que lo volviera a romper. Luffy diviso una isla y le dijo a Nami que debería de ir. Nami dijo que era una isla desierta, pero Luffy insistió en ir por alguna razón. Al final los tres llegaron a la orilla de la isla desierta. Solo Nami y Luffy exploraron la isla pues Zoro finalmente consiguió quedarse dormido.

Luffy se emocionó al ver a los animales misterioso. El guardián del bosque los quiso asustar. Luffy le pregunto si él era el dios Pan. El guardián del bosque le exigió irse o sufrirían su ira. Luffy recibió un balazo, pero gracia a su akuma no mí, la bala reboto lo que causo que el supuesto guardián del bosque se asustara. 

El guardián del bosque resulto ser un hombre cofre, en lugar del dios Pan. Él les platico como hace 20 años, llego a esa isla junto con los demás miembros de su tripulación pirata y cuando todo se marchaba el reviso una última vez, la cima de una roca gigante, y alcanzo a ver cinco cofres de tesoros, desgraciadamente tropezó y quedo atrapado en un cofre de tesoro con la única compañía de los animales de la isla y en esto últimos años se dedicó a proteger su tesoro y a los animales de la isla.

Luffy ayudo al hombre cofre a recuperar los cinco cofres. Checo los cofres en la cima y se dio cuenta que estaban vacío. Le dijo al hombre del cofre que no le daría el tesoro porque ahora era de él.

−Luffy, déjate de estupideces y darle su tesoro al hombre−dijo Nami enfadada.

El hombre del cofre, Gaimón, le dijo a Nami que se calmara y afirmo que Luffy era un buen chico. Nami sonrió con tristeza, cuando entendió que los cofres del tesoro estaban vacíos. Luffy bajo y le pidió a Nami si podía adelantarse al barco, porque ya era hora de que zarparan. Nami se despidió de Gaimón y se alejó. Luffy miro al hombre de cofre.

−Pan vive en ti.

−Luffy no sé a qué te re… ¡ERES UNA CHICA! −exclamo un sorprendido Gaimón. Luffy no se sorprendió de que Gaimón, se diera cuenta de su verdadero género. No era difícil identificar que Luffy era una chica, solo se necesitaba, no dudar y tener confianza recíproca. Luffy sonrió con tristeza. Primero fue Coby y luego Gaimón, pero hasta el momento ni Zoro o Nami confiaban sin dudar en ella.

−Soy una chica, siempre lo he sido−dijo Luffy acomodándose su cabello negro que le llegaba hacia el hombro detrás de la oreja.

−Pero cómo es posible, porque tu…

−Eso no es importante. Alguna vez te has preguntado porque estos animales son hibrido.

−No, solo pensé que era su naturaleza.

−Pues asume lo mismo conmigo. Y únete por favor a mi tripulación−pidió Luffy acariciando una serpiente con orejas de conejo que estaba pasado por ahí.

−No puedo, tengo que cuidar de los animales de la isla, ellos han sido mis nakamas.

Luffy sonrió y le entrego la serpiente conejo a Gaimón−A sido un honor conocerte, Gaimón, cuida bien de la isla, de los animales y usa bien el poder del dios Pan. Guardián del bosque. Hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Gaimón se despidió de Luffy sin entender nada referente al dios Pan. Quién diablos era ese dios.

Los mugiwaras continuaron navegando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña isla llamada villa Syrup. Nami le propuso a Luffy que buscaran más provisiones, como comida, y equipo de primeros auxilios junto con un buen barco. Para este punto Nami y Zoro entendieron que tenían que controlar cuanta comida le daría al agujero negro que tenían como capitán.

En la costa los tres piratas aparcaron sin ningún problema y decidieron dirigirse hacia el pueblo para pedir información acerca de quien le podía regarla un barco. Nami y Zoro estaban de acuerdo con su capitán si alguien podía conseguir un barco regalado era él.

Entraron a una pequeña fonda donde la gente se estaba quejando de un joven llamado Usopp que le gustaba jugar bromas de que los piratas habían llegado a la isla. Luffy levanto la ceja al escuchar el nombre de Usopp.

−Miren la casa en la colina−dijo Nami señalando la mansión por la ventana de la posada−podemos pedirles a los dueños un barco.

Luffy y Zoro estuvieron de acuerdo, Nami pago la cuenta y partieron rumbo a la colina donde estaba la mansión. A mitad de la colina se toparon con tres niños quienes le explicaron que el mayordomo de la mansión no los dejaría entrar a la mansión para hablar con su Ama Kaya porque ella estaba muy enferma pero que gracias a su Capitán Usopp y a sus mentiras la chica Kaya se sentía mejor. Luffy ignoro las explicaciones de los niños y siguió rumbo a la mansión.

Ahora tenía dos motivos para ir ahí. Por su barco y por curiosidad de conocer a hijo de Yasopp. Luffy se brincó la barda. Detrás de ella, venían Zoro, Nami y los niños.

Luffy diviso en la esquina de una de las ventanas del segundo piso a una joven de cabello rubio y en un árbol frente a la ventana a un joven narizón idéntico a Yasopp. Se acercó a ellos y antes de que los dos se percataran de su llegada dijo−Bueno así que tú eres el hijo de Yasopp.

Usopp se cayó del árbol y se estrelló a lado de Luffy quien se rio un poco.

−Usopp está bien−dijo Kaya preocupada asomándose−Bajo en un momento−Kaya se retiró de la ventana.

Luffy se agacho y ayudo a Usopp a levantarse, mientras reía. Usopp se soba la nariz y dijo−estoy bien, eso no es nada para el gran Capitán Usopp. ¿Conoce a mi padre? ¿Quién eres?

−Soy Luffy, y si conocí a tu padre en mi infancia. Tengo curiosidad por conocerte.

−Luffy no, nos dejes atrás−dijo Nami quien venía alcanzando a su capitán junto a Zoro.

Los niños se precipitaron sobre Usopp. Preguntándole si estaba bien.

−Que es todo este ruido. Intruso márchese−dijo el mayordomo de la mansión mientras se acercaba.

−Usopp está bien−dijo Kaya saliendo de la mansión, y acercándose a Usopp, pero fue detenida por el mayordomo−señorita vuelva adentro, salir no le hace ningún bien, y veo que se sigue juntando con este muchacho mentiroso, Usopp.

−Kurahadol, Usopp es mi amigo…

−Es una mala influencia Ama Kaya y es él hijo de un sucio pirata, por favor Ama vuelva dentro−dijo Kurahadol sin soltar el hombro de Kaya. 

−Mi padre no es un sucio pirata−dijo Usopp acercándose a Kurahadol. Luffy, Zoro, Nami y los niños observaron.

−Es un sucio…

Kurahadol recibió un puñetazo de parte de Usopp. Kurahadol le dijo a Kaya que Usopp era un salvaje. Kaya se enojó con Usopp por golpear a su mayordomo. Usopp se fue molesto y dijo que no volvería a la mansión hasta que Kaya se disculpara. Luffy detuvo a los niños de seguir a Usopp y le indico a Zoro y Nami que le esperaran afuera de pueblo y siguió a Usopp.

Usopp se acostó en la orilla de un acantilado junto a la playa sur de la isla. Luffy se acostó a su lado.

−Quiero estar solo −dijo molesto Usopp.

−No vine a hablar contigo acerca de Kaya, quiero hablar sobre tu padre−dijo Luffy.

Usopp y Luffy hablaron un par de horas acerca del Yasopp el padre de Usopp, después hablaron acerca de la tripulación de Shanks, Usopp le conto un par de historia muy exagerada que divertían a Luffy. Para el final de su charla los dos se estaba considerando amigos. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, vieron al mayordomo reunirse abajo con un tipo extraño que bailaba muy bien.

Los dos escucharon que el mayordomo planeaba que la tripulación pirata matara a Kaya y el quedarse con su herencia. Luffy le tapó la boca a Usopp porque estuvo a punto de dejar que los atrapara. El mayordomo y el pirata se retiraron.

−Tengo que avisarle a Kaya−dijo Usopp quitándose la mano de Luffy.

−Crees que te crear, él es su mayordomo, es su figura paterna actual−dijo Luffy.

−No me importa tengo que contárselo a ella y al pueblo.

−Usopp, el pueblo no te va a creer. Todos los días hace, esa broma, confía en mi−pidió Luffy extendiendo la mano hacia Usopp.

−Tengo que intentarlo−dijo Usopp y salió corriendo.

Luffy miro su mano con tristeza y se fue en busca de su tripulación.

Nami y Zoro le regañaron por hacerle esperar por horas, pero a ver la cara de su Capitán le preguntaron qué pasaba. Luffy se acostó en el suelo y se colocó el sombrero de paja tapándose la cara y diciendo−nada importante, despiérteme cuando venga Usopp.

Cuando llego Usopp con un disparo en el hombro, Nami despertó a su Capitán y a Zoro. Nami curo la herida mientras Usopp le pidió disculpa a Luffy diciendo que este había tenido razón. Luffy le explico la situación a Nami y Zoro.

Luffy pregunto− ¿Que va a hacer?

−Proteger a mi pueblo, ellos seguirán pensando que soy un mentiroso−dijo Usopp temblando.

−Te ayudaremos−dijo Luffy y Zoro, Nami asistió de forma positiva.

−Gracias, chicos−dijo Usopp contento−entonces ustedes pelearan con eso pira…

−No lucharemos todos juntos−dijo Luffy sonriendo y sosteniendo del hombro a Usopp−pero a cambio quiero que confié en mí.

−Por supuesto. Tenemos un trato−dijo Usopp tendiéndole la mano a Luffy quien la sujeto.

−tengo un plan−dijo Usopp, soltando la mano de Luffy quien hizo una pequeña mueca.

El plan empezó mal, al amanecer la tripulación mugiwara se dio cuenta de que las trampas que habían colocado para la tripulación pirata de los gatos negros estaban en la playa incorrecta. Luffy se adelantó y se perdió “accidentalmente” escondiéndose en la cima de un árbol. Ella quería observa las habilidades de su equipo.

El primero en llegar fue Usopp quien ofreció el tesoro de Nami a cambio de que se marcharan. Luffy se tapó la boca, para no riese, cuando Nami llego por detrás de Usopp y le dio un golpe con su bastón de madera. Usopp y Nami se pusieron a discutir donde se había metido Luffy, en momento crítico como esto.

Luffy resoplo. Al parecer Nami si confiaba en ella para cubrirse las espaldas. Luffy se preguntó dónde se había metido Zoro, ese hombre y su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Usopp y Nami se pusieron a discutir quien atacaría a los piratas y quien cubriría, la tripulación pirata del gato negro se desesperó y empezó a correr rumbo a Nami Usopp. Luffy se preparó para salta desde su posición en caso de que fuera necesario proteger a su tripulación.

Usopp uso unos abrojos y su tirachinas para detener a la tripulación pirata del gato negro, lanzando diversos proyectiles. Nami intentó escapar, pero se detuvo a ver que había abrojos tirados detrás de ella.

Usopp se distrajo y un miembro de la tripulación pirata levanto un mazo de piedra en dirección hacia Usopp. Luffy estiro su mano y agarro el arma del pirata y sacudió lanzándolo al mar. Aterrizo donde el pirata había estado anteriormente. En frente de Usopp.

Nami grito con alegría− ¡Luffy!

Usopp cayó al suelo y grito− ¡Que eres!

los gatos negros gritaron− ¡Un monstruo!

−No soy un hombre de goma, me comí la Gomu Gomu, Usopp.

−Sigan adelante, hacia el pueblo o el capitán Kuro, nos matara−dijo el Hipnotizador−Vean el aro. Sera bestias fuerte…

Luffy miro hacia el aro, Nami lo intento detener mientras el Hipnotizador daba la orden. Luffy dijo−Eso no funcionara, que truco más barato.

Nami suspiro pensando que su capitán se equivocaba ella, había visto a esta persona hipnotizar a uno de los niños antes. Para sorpresa de Nami el Hipnotizador no fue capaz de hipnotizar a su tripulación.

Luffy sonrió y estiro su mano con rapidez para agarra los aros de hipnotizador y tirarlos al mar. Usopp seguía sorprendido por las habilidades de Luffy.

Zoro finalmente llego−Nami eres una maldita, como te atreviste a lanzarme hacia el aceite y usarme como escalera. Maldita bruja.

−Eso fue un accidente−dijo Nami cruzando los brazos−eres muy lento, creí que llegarías más rápido.

−Zoro, Nami y Usopp, acabemos con ellos−dijo Luffy golpeando al hipnotizador, dejándolo inconsciente.

−Como usted diga Capitán−dijo Zoro sacando sus espadas y atacando a los piratas. Nami sonrió y se puso a golpear uno que otro pirata con su bastón. Usopp asistió sorprendido, al darse cuenta de la fuerza de Luffy y al observa a Zoro pelear. Los cuatro derrotaron a todos los piratas del gato negro restantes.

Excepto a los hermanos gatos quienes salieron después en busca de pelear con Zoro. Luffy se sentó y observo como Zoro al principio no sabía que hacer porque esto parecía débiles.

Luffy detuvo a Usopp de intervenir sujetando su tirachina.

−Pero hay que ayuda a Zoro−dijo Usopp.

−Luffy, porque no hace nada−dijo Nami.

Luffy contesto−es la pelea de Zoro, y le jure que no intervendría en ninguna de sus peleas.

−No esta pelea es para salvar a mi pueblo−dijo Usopp acomodando el tirachina y apuntando hacia uno de los hermanos gatos. Luffy suspiro. Usopp lanzo el proyectil y Zoro lo recibió junto con un par de garra de los hermanos gatos.

Nami le grito a Usopp por dispararle a un miembro de su tripulación. Usopp por fin entendió lo que Zoro hizo y lo que Luffy le dijo.

Los tres observaron la batalla de Zoro. Cuando llego el Capitán Kuro estaba molesto porque casi toda la tripulación fue vencida, interrumpió la lucha de Zoro asesinando a los dos hermanos gatos.

−Eran parte de tu tripulación, ¡MALDITO! −dijo Luffy.

−No me importa, era parte de mi plan el exterminarlos, pero arruinaron en parte mi perfecto plan−dijo Kuro acomodándose la gafa−pagara las consecuencias con sus vidas empezando, por Usopp.

Usopp soltó un grito ahogado al ver una mancha acercándose. Luffy lo detuvo poniéndose enfrente de Usopp agarro las garras y las quebró. Las manos de Luffy se llenaron de sangre.

Kuro no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues quedo inconsciente por la paliza que Luffy le dio.

Kaya y los niños amigos de Usopp, llegaron después, preocupados por Usopp. Encontraron a todos los piratas del gato negro inconsciente. A Usopp inconsciente y los mugiwaras regañando a Luffy.

−Capitán Usopp−gritaron los tres niños corriendo hacia el inconsciente Usopp, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que solo estaba inconsciente. 

−Que paso aquí y Kuro, el de verdad…−Kaya dijo.

−Déjame ver tus manos, Capitán, necio−dijo Nami.

−Nami deja a Luffy−dijo Zoro acercándose a Nami y a Luffy.

−A ti también a que revisarte, hace menos de dos semanas que te conozco y ya ha sido apuñalado dos veces en alguna parte del pecho.

−A que juntar a los piratas inconsciente y subirlo es su barco−ordeno Luffy.

−Pero y si regresan−dijo Kaya asustada.

−No lo harán, Kuro sabe que su plan fracaso−dijo Luffy además no podrás encontrar esta isla de vuelta−despierten a Usopp, niños para que nos ayude.

Los niños asistieron y despertaron a Usopp. Kaya pregunto− ¿Y si despertaran?

−Aunque despierte no estarán en condiciones de moverse−informo Luffy apretando más las manos.

−Nami, estoy bien−dijo Luffy mostrando la palma de sus manos sin sangre. Nami y Zoro abrieron los ojos confundidos.

−El valiente Capitán Usopp, salvo día−dijo Usopp despertando.

−Capitán−dijeron los niños abrazándolo.

−Usopp ayúdanos a subir a esto, maldito−dijo Zoro.

Esa noche los mugiwaras se quedaron con Kaya en su mansión. Ella le dio a cada uno una habitación y le dijo que mañana en la mañana estaría listo su barco.

A sola Luffy en el baño de la recamara limpio toda la sangre de sus manos, cuerpo y ropa. Las palmas de su mano quedaron con unas delgadas líneas como recordatorio de lo que paso y se fue a dormir.

Kaya le presento a la mañana siguiente un magnifico y pequeño barco llamado el Going Merry. Los tres mugiwaras se subieron y Usopp llego rodando desde colina arriba deteniéndose enfrente de ellos. Él se despidió de ellos y Luffy le dijo que se dejara de bromas y subiera. Usopp dijo que él sería el Capitán.


	5. Capitulo V Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 5**

**Cazadores de piratas y Baratie.**

−Miren, ya está−dijo Usopp ondeando la bandera recién pintada de la tripulación, Zoro y Luffy vieron el diseño, una calavera con nariz larga y tirachina sustituyendo los huesos de la cruz. Los dos golpearon a Usopp en la cabeza negándose a navegar bajo esa bandera; decepcionado, Usopp observo el horrible diseño de bandera que Luffy había pintado unas horas antes y se puso a trabajar en él.

Luffy se dirigió a su habitación, que compartía con Zoro y Usopp, se acostó en su hamaca, miro la palma de sus temblorosas manos, precisamente sus ojos no se apartaban de las delgadas líneas que había en ella, sería el recordatorio de que mato.

Nami y Usopp no se lo dijeron a la cara, pero podía sentir que no se sentía cómodo con la situación de que matara a alguien, eso se reflejaba en sus acciones, Nami evitaba hablar con Luffy al menos que fuera de lo más necesario, y Usopp no se quería unir a su tripulación pirata en un principio, aunque la cosa con Usopp ya no eran serias, o al menos eso quería pensar, tal vez su intento de bandera con su rasgo solo era una broma… Por otro lado, Zoro la miraba con otros ojos, pero no era algo negativo, su mirada estaba llena de respeto.

Tengo que vivir con lo que hice asesine a ese asqueroso, desperdicio de ser humano…

_−Mama ¿qué se siente matar? −pregunto la pequeña Lu, su madre preparaba la cena en la cocina y le daba la espalda a la pequeña. La mujer hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y miro a su hija, mientras seguía quitándole la piel al torso de oso con el cuchillo sin verlo, su pose le pareció divertida a la pequeña Lu._

_−Son habilidad, la caza y el asesinato, mi pequeña Lu. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_−Tenía curiosidad cuando yo y Ace conocimos a Sabo, Ace planeo matarlo porque descubrió nuestro tesoro, pero no pudo y me alegro._

_La mujer dejo de partir la carne del oso y se acercó a su hija. Se colocó a su altura._

_−yo también, me alegro de que mis pequeños no pueda cometer ese acto a tan corta edad…_

_−entonces está mal matar…_

_−No, es malo, ni bueno, es lo sencillo que se puede volver._

_− ¿Cómo? −dijo la pequeña niña mirando a los ojos de su madre que parecían perder su luz._

_−Si le arrebatas la vida a alguien, es tu decisión y lo tiene que hacer con tus propias manos, matar es el camino sencillo es más difícil dejar que tus enemigos vivan. Mi pequeña Lu… puede ir a busca a tus hermanos la cena estará lista, pronto. _

_La niña asistió y se fue en busca de sus hermanos que seguramente estaba en su casa de árbol. _

Varios días después, Nami está mirando al suelo en una posición de derrota. Hace unas horas que habían zarpado y aunque no consiguieron el tesoro de Woonan…

−Nami−dijo Luffy acercándose a la navegadora con paso lento, ella levanto la cabeza.

−Déjame sola.

Luffy no insistió en hablar más con Nami y se acomodó, justo al lado de un durmiente Zoro, mientras cierra sus ojos tuvo esa sensación maldita de algo no está bien.

_Un hombre rubio con un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma azul acaba de ser despertado por las balas de cañones disparada por una flota de piratas ineptos, proveniente del mar azul. El hombre frunce el ceño. Agarra su gran espada con forma de crucifijo y la levanta; En menos de diez segundo varios botes de la flota pirata han sido destruidos, se escucha solo los lamentos de los tripulantes de los barcos, que no entiende lo que está pasando, pasan más segundo y otros barcos de la flota son cortados y partidos…_

_No ha pasado ni un minuto cuando el hombre rubio de sombrero, dejar escapar al navío principal, no sin antes haberle hecho mucho daño. _

_−Después de mi siesta, buscare al ratón−dijo el hombre sentándose_.

Luffy se despertó en medio de la noche, a su lado seguía un dormido Zoro. Ella se dirigió a su lugar favorito, la cabeza del Merry se quedó observando las constelaciones recordando las antiguas historias, que su madre le contaba a sus hermanos y a ella, su historia favorita era la de Orión.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy y Usopp está probando el cañón de cubierta, en medio del mar, como objetivo utiliza una meseta que alcanza a ver.

− Disparar tú el cañón, Usopp.

−No fallare. Llevo más de 50 años entrenando. 

Luffy sonrió divertida, Usopp disparo el cañón, la bala dio en la enorme meseta, Usopp abrió los ojos y exclamo− ¡Soy el mejor tirador! ¡Soy el gran Usopp!

− ¡Sigo yo! −dijo Luffy saltando, preparando el cañón apunto hacia la meseta y disparo con rapidez. La bola de cañón iba directo a la meseta girando a gran velocidad, la bola giro hacia la derecha y cayó en el mar.

− ¡Alguien grita!

−No escucho nada Luffy, debió ser tu imaginación.

Luffy abrió la boca para seguir hablando sobre los gritos misteriosos en medio del mar, pero Usopp le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dijo−es el viento, por eso se desvió el tiro. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Minutos después de continuar fallando los tiros. Nami los regaño por desperdiciar balas de cañón y arrastro a Luffy de la oreja a la cocina.

Usopp se quedó en cubierta, no entendía, los tiros eran buenos, no era perfecto como lo suyos, pero las balas deberían haber dado al objetivo, pero parecía cobrar vida propia ante de impactar, se desviaban, no había un corriente de viento presente capaz de desviar las balas así…

Zoro vio a Usopp entrar en la cocina y aprovechado que la cubierta estaba vacía se puso a entrenar. 

Una hora después un hombre subió furiosos al barco con intención de destruir a todos los tripulantes, pero se topó con Zoro y el hombre paro.

−Zoro aniki.

−Johnny, que haces aquí.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y los demás preguntaron que estaba pasado. Johnny explico su razón para querer destruir la nave, Luffy y Usopp se disculparon, Zoro observo a Luffy de forma pensativa; Luffy escucho los gritos de Johnny y…

− ¿Donde esta Yosaku?

Johnny soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y corrió en busca de Yosaku, Zoro lo siguió caminando y entre los dos, lo subieron al barco, dejándolo en el suelo de cubierta.

Los mugiwaras y Johnny lo rodearon, Yosaku tenía mal aspecto, su piel pálida, sus labios reseco y uñas de color amarillo enfermizo. Luffy saco su conclusión y se fue a la cocina sin que nadie lo notara. Nami reconoció los síntomas, pero decidió inspeccionar un poco más al hombre.

Escuchado los quejidos de Johnny e historia de enfermedades incurables, por parte de Usopp, Nami dijo mirando la lengua reseca de Yosaku−Tenemos limas o limones.

−Ya estoy en eso−grito Luffy acercándose a Yosaku con una charola llena de vasos de limonada. Le abrió la boca a Yosaku, comenzó a derramar con aparente rapidez, la limonada; aunque Luffy pensó que este sería un método lento que desperdiciaría la deliciosa limonada tal vez podría…

−Apártese de Yosaku, necesita atención médica, no limonada, se está ¡Muriendo! − dijo Johnny apretando los puños, temblando y escupiendo saliva sobre Nami cada vez que pronunciaba una silaba.

Nami sujeto a Johnny por la camisa y le dio una mirada brusca, antes de alejarlo de su espacio personal.

−Deja de escupir sobre mí, ¡Idiotas!, él tiene escorbuto, necesita vitamina…

− ¡LUFFY QUE ESTA HACIENDO! −exclamo Usopp con los ojos fuera de órbita. Nami Johnny y Zoro observaron a un cachetón Luffy con la boca llena de limonada pegada sobre los labios de un inconsciente Yosaku y con una de sus manos apoyada en el pecho. Nami comenzó a reír y perdió el equilibrio aun en el piso seguía riendo. Johnny corrió, listo para defender a su amigo indefenso, de ese pervertido.

Luffy aun con su boca pegada a la de hombre inconsciente, abrió los ojos y observo a Johnny venir. Zoro agarro a Johnny por el hombro.

−Detente.

−Pero él, se está aprovechando de mi amigo, maldito pirata...

Luffy separándose del inconsciente Yosaku, se pasó la limonada que aún tenía en su boca, y siguió apoyando una de su mano sobre el inconsciente hombre que empezaba a recuperar poco a poco el color.

−pervertido quítale tus sucias manos. Aléjate de mi amigo.

−Cierra la boca, por un momento−dijo Luffy mordiéndose brevemente el labio inferior. Y presionado su mano más sobre el pecho de Yosaku. _La cura no será tan efectiva_. −No me aprovecho de nadie, le di la limonada de esa manera porque es más rápido, no veo ningún problema sobre mi método de administrarle…

− ¡No vez problema! ¡Eres un chico! −dijo Johnny escupiendo saliva como perro rabioso.

−Basta Johnny−dijo Zoro apretando el hombro de Johnny con fuerza.

− ¡Cabrón!, estoy ayudando a tu amigo−dijo Luffy mordiéndose más el labio inferior y apartando su mano con cuidado del pecho de Yosaku.

Yosaku escuchaba voces, pero él se centró en la voz más dulce y bella que al parecer había escuchado. Esa voz al parecer discutía con otra, pero no podía distinguir que decían las voces. Al fin se percató de la sensación de calor que irradiaba de su pecho. Le daba fuerza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a una joven mujer con sombrero de paja y cabello hasta el hombro, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color, tan bellos, el cerro los ojos por un segundo deseando poder captar más detalles sobre la bella joven. Al abrirlos había un hombre con un sombrero de paja, sus ojos no eran de un hermoso color...salto, apartándose del hombre con sombrero de paja.

Johnny corrió hacia el saltarín de su amigo recién levantado y comenzó a celebrar su rápida recuperación. 

−En realidad, Luffy tenía razón−dijo Usopp mirando a un recuperado Yosaku celebrar. Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos y luego se acercó a su capitán que veía su mano fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. 

−Tienes nociones médicas básica, pero no concepto de navegación−dijo Zoro a Luffy, quien dejo de comerse su mano con la mirada, para sonreír muy levemente y marcharse a la cocina a paso veloz.

−Lo dice el cazador de pirata, que no tiene orientación −exclamo Nami pensativa, como este grupo me puede hacer reír tanto−. Eh ustedes, dejen de festejar. Todavía no está curado por completo.

Los cazadores de pirata la ignoraron y siguieron festejando.

−Bakas.

El tiempo trascurrió y lo inevitable ocurrió…

− ¡Yosaku!

Johnny confió en Zoro, dejo que Nami y Luffy cuidaran de Yosaku, advirtió a Luffy de utilizar sus métodos. El maldito pirata le saco la lengua y dijo algo que no entendió; pero supuso que fue un insulto. Intento seguir a mugiwara, pero Zoro lo detuvo agarrándolo del hombro.

−Johnny no es momento para tus arranques.

Esa noche, en la cena los mugiwaras tomaron la decisión de que necesitaba un cocinero con urgencia. Johnny decidió ayudarlo, aunque una parte de él no quería, pero Yosaku al parecer no tenía realmente ningún resentimiento hacia mugiwara por lo del beso; De hecho, se veía confundido, el juraba que vio una hermosa chica en lugar de mugiwara…

−Zoro aniki, hay rumores de que él hombre que busca, anda por eso rumbo.

Sonriendo de forma muy similar a la de un tiburón, el hombre pensó que pronto cumpliría su sueño.

El barco siguió navegando y dos días después dieron su primera mirada al restaurante Baratie desde la cubierta del Merry. Escucharon unas campanas. Luffy las reconoció y se tensó. Los demás giraron en dirección al sonido.

−Ese barco es de la marina−dijo Usopp con la frente empapada en sudor− ¡Nos va a atacar!

−Huele a problema− dijo Zoro mirando los cañones de barco de la marina.

Luffy se relajó, no es el barco del abuelo, podría sonreír, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Nami lo golpearían si hacia eso.

Nami miro el barco marine, tomando conciencia de que su cuerpo se tensaba, observo a Luffy relajarse, y deseo poder hacer eso. 

Los cazadores de piratas trataron de esconderse dentro del cuarto de Nami, pero se quedaron observando de forma despistada y argumentaron entre ellos que no eran piratas.

Un marine, se presentó como el teniente puño de acero Fullbody, él pidió que se presentara el Capitán del barco. Luffy avanzo y fue seguido por Usopp…

El marine los tomos como una bola de atolondrados y se burló de los cazadores de piratas. Una joven rubia, reclamo la atención del marine, antes de marchase, les dio la orden a los marines de eliminar el barco pirata.

Johnny enojado le grito al marine y lanzo los papeles de recompensa al suelo, el cartel de recompensa de Arlong, cayó sobre los pies de Nami, sus ojos se crisparon mientras levantaron el papel.

Los cazadores de piratas comenzaron a levantar los carteles de recompensa Johnny vio que Nami sostenía un cartel y los estaba arrugando con temor. Los otros miembros de la tripulación se percataron de que los iban a atacar. Nami aprovecho el tiempo y se guardó dentro de la ropa el cartel de Arlong, Luffy intercepto la bala de cañón, al regresarla se soltó y la bala de cañón en lugar de dirigirse hacia el barco de la marina, se fue directo a el techo de Baratie.

Los tripulantes del barco vieron cómo se llenó el techo de humo negro. 

− ¡Luffy! −exclamaron los demás mugiwaras.

Luffy empezó corriendo de un lado a otro mientras pedía disculpas. Nami lo agarro de la oreja y continúo corriendo. Usopp lo trato de agarra de un brazo.

Zoro vigilo el barco de los marines en caso de que estos volvieran a disparar, junto a él se encontraban los otros dos cazadores.

− ¡Luffy! −repitió Nami, apretando la oreja de Luffy un poco más, él se paró, la miro−tengo que checar que no haya heridos, espéreme aquí.

Nami soltó la oreja de Luffy, su piel se acomodó en menos de un segundo, se preparó para proyectarse como bala de cañón.

Aterrizo casi en el mar, pero logro llegar al primer piso del Baratie, luego hizo su mano hacia atrás estirándola, se sujetó del techo destrozado del segundo piso y subió. Desciendo sorpresivamente con gracia o eso pareció pues ninguno de los tres cocineros que atendía a un hombre viejo con una contusión en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de su presencia. El anciano vio fijamente a Luffy inclinándose en el suelo.

−Lo siento.

El grupo de cocineros que atendía al anciano, se sobresaltaron y gritaron.

− ¡Quién eres!

− ¡Cómo entraste aquí!

− ¡Fuiste tú, lanzaste la bala de cañón!

− ¡Cabrón!

− ¡Déjeme, a solas, con el muchacho! −exclamo el anciano con una mano en su cabeza.

−Pero Jefe−dijo uno de los cocineros.

− ¡Ahora!

Los cocineros, se retiraron a cumplir con sus deberes, no obstante, le dieron una última mirada al joven que había lastimado a su jefe. 

−Escúchame, muchacho, pagas el techo o trabajar aquí por un año−informo el anciano a Luffy.

Luffy levanto la cabeza de suelo para ver la cara del anciano…

− ¡Su pierna!

−Céntrate muchacho, idiota−dijo Zeff pateando a Luffy en la cabeza con su pierna de palo.

Luffy choco con el suelo y contesto−No tengo dinero.

−Trabajaras en el restaurante…

Luffy asistió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

−durante un año.

−Me niego, trabajare solo una semana, me ganare su perdón.

−Mocoso, te atreves a decirme eso, después de destruir parte de mi restaurante y lastimarme.

−No voy a trabajar un año eh esperado casi diez años para poder zarpar, no voy a espera otro año para vivir mis sueños, dos semanas de trabajo.

Mientras tanto los mugiwaras se aburrieron de esperar el regreso de su capitán y decidieron dirigirse al Baratie. Al entrar notaron el silencioso. Todos los comensales veían a un hombre rubio vestido con traje negro sostener a teniente por el cuello.

−Otra vez tú, maldito Sanji−exclamo Patty acercándose al hombre rubio que seguía sosteniendo al marine.

−Maldito, cocinero vete a la cocina−dijo Sanji.

−Deja de llamarme así, y suelta a cliente, ellos son primero en el restaurante.

−Cliente, el desprecia nuestra comida−dijo Sanji apretando el cuello del teniente y agrego antes de soltarlo− ¡Insulta a los cocineros! Y por eso le di una lección.

El teniente marine anuncio desde el suelo− ¡Voy a destruir este lugar! ¡trata mal a sus clientes! Le diré al gobierno.

−Entonces tendré que detenerte aquí−dijo Sanji, con una vena hinchada de la frente y con los ojos puesto en el marine.

−Detente asístete en jefe−dijeron varios cocineros, que se apuraron en sostener a Sanji, quien seguía amenazando al marine.

Usopp se asustó y se preguntó a qué clase de restaurantes los llevo Johnny.

Nami se preguntó si podría desvalijar el restaurante con todo el alboroto, no sería conveniente para la situación de Luffy, sin embargo, al final no importa…

Zoro recargado en la puerta de la entrada miro el asunto, si él ceja rizadas, en verdad quisiera atacar al marine, ya se hubiera soltado.

Zeff y Luffy cayeron al primer piso de Baratie. Zeff se sobo la cabeza mientras que Luffy exclamo− ¡Que alivio!

− ¡Mi techo!¡Mocoso! ¡Fue tu culpa! −dijo Zeff viendo con furia a Luffy.

−Fuiste tú, viejo−exclamo Luffy enseñando los dientes−mide tu fuerza, viejo maldito.

−jefe, detenga a Sanji−dijeron unos cocineros, Zeff aparto la mirada del rostro de Luffy, que hizo ahora la pequeña berenjena.

−Deja de hacer lo que está haciendo, bastardo−dijo Zeff acechándose a Sanji, él dejo de pelear con los cocineros y le contesto al viejo.

Zeff le soltó una patada con su pierna de palo en la cara a Sanji, el marine sonrió con satisfacción y también recibió una patada de una pierna de palo en la cabeza.

Luffy como el resto de los mugiwaras que se habían acercado a su Capitán, observaron la situación en silencio. El viejo les dijo a sus empleados que llevaran sus problemas afuera.

−Teniente, el pirata de la tripulación de Krieg, escapo−dijo un marine que acababa de entrar en el restaurante.

−No es posible, lo capturamos hace tres, día y no le hemos dado nada de comer−exclamo el teniente mirando en todas direcciones. Sanji y Zeff sentía su sangre arde. Zoro apretó ligeramente una de sus manos, gesto que solo fue notado por Luffy.

−Perdimos siete hombres para cap…

Se escuchó una detonación y el marine cayó al suelo con todo el costado lleno de sangre. El hombre que le disparo entro al restaurante, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, este hombre camino a paso lento, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del restaurante y subió lo pies sobre la mesa con la pistola aun en sus manos dijo−Tráigame algo de comer.

El cocinero Patty se acercó a él, sonriendo amablemente respondió−Lo que quiera el cliente, siempre y cuando tenga dinero.

El pirata de Krieg, Gin lo apunto con su arma y repitió que le trajera algo de comida. Patty dejo de sonríe, para sorpresa de los comensales y del Teniente marine que todavía estaba en el suelo, este ataco al pirata.

Sanji se fue a la cocina a preparar algo. Patty ataco al pirata hasta que se cansó y lo lanzo en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Luffy tenía una mirada indescifrable y se dirigió hacia afuera en busca del pirata.

Encontró al pirata tirado en el suelo, lo observo en silencio, la puerta de salida se abrió y salió el hombre con una ceja divertida, en una de sus manos tenía un plato de deliciosa comida, Luffy casi lo podía saborear. El cocinero dejo el plato enfrente del pirata.

−No quiero tu lastima.

−No es lastima, para mi si tienes hambre, eres un cliente−contesto Sanji poniéndose un cigarrillo en la boca.

El pirata Gin, siguió negándose a comer y Sanji mientras fumaba le decía en varias ocasiones−Come.

−No soy… un cliente.

−El mar puede ser terriblemente cruel, cuando no tienes comida−dijo Sanji mirando hacia el cielo mientras soltaba el humo de cigarrillo.

−si es terrible−estuvo de acuerdo Gin con los ojos cerrados.

−Pero si mueres por tu orgullo, no podrás ver un mañana−informo Sanji aun viendo al cielo azul.

Gin finalmente trago saliva y se devoro la comida que Sanji le ofreció, le dio la espalda a él y al desapercibido Luffy.

−Está muy deliciosa, pensé que no volvería a comer. Se siente tan bien.

− Lamento interrumpir, es genial que hayas conseguido comer algo−dijo Luffy desde arriba−Cocinero únete a mi tripulación de piratas.

− ¡Que! −Exclamaron Sanji dejando caer su cigarrillo sobre el suelo apagándolo con el pie y Gin dejando de comer.

−Se mi nakama. Vamos al mar juntos−dijo Luffy sonriendo, salto al primer piso de cubierta y se sentó a lado de Sanji y Gin.

− ¿Eres un pirata? −pregunto Gin.

−Porque lanzaste ese cañonazo al restaurante.

− ¡Accidente! Me estaba defendiendo de ese marine estúpido de hace rato.

− ¡Así que fue su culpa! Bueno ya no importa, este barco no se va a hundir por eso−dijo Sanji sonriendo. Mirando a Luffy dijo−Sabes el viejo era un pirata.

Luffy levanto una ceja, Sanji prendió otro cigarrillo y prosiguió contando que todos los cocineros que trabajan en el Baratie fueron piratas en el pasado.

− Te vas a unir a mi tripulación pirata.

Sanji miro a chico del sombrero de paja y contesto con el cigarro aun en la boca−Me niego. Hay una razón por la que debo trabajar aquí.

−No… me niego a tu negativa−dijo Luffy invadiendo el espacio personal del cocinero que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido

−Eso no es posible.

−Me niego a que tú te niegues−respondió Luffy alejándose, cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Sanji−Eres un increíble cocinero, así que seamos piratas juntos.

Sanji levanto su ceja rizada y apretó el cigarrillo con la boca mirando fijamente a Luffy−escuchas algo de lo que digo, no me voy a unir y no pienso repetirlo.

−Te escucho, y me niego…

−No tengo porque escucharte, idiota con un sombrero de paja−rugió Sanji partiendo el cigarro con los dientes, un pedazo callo el suelo, Sanji lo apago con el pie. Luffy invadió nuevamente el espacio personal de Sanji, casi juntaban sus frentes de forma desafiante, como dos animales salvajes.

No insulte mi sombrero o te pateare el trasero, ¡Maldito bastardo!

−Siento interrumpir su discusión…

− ¡Que! −Exclamaron dos voces.

−Soy Gin ¿Cuál es tu objetivo como pirata?

Luffy sonrió alejándose de Sanji contesto−Ser el rey de los piratas.

Sanji vio a este joven decir esas palabras sin dudarlo sin creer que era imposible, si definitivamente llego a la conclusión de que este idiota creía que podía realizar su estúpido sueño.

−Si busca cocinero, tu banda es pequeña te falta persona, te voy a dar un consejo, no vayas a Grand line…

−tengo cinco incluyéndolo a él…

−No me cuente en tu equipo, maldito mugiwara.

Ya veo… Conoce el Grand line−dijo Luffy ignorando el reclamo de Sanji y viendo fijamente a Gin, quien empezó a temblar al pronuncia las palabras Grand line y sujetarse la cabeza−Yo, no, no sé nada, acerca de ese mar.

−Mmm

− ¿Parece débil para ser un pirata de Krieg? −dijo Sanji viendo a Gin temblar.

−No me juzgue, tu no lo entiendes, ese mar, no tiene sentido.

−Entonces será una grandiosa aventura−contesto Luffy con cierto brillo en los ojos.

−Muchacho escuchaste lo que dije, no es un mar para novato. Ni el gran Krieg soporto más de unas pocas horas en ese mar−dijo Gin dejando de temblar y con el ceño fruncido; Este joven era un idiota.

−No me importa, escuche lo que dijiste, pero me niego a que tu comentario dirija mi aventura…

− ¡Entonces matara a tu nakamas y a ti mismo, necio! −dijo Gin. La mirada de Luffy se oscureció, Gin por un momento pensó que todos se había vuelto más frio, pero tal vez solo era una sensación de él.

− ¿Qué te sucedió, en el Grand line, Gin?

−Aun trato de entenderlo, Un solo hombre, destruyo cuarenta nueve barcos de la flota de Don Krieg y daño el navío principal tan mal, solo quedamos cien…

− ¿Fue con una espada en forma de crucifijo? −pregunto Luffy. Gin tenía una mirada cristalina−En realidad no sé qué destruyo nuestro barco, no lo entiendo, pero sé que fue ese hombre…

− ¿Rubio con sombrero ancho?

−No su cabello era oscuro, su mirada como la de un halcón−dijo Gin dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mar−Él nos atacó, el shichibukai Mihawk, ojo de halcón.

Luffy dijo en voz muy baja algo que, solo Sanji escucho.

Gin le pidió ayuda para zarpar de nuevo al mar para buscar a su tripulación. Sanji le presto uno de los botes extras que tenían en el restaurante. Zeff los encontró despidiéndose de Gin.

−¡Mocoso con que aquí estabas! Y tu tendrá que pagar el plato que tiraste al mar.

Luffy hizo una mueca y dijo−el trabajo llama.

Sanji sonrió y empujo el barco de Gin. 

−Ve a entender a los clientes, mugiwara−dijo Zeff dándole un delatar blanco de mesero a Luffy.

−Muchas gracias por la comida, Sanji tu salvaste mi vida.


	6. Capitulo VI Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 6**

**Encuentro con los piratas de Krieg y ojos del halcón. **

Luffy agarraba con torpeza la escoba mientras trataba de “barrer” la entrada del Baratie, Zeff miraba a Luffy pensando en que la palabra adecuada para describir al mocoso mugiwara seria caótico. No es malo, no es bueno simplemente es impredecible en la cosas que hace, a veces toma bien la ordenes de los clientes, y la entrega en su mesa correspondiente, pero la otra parte de tiempo(la mayoría del tiempo) no lo hace, se come la ordenes de los clientes, le lleva las ordenes equivocada o se tropieza y tira los platillos, también rompe los platos y vasos a lavarlos, y sobre todo persigue a Sanji para pedirle que se una a su equipo, aunque Zeff noto que desde Sanji tuvo su encuentro con la única chica de la tripulación de mugiwara el interés de este disminuyo…

Luffy al ver a Sanji fumar el cigarrillo pensó en la primera reunión que su tripulación tuvo con él, en esa reunión ella se dio cuenta que Nami ejercía cierto control en Sanji, aunque al principio Luffy pensó inocentemente que Sanji estaba interesado en Nami, solo le basto unos minutos más para darse cuenta de que Sanji estaba interesado en toda las mujeres lindas, Luffy reflexiono si esto sería un problema para reclutarlo por unos diez segundo antes de pensar qué carajo a mí que me importa si Sanji está interesado en todas las mujeres, lo quiero como el cocinero de mi tripulación.

Luffy le pidió de favor a Usopp que usara sus habilidades para ayudar a los cocineros a reparar el techo de Baratie. Usopp accedió, empezó a contarle historias a los cocineros mientras trabajaba en la reconstrucción del techo. Así paso otro día en el Baratie, Zoro durmiendo, Luffy “trabajando” y Nami en el Going Merry.

−Luffy cuando nos vamos a ir−dijo Usopp desde la cubierta del Merry, a su lado estaban Zoro y Nami, Yosaku y Johnny seguía dormido en la habitación de los chicos. Antes de que Luffy pudiera responder, la tripulación mugiwara observo como los resto de lo que había sido un gran barco de los marines se acercaba a Baratie.

− ¡Luffy vámonos! −dijo Usopp temblando.

Era el barco con el que Lu había soñado, estaba hecho una mierda, como el navío que escapo del hombre rubio…

Luffy ignorando a Nami y Usopp, siguió a Sanji y Zeff que estaba en la cubierta de Baratie al interior de este. A Lu la siguieron Zoro por iniciativa propia y un asustado Usopp que Nami mando; dentro del restaurante, los comensales estaban pasado un buen rato, sin saber que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Luffy se sentó en las escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso del restaurante y decidió esperar y observar, tenía un dolor muy fuerte en el estómago, su instinto le decía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no le iba a gustar, o tal vez, solo era que tenía hambre pensó Lu cuando le rugieron las tripas, todavía no había desayunado.

Un hombre en una armadura bien puesta entro, lentamente en el Baratie con ayuda de Gin, se veía al hombre de la armadura tremendamente cansado, al igual que Gin, hace cuatro días, su estado era muy lamentable. Algunos de los comensales y cocineros, susurraba el nombre de Don Krieg, Luffy supuso que este era el Capitán de Gin, intento recordar si su abuelo le había comentado algo de este hombre, o si ella había visto el cartel de este pirata.

−Deme por favor…algo de beber… o de coñer.

El ambiente cortante se relajó y algunos de los comensales y cocineros pasaron de tener miedo a mirar sorprendidos y burlones al pirata Don Krieg, Gin quería matarlos por burlarse de su capitán. Luffy solo estaba enfocada en Sanji, quien acomodándose el saco del traje, marcho a la cocina con un ceño serio.

El pirata Don Krieg cayó al suelo desfallecido y juro−Me… ñarchare después de comer y… ño hace nada que… lastiñe a la gente de este barco… Deñen de… coñer... Lo prometo.

Sanji estaba en la cocina, preparando un buen plato de comida, no le hacía gracia tener que ayudar especialmente a ese pirata… nadie en su guardia pasaría hambre, escucho como lo comensales y cocineros se burlaban del hombre débil y hambriento, Gin le rogaba a Krieg que no se humillara, el pedir comida no es humillante pensó Sanji, con el plato de comida listo salió de la cocina, observo al idiota de Patty orquestando un espectáculo y lo corto de tajo dándole una suave patada en la espalda baja, se acercó a Krieg y le puso enfrente el plato de comida, no importa lo que piense los demás, el viejo piensa lo mismo que yo se dijo internamente.

Los comensales y cocineros estaban en shock en una mezcla de terror e ira contra el Capitán Krieg y Sanji, los miembros presente de la tripulación mugiwara, tuvieron diferente reacciones como era de esperar, por un lado Luffy y Zoro veían la situación sin inmutarse y observando por igual a Krieg y Sanji, por otro lado Usopp trataba de ocultar su miedo, pero su pierna temblaban, aunque si le preguntaras a Usopp que estaba temblando lo más seguro es que el dijera que el miedo de los demás hacía que temblara el suelo del Baratie y solo su valor mantenía a flote el navío.

Don Krieg empezó a devorar la comida, los comérsele asustado observaban, algunos cocineros se dijeron entre sí, que le quitara el plato en ese instante, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse a un hambriento Don Krieg con el plato de comida.

Luffy miro la comida de Krieg, sus tripas gruñeron silenciosamente, se dijo para sí misma, la comida es muy importante, más la carne, pero… Lu céntrate observa, presta atención, concentración…

Krieg azoto el plato contra el suelo, golpeo a Sanji quien seguía parado a su lado en el pecho con su brazo derecho, Sanji termino chocando con el suelo dos veces seguidas antes de parar el impacto del golpe. Luffy abrió los ojos y miro al resto de su tripulación, Zoro y Usopp estaban a pie de la escalera, el primero con los brazos cruzados y mirando con seriedad la situación el segundo estaba escondido detrás del primero mientras temblaba. Nami y los cazadores de pirata seguían en el bote.

Los comensales quietos como estatuas, los cocineros miraban cada milímetro de Krieg y algunos soltaban pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles, Luffy miraba a Sanji que tenía un poco de sangre en la boca.

Krieg se puso a exigir comida para sus cien tripulantes restantes, Lu apretó sus manos, su cabeza la estaba matando, se sentía en peligro, pero no era de este pirata o sí…los cocineros se están interponiendo en el camino de Sanji, el viejo pata de palo, le está dando a Krieg una bolsa gigante con una ración para 100 hombres, comida… deliciosa… ese hombre está sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

−Me quedare este barco, vengo por el en un rato, lárguense.

−jefe, dijo que no haría esto−dijo Gin mirando a su capitán y al hombre que le había dado comida cuando la necesito.

Los comensales huyeron y los cocineros se amontonaron para protestas, sin embargo, fue Zeff quien paro el alboroto en su restaurante. Lo que hizo que Krieg le prestara atención.

−Eres Zeff, pierna roja, has estado en el Grand line dame tus registros.

Zeff solo lo miro y se agarró el largo bigote−No te lo voy a dar, ahora tienes suficiente comida para alimentar a tus hombres, lárgate.

Krieg declaro−Regreso cuando mis muchachos recuperen su fuerza, me llevo el barco, el registro de tu viaje por el grand line y tendré todo para convertirme en el rey de los piratas.

−No, yo seré el rey de los piratas.

Krieg miro al muchacho con el sombrero de paja, con cara de fastidio−Niño, tu convertirte en el rey de los piratas, quien te crees que eres.

−Soy la… el próximo rey pirata−dijo Luffy corrigiendo su pequeño desliz, esperaba que nadie lo notara−y te reto, a un enfrentamiento, mi tripulación de cinco miembros contra toda tu tripulación.

Krieg se rio y burlo del sueño de Luffy antes de marcharse con un avergonzado Gin.

−Luffy−grito Usopp mientras se escondida detrás de Zoro que se preparaba para luchar de acuerdo con las indicaciones de su capitán.

Los cocineros cuchicheaban que el mugiwara estaba loco. Zeff miro al renacuajo y Sanji le dijo−No me incluyas como miembro de tu tripulación.

Lu lo ignoro y miro al viejo−Si lo venzo, daré por saldado el accidente del techo y seré libre de irme.

Zeff no contesto, porque no sintió la necesidad de contestarle al joven, él ya había tomado su decisión, estuviera el de acuerdo o no, podía ver a este joven realmente navegar en el grand line. No podía explicar el sentimiento a oír las palabras del mugiwara, al mirarlo marcha hacia la cubierta de Baratie no pudo evitar ver a otra persona en lugar de a mugiwara, esa sensación caótica, era solo comparable con esa guerrera Kuja…

Luffy desde la cubierta de Baratie vigilaba el barco hecho mierda de los piratas de Krieg, no podía escuchar nada, ni ver que estaba pasando en el barco, a su lado estaba Zoro en silencio vigilando también el barco y un asustado Usopp que estaba en contaste movimiento mientras también vigilaban el barco.

Luffy sentía una opresión muy grande en el pecho, no pudo evitar tocarse el pecho “plano” con una de su mano, le pidió a Usopp que se quedara quieto y bajara la voz, Zoro miro a Luffy por un segundo, ella no quito la vista del barco, y vio como este se partió por la mitad, los tres vieron a un hombre blanco de cabello negro/rubio parado en un pequeño barco redondo, con una gran espada.

Zoro sonrió este era el hombre que buscaba el mejor espadachín, corto un barco, con su espada, como era posible. Usopp pensó que el barco se había roto solo, no era posible que el hombre lo hubiera partido y Luffy palideció este hombre era el que había estado en su sueño hace unos días junto con el barco de mierda.

Los piratas de Krieg solo gritaba mientras se reagrupaban, Krieg al ver al hombre con los ojos de halcón, le exigió saber porque los perseguía a él.

Los mugiwara no escucharon la respuesta a esto porque se encontraron con unos empapados Johnny y Yosaku, quienes fueron lanzados del Going Merry por Nami, la cual se llevó el barco.

Que día tan mierda pensó Luffy, no desayune, esto piratas de Krieg y su barco de mierda, el hombre emplumado de mi sueño, Nami desaparece con el barco… mi bolsa… mis tesoros.

−Alguna idea de a dónde iba.

Los cazadores de piratas se miraron y Johny hablo−creemos que fue tras Arlong un Gyojin que tiene la mayor recompensa de east blue.

−Sabe dónde esta esté Long.

−Luffy, se llama Arlong no Long y no puede salvar a Nami, Arlong te mataría es un monstruo que es un Gyojin son diez veces más fuer…

−No importa, Johny, acompaña a Zoro y Usopp, Yosaku espéreme voy a necesitar un guía y tengo que vencer a ese idiota de por allá−dijo Luffy señalando con su dedo índice a Don Krieg que seguía “discutiendo” con Mihawk. 

Usopp tembló y espero a que Zoro y Johny se dirigieran a un bote, pero Zoro seguía mirando a shichibukai.

−Es quien creo que es−dijo Johny acercándose a Zoro en el borde del barco.

−Es Mihawk, ojo del halcón, el mejor espadachín que tanto ha buscado Zoro aniki−dijo Yosaku. Luffy miro a Zoro y Mihawk…

Zoro dijo en un tono de voz alta−Mihawk te reto a un duelo.

El shichibukai aburrido de jugar con una tripulación patética de piratas cambio su atención al idiota que le hablo, al ver al hombre de pelo verde con las espadas, espero que fuera interesante por menos de un segundo luego recordó que se encontraba en uno de los mares azules más débiles. Mihawk comienza a cuestiona a Zoro por su motivo de querer pelear con él, en su opinión el joven es un idiota, más tarde cuando choca su pequeño cuchillo con las espadas del joven se da cuenta que es un joven con el honor de un verdadero espadachín, que tiene no solo un sueño sino un potencial extraordinario para cumplirlo. Solo necesita un estanque más grande para crecer piensa Mihawk al cortar el pecho del Roronoa Zoro con su espada Yoru. Escucha los gritos de los nakamas y de las personas presente.

Ha llegado su momento de partir, pero en frente del él se posa una bella joven y por un minuto al ver su rostro enojado siente ganas de encogerse y huir, solo el color oscuro de su cabello y esa horrible cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, las diferencian, ella no debería de existir, por su bien sería tan fácil… es el sombrero de Shanks.

Luffy quiso lanzarse al agua al ver a su primer compañero, perder y caer en ella, en lugar de eso salto en frente del hombre con sombrero emplumado. El hombre la miraba, fijamente, se acercó a ella y poso una de su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Lu, forzándola a mirarlo. Hubo una sensación de calor conocido deslizándose por su mejilla, Lu, a parto la mano de Mihawk, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el hombre le hizo, su cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba, lo confirmo la mugiwara al palmearse su mejilla con ambas manos de forma repetitiva.

Los demás no entendía lo que acaba de pasar, ellos solo vieron que Mihawk se le acercó al joven mugiwara y le sujeto el cachete de forma desafiante justo donde el joven tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Si Johnny no hubiera estado ocupado vendando las heridas de Zoro, se hubiera regocijado de que alguien pusiera incomodo al idiota mugiwara.

− ¡Por qué hiciste eso! −exigió Luffy aun tocando su cara con ambas manos, buscando algún rastro de su cicatriz.

−Las damas como tú, no deben de tener ninguna cicatriz−dijo Mihawk en idioma antiguo y agarro las manos de Lu con rapidez, ella se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que él hablaba la antigua lengua, pero eso no impidió que se soltara con un movimiento glacial, miro su mano que aún contenía las pequeñas líneas finas, aunque se habían hecho más delgadas si eso era posible. Luffy suspiro y dijo en lengua antigua−Solo yo puedo borrar mis cicatrices, maldito, ¡Quién te crees, que eres!

Mihawk le sonrió y pregunto en lengua antigua− ¿Tu nombre? Y ¿tu meta?

Luffy, se le quedo viendo a Mihawk un par de segundo antes de declarar− me llamo Luffy y seré el próximo rey pirata.

−Eso, es una meta más grande que la de tu querido espadachín.

−Luffy escucha, Te juro capitán que no volveré a perder, hasta convertirme en el mejor espadachín−dijo Zoro a todo pulmón, mientras los chicos los seguían revisando.

Mihawk se presentó ante Zoro, y lo alabo para que buscar superarlo algún día.

Usopp, Zoro y Johny, se retiraron en un pequeño bote en busca de Nami, Mihawk miro a Luffy una última vez y dijo en idioma antiguo antes de marcharse− En verdad eres su hija, que miedo.

−No vienes a derrotarme−dijo Krieg.

−No estaba aburrido, esta joven lo hará.

−No te dejare marchar, toma esto−dijo Krieg disparando unas balas al Mihawk, pero este ya se había marchado.

Si definitivamente un mal día pensó Luffy y suspiro antes de enfrentarse al idiota que le robo la oportunidad de indagar acerca de su madre.


	7. Capitulo 7 VII Saga del East Blue

**CAPITULO 7**

**ARLONG PARK, NAMI Y LUFFY ES UNA MUJER **

Se unió a la tripulación del idiota de goma, todavía no lo podía creer, pero si, él se unión a la maldita tripulación. No sería tan malo, verdad, estaría cerca de Nami Swan una vez que la encontraran y en un futuro próximo podría encontrarse más damas hermosas y aprende diferentes platillos para mejorar su cocina y sobre todo comenzó su búsqueda por encontrar el All Blue, aunque su nueva aventura comenzaba con un reto muy grande, darle de comer a un agujero negro con pies y brazos, mejor conocido como el idiota de goma o capitán pensó Sanji mientras servía un pedazo de carne a su capitán.

−¡Qué es eso en el agua!−dijo Yosaku apuntando hacia el mar con una de sus manos mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Los tres vieron salir a un monstruo vaca gigante del agua, Yosaku se asustó, Luffy quería que Sanji lo cocinara para la comida, sin embargo, el cocinero se dio cuenta de que el monstruo tenía hambre y le ofreció el plato de carne que había hecho para el agujero negro y el otro tipo, Luffy se quejó resoplando.

Sanji golpeo al monstruo, Luffy se rio y el otro tipo le grito que porque había hecho eso.

−Ese monstruo quería comerme.

−Tengo una idea, sobre lo que debemos hacer con este monstruo−dijo Luffy con una sonrisa en la boca. Así fue como Momo, la vaca marina, termino llevando al Capitán a su cocinero y al cazador pirata a la isla de Cocoyasi. El trayecto fue de lo más divertido pronto recuperarían a Nami y a Merry.

Luffy ignoro todas las advertencias que le hizo la vaca monstruo acerca de su Capitán. No es que Momo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Luffy entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Al aterrizar la nave en la isla, Luffy quiso reírse y en realidad lo hizo, pero eso no impidió que la joven se bajara a busca a su primer compañero, con el que la nave llego a chocar.

−Ese golpe fue muy duro, parece una chica Luffy−dijo un desorientado Zoro.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron, observo a Sanji y al otro tipo acercarse, Lu se apoyó en Zoro y susurro en su oído−Zoro, esta es una orden del capitán, no estás alucinando, pero no cometes nada acerca de mi aspecto con los demás. Hablemos más tarde de esto.

Zoro miro a Luffy con interés y dijo−Como ordene, mi Capitán.

− ¿Cuál es la situación? −pregunto Luffy.

− ¿Dónde está Nami Swan?

Zoro le contó a Luffy, Yosaku y Sanji lo que estaba pasando en la isla, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Zoro no era el mejor narrador de historia, pero al menos fue entendible, por alguna razón Nami era miembro de los piratas de Arlong y Usopp está en peligro.

Luffy anuncio que iba a buscar a Nami y Usopp, justo en ese momento llego Johnny y les conto que Usopp estaba muerto porque Nami lo mato.

−Eso no es cierto. No mientas−dijo Luffy agarrando con su mano el cuello de la camisa de Johnny, era mentira, Nami jamás dañaría a Usopp. No lo haría, no…

−Es la verdad, mugiwara.

−Cállate−dijo Luffy y a lanzar a Johnny al suelo agrego−No hables así de ella, jamás lo haría. Cállate si quiere seguir con vi…

− ¡Luffy!

Todos voltearon a ver a Nami acercándose. Sanji intento llamar su atención diciendo que, si lo recordaba, Zoro solo la observo y dirigió su mirada a su extraño capitán de aspecto femenino, no tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo. Lu observo a Nami, su mano izquierda tenía puesto un guante negro y su mirada era fría y muerta.

− ¡Que piensan que hacen! ¡lárguense!

Luffy le contesto con dos preguntas−¿Qué te paso en la mano? Y ¿Dónde está Usopp, Nami?

−Nada que te importe. Usopp está durmiendo con los peces, ahora váyanse de la isla−dijo Nami, Lu y Sanji detuvieron a Johnny de atacar a Nami.

−Me voy a dormir, justo aquí−dijo Lu acostándose y poniéndose el sombrero de paja en la cara.

Nami se quedó quieta unos segundos mirando al idiota tirado en el suelo, los demás la miraban a ella, y aunque Nami no lo noto estaba temblando y tenía los puños apretado antes de gritar y lanzarse a correr− ¡Bien haga lo que quieran espero que mueran!

Yosaku y Johnny se fueron, pero en realidad se quedaron cerca de los mugiwaras y Sanji no sabían que hacer, pero quería entender que estaba ocurriendo en la isla, saco un cigarrillo y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Zoro se sentó a lado de su Capitán, no sabía si lo que veía era una alucinación o no, Luffy decía que no, pero la fiebre y su reciente herida en el pecho, demostraban que tal vez estaba alucinado, −esa mujer…

−No me digas que crees que Nami asesino a nariz larga.

−No la creo capaz de asesinar−dijo Zoro con los brazos cruzados.

−No ella estaba en mucho dolor−dijo Sanji fumando un cigarro−eso se notaba en su mirada y en sus palabras, reflejaban tanto dolor.

−No sé qué pensar de esa bruja…

−Como llamaste a la hermosa Nami Swan−dijo Sanji y se lanzó como perro rabioso hacia Zoro. Los dos levantaron puño y espada, listo para atacarse y de pronto Usopp fue golpeado por el espadachín y Pierna Negra, quienes se congelaron. Los cazadores de pirata se alegraron de que Usopp estuviera vivo. Luffy se quitó el sombrero de la cara y se alegró de ver a Usopp con vida, pero pregunto quién lo había golpeado, al darse cuenta de que fuero Zoro y Sanji, se empezó a reír−Usopp, tienes muy mala suerte.

−No es gracioso, Luffy−dijo un “herido” Usopp, que miraba con enojo a Zoro y a Sanji, quienes lo veían con caras de discúlpanos.

−Ven Johnny mintió−dijo Luffy contenta−Nami no mato a Usopp.

−Bueno−comenzó Usopp−en realidad Nami me salvo la vida. Fui capturado por los piratas de Arlong y llevado a su guarida, Arlong Park, donde me encontré con Nami, y ella engaño a los Gyojin haciendo todo un teatro, donde termino apuñalándose la mano para simular que me había asesinado y me lanzo al agua para que pudiera escapar. Tiene que haber alguna macabra razón por la que esta con esos piratas.

−Tiene razón−contesto Sanji fumando.

− ¿Qué hacemos ahora, atacar Arlong Park? −dijo Zoro queriendo acabar con el asunto de Nami de una buena vez, necesitaba un buen descanso después de esto.

−No antes debemos pedirle a Nami una buena explicación−dijo Usopp levantando las manos en señal de detener el plan de Zoro. Lu observo a su tripulación, que hacer, si atacan Nami se enojara, eso es claro y simple, antes de que todos se empezara a cuestionar que más podrían hacer, llego una chica de cabello azul.

−No importa lo que hagan todo es inútil, nunca podrán acabar con el reino de horror de Arlong.

− ¡Nojiko! −dijo Usopp.

− ¿Quién es? −pregunto Luffy.

−La hermana mayor de Nami.

Sanji se emocionó, Zoro y Luffy la miraron.

− ¿Por qué dices que es inútil? −pregunto Zoro a la chica.

−No se metan con los asuntos de esta villa. Dejen a Nami. Le daré una buena razón y luego abandonaran la isla.

−No me interesa, escucharlo, voy a dar un paseo−dijo Luffy, Nojiko se le quedo viendo y los demás le explicaron que no se preocupara que así era él. Así que Nojiko le conto sobre su pasado y el de Nami.

Lu camino por la isla sin rumbo fijo, solo pensaba, Nami que debo hacer, es obvio que necesita la ayuda de tus nakamas, pero no nos dejas ayudarte, no me importa tu pasado, tal vez siento un poco de curiosidad, pero si el precio de escuchar tu historia es tener que marcharme de aquí, sin ti, no lo vale. Quiero patearle a ese Arlong su trasero, todo esto es su culpa, no.

Esto es complicado no quiero pensar en cosas complicada, hay cuando acabe esto tengo que hablar con Zoro. Esos son Gyojin pensó Lu al ver al hombre pescado con varios brazos es un pulpo y al hombre de la boca trompeta, tiene un aspecto divertido, alguno de ellos será Arlong.

−Humano detente que hace−dijo el pulpo.

−Paseando−contesto Lu y siguió su camino hacia la villa, cuando llego a ella se sentó debajo de una palmera y decidió esperar, aunque esto fuera aburrido tal vez podría tomar una siesta.

Lu vio a varios habitantes de la isla, alterados, al parecer un marine le había disparado a la hermana de Nami. Lu se acercó a Nami, ella le agarro de su chaleco rojo y la sacudió toda− ¡que hace aquí, todavía!

Soltó su chaleco y salió corriendo. Lu se acomodó su chaleco y pensó en lo que acaba de suceder, independientemente de lo que Nami quiera hacer o lograr ella sola, no se da a vasto, su hermana mayor había salido herida, ver a un hermano herido es… Nami es parte de su equipo, necesito buscar a mis nakamas. Cuando los encontró ellos estaban discutiendo, en qué momento intervendría, esperaría a que Nami les pidiera ayuda pero si eso no pasaba… tendría que actuar en cualquier momento.

−Nos vamos al pueblo de Nami, vamos a observa que ocurre−fue lo único que Lu, les dijo a su tripulación, y fue una de las pocas veces que nadie sugirió otra cosa, debió ser el tono de voz de Lu a decirle esas palabras junto con su mirada de es una orden del Capitán.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo observaron que los aldeanos estaba todos listo para ir a pelear y morir, Nami los amenazaba con un cuchillo, pero esto no les importo y le dijeron a Nami que ya había hecho suficiente por el pueblo, que se fuera de la isla a cumplir su sueño. Lu se preguntó cuál era el sueño de Nami, pero ese pensamiento cambio al ver el rostro de Nami, si esta gente fallece, Nami perdería su deseo de vivir, la gata ladrona cayó al suelo al ver marchar a su gente, y empezó a apuñalarse con un cuchillo el tatuaje de la tripulación de Arlong en su brazo izquierdo, cada puñalada que se dio, soltaba un grito de odio sobre el tal Arlong, las lágrimas le fluían por toda la cara, Lu, se acercó a Nami por la espalda y detuvo su mano impidiendo que pudiera seguir acuchillándose.

−¡Luffy!−dijo Nami− ¿Qué quieres? No sabes nada, de lo que ocurrió aquí desde hace ocho años, porque te metes.

−No lo sé, es cierto.

− ¡No te dije que te marcharas de esta isla! −dijo Nami lanzándole tierra a Luffy− ¡Vete! ¡Vete!¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Hubo un silencio donde solo se escuchó el sollozar de Nami, los demás mugiwaras observaron toda la escena, estaban muy enojados, tanto que Sanji sentía que su cigarrillo estaba apagado aunque estuviera tan caliente como siempre, Zoro no sabía si el calor que se sentía era la fiebre que tenia o el coraje que sentía y Usopp se sentía el hombre más valiente, estaba listo para enfrentar a eso malditos piratas, aunque luego recordaban que era 10 veces más fuertes que un humano y le temblaban las piernas y sentía que su enfermedad de no puedo pelear con los Gyojin aparecía. 

−Luffy−dijo Nami girando la cabeza hacia su nakama, para mirarlo− ¡Ayúdame!

Nami nada más sintió el deslizar del sombrero de paja de Luffy, sobre su cabeza, y siguió sollozando mientras escucho− ¡Claro que si¡¡Somos nakamas!

Nami sujeto el sombrero de paja, y recordó que este sombrero, era un tesoro de−¡Luffy!

Luffy dijo−vamos muchachos.

Todos contestaron si, y se dirigieron a Arlong Park, cuando llegaron encontraron a los aldeanos, que eran detenido por los cazadores de piratas, quienes solo dejarían pasar a la tripulación mugiwara, para asombro o extrañeza de los aldeanos los mugiwaras se acercaron a la puerta de Arlong Park y Lu, la tiro de un puñetazo.

− ¿Quién es Arlong? −pregunto Lu entrando a través de la montaña de polvo en el aire. La tripulación de Gyojin se le quedo viendo, no le consideraron ninguna amenaza ni a ella ni a su nakamas, ese sería uno de sus últimos errores. El pescado enorme con cara de tiburón y nariz larga afilada dijo−Yo soy Arlong.

−Yo soy Luffy.

− ¿Luffy? ¿y tú que eres?

−Un pirata−dijo Luffy, dos Gyojin intentaron impedir que Lu se acercara a Arlong, este intento duro menos de 10 segundos, cuando Lu choco sus dos cabezas contra la otra y los dejo tirados e inconscientes.

− ¿Qué quiere un pirata conmigo? −dijo Arlong quien recibió un puñetazo de Luffy como respuesta, uno que lo tiro de su banca de playa y lo hizo chocar con una de las paredes de jardín exterior de Arlong Park.

−Quién diablos eres tú? −pregunto Arlong a ponerse de pie. Lu tardo en contesta el enojo no la dejaba expresarse de forma verbal− ¡No te atrevas a hacer llorar a Nami!

−Esa maldita, traidora−dijo un Gyojin con traje de karate, que iba a atacar a Luffy y fue detenido por pierna negra quien noqueo a otros tres Gyojin−yo seré tu oponente pescado.

Sanji se embarcó en una pelea con ese Gyojin, Zoro se enfrentó al Haichi el pulpo idiota que le ayudo llegar al pueblo anteriormente y Usopp se enfrentó al Gyojin de la boca de trompeta, huyendo y creado trampas.

El combate con Arlong fue largo y cansado para todos, por un minuto Lu creyó que se quedaría sin el brazo izquierdo porque Arlong se lo mordió muy fuerte, luego casi la atraviesa con su nariz o la tira al agua en varias ocasiones, ella tuvo la satisfacción de romperle los dientes unas dos veces, aunque ese maldito luego les explico que no importaba cuantas veces lo rompiera porque le volvían a crecer y serían más fuerte. Luego vino lo de la espada gigante, y de alguna forma terminaron en el último cuarto de Arlong Park el que había sido de Nami, al ver la pluma llena de sangre y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer, Lu decidió destruir todo, rompió la espada, no importaba que su filo le abriera las delgadas cicatrices que se había hecho al asesinar a Kuro, por un momento quiso poder matar a Arlong pero al menos este imbécil si se preocupa por los suyo, su problema es con los humanos, además será más doloroso para él que lo venza un ser humano a que lo mate, entonces él ya no sufrirá.

Sanji se enfrentó al Karate pez, y después de medir sus ataques y ver sus técnicas, acabo con la pelea con unas buenas patadas.

Zoro por otro lado presento dificultades, la fiebre le estaba nublando la vista, y en realidad en esta pelea contra el pulpo, sintió por momento como si pudiera ver con claridad los movimientos de su oponente, el no volvería a perder, se lo había jurado a Luffy, al final de su pelea demostró que no era la cantidad de espadas lo que hacía a alguien un mejor espadachín, el vencería a Mihawk.

Usopp derroto al Gyojin para su sorpresa después de tenderle varias trampas, sabía que tendría que esforzarse más para lograr ser un gran guerrero del mar.

Nami llego a Arlong Park y presencio a Sanji sosteniendo a un Zoro inconsciente y a un recién llegado Usopp, toda la tripulación de Arlong sin incluir a Arlong había sido derrotada, ella vio como los objetos de su cárcel salieron volando y eran destruidas al llegar a suelo, los mapas cortado, vio como fue atrasado Arlong Park y lo único que podía pensar era que Luffy estuviera bien. Luego de lo que parecieron milenios salió una figura con el resplandeciente sol y la nube de polvo que rodeaba los escombros de Arlong Park, Nami abrió los ojos, era la ropa de Luffy, pero no lo miraba un joven sino una joven con sangre en sus brazos quien exclamo− ¡NAMI! ¡Tú eres nuestra nakama!

Los demás tripulantes sonrieron a la exclamación de Luffy, los aldeanos se acercaron al pirata mugiwara y empezaron a celebrar, los demás observaron esto incluyendo a Zoro quien había recuperado la conciencia. Nami se acercó a Luffy o a la chica que sin duda era Luffy, se dijo a si misma que luego en privado le preguntaría y le planto el sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Las dos se miraron y sonrieron…

−Alto, en nombre de la ley, me quedare con la recompensa de Arlong y con la riqueza de Arlong Park, dejen sus armas…

Antes de que dijera algo más, Zoro agarro al marine corrupto con cara de ratón y le dijo−No arruines los momentos de celebración de esta gente.

Los mugiwaras golpearon a los marines corrupto, Nami les golpeo por dispárales a Nojiko y meterse en el campo de Mandarina de su madre, exigió que el dejaran el dinero y las riquezas a la gente de la isla, porque a ellos les pertenecía, pero sobre todo exigió su dinero de regreso.

El marine se marchó y juro vengarse, dijo que no olvidaría el nombre del Capitán de la tripulación de los mugiwaras. Y así empezó una gran fiesta luego de la partida, Luffy se acercó a un recostado Zoro, y les pregunto a los aldeanos donde había un consultorio médico, Nami guio a Luffy y dijo que necesitaban hablar en privado.

Mientras el medico atendía a Zoro, Nami dirigió a Luffy al acantilado donde está enterrada Bellemer. Lu vio la vista y espero a que Nami hablara− ¿Eres una chica?

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron por un minuto−Si.

− ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más sabe? Y ¿Qué pasa contigo juraría que hace un rato parecías un chico? −Nami grito.

−Vamos a la fiesta, Nami.

− ¡Luffy!

− ¡Nami! te lo diré más tarde, esta noche aquí junto a Zoro, prefiero explicarlo a los dos juntos.

−Está bien−dijo la gata ladrona antes de marcharse. Lu se dirigió de nuevo al consultorio médico donde el doctor le informo el estado de Zoro. Luffy asistió por cortesía e informo al doctor que se llevaría a Zoro más tarde y se marchó antes las protestas del doctor de mover a su paciente.

Luffy se unió a la fiesta, celebrando con la gente del pueblo de Nami, bailo y comió muchos pedazos de carnes, antes de reunirse con Nami se marchó rumbo a Going Merry por su mochila de paja. Luego llamo la atención de la gata ladrona quien se estaba divirtiendo junto a Genzo y su hermana, ella siguió a Lu, quien se dirigió al consultorio médico y despertó a Zoro.

−Sigo alucinando, te ves como una chica, Capitán.

Nami rodo los ojos y exclamo−No es una alucinación también la veo.

−Al acantilado Nami−pidió Luffy, en el camino observo que Sanji estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con algunas muchachas del pueblo y Usopp comenzaba una historia acerca de un pez muy gigante. La noche era hermosa, la luna es media, será suficiente.

Nami paro y Zoro y Luffy también− ¿Cómo eres una chica?

Lu le hizo una señal para que se sentara, en el suelo a su lado, mientras acomodaba su mochila de paja.

− ¡Espera un momento llevabas todo el tiempo la mochila! −exclamo Nami.

− ¿Qué? −dijo Zoro asqueando una ceja mientras se sentaba alado de su capitán quien estaba sacando un tazón, una botella que contenía agua que estaba siendo servida en el tazón.

−Nami siéntate−pidió Lu moviendo su mano energéticamente a Nami para señala un lugar a su lado izquierdo.

−No sé cómo comenzar−dijo la joven agarrándose la cabeza y apoyando su mano en su sombrero− Tengo un poder misterioso, no tiene relación con mi fruta de diablo.

Nami dijo−Está segura de eso…

−Sí, este poder misterioso es el que hace que la gente me confunda con un chico, shishishi.

−¿No te importa?− dijo Nami.

−No, porque igualmente seré el rey de los piratas.

Zoro sonrió−Espera un momento, Coby también se dio cuenta de que eres una chica, por eso dijo…

Luffy se rio, asistió con la cabeza y estaba lista para tratar de explicarle a Zoro como sucedieron los hechos anteriores, pero entonces Nami hablo interrumpiendo lo que parecía una larga historia la cual no le parecía importante pues ella no conocía a ese tal Coby.

−Luffy ¿Cuál es tu nombre realmente?

−Para mí Luffy siempre será mi nombre, pero el nombre que me pusieron al nacer fue Lucy, ahora−dijo Lu metiendo su mano en agua de tazón−Van a ver algo más extraño, Zoro, voy a poner mis manos en tu pecho, trata de no moverte, por favor, aunque primero tengo que retira las vendas.

Zoro y Nami vieron a Luffy quitar las vendas con las manos empapadas en agua, a Zoro le dolió un poco que retiraran las vendas, pero no expreso nada, no se iba a quejar por esa herida, que se había ganado a pulso. Que iba a ser su capitán, él…ella era una caja llena de sorpresas e imprudencias, es fuerte, bonita y muchas veces idiota… ella presiono sus manos en las heridas causadas por Mihawk. Él comenzó a sentir una calidez y dirigió su mirada a su pecho.

Nami observo como las heridas de Zoro se cerraban y se empezó a preguntar si podían ir de isla en isla, cobrando un servicio de curación, serian millonarios…

Zoro vio que los ojos de Nami, cambiaba a Belis,sus ojos volvieron a Luffy quien parecía exhausta cuando retiro sus manos y se alejó despacio.

Lu se acostó en medio de ellos cerro sus ojos por un momento.

Zoro y Nami notaron que su capitán se durmió. Los ojos de Nami dejaron de tener Belis, suspiro y Zoro alcanzo a escuchar el murmullo−No puede curar por completo y se agotó mucho, adiós a mi fortuna.

Zoro se tocó el pecho, sintió su nueva cicatriz y pensó en que la bruja probablemente estaba equivocada no es que Luffy no pudiera curarlo por completo es que la chica entendía la importancia de esta cicatriz. Los dos esperaron un rato en silencio viendo el cielo, Zoro se quedó dormido.

Nami se alejó de sus compañeros de tripulación y se acercó a la tumba de su madre. Le dijo que estaba muy feliz de seguir con vida, que ahora el pueblo era libre y ella tiene nakamas con los que viviría muchas aventuras que le ayudaran a cumplir su sueño.

Nami se acercó a Lu y agarro su mano derecha, se sentía extraño, como si tuviera líneas, volteo la mano de Luffy para ver la palma y observo que tenían delgadas líneas en los dedos, era cicatrices, Nami despertó a Luffy y Zoro con sacudidas− ¿Qué te paso?

Zoro adormilado siguió la mirada de Nami y vio que las manos que le habían ahorrado días de recuperación estaban llenas de delgadas líneas de cicatrices. El agarro la mano izquierda de Lu y espero una respuesta.

−Hay, esto no es nada, me lo hice en la pelea con Kuro…

−Sabía que había visto sangre en tu brazos−dijo Nami y agrego−porque no te las curas.

−Esto es un recordatorio−explico Luffy retirando sus manos del alcance de los miembros de su tripulación y tocándose la mejilla izquierda donde había estado su cicatriz anteriormente−Estúpido.


	8. Capitulo 8 VIII Saga del East Blue

**Capítulo 8**

**Poder misterioso, Bendición o Maldición **

−¿Qué es estúpido? −pide Zoro mientras Nami cuestiona−¡Oye no tenía una cicatriz debajo de tu ojo izquierdo!¡O es algo solo de tu versión chico!

Lu resoplo, apretó sus rodillas con sus manos y dijo− No soy buena contando historias, a diferencia de Usopp, así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo−respiro profundamente− si tenía una cicatriz, debajo de mi ojo izquierdo…¡ese idiota emplumado, la borro!

−¡Lu, que idiota emplumado! −exclamo Nami, mientras Zoro apoya una de su mano en su frente.

−¡El tipo emplumado con el que peleo Zoro, en el Baratie…

Los ojos de Zoro ensancharon−¡Te refiere a Dracule Mihawk! −. Dijo mirando a los ojos marrones de su capitana, quien le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

− ¡Se toparon con un shichibukai! −dijo Nami agarrando a Lu de los hombros, sacudiéndola, haciendo que rompiera la mirada con el espadachín−¡lo enfrentaste, Luffy!

−¡NO! Fue Zoro−dijo Lu rodando los ojos y separándose un poco de su navegadora−pon atención Nami, dije que Zoro se enfrentó a ese emplumado.

−Entonces esa herida−dijo Nami señalando el pecho de Zoro−fueron provocada por el shichibukai…

−¡Qué pensabas bruja que había sido causado por los Gyojin!

Nami ignoro que Zoro la llamara bruja por el momento ya encontraría alguna forma de cobrarle preferentemente con berries por dicho termino calificativo − ¡espera un momento, Lu dijiste que el shichibukai se deshizo de tu cicatriz!

Lu asistió y dijo−Él supo inmediatamente que era mujer, vio a través de mí bendición y maldición…

−¡Bendición! −exclamo Nami al mismo tiempo que Zoro dijo−¡Maldición!

−¡No dijiste que es un poder misterioso!−agrego Nami.

Lu miro el suelo y frunció los labios−sigue siendo un poder misterioso, no lo elegí, no venía con un instructivo, de cómo controlarlo, lo considero mi bendición y maldición en ciertos momentos− _“entre más poderoso sea, la desgracia te seguirán” vino de pronto a la mente de Lu, una frase de su madre_−¿algo más que tenga que aclarar?

− ok, volviendo al tema ¿puede curar heridas, ¿no? −inquirió Nami.

Lu miro un momento a Nami y luego volteo a ver a su espadachín, Lu sonrió de forma muy sutil, en verdad a Lu le fastidia hablar de temas del pasado, al zarpar de su isla natal, se prometió abrirse con su tripulación si ellos lo solicitaban, cuando descubrieran que Lu es una chica, de momento solo Nami y Zoro, lo saben los dos están reaccionando de forma diferente, Nami es demasiado curiosa, como lo gatos, hace sentir a Lu como si fuera un tesoro que quisiera extraer o robar, y Zoro la mira como si nada en el fondo cambiara, para él, ella es su capitán, simplemente él, la aceptada.

Soltó aire ante de decir− normalmente solo puedo curar de noche, y también necesito agua, para hacerlo−Lu hizo una pequeña pausa para acomodarse colocando su barbilla en su piernas y esperando a ver si Nami o Zoro le hacia otra pregunta, a observar que ese no era el caso continuo− el otro día cuando conocimos a Johnny y Yosaku, active mi poder, y era de día así que no estoy segura de cuál es mi alcance actual, lo que puedo afirmar es que mi poder o poderes crecen.

Zoro soltó una buena carcajada− En realidad, Yosaku tenía razón, una linda mujer le beso.

Nami se rio junto a Zoro y Lu se sonrojo un poco, y enterró su cabeza contra sus piernas no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le llamara linda; solo Makino se lo decía.

Nami y Zoro dejaron de reír al escuchar el silbante ronquido de su Capitana, se miraron un momento y asistieron en forma de complicidad.

Partieron tres días después de la isla de Cocoyasi, para ese momento, Nami y Zoro se están adaptado a que Lu es una mujer, y resto de la tripulación aun no lo sabe. Una de la discusión que Nami y Lu tenían más a menudo cuando estaban solas, es que Nami insistía en que Lu durmiera en su cuarto con ella, como le correspondía a las chicas, Lu se negó, Nami saco su as de la manga en esta discusión proponiéndole a Lu que hicieran de esto una broma interna de la tripulación, diciendo que la razón por la que Luffy dormía con Nami era porque son amantes, Lu se rio, sus ojos tenia ese brillo bromista monetariamente, sin embargo resoplo y aclaro que si hacían eso, probablemente Sanji se molestaría, mucho con Luffy, Lu le saco la lengua a Nami, se acomodó su sobrero de paja y dijo−Zoro dijo que no le importa compartir el cuarto conmigo, esa broma que propones podría ser una buena broma para los nuevos nakamas, después de que Usopp y Sanji me puedan ver en realidad, o finalmente aprenda a controlar esto.

Los mugiwaras aún seguían de fiesta en el Going Merry, dos días después de salir de su isla, Lu le pidió a Sanji que hiciera una cena especial para festejar su primer mes como pirata, como Nami imagino, su Capitana pidió que todos los platillos llevaran carne, incluso el postre.

Al amanecer Nami noto que Lu estaba escribiendo en su diario, en la cocina al mirar sobre su hombro, Nami vio lo símbolos extraños en el cuaderno, Lu le sonrió, dijo que ese era el registro de su aventura, como Capitana. Lu le pregunto a Nami si ella llevaría un registro para toda la banda, a lo que Nami asistió y curiosa pregunto por el lenguaje del diario. A lo que Lu dijo que era el idioma antiguo, que su madre le había enseñado.

−Nami puedo ver tu registro de la aventura−dijo Lu sonriendo. Nami asistió y fue a su habitación por el diario apenas lo había comenzado ayer, pero de momento ya había cubierto desde el momento que conoció a Lu cuando fue capturada por los pirata de Buggy hasta la desaventura que pasaron con el tesoro de Woonan.

Nami observo como su capitana hojeaba su diario de registro, sintió un escalofrió cuando conoció a Lu, en verdad, pensó que era un idiota, fácil de engañar, un tonto, una mala persona por ser un pirata, pero la engañada fue ella, Lu no era nada de lo que se imaginó, bueno en la mayoría de tiempo actúa como una idiota, sin embargo Nami, admite que ahora ve lo lejos que Lu ha llegado a estar escondida es…

−¡No puede ser! −dijo Lu quitándose su sombrero y colocándolo en la mesa arriba de su diario y delante de diario de registro de Nami abierto−¡Nami es verdad, esto que dice aquí! −exclamo Lu señalando un reglón de diario, en el cual Nami observo describía que Lu había dejado inconsciente a Kuro y lo había enviado al mar con su tripulación de ineptos gatos.

−Por supuesto, tu dejaste inconsciente a Kuro y lo enviaste a la mar con su tripulación−admitió Nami observando las expresiones de Lu, las cuales pasaron de confusión a shock momentáneo.

−¿Qué paso con Kuro en realidad? −dijo Nami tocando el hombro de su capitana.

−No esto segura, ¡odio mi poder! −dijo Lu estirándose el cabello con la mano izquierda−recuerdo que lo mate, sin embargo, no como lo hice pero estoy segura de que lo mate− Lu soltó su cabello y coloco ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos− por eso me deje esta cicatrices en la mano para recordar que tome la vida de alguien.

Nami suspiro y dijo aun apoyando una mano en la espalda de Lu− No creo, que lo hayas matado…

−¡Nami como puedes estar segura…

−¡En primer lugar porque tu eres mi capitana! Y en segundo y mas importante porque cuando señalaste la mochila anteriormente la podía ver, y ahora que mencionas que mataste a Kuro, aun no lo recuerdo, y por lo que dice ni tu misma lo recuerdas, creo que el estrés o tu poder está afectando tus propios recuerdos.

−¡Que! −exclamo Lu y recordó la palabras de su madre _entre más poderoso sea, la desgracia te seguirán”, _cerro los ojos sentía un dolor de cabeza muy intenso.

_Lu se sorprendió estaba mirando a Usopp ofrecer el tesoro de Nami a cambio de que se marcharan de su isla. ella se vio a si misma taparse la boca, desde el mismo árbol donde se había escondido para ver las habilidades de Usopp y Nami. _

_Esto si había pasado como lo recordaba, Usopp y Nami discutieron sobre quien atacaría a los piratas y quien cubriría, los vio intentar defenderse con los abrojos, también se vio a si misma protegiendo a Usopp de un martillazo, al tipo raro intentar hipnotizar a su tripulación, ridículo pensó Lu mientras se observó así misma agarra los aros de hipnotizador y tirarlos al mar._

_Vio llegar a Zoro y reclamarle a Nami, Lu no pudo resistir reírse ante la forma descarada de Nami de usar a Zoro como escalera, mientras la otra ella le ordenaba a la tripulación acabar con eso gatos. _

_Observo la aparición de los hermanos gatos, quienes desafiaron a Zoro, mostrándose muy inseguros, miro el desafío de Usopp por ayudar a Zoro, y como este no se dejó ayudar, presto atención al reclamo de Nami, cuando vio a Kuro interrumpir la lucha de Zoro. La Lu de la visión no pudo evitar entrometerse, cuando vio a Kuro decir un montón de tontería y luego intentar asesinar a Usopp, solo para ser detenida por ella; **cierto así es como se hizo las cicatrices en sus dedos** pensó Lu._

_ En ese momento Lu tuvo la extraña sensación de que la Lu de la visión ya no estaba completamente en control, se vio a si misma acercarse al hombre inconsciente, sintió una sensación extraña; observo como le ordeno a Kuro no volver a esta isla, olvidar donde quedaba, luego vio cuando Nami y Zoro la regañaron por sus manos y como ella les ordeno que olvidara en tema. Nami resistió un poco la orden, en cambio Zoro de inmediato la apoyo diciendo a Nami que dejara a Luffy, se vio a si misma seguir ordenando, que levantaran a los piratas inconsciente y los subieran a su barco, se vio dándole tranquilidad a Kaya. _

_Al verse a si misma en la habitación que Kaya le ofreció para pasar la noche, la Lu de la visión la miro directamente mientras usaba el agua para acelerar el proceso de curación “aprende a usar mi poder, mi voluntad, tu voluntad, Monkey D. Lucy, todavía no tiene todo el poder, tu madre te ha regalado tiempo para que nos superes, si controla el poder, evitara que confunda los sueños con la realidad, lo que pudo ser y lo que paso de lo que puede ser y lo que no puede ser._


	9. IX Saga de East Blue

**Capítulo 9**

**Isla de principio y fin **

**Parte 1**

Lu se despertó de forma muy brusca, noto que estaba en la cama de Nami, quien estaba dormida sentada a su lado, en el suelo se encontró con el resto de su tripulación durmiendo, se recostó de nuevo en la cama y coloco su antebrazo izquierdo enfrente de sus ojos…

A la mañana siguiente Lu se levantó primero que todos, había pensado en cocinar para el resto de su tripulación como agradecimiento por cuidarla, pero la mugiwara sabía que esa opción podría no ser muy gratificante (tal vez intoxicara a algún miembro de su tripulación), al menos que solo cocinara su adorada carne, ese es el único platillo que sabe cocinar de forma decente.

El primero en despertar fue Sanji, cosa que no sorprendió a Lu, pues era de esperarse que el cocinero de la tripulación fuera la primera persona en despertar.

−Veo que ya te sientes mejor, Luffy−dijo Sanji mirando con atención a su capitán que se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación con un semblante pensante.

Lu le sonrió a Sanji y soltó una pequeña risa−Solo fue cansancio, pero les agradezco el cuidarme, Sanji podrías ayudarme a colocar a Nami en la cama.

Sin dudarlo el cocinero se acercó a Nami, teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Usopp o a Marino. Agarro a Nami swam con la delicadeza que se debe tener con cualquier dama y la coloco con absoluto cuidado en la cama.

−Deberíamos de conseguir un médico−dijo Sanji.

−Tienes razón, será una de nuestras próximas prioridades−dijo Lu sonriendo−junto con el musico.

Sanji respiro de forma pesada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenía que preparar el desayuno.

Lu se sentó en la silla en la que estaba Nami, se maldijo por desmayarse, tal vez podría decirle que tiene narcolepsia como Ace, a los demás, no seria una mentira, y es mucho más sencillo explicar eso, que decir, no lo se parece que ahora puedo ver cosas que están sucediendo o ya sucedieron o pudieron suceder de esta otra manera, es demasiado complicado.

La siguiente persona en despertar fue Nami, no estaba muy contenta por haber dormido en una silla, aunque ahora se encontraba en la cama, sentía su cuerpo todo dolorido, mas el hecho de que estaba preocupada por su idiota capitana, de inmediato se levantó despertó a Usopp de una patada y lo mando a la cocina con Sanji, sin embargo Usopp solo se marchó cuando Lu le dio las gracias por cuidarla y le dijo que no se preocupara que era solo su narcolepsia, a lo que Nami gruño. Usopp salió corriendo como perro chihuahueño. Después la bruja volteo su ira hacia el único miembro de la tripulación que seguía dormido, y lo despertó de un puñetazo en la cabeza. Zoro se despertó de forma inmediata y maldijo a Nami. Lu espero a que los dos dejaran de discutir, brevemente Lu pensó en reír para que volcaran su atención en ella, pero seria muy mala idea dirigir la ira de dos animales rabiosos, así que mejor espero.

−¡Eso no fue narcolepsia! −dijo Nami señalando a Lu.

−¡Narcolepsia! −dijo Zoro viendo a Nami y luego a Lu.

−Nami, Zoro gracias por cuidarme−dijo Lu sonriendo−y si es narcolepsia, la sufro cuando no he dormido bien, no se preocupen.

Nami se quedo viendo a Lu de forma molesta por el resto del día, Zoro decidió aceptar la respuesta de su capitana.

Ese día Nami noto que Lu, paso todo el día, junto a Zoro siguiendo su rutina, entrenando, durmiendo y bebiendo sake con él, se preguntó por un momento si acaso Lu estaba enamorado del espadachín.

_Esa noche Lu se encontraba arriba de una plataforma, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras, abajo había mucha gente, ella vio a un hombre con sombrero de copa, y decidió seguirlo, la visión se nublo y Lu solo se vio abrazando al hombre con el sombrero de copa llamándole como su difunto hermano, Sabo… luego vio a su mamá, al observarla se percató de que estaba toda cableada como si de un hospital se tratara, estaba ella en un habitación gigante elegante, con una puerta corrediza trasparente que tenía vista a la selva… _

A la mañana siguiente Nami se acerco a Lu quien estaba sentada en la cabeza de Merry, de forma inquieta. Aprovechando que los demás miembros de la tripulación se encontraban ocupados, Zoro entrenando, Usopp haciendo bolas picantes y Sanji haciendo una lista de suministro, Nami le dijo a Lu−¡Te gusta Zoro!

A lo que Lu no pudo evitar reír y burlarse de Nami− ¡Claro que sí, pero no de esa forma! −dijo Lu la palabra “forma” haciendo comillas con los dedos índice y medial de ambas manos, Nami miro su puño preparada para golpear a su burlona capitana.

−¡Me gusta tanto como me gusta Usopp, Sanji o tú!

Nami relajo su puño de forma instantánea y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, está viviendo en un sueño ahora, a veces todavía piensa que se va a despertar para darse cuenta de que sigue atrapada en su habitación en Arlong Park.

Un rato más tarde en el cielo apareció un ave del periódico, se acercó al Going Merry, desde hace unos días que Nami no leía el periódico, así que decidió comprarlo, mientras observaba a una emocionada Lu que aun estaba sentada en la cabeza del Going Merry, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Nami dijo−¡Lu ten cuidado, no vayas a resbalarte de la cabeza de Merry!

Pago el periódico no si antes quejarse del precio, en serio cada vez que compra un periódico aumenta el precio pero Nami aceptaba que necesitaba estar bien informada de las ultimas noticia, observo la primera plana, no,no,no, Lu...quiere decir mugiwara Luffy, Capitán de la tripulación mugiwara, tiene un valor de 30,000 belis.

Nami grito y cayó al suelo, la tranquilidad en su vida se había acabado, los demás la voltearon a ver, Lu casi se resbala de la cabeza de Going Merry, acto que paso desapercibido para casi toda la tripulación excepto Zoro.

Nami enseño a resto de la tripulación el cartel y comenzó a ver a la culpable, que estaba celebrando con el resto de la tripulación, Nami se preguntó ¿porque la cámara capto a Lu como un chico?; mientras tanto Usopp le presumía a Sanji, que él salía en el cartel de Luffy.

− ¿Lu, que es esto? −dijo Nami señalando la imagen de la mugiwara. Zoro dejo de observa a Usopp y Sanji; sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente. Se coloco a lado de Nami. Cruzo los brazos y observo a su capitán.

Sanji vio que Marimo estaba parado junto a su Nami swam−¡Marimo…

− Misterioso poder−dijo la mugiwara riendo e interrumpiendo al cocinero. Zoro levanto una ceja a su capitán mientras Nami cayó al suelo nuevamente de rodillas abatidas−No, no de nuevo, con esa respuesta. Necesita ser más informativa.

Lu sonrió y dijo− ¡Sanji tengo hambre, comida!

− ¡Capitán de mierda! que poder misterioso y ¡Nami swam que ocurre! −inquirió Sanji, mientras Usopp, por fin decidió poner atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Nami miro a Usopp y Sanji molesta−¡Sanji kun, prepárale comida a Lu y llévate a Usopp a la cocina!

¡Si Nami swam! −dijo Sanji de forma afectuosa, de camino a la cocina y mientras comenzó a cocinar, la carne para su capitán se cuestionó que el comportamiento de Zoro y Nami había cambiado desde que dejaron la isla Cocoyasi, pero en realidad que tan cierto era esto, él los había conocido solamente hace diez días. Así que Sanji le pregunto a Usopp− ¿No vez un cambio de actitud de Nami y Zoro?

−Bueno, considerando todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, si ella, se ve, relajada, es feliz y ya no está evitándonos−dijo Usopp agarrándose la barbilla− respecto a Zoro su derrota, lo ha hecho más persistente, ha estado entrenando más duro.

−Ellos tres se ven más unidos−dijo Sanji con un poco de tristeza de que Nami swam, estuviera mas cerca de Marimo y el capitán, que de él. Sanji suspiro, en verdad tenia un fuerte deseo de fumar, en cuanto terminara de preparar los alimentos, iría a cubierta a fumar.

−Antes de que Luffy te reclutara, me recluto a mí, y para ese entonces Luffy ya tenia a Zoro y Nami−dijo Usopp sonriendo−ellos me ayudaron a proteger a mi pueblo.

Sanji asistió escuchando la historia de Usopp, pensó hay un secreto entre los tres miembros más antiguos, uno que involucra al capitán y un poder misterioso. ¿Tendrá relación con su fruta del diablo?

Una vez que Lu vio marchar al Sanji y a Usopp a la cocina, miro a su primer y segundo nakama, agarro su recompensa de la mano de Nami y frunció el ceño soltando un pequeño gruñido dijo− esperaba que esto no pasara… pero bueno−golpeo su puño izquierdo con su mano derecha y prosiguió− los objetos pueden ser persuadidos, ya que no tiene una voluntad, hasta que uno se la infunda.

− Las cámaras son objetos inanimados. No tienen voluntad−dijo Nami, molesta.

Lu solo sonrió y miro los árboles de mandarina de Nami con intensidad, Nami y Zoro siguieron la mirada de su capitán−¡En serio y los árboles de mandarina tampoco la tiene o la catana blanca de Zoro!−Contesto Lu con sarcasmo y prosiguió−Las voluntades pueden ser persuadidas. Lo que no se, es como hacerlo de forma consciente, ese es mi misterioso poder, entiende que ni siquiera yo misma se cómo controlar este poder o poderes es muy frústrate… yo… eso es todo por el momento… vamos a la cocina.

Nami siguió mirando su arboles de mandarina, mientras Lu marcho a la cocina con Sanji y Usopp. Zoro avanzo detrás de su capitán, ignorando el impulso de sostener Wado Ichimonji.

Después de almorzar más o menos en el medio día llegaron por fin a la isla de principio y el fin, Lu se fue tan pronto estuvieron en el puerto, el resto de la banda suspiro.

−Siempre va a ser así, verdad−dijo Sanji, los demás asistieron− Nami Swan yo la acompaño a hacer las compras.

−No−dijo Nami y Sanji sintió como se le partió el corazón−necesito que compre los comestibles necesarios para el viaje, considerando a donde vamos, pero no gastes demasiado.

Sanji sonrió sus ojos se trasformaron en corazones−seguro, no te preocupes, Nami swam. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Zoro pensó que parecía un perro faldero, pero en lugar de expresarlo en voz alta dijo−Nami, necesito algo de dinero para remplazar mis espadas.

Nami miro a Zoro y sonrió de forma sutil y malvada−Te lo presto, pero con un 10% de interés.

−¡Bruja!

− ¡Idiota, Marimo, no llame así a Nami swam, o te pateare!

−Sera un 20% de interés−declaro Nami mientras Zoro discutía con Sanji y pensaba ¡Maldita Bruja!

Lu tenía intención de ver el lugar donde murió el anterior rey de los piratas, el padre de Ace, mientras buscaba la plataforma de ejecución, se topó con un bar donde Roger había estado anteriormente, se preguntó por un momento si Ace, había visitado esta isla cuando emprendió su viaje… tal vez debería de contarle la historia que le conto el cantinero de bar a Ace, aunque seguro que recibiría una paliza por eso, al menos el Ace de hace 3 años, la hubiera golpeado por eso, se preguntó ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ace en esto momentos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las siguientes tres actualizaciones va a ser pequeñas escenas extras. La próxima actualización es el próximo Lunes.


	10. Omake 1

Ace estaba sonriendo desde hace un rato, viendo el cartel de su pequeña y llorona hermana, mugiwara Luffy, era raro ver en el cartel, a este chico, en vez de a Lu; Ace sabía que este hecho no le gustaba para nada, a su hermana, pero el débil no puede elegir, esa decisión fue impuesta a Lu, y en consecuencia ella decidió no volver a utilizar su nombre de nacimiento.

Ace guardo el cartel de recompensa en su mochila, salió de la fonda y escucho el cuchicheo de la gente por el cambio del clima en la isla invernal, Ace, chasqueó la lengua, su fruta de diablo estaba cambiando el clima de esta isla invernal y él aun no tenía control absoluto sobre esto.

Ace respiro hondo, había venido a esta isla invernal, Drum a averiguar el paradero de Teach, se acercó a dos pueblerinos y empezó a preguntarle acerca de Barbanegra, también les pidió que trasmitieran un mensaje si se encontraran con mugiwara Luffy.


	11. Omake 3

El Vicealmirante Garp se encuentra de muy mal humor. Eso no pasó desapercibido para sus subordinados quienes estaban tratando de evitarlo, pero aún podían escucharlo destruir parte de su oficina y al Capitán Bogart, tratando de hablar con él. Habían llegado las nuevas recompensas del East Blue, mar al que se dirigían a recoger un prisionero.

Algunos subordinados pensaron que este ataque del puño del amor, que el Vicealmirante efectuó en su oficina, debía ser porque faltaban galletas nuevamente, otros apostaron que era debido a que el prisionero que se iba a trasportar había sido un Capitán marine corrupto, pero solo uno o dos subordinados los más antiguos pensaron que este tipo de ataque con esta ira solo había pasado una vez hace unos dos o tres años, también fue cuando habían llegado recompensa del East Blue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana se publica el Omake 3 tentativamente, el cual es un poco más largo (contiene 600 palabras aproximadamente) y el lunes se publica el capitulo 10. 


	12. Omake 3

Shanks se la estaba pasando increíble. Uno de sus subordinados mas nuevos llego corriendo y agitando los brazos como gallina culeca. Lucky Roo le ofreció una bebida, que el subordinado tomo y trago velozmente para darse valentía e informar que el shishibukai ojo de halcón se acercaba a la isla. A lo que Shanks sonrió y resopló−déjalo pasar.

El ambiente de la fiesta no tuvo cambios, al menos no para Shanks y los miembros más antiguos de su tripulación, quienes esperaban que esto fuera algo interesante; los miembros más nuevos estaban preocupados.

− ¡Qué te trae por aquí! ¡Quieres un duelo! −dijo Shanks.

− ¡Como si fuera a pelear contigo así, eso no sería divertido!¡Hablemos a solas!

−En un rato, anda Mihawk únete a la fiesta−contesto Shanks lanzándole una botella que se quebró cuando Mihawk la ignoro y estampo contra el suelo.

−No tengo tu tiempo, idiota, pelirrojo, borracho−dijo Mihawk escuchando los quejidos de la ebria tripulación del pelirrojo por dejar caer la botella− ¡todos ustedes fuera de aquí!

Los miembros más nuevos de la tripulación se dirigieron al barco sin oponerse, los más antiguos sintieron deseo de seguir la orden de shichibukai, pero se quedaron quietos y se pusieron en posiciones de ofensiva preparados para atacar si fuera necesario.

− ¡Regresen! −dijo Shanks sorprendido− ¡Por qué hiciste eso aquí!¡En verdad estás muy enojado!

Mihawk solo miro al resto de la tripulación y susurro algo en una lengua que nadie entendía, pero termino diciendo−No vine a pelear con su Capitán, solo necesito hablar con él a solas−miro a Shanks y agrego− diles tú que se vayan.

−Vayan al barco… tranquilos no va a pasar nada malo −dijo Shanks todos los miembros restantes se dirigieron al barco, pero Benn Beckman coloco una mano en el hombro derecho de su capitán, Shanks asistió y Benn siguió a sus compañeros.

−Mira esto−dijo Mihawk enseñando el cartel de recompensa de Luffy a Shanks quien lo sujeto.

−Es Anclas. Así que ha comenzado, tengo que enseñárselo a los otros…

− ¿Anclas? −expreso Mihawk mirando a Shanks.

− ¡Espera, te atreviste a persuadir a mi tripulación y a mí! −dijo Shanks frunciendo el ceño, parándose y apretando con fuerza el cartel de recompensa de Luffy mientras se acercaba a Mihawk.

−En realidad−comenzó Mihawk sujetando el cachete izquierdo a un ebrio Shanks para callarle− Pensé que funcionaria en la mayoría de tu tripulación nunca me esperé que funcionara contigo eso… es porque estas demasiado ebrio. No debes de bajar la guardia.

− ¡Nunca, lo vuelvas a hacer! −dijo Shanks usando su única mano para apartarse de Mihawk quien estaba observando a Shanks de forma muy seria mientras este le mandaba una pequeña pero concentrada ola de Haki del rey al shichibukai la cual le hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

−Sabias que ese niño, Luffy, tu elegido para la nueva generación es parecido a mí y no me lo dijiste−dijo Mihawk agarrando el cartel de recompensa de la mano de Shanks.

− ¡Qué! −dijo Shanks mirando de forma fija a Mihawk.

− No te diste cuenta −dijo Mihawk de forma calmada antes de murmurar algunas cosas de forma rápida y furiosa en otro idioma que Shanks no entendía.

− ¡No hagas eso! Y ¡Explica!

−Te lo explico después necesito hablar con alguien más antes de atar todos los cabos sueltos. 

− ¡Mihawk no te marches así! ¡Qué quieres decir que Luffy es como tú, él es demasiado joven!

−Es ella en realidad−dijo Mihawk sin voltear a ver a Shanks.

− ¡Qué!

− ¡No debería de existir! −agrego Mihawk sin girarse.

− ¡Pero quien te crees!

−Un muy egoísta y enojado hermano mayor −dijo volteando a ver a Shanks.


	13. Capitulo X East Blue

**Capítulo 10**

**Isla de principio y fin **

**parte 2**

Al ver la plataforma de ejecución, Lu abrió la boca momentáneamente y miro a la cima. Recordó su visión de anoche y no pudo evitar subir encima de la plataforma de ejecución. Los marines le exigían que se bajara de ahí. Desde la cima ella comenzó a buscar al hombre con el sombrero de copa, podría ser cierta su visión.

−Mugiwara, Luffy ¡Estas arrestado! −dijo el Capitán Smoker.

Lu siguió buscando a Sabo entre la multitud, sin percatarse de Smoker hasta que el humo la agarro. Lu sintió como la apretaba, este marine estaba siendo molesto. Intento agarrarlo, el marine la estaba jalando hacia el suelo, no se podía rendir así. Estiro sus manos hacia la plataforma de ejecución se sujetó de ella, el marine de humo seguía jalándola, Lu lo miró fijamente.

− ¡Suéltame, maldito!

Smoker desapretó muy poco a Luffy, pero eso fue suficiente para que el mugiwara saliera volando por los aires. El marine se quedó mirando el cielo por un momento y pensó porque le hice caso a ese maldito pirata, levanto su bastón y se pegó levemente con el mango en el pecho dos veces.

Lu aterrizo en otro lugar de Loguetown. Respiro muy hondo y golpeo el suelo, para evitar gritar, eso no solucionaría nada, hace tan solo un momento atrás sintió una sensación muy cálida a estar en esa plataforma, buscando a su hermano muerto, ahora se siente como si la estuvieran apuñalando de forma repetida en el corazón. Tenía que volver a esa plataforma, cueste lo que cueste. Saber si realmente él estaba vivo.

Al llegar nuevamente a la plataforma trepo con muy poca preocupación y prosiguió con la búsqueda de Sabo.

−Mugiwara, Luffy…

−¡Mugiwara, Luffy!

−¡Mugiwara Luffy!

Dijo Alvida siendo ignorada por Luffy.

Buggy apareció y dijo−¡Shanks es un idiota!

Lu lo ignoro por un momento luego miro al pirata−Boggy el narizón. No insulte a Shanks ahora, cierra el pico y piérdete.

Buggy se indignó, este mocoso, no va a salir vivo de aquí, le dio su señal a su subordinado, Cabaji.

Lu no vio al subordinado de Buggy y en consecuencia termino atrapada. Cerro los ojos por un momento. Soltó una pequeña lagrima. La cual paso desapercibida para el resto de la audiencia debido a que había comenzado a llover. Sabo no estaba aquí. Él nunca permitiría que alguien, la tuviera así. Mentiroso poder. Lu ignoro las palabras de Buggy e intento liberarse de la trampa.

En ese momento, llego la caballería pesada, Zoro y Sanji. Lu sonrió al verlos. Observo como estos intentaba liberarla, no pudo evitar estar enojada consigo misma, por un momento si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva. Si salía de esto buscaría forma de tomar el control de esas visiones engañosas y mentirosas. No quería que estas arruinaran su aventura para convertirse en el rey de los piratas, su camino hacia la libertad.

Buggy voló hacia la plataforma listo para ejecutar al mocoso.

La sonrisa de Lu sorprendió a cierto capitán Marine.

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp− dijo Lu agregando mentalmente lo siento, Ace.

Zoro y Sanji intentaban avanzar a la plataforma con la mayor rapidez.

− ¡Luffy! −grito Sanji.

− ¡Lu! −grito Zoro. 

Un rayo impacto en la plataforma justo cuando la espada de Buggy el payaso se encontraba a menos de 5 milímetros de cortar la cabeza de Lu. 

Lu salió del escombro de la plataforma sin ninguna herida física. Los espectadores de la plaza estaban sorprendidos. Zoro estaba sujetando su catana blanca con fuerza y Sanji dejo su cigarrillo caer de su boca. Empezaron a cuestionarse la existencia de dios.

Mentalmente Lu se sentía exhausta, pero eligió reírse de la situación. Esta viva. Sin arrepentimiento, solo no hay que volver a ser impulsiva, pero en verdad Lu no se podía culpar por haberlo sido, si había una posibilidad de que Sabo realmente estuviera vivo, ella tenía que comprobarlo, justo como lo hizo, y el no vino, jamás la habría abandonado así, si su vida estaba en peligro.

Los marines empezaron a movilizarse, y Lu dio la orden de marchase de lugar. Mientras corría pensó en lo que había platicado Sanji y Zoro, si un dios la había salvado, algo a cambio quería, ellos no hacen nada gratis.

Zoro, Sanji y Lu seguían escapando de los marines. Se toparon con una chica marine, que afecto a Zoro, Lu sintió curiosidad por esto, pero continúo escapando junto con Sanji. Dejando que Zoro se encargara del dilema que tenia con la chica marine, antes de alejarse lo suficiente Sanji amenazo a Zoro sobre no lastimar a la chica marine. Lu sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza ante esto, por un momento sintió el impulso de decirle a Sanji que no se metiera en esa situación, si la mujer era una marine, debía de ser una mujer fuerte que no necesitaba de su ayuda… Lu se sorprendió del pensamiento tan ridículo que llego a tener. De donde venia esa estúpida idea. Que importa si alguien es hombre o mujer. No quiero tener la locura de mi madre. _Tu brazo está roto, Ace._

Se toparon con el capitán Smoker. Luffy le dijo a Sanji que se adelantara y se enfrentó a Smoker, pero este era intangible, Lu se sentía muy frustrada por no poder tocarle, el marine insistía en que aquí terminaba su camino. él la toco con la punta de su bastón, Lu se sintió débil, Smoker le explico que la punta de su bastón estaba echo de kairoseki. Lu sonrió con picaría, ella tenía una muy buena idea. Pero de pronto un fuerte viento mando a Smoker y al resto de los marines de la isla a volar hacia el lado más lejano de la isla, Zoro y Sanji aterrizaron en el Going Merry junto con Usopp y Nami quienes ya había navegado en el mar, al ser perseguido por los marines y enfrentarse a otro subordinado de Buggy y su mascota León.

Lu se encontró frente a la sombra de un hombre alto, un trueno cayo e ilumino la cara del hombre Lu dijo−Dragon.

−Dragon san, que hace…

Lu lloro a moco vivo solo de escuchar esa voz, era preciosa y tan parecida a la voz de él, al voltearse frente a ella, se encuentra ante el hombre de sombrero de copa. Su cabello rubio está más largo. Lu se lanzó hacia él gritando−¡Sabo!

El hombre la detuvo poniendo una mano en su frente, pero eso no detuvo a los brazos y pierna de la mugiwara para enredarse a su hermano, ahora que estaba más cerca estaba segura de que este chico era Sabo.

−¡Eh maldito, pirata, basta!

−¡Ustedes se conocen!−exclamo Dragon con una mirada calculadora.

−¡Por supuesto que no! −dijo Sabo pretendiendo zafarse de la goma de mascar que era ese maldito pirata de sombrero de paja.

Lu ignoro la pregunta de Dragon y dijo a Sabo−¡Creí que habías, muerto! ¡Ace y yo te lloramos durante años!, ¡porque no dijiste que estas vivo!, ¡Sabo!

Sabo dejo de intentar liberarse, este muchacho lo conocía de antes, eso era algo bueno o malo, que importaba él no deseaba recordar nada de su desgraciada vida anterior.

−¡Sabo!

−Lucy...

−¡No me llames así! −Dijo Lu liberando a Sabo para voltear a ver a Dragon.

−Ese es tu nombre, Lucy−dijo Dragon.

− ¡No tienes mi permiso para llamarme así!¡Como sabes que soy…

−No ocupo tu permiso, para llamarte así−contesto Dragon sonriendo.

−Deberías de ser más respetuoso con Dragon san, él te salvo la vida pirata−dijo Sabo alisándose su ropa. El pirata le miro brevemente, pero de una forma muy profunda y luego volcó su atención hacia Dragon como si no concediera la idea de que Sabo fuera una amenaza.

−Ese rayo ¡fuiste tú!, no interfieras, con mi aventura−dijo Lu retando a Dragon con la mirada, Dragon la miro sin sonreí de una forma enigmática− Vuélvete más fuerte entonces.

Lu gruño y volteo a ver a Sabo−¿De verdad que sucede contigo, hermano?¿En realidad tiene suerte de que Ace no esté aquí?¡Ya te hubiera golpeado hasta que entraras en razón!¡De hecho estoy tentada a hacerlo yo!

Sabo parpadeo varias veces y abrió la boca un poco, ellos no se parecían, el pirata estaba afirmando ser su hermano.

−Perdió la memoria, en el accidente con…

−Tenryubito en Goa−termino diciendo Lu en lugar de Dragon. Sintiendo la tentación de dejarse caer al suelo, al fin comprendía porque su hermano no llego a su rescate. Ya no la conocía… Sabo no la recuerda.

−Tu mamá adopto a Sabo como su tercer hijo−dijo Dragon alzando la ceja.

−¿Sabo eres feliz, sin tus recuerdos? −dijo Lu sin sonreír.

Sabo asistió, todo esto le parecía una locura.

−Entiendo−dijo el joven pirata y agrego−cuando me ves, vez a un hombre.

−¡Que más debería de ver! −dijo indignado Sabo, este chico aparentemente era su hermano adoptivo junto con otro muchacho llamado Ace.

Lu se volvió hacia Dragon ahora ignorando a Sabo− Ha sabido algo de mi madre recientemente, Dragon.

−La última vez que supe de tu madre, fue en el último viaje que ella hizo hace doce años, Lucy.

Lu asistió con una mirada asesina y prosiguió−Sabo esta con los revolucionarios.

Dragon asistió. Lu miro a Sabo−Es obvio que en este momento no puedo obligarte a recordar, y tu no quiere recordarlo, pero escúchame bien−Lu apretó los puños, pensando eso duele.

− ¡Sabo nuestro lazo de hermandad jamás podrá ser roto! −Lu comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo, agregando− ¡Aunque tu no lo recuerdes! ¡Así que vivamos la vida sin arrepentimientos, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo!

El cielo resonó, Sabo vio como el joven mugiwara paso a ser una joven mujer mugiwara, y al observarla empezó a sentir una sensación de angustia. Coloco su mano derecha en su ojo izquierdo y empezó a correr−¡Espera!

El viento que Dragon creo se llevó a la joven. Sabo volteo a ver a su jefe−Espere Dragon san…

Lu voló por el viento, ella lloro, de alegría, de coraje, de impotencia, Sabo no quería recordarla, él no la podía ver.

El viento llevo a Lu muy cerca del Going Merry, casi termina en el mar, pero con ayuda de su fruta de diablo y de su brazo logro sujetarse al mástil de Going Merry y caer encima de su preocupada tripulación. Lu soltó una pequeña risa y se limpió los ojos con rapidez, mientras su tripulación maldecía su torpeza al caerles encima.

Lu necesitaba rencontrarse pronto con Ace, para ponerlo al día con la situación de Sabo, y ver como procedería, por un momento tuvo ganas de decirle a su tripulación que se quedaría en Loguetown hasta que resolviera una situación personal, aunque tuviera que lidiar con un desmemoriado y con ese hombre, pero nada le garantiza que los revolucionarios se quedaran en la isla, aparte el maldito marine de humo probablemente no la dejaría pasear por esa isla como perro por su casa y hablando de Marines para esa hora, el abuelo probablemente vio el cartel de se busca…mejor no pensar en eso, se sentía muy egoísta, no soporto la mirada de desconocimiento y desconfianza que Sabo le había estado dando desde el momento en que se reencontraron.

Su hermano había estado enojado por la actitud que ella había tenido con ese hombre, sin tan solo el recordara porque ese hombre no era de su agrado, casi podía escuchar los fantasmas de su pasado susurrándole en el oído. _Tu brazo esta roto, Ace_.


	14. Capitulo 11 Grand Line Laboon

**Capítulo 11**

**El Grand Line**

** Laboo**

La aventura continuo para la tripulación mugiwara, luego de salir de Loguetown, los mugiwaras notaron que la actitud de su capitan/a era extraña, como si estuviera atenuada. Lo atribuyeron al hecho de que casi había sido ejecutado/a.

Lu sentía las miradas de preocupación de su tripulación.

−Oigan tenemos que hacer un juramento, necesitamos un barril.

−Si Capitán−dijeron los mugiwara, Lu observo como Sanji y Usopp trajeron un barril y Lu comenzó con el juramento−. ¡Para convertirse en rey pirata!

− ¡Para ser el mejor espadachín!

− ¡Para encontrar el All Blue!

− ¡Para hacer un mapa del mundo!

−¡Para… ser un valiente guerrero del mar!

Fue una noche divertida para la tripulación, la sensación apagada o agridulce que desprendía su Capitan/a, pareció quedar atrás, o al menos eso fingió la tripulación, sabían que en algún momento tendrían que abordar al elefante rosa del barco, alias mugiwara Luffy, algunos ya estaban mejor informados (Zoro y Nami) que otros (Sanji y Usopp).

Antes de llegar al Grand Line tuvieron una pequeña aventura que duro tres días, se encontraron con una niña llamada Apis, que podía hablar con los animales, debido a su fruta del diablo, la niña estaba siendo cazada por una división de los marines que estaba interesado en ella. Más tarde la tripulación descubriría que la niña ocultaba un viejo dragón llamado Ryuji, con el que Luffy se podía entender lo que sorprendió a Apis y a la tripulación.

A raíz del entendimiento que Lu y Ryuji tuvieron, se decidió llevar al dragón a su hogar ancestral. Ese mismo día por la noche Lu pudo hablar por un momento a solas con el dragón− ¿Siento una sensación muy familiar a Pan en ti?

El dragón miro con sus penetrantes ojos a la joven, estaba cansado de esta vida, pero aun podía distinguir este poder de la antigua época. Olvidado y perdido para la mayoría de los mortales, solo recordado por aquellas especies asociados a su poder o por aquello seres inmortales.

−Entiendo, no es Pan−.contesto Lu mirando fijamente los ojos del viejo dragón−pero se siente muy ligado a la naturaleza tal vez sea Perfe… ahhh−dijo Lu poniendo un dedo en su frente−o su madre Demetes.

El dragón solo miro a la joven para trasmitir su respuesta.

− ¡Es en serio! – contesto Lu con una mirada brillosa en sus ojos−. Entonces es ese artefacto lo que realmente busca eso marines−. Lu hizo una pausa esperando la respuesta de Ryuji− Son idiotas no conocen los mitos.

El dragón trasmitió su opinión nuevamente a la inusual joven que tenia ante él, se sentía como uno de los hijos de aquellos seres, sin embargo, la joven a su vez les recordaba a aquellos seres, mas que los antiguos “héroes”. La joven se sentía demasiado conectada a la naturaleza, pero su enfoque principal no era aquel…

−¡Como que soy una D. muy conectada a sus raíces, Ryuji!

Al día siguiente mientras Nami seguía las instrucciones de Apis, dadas por Ryuji. Lu le ayudo con el cuidado de sus árboles de mandarinas.

− ¡Luffy, cuidado con las mandarinas de Nami swam! −dijo Sanji vigilando a su capitán, para su disgusto y él de su capitán/a, pero para la tranquilidad de la navegante.

En verdad este día Lu estaba dispuesta en <strike>apapachar un poco más a su navegante no es que ella lo admitiera, </strike>hacer un poco, las cosas más fácil para Nami, después de todo, hoy se cumplen un mes desde el momento en que Lu la había nombrado su nakama y su navegante (en Orange Town).

Esta aventura era buena pensó Lu, al menos así no puedo pensar en Sabo, o no…. maldita sea porque no fui más egoísta, tenía que haber vuelto, que pensaría Ace, cuando le dijera que vi a nuestro hermano muerto, que en realidad perdió la memoria y yo decidí alejarme de él por mi voluntad en lugar de secuestrarlo o…

En eso los marines aparecieron con intenciones de capturar al viejo dragón, Lu no se tocó el corazón se disparó hacia el bote, hundiéndolo a puros puñetazos de pistola y saltando antes de que el barco marine se hundiera por completo volviendo a si a su barco. Después de eso llegaron a una parte del mar que era como un espejismo, como en los antiguos mitos que su madre solía contarle, esta era la isla actual en la que se encontraba ese artefacto, de que Ryuji le hablo, un artefacto con inmenso poder, que estaba mejor en las manos de los dragones.

El momento llego y Ryuji falleció de forma natural convirtiéndose en piedra, para tristeza de Apis, pero como si de un ave fénix se tratara, la piedra se rompió, apareciendo un huevo, el cual comenzó a romperse.

−¡Ryuji rencarno! −dijo Lu.

Su tripulación la miro un momento antes de seguir admirando la extraña y fascinante situación que estaban viviendo. Apis pareció recuperada y se acerco al dragón bebé.

La isla estaba llena de dragones, de distintos tamaños. Los cuales parecían confiar en estos extraños humanos que habían llegado con uno de los suyos.

Nami la cazadora de oro se encontró con el artefacto que anteriormente Ryuji confeso a Lu que los dragones custodiaban.

Los otros dragones se tensaron y se prepararon para atacar a los piratas, Apis, escucho a los dragones y le suplico a Nami que dejara esa cosa en el lugar donde lo había hallado. 

Zoro y Sanji se prepararon para luchar, Usopp se colocó detrás de estos dos, y se preparó para pelear, aunque de pronto sintiera la enfermedad no debo enfrentarme a los dragones si quiero seguir con vida.

Nami viendo el ambiente tan tenso, dejo el artefacto de oro en su lugar, aun así, los dragones se sentían inquieto e indecisos de que hacer con estos mortales. Lu se colocó frente a Nami y se inclinó en el suelo dijo unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo− No conoce los mitos, la gente generalmente no conoce esta historia. No se ofendan, no vamos a traicionar la confianza que Ryuji−, hizo una pausa para mirar al dragón bebé en los brazos de Apis, que le devolvía la mirada de forma curiosa− deposito en nosotros, al tráenos aquí. Tiene mi palabra.

− ¡Lu! −dijo Nami.

− ¡Que idioma es eso! −exclamo Usopp expresando lo que toda la tripulación pensaba.

Zoro y Sanji se relajaron o al menos dieron esa apariencia, si los dragones decidían atacarlos, estarían preparados.

Sanji tomo nota mental del idioma desconocido a su lista de misterios de su capitán junto con poder misterioso y relación con Zoro y Nami swan.

Los dragones inclinaron la cabeza en señal de paz. Se quedaron en la isla, un periodo de tiempos más largo de lo que quería la tripulación realmente, solo para darle oportunidad a Apis de despedirse del bebé Ryuji.

Al final llevaron a la niña a su isla natal y siguieron con su aventura rumbo al Grand Line.

En el barco, Lu explico la situación a su tripulación sobre el artefacto (excepto a Zoro que se quedó dormido antes de que Lu comenzara) − se dice que el dios Poseidón…

−Poseidón−dijo Sanji fumando su cigarrillo con la mirada reflexiva−¡No es ese el nombre de un arma ancestral!

−¡Que! −grito Usopp.

Zoro siguió roncando y Nami solo miro a su capitana haciendo una pequeña mueca, pensando en el posible conflicto que estuvo a punto de causar con seres de fantasía, todo por un estúpida manta bañada en oro que estaba colgando de un árbol en la isla de los dragones, aunque por lo que comenzó a contar Lu tal vez, abría más historia sobre esto.

−mmm− dijo Lu rascándose la cabeza−¿Nunca me cuestione eso, anteriormente?¿Los dioses son mitos... pero yo soy capaz de sentir su presencias−hizo una pausa para suspirar− o al menos tengo esa impresión−. Sonrió−bueno el dios Poseidón, bendijo este artefacto, conocido como el vellocino de oro, o creo que en realidad el vellocino había sido su hijo…

−¡Que! −dijo Nami viendo de forma dudosa a su capitana.

−mmm, vamos a decir que el bendijo al vellocino cuando era parte del carnero, y lo convirtió en lana de oro…

−Espera el dios Poseidón puede convertir la cosas en oro−dijo Nami con ojos de belis−desde ahora es mi dios favorito−, junto su manos para implorarle a su nuevo dios del oro. Mientras Sanji levantaba la ceja en modo celoso y Usopp también lucia sorprendido por la historia del dios Poseidón. −O gran dios Poseidón dios de oro…

−Del mar−interrumpió Lu al ver la mirada de su tripulación agrego−no me pregunte porque convirtió la lana de carnero en oro, si era el dios del mar. A si va el mito, ahora puedo acabar este mito−dijo chasqueando la lengua al final−, el vellocino de oro tiene muchas habilidades curativas probablemente esa es la razón por la que pensaban que los dragones tendrían en secreto de la inmortalidad.

−¿Los marines? −cuestiono Sanji terminando su cigarrillo cuando le contesto Luffy asistiendo con la cabeza−aja.

−Eso explicaría por qué se alteraron tanto los dragones cuando Nami, puso su manos en eso−dijo Usopp, Lu volvió a asistir.

Zoro seguía roncando. Sanji miro el cielo de forma reflexiva, pero por el rabillo del ojo Lu noto que miraba a su navegante de forma discreta como ella.

Nami se sentía un poco mal, casi había causado un conflicto y todo por un poco de oro, pero no era momento para eso, en este momento tenían un problema más grande−Lu, en el mapa de Grand Line se ve una cascada que a que trepar, la Reverse Mountain.

− ¡En serio, genial!

−¡Lu, esto es serio! −dijo Nami.

Lu rio esto era una nueva aventura que necesitaba.

Esa noche llegaron a la Reverse Mountain, y con unos cuantos sustos para intentar surcarla y casi perder a su capitan/a la tripulación logro montar esta montaña, y disfrutar de su viaje. Surcaron toda la noche la montaña, cuando era de mañana de pronto el cielo volvió a oscurecerse al frente de ellos, se encontraron con la ballena más gigante que alguna vez hubieran visto, con un cañonazo que lanzo Lu (para su sorpresa y la de Usopp), freno la muerte inminente que el Going Merry y ellos hubieran tenido si el barco se estrellaba con la ballena.

Aun así, se rompió el asiento favorito de la mugiwara, y eso pareció ser la gota que derramo el vaso, sin pensarlo y dejando que toda la impulsividad que tenía saliera a la Luz del día luego de tres días de prudencia, le pego un puñetazo en el ojo de la ballena, quien los miro y de un bocado se tragó el barco completo. Lu pudo evitar ser comida, pero el resto de su tripulación no tuvo tanta suerte. Se pellizco y al sentir un poco de dolor supo que esto no era una pesadilla, y empezó a pegarle a la ballena, la cual decidió hundirse. Lu se paniqueo un momento, estaba a punto de perder a su tripulación si no solucionaba la situación. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados de la ballena, y encontró para su sorpresa una compuerta que abrió con rapidez y cayo dentro de ella por accidente, en eso choco repetidamente por el largos túnel o túneles y termino estrellándose en con otras dos personas, luego volvió a caer al mar, o eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta que el agua era de color verde, jugo gástrico, hace mucho que no era tragada por algún animal.

Sanji y Zoro sacaron a Lu y a los otros dos extraños del jugo gástrico, ahí se reveló que eso dos extraños querían asesinar a la ballena, que era cuidada por el señor con cabeza de flor, quien detuvo el cañonazo con su cuerpo. Sanji salto a sacarlo del jugo gástrico.

Era verdad que la ballena les había fastidiado el viaje, pero la actitud burlesca de eso dos extraños, sobre él asesinato, le irrito más que todo el accidente con la ballena, tomando en cuenta que el hombre de la flor estaba arriesgando su vida para mantener a la ballena viva. Y este atroz acto estaba siendo llevado a cabo en su propio barco. Lu estrello las cabezas de los dos extraños y los noqueo.

El señor de la flor fue introducido por Sanji a Lu como Crocus, era un médico y cuidador del faro, Lu le invito a venir con ellos, pero el declino, y para sorpresa de su tripulación Lu no insistió en invitarlo otra vez o a negarse a su negativa.

Lu no tenia dudas, ese hombre no cambiaria de actitud, se lo podía ver en la mirada, él no dejaría a la ballena. Él hombre los saco de la ballena a través de la compuerta y les contó la triste historia de Laboo. Al terminarla Lu peleo con Laboo a puño limpio resistiendo el impulso de romper el mástil de Going Merry como se la había ocurrido hace un momento. Declaro que la pelea entre Laboo y ella era un empate y que regresaría de nuevo para terminarla. Lu hizo que Usopp pintara el símbolo de los mugiwara en la frente de Laboo para que este no siguiera golpeando su cabeza en la Reverse Mountain hasta que se volviera a rencontrar.

Crocus le explico a los mugiwara más específicamente a Nami sobre la necesidad de tener que usar un Log pose, Lu encontró un Log pose tirado en el suelo y se lo dio a Nami, mientras Sanji servía la comida.

Lu se aloco comiendo a una velocidad no humana, Zoro y Usopp lidiaban con este comportamiento como siempre, Sanji no estaba molesto con su capitán, hasta que este decidió comer el plato que él había preparado especialmente para Nami swan, quien estaba platicando aun con Crocus sobre el funcionamiento de Log pose.

− ¡Luffy, no te comas la comida que prepare especialmente para Nami swan! −dijo Sanji con una mirada de fuego en sus ojos.

−Pero esta delicioso Sanji…

Sanji pateo a Luffy, mandándolo a volar, en su trayectoria por el aire esta rompió el Log pose, provocando que despertara la gata salvaje de la tripulación mugiwara Nami.

−Sanji Kun…

Sanji termino pateado y a un lado de Luffy, quien rio a ver a Sanji a su lado.

Nami entro en modo depresivo, mientras Zoro y Usopp comían con tranquilidad el resto de comida que sobrevivió al ataque de su capitan/a.

Crocus miro el intercambio de la tripulación y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Recordó brevemente las locuras que pasaban en el Oro Jackson. Así que no dudo en darle a la navegadora el Log pase que tenía guardado, después de todo el no lo iba a necesitar.

Lu subió a su barco a los dos extraños, para alejarlos de Laboo, para el disgustos de su tripulación. Zoro decidió vigilar de forma discreta a los dos extraños Miss Wednesday y Mister 9. Estos dos idiotas podría ser miembro de esa organización que hace unos meses le ofreció una invitación a su estúpida organización jerárquica, Baroque Works.


	15. Capitulo 12 Whiskey Peak

**Capítulo 12**

**Whiskey Peak**

Los dos extraños (semejantes al equipo Rocket) saltaron de Going Merry en un momento de distracción del los mugiwaras, que estaba preparándose para arribar a su primera isla en el Grand Line. Para sorpresa de todos, y sospecha de algunos miembros de los mugiwaras, son recibidos como si fueran unos jodidos héroes.

Lu resoplo, son piratas no comparte su carne, como los héroes. Si así iban a jugar estos tipos entonces que comience la fiesta. Durante la bienvenida de la tripulación, Lu observo a sus nakamas en busca de alguna señal como la sonrisa estafadora de Nami, la mirada reflexiva de Sanji al fumar un cigarrillo, el tono de voz de Usopp previo a tener una realización de algo (más especifico de algo peligroso) y la mirada aguda de Zoro o su sonrisa matadora. Ninguno dio señal de esto signos y Lu se resignó comiendo la deliciosa carne. Por momentos sentía una molestia en la nuca tal vez era una advertencia a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Observo como Sanji coqueteaba de forma descarada con algunas mujeres y sintió un poco de ira, pero Lu podía distinguir que esta no era su ira. En verdad su nuca comenzó a palpitarle era como si escuchara el retumbar de las pesuñas de una manada de ciervos en una estampida. Siguió comiendo y haciendo pequeñas pausas para respirar de forma profunda, con la esperanza de que nadie notara su malestar, aun podía escuchar las pesuñas retumbando y su corazón comenzó a palpitar al unisonó con su gran migraña. Ignorando esto, Lu miro a Zoro y Nami, quienes estaban participando en un concurso de bebidas. Lu se rio, su risa la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Idiota los que retaron a sus nakamas a beber, Zoro no iba a perder si había bebida de por medio…. Por otro lado, Nami era una incógnita, Lu jamás la había visto beber tanto. Usopp estaba contando historia, Lu trato de ponerle atención, las historias de Usopp siempre eran las mejores… pero la punzada aguda en su nuca, no la dejaba concentrarse o comer a gusto su preciada carne. 

Usopp fue el primero en quedarse dormido, hablando entre susurros divagando, le siguió Sanji a dormirse en el regazo de una de las mujeres con la que estaba coqueteando. Zoro fue el siguiente en caer y fue ahí cuando Lu dedujo que el tenía que sospecha de esta situación como mínimo o tal vez las bebidas estaba envenenadas o drogadas… A Lu le seguía palpitando la cabeza y por primera vez la música de la fiesta no estaba siendo apreciada por la capitana mugiwara. Lu se desmayó.

Nami miro a su capitana, dormida de forma sonriente mientras seguía bebiendo con la “monja”, por un momento Nami pensó que Lu, se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando. Oculto un poco su decepción y decidió seguir bebiendo hasta que la “monja” se rindiera.

_Otra vez no fue el pensamiento de Lu se encontraba en una profunda oscuridad, pero podía ver una gran puerta iluminada por la bella luz. Lu camino hacia la puerta. Al llegar la empujo pensando en que necesitaba salir de su estado de inconsciencia, para ayudar a sus nakamas. _

_Lu cerro los ojos por la intensa luz que desprendía el otro lado de la puerta en contraste con la tremenda oscuridad de su lado. Parpadeo de forma repetida para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz de otro lado de la puerta. Entre parpadeo Lu comenzó a distinguir una bella selva, pero eso no fue lo que capto su atención fue la figura que salía del agua su mamá. _

_Lu corrió hacia ella. De pronto se detuvo al percatarse de la diferencia su cabello estaba plateado e irradiando luz, la expresión de su cara era diferentes y sus ojos no era de ese verde mar tan característico de su madre, eran oscuros y mas viejos… estaba enfrente de la otra madre, no había dudas. Lu conocía muy bien esa pesada mirada. Podía recordar su dolor, el dolor que esta mujer le hizo pasar a ella y a sus hermanos. _

_La mujer se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla. Lu se tensó, pero antes de que apartara la mano de la mujer, esta misma la retiro y siguió caminando, colocándose detrás de Lu y abrazándola. Lu se quedó paralizada, sintió un escalofrió, esa sensación la conocía demasiado bien. _

_−Mi pequeña Lucy, siempre me das la contra, porque no te pareces un poco más a tu madre._

_−No me llames así…_

_−Lucy fue el nombre que yo elegí para ti…_

_−Yo no soy tu hija, mi mamá se llama Diana −dijo Lu retando a la mujer de cabello plateado que seguía abrazándola. Lu no pudo observar como la sonrisa “amable” de la mujer se convirtió en una mueca. _

_−Es cierto, esos engendros solían llamarme la otra madre−dijo la mujer de cabello plateado._

_−¡No llames a mis hermanos engendros!_−_dijo Lu apartándose por fin de los brazos de la mujer para voltearla a ver a la cara_.

_Ambas estaban molestas, las dos son personas muy explosiva después de todo pensó Lu, ya no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que quieres, no te voy a solapar. Tu comportamiento tan errático lastimaba a mi mamá, quien constantemente se disculpaba con mis hermanos y conmigo. Incluso llegaste a ser grosera con mi abuelo en una o dos ocasiones. Lu quería expresar todo esto a la otra madre, pero decidió preguntar lo único que al final le debía de importar− ¿Dónde está mi madre? _

_−Te lo he mostrado brevemente, junto con el mocoso noble, pero si quiere te lo digo, si me hace un favor−dijo la otra madre sonriendo._

_−¿Qué favor quieres? −dijo Lu alzando una ceja y levantando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. _

_−Recluta a Nico Robin en tu tripulación_−_dijo la otra madre mientras así aparecer en el aire una imagen de una mujer con cabello negro vestida de vaquera_−_ apóyala, esa mujer se encuentra en su camino hacia la perdición, tu mamá la estuvo buscando cuando se fue de viaje_−l_a otra mujer hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando_−_ se sentía responsable por lo que le paso, esa idiota. _

_Lu guardo silencio. Si algo sabia sobre la otra madre, era que no le gustaba la victimización e indignarse por el insulto a su mamá o por decirle que incluyera a alguien en su tripulación, podría impedirle encontrarla realmente. Así que solo respiro profundamente y pellizco su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Tal vez este método que se le acababa de ocurrir podría funcionar. Si en algo podía confiar era en el buen juicio que la otra madre tenía con las personas del sexo femenino y de su inexistente juicio con las personas de sexo masculino._

_−También, debes de deshacerte del cocinero y de narizón…_

_−No−dijo Lu frunciendo el ceño. Nada es fácil con la otra madre. Lu resoplo. Aquí estaba la parte tramposa. _

−Lucy…

_−¡No me llames así!¡No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti!¡No quiero que tomes más decisiones en mi nombre!¡Este es tu poder no el mío, así que no interfiera en mi aventura! _

_−¡Siempre tan contestona! −dijo la otra madre y agrego apretando los cachetes de Lucy− eres un bebé Lucy, necesita escuchar lo que tu madre te dice. Pero si no lo haces bien. Enfrenta la consecuencia de tus actos tu sola. Y espero que ustedes mocosos sobrevivan a lo que está por venir. Viene un cambio de era._

Lu abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada sobre el suelo de la casa, en la que estaba festejando miro a todos lados para encontrar a Sanji y Usopp dormidos. No lo había pensado antes, al dejarse guiar por su ira reprimida, pero la otra madre, no menciono que tuviera que deshacerse de Zoro…

Zoro y Nami no estaban, Lu podía escuchar desde su posición los grito de los habitantes de la isla. En serio la otra madre tenía que impedirle disfrutar de la pelea que seguramente Zoro estaba teniendo con estas personas. Se levanto echando una última mirada al resto de su tripulación dormida. Salió del bar, con cuidado y observo a todos los caídos, por la mano de su espadachín. No había necesidad de que peleara, al parecer.

Lu se encontró con Nami. Lu la saludo−Nami viste la lucha de Zoro, ¡Me la perdí! −se fijó en el tipo de los rulos graciosos, el hombre que al parecer estaba a cargo de este pueblo− ¿Qué está pasando?

−Capitán−dijo Nami sorprendida mirando por un segundo al hombre de los rulos graciosos antes de mira a Lu y continuar−Este hombre es un doble agente, es el guardia de rey del reino de Alabasta…

−Arabasta −interrumpió el hombre de los rulos graciosos molesto.

Nami lo miro−Arabasta, se infiltro junto con la princesa de su reino a esta organización Baroque Works−los ojos de Nami pasaron a ser Belis y Lu se pudo imaginar las verdaderas motivaciones de su navegante a lo que sonrió− y necesita ser salvada y protegida de esta organización y llevada a casa. Claro que tendré que negociar nuestra enorme recompensa con esa princesa.

Lu se rio. Nami en verdad era la más cabrona cuando de dinero se trataba. Era un hombre entre los hombres.

−por cierto, la chica princesa, es esa chica de cabello azul que trajimos a esta isla, junto con el idiota con la corona−informo Nami−su nombre es Viví. ¡Y chantaje a Zoro para que la salvara! Después de todo me debe doscientos mil belis.

Lu se cayó a suelo de la risa−Entonces vamos con la princesita ¡A completar el trato, quiero verte negociar y ver que tan divertido podría ser esta aventura! −completo Lu levantándose y agarrando a Nami del brazo, para empezar a correr. Ignorando el grito de socorro de su navegadora.

Se encontraron con Zoro y la princesa. Lu se desanimó la pelea de Zoro y los dos miembros de Baroque Works había terminado.

−¡Ne Zoro me perdí toda tu pelea contra estos cazarrecompensas! −dijo Lu soltando a Nami quien cayó un poco brusco al suelo. La gata salvaje se levantó con velocidad indomable y golpeo a su Capitana en la nuca−¡Lu no vuelva a hacer eso, Baka!

La princesa lucia asustaba−¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Nami se le acerco de forma veloz−Protegerla hasta que llegue a su hogar y cobrar unos miseros mil millones de belis.

La princesa se dejó caer al suelo− gracias por salvarme, ¿sabes acerca de Arabasta?

−No−dijo Nami y Viví continuo− Era un reino pacifico una antigua y gran civilización, pero en la actualidad es un reino en guerra civil, así que no tenemos dinero para pagarles…

Lu se rio. Zoro ignoro la decepción de la bruja y le dijo a Lu− Sabias que los tipos planeaban algo.

Lu asistió− Sospeche si−se rasco la cabeza y dijo−me quede dormida. Mi narcolepsia−dijo Lu haciendo una mueca de pico de pato al final de la frase.

Zoro la miro con agudeza y Nami miro a su capitana en el suelo junto a la princesa deprimida por la respuesta de Vivir y por la obvia mentira de su capitana. Lu podía ver venir la depresión a ira de parte de navegadora si no así algo pronto. Aparte la mirada fija de Zoro tampoco era muy alentadora.

−Ne Zoro, Nami, confié en mí. No creo que vuelva a sufrir ataque de narcolepsia jamás si tengo algo que decir−dijo Lu sin expresión. Zoro y Nami sonrieron. Cuando Lu tenía esta cara podía confiar en sus palabras verdaderamente.

Viví observo este pequeño intercambio de los piratas, en verdad cuando estuvo como polizón o invitado no deseado, fueron amables con ella, pero cortantes. Y si quería dinero por salvarle la vida, lo cual sería de espera de un pirata ¿No? Otros piratas la hubieran secuestrado para pedir rescate a casa. Y Crocodile era un pirata, un perro del gobierno un shishibukai que quería quedarse con su reino. Además, estaba el hecho de que ahora sabía que esa mujer en realidad era la Capitana de los sombrero de paja y no el idiota niño del cartel. Pero porque usaba la misma ropa y el mismo sombrero de paja. Mas importante ¿Cuándo estuvo en su barco donde estuvo escondida esta mujer? Tal vez eran mellizos.

−Hace unos años empezaron a verse indicio de una rebelión, y a mis oídos llego el nombre de ¡Baroque Work!¡Este grupo esta manipulando a la gente de arabasta!¡No pude conseguir más información que eso! ¡Así que me infiltre con el apoyo y la ayuda de Igaram!

−El viejo de los rulos graciosos−dijo Lu sentándose en el suelo y poniendo atención a la princesa, aún estaba considerando si luchar con una organización secreta podría valer la pena, aunque sonaba como una excelente aventura.

−¡Así es! −dijo Viví y prosiguió−¡Para conseguir más información!¡Descubrir el objetivo de esta organización!

−¿Qué princesa tan atrevida−dijo Zoro con su sonrisa matadora−¿Conseguiste averiguarlo?

Viví miro al suelo y dijo−¡Fundar una nación ideal!

−Eso me dijo Igaram−dijo Nami mirando a la princesa de forma sorprendida pensando que se estaba identificando con la princesa de Arabasta de cierta manera.

−¡Es mentira, lo que dice el jefe!¡su verdadero objetivo es apoderarse de Arabasta!

−Oye ¿Puedo saber la identidad de ese jefe? −dijo Lu curiosa si era un tipo fuerte en verdad tenía ganas de enfrentarlo.

−Lo siento, es demasiado peligroso para involucrarlos en este conflicto−dijo Viví.

Lu resoplo. Nami estuvo de acuerdo con la princesa argumentando que cualquiera que intentara hacerse con un país entero todavía estaba fuera de su alcance. Zoro estaba serio.

Viví contesto de acuerdo con Nami− Así es. Son fuerte pero no podrán hacer frente a Crocodile el shishibukai− los mugiwaras y Viví se sorprendieron por sus palabras, pero por motivos diferentes. Lu de emoción podría enfrentar a un shishibukai. Zoro porque ahora estaba consciente de la diferencia de poder que existían entre los piratas de East blue y un shishibukai. Nami por el peligro que la baka princesa le podría meter. Ella quería seguir viva. Navegando junto a su loca tripulación, sin tener problemas. Y Viví por su estúpido descuido.

−yo me largo de aquí−dijo Nami acercándose a Lu− nos vamos Lu. Zoro dile a Lu que quite esa expresión de emoción perpleja. No vas a luchar con un shishibukai.

−Nami−dijo Zoro señalando el techo a un buitre y una nutria, que estaba haciendo dibujos de los tres mugiwaras presente.

−Los Unluckies−dijo Viví asustada mientras los Unluckies enseñaba los dibujos de los tres mugiwaras. Y se fueron. Viví se sorprendió en lugar de dibujar a la joven capitana dibujaron a el joven mugiwara. El chico del cartel.

−¡No somos demasiados jóvenes para morir! −dijo Nami cayendo de rodillas. Arrastrado a Lu con ella como venganza por lo de hace un rato. Lástima que a Lu no le dolieran su golpes en realidad. Y la joven solo se rio−¡Si! Entonces llevaremos a la princesa a su hogar.

−Bueno ahora estamos en la lista de buscados por Baroque Works− dijo Zoro sonriendo definitivamente con cada batalla nueva estaría más cerca de volver a enfrentar a Dracule Mihawk. Había un largo camino hasta llegar a su nivel y superarlo.

Lu siguió riéndose. Y rio más a ver llegar al señor de los rulos graciosos vestido como la princesa.

−¡Igaram por que viste así! −dijo Viví, viendo al Igaram vestido como ella y los tres maniquís que llevaba junto a él.

−No es gracioso joven Capitán mugiwara. Princesa me vestí así para llegar de forma directa a Arabasta con el Eternal Log Pose.

−¿Eternal Log Pose? −pregunto Nami.

Igaram y Viví le explicaron que era un Log Pose que guardaba para siempre el magnetismo de una isla. Y continuaron armando el plan. La princesa iría con los mugiwaras por la ruta tradicional. Solo pararían en una dos o tres islas antes de llegar a Arabasta de forma segura.

Los piratas y la princesa vieron partir a Igaram, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La nave donde viajo Igaram exploto. Todos se quedaron pasmados por un momento. Viví comenzó a llorar.

Lu le dijo a Zoro y Nami que la llevara a la nave ahora−Yo iré por los bakas, dormilones.

Lu llego al bar donde previamente había estado celebrando y agarro de la nariz a Usopp y del pie a Sanji, se lo tenía merecido por no darse cuenta de la trampa. Estos le enseñaría a estar más atento en el Grand Line. Lu los arrastro en el camino pudo escuchar los quejidos de sus nakamas, pero ella no paro hasta llegar al barco nuevamente con los dos miembros arrastrados inconsciente por tanto golpe. Aunque nada comparado con la tortura que el abuelo de Lu, la hubiera sometido a ella o a sus hermanos por caer en una trampa como esa. Por un momento se preguntó si su abuelo había recibido la carta que había dejado en Shells Town. Lu sabía que era peligroso, pero gracias a su poder había podido persuadir al marine a mando para que solo se la entregara al Vicealmirante Garp. Focus pensó Lu.

−¿Por qué no suben a la nave, Nami? −dijo Lu desde el Going Merry junto a Zoro, un pato y los dos inconscientes.

−Viví, dice que no haya a su pato− dijo Nami.

−El pato está aquí arriba y llego antes que nosotros−dijo Zoro.

−¡Carue! −dijo Viví.

Las chicas que faltaron se subieron al barco y despegaron en eso se levanta Sanji y Usopp y dice que quiere volver y quedarse unos días más en esta isla que es un paraíso. Nami los golpea por Zoro y Lu que tampoco está de humor para explicarse en este momento.

−Estamos a salvo−dijo Lu.

−cierto Lu, menos mal que ya va a amanecer−dijo Nami.

−Cierto, capitán o capitana Monkey D. Lu o prefiere Luffy−dijo una voz misteriosa. Los tres miembros buscados por Baroque Work y la princesa vieron a la persona desconocida saliendo de la cocina−Bonito barco.


	16. Capitulo 13 Nico Robin

Capítulo 13

Nico Robin

−Cierto, capitán o capitana Monkey D. Lu o prefiere Luffy−dijo una voz misteriosa. Los tres miembros buscados por Baroque Work y la princesa vieron a la persona desconocida saliendo de la cocina−Bonito barco.

Viví impactada dijo−¡TU ERES!...

−¿Quién eres tú? −dijo Nami observando a la chica vaquera.

−Nico Robin−dijo Lu sin expresión, la vaquera frunció el ceño por un microsegundo y Lu dijo−¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Robin levanto su mano derecha exponiendo el diario de Lu de forma descarada−¡MI DIARIO, DEVUELVEMELO!

−¿Lu, la conoces? −pregunto Nami tocando el hombro de su nakama quien la miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de contestarle−no, solo la vi, hace un rato.

Robin levanto una ceja intrigada ante tal respuesta de la mugiwara, como que la había visto antes… ¿tal vez se refería a su cartel de buscado?

Nami podía sentir unas ganas muy fuerte de querer golpear a Lu por su respuesta tan criptica, a esta altura comprendía que su capitán era una persona honesta pero que omite demasiados detalles que no se le hacen importante o son en otra palabras difícil de explicar.

−¡Miss All Sunday!−dijo Viví finalmente con el ceño fruncido y un tono muy chillón de voz− ¡fuiste tú la que mato a Ingram!

−¡Tal vez! −dijo Robin sin inmutarse mientras observaba fijamente al capitán de este barco y agitando el diario de Lu−¿Dónde aprendiste este lenguaje?, ¿Qué significa la D.? y ¿Por qué la ocultas? Hay tantas preguntas que quisiera hacerte mugiwara…

Lu le frunció el ceño mientras que Nami saco su bastón de madera y Zoro sujeto su catana blanca. Sanji y Usopp volvieron a levantarse por el escándalo que esta nueva polizón estaba causando en el barco y le apuntaron, Sanji con un arma, lo que sorprendió al resto de la tripulación que no recordaba que el cocinero tuviera alguna arma en su poder y Usopp con su tirachinas.

−¡Lu ella pudo leer tu diario!−exclamo Nami sosteniendo su bastón con más fuerza mientras estudiaba a esta nueva polizón.

Zoro desenvaino su catana blanca dando una señal mayor, que solo su enfurruñada mirada aguda a la polizón de que no era bienvenida en esa nave.

−¡Entiendes el lenguaje antiguo! −dijo Lu dejando la boca abierta un segundo−por eso sabes mi nombre completo. ¡LEISTE MI DIARIO! −dijo indignada Lu levantando los brazos hacia arriba−¡MALDITA!

−¡No me apunten! −dijo Robin, usando su habilidad de fruta de diablo para tirar las armas de los mugiwaras y sujetar el sombrero de paja de Luffy.

−¡DEVUELVEME MI SOMBRERO!¡MI DIARIO!¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO!−dijo Lu haciendo berrinche−¡ESA MUJER! −.

Al mismo tiempo que Lu hacia su berrinche Sanji veía a Robin y exclamaba−Ahora que te veo eres toda una lindura. ¡Miss All Sunday!

−¡Luffy, que te paso!¡te vez como una mujer−dijo Usopp chocando con la pared de Merry−¡Acaso había un brujo en esa isla que te cambio de sexo!

− ¡Que! −exclamo también Viví−¡Acaso no son mellizos del otro chico!

−¡Que! −exclamo Sanji levantándose, mirando por primera vez a su capitán desde que fue arrastrado(hasta quedar inconsciente) al Merry por el idiota de goma y lanzando de piso de la cocina a cubierta por Miss All Sunday… cabello negro con rulos negros hasta la altura de cuello y ojos marrones con unas medidas de 81, 56, 85−que belleza. ¡Lu chan!

−Sabes eso me intriga, esta habilidad es de todos los D. −dijo Robin sosteniendo con una mano el sombrero de paja de forma burlesca y en la otra el diario.

−No tengo porque contestarte. Ahora te ordeno que me de mi sombrero y mi diario en este momento−dijo Lu, pensando que en su estado actual iracundo conseguiría que el poder de persuasión funcionara en la vaquera. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió la mujer Robin la miro de forma divertida−tranquila Mugiwara… solo lo estaba suponiendo… pero me confirmaste que al menos tú, una D. tiene la habilidad de esconderle al mundo su verdadero aspecto.

Lu chito por los bajo un momento sin dejar de mirar a esta mujer en serio estaba comenzando a dudar del juicio de la otra madre, sobre la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que le había exigido que reclutara a esta mujer en su tripulación…y no podía evitar apretar los puños.

−¡Su verdadero aspecto!−dijeron Viví, Sanji y Usopp. Sanji cayó al suelo deprimido.

−¡Sanji! −dijo Lu relajando un poco los puños a ver a su cocinero en el suelo desprendiendo una nube depresiva a su alrededor.

−¡vaya hasta que se dieron cuenta!−dijo Nami sonriendo un poco a Lu−ya no hay escusa Lu, te viene al cuarto de mujeres−Nami miro a Zoro− Por cierto tu deuda acaba de aumentar te dije que Sanji y Usopp se darían cuenta al mismo tiempo, así que ahora me debes el doble.

−¡Maldita bruja! −dijo Zoro agregando−¡pero que dice Usopp se dio cuenta unos momentos antes que el Ero cook, así que yo gane!

−¡No se dieron cuenta en el mismo día a la misma hora así que, gane yo!¡me debes cuatrocientos mil beris! −dijo Nami sonriendo malévolamente.

Lu rio. No era así como se había imaginado el momento que el resto de su tripulación se daría cuenta, con un polizón no deseado, pero eso era parte de su aventura, el no saber que va a suceder.

−¡Maldita bruja! Está demostrado ero cook, fue el último en saberlo−dijo Zoro sin dejar de ver a la polizona de la nave, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta de parte de ero cocinero o de Nami quien se percató de estado anímico de Sanji unos momento antes que Zoro, quien por el rabillo del ojo observo que ero cook estaba congelado en su lugar sin moverse.

Viví miro a la tripulación de los mugiwaras, no podía creer que estuvieran tan relajados con Miss All Sunday, planeando asesinarlos, ella podría estar colocando una bomba en esto momento y ellos ni en cuenta.

−¡Es en ser… ya lo sabía, porque soy el capitán Usopp! −dijo Usopp con su tono de voz sorprendido y curioso−momento, entonces cuando Yosaku recibió un beso de nuestro capitán en realidad tuvo razón y recibió el beso de una chica.

Sanji estaba impactado si lo que decía la bella señorita All Sunday, era cierto todo este tiempo su capitán había sido una bella mujer. Y él la había tratado de forma grosera en varias ocasiones e incluso llego a darle una patada ayer. A parte de que no estaba preparando la comida del capitán con las 100 veces más de cuidado que debería tener, como con Nami… esperen un momento, Usopp dijo que el cazarrecompensas había besado a su capitana, Yosaku si te vuelvo a ver, me las pagaras.

Todos podía ver la sombra depresiva en la que Sanji estaba y como esta paso de ser un sombra a un rojo vivo por un segundo, pero no podía dejar de prestar atención a la polizonte de barco, después de todo no podían olvidar, que esta mujer mato a Ingram y probablemente fueran su próximo objetivo y ella podría estar planearlos matarlos y esto era toda una distracción, pero tanto Zoro y Nami estaban impactados por dos cosas distintas.

Zoro porque esta mujer dijo el nombre completo de su capitán, cuando Lu no había querido compartirlo aún, pero realmente fue tan boba como para escribir un diario y comenzarlo con su nombre completo si lo quería ocultar. 

Nami porque la mujer conocía el lenguaje de ese diario, Lu le había mostrado el tipo de escritura previamente y no era nada que ella hubiera visto antes. Si esta mujer entendía el lenguaje podría tener la misma habilidades locas de Lu… los ojos de Nami se abrieron el shishibukai Ojo de halcón tenía la misma locas habilidades que Lu, acaso él también hablaba esa lengua antigua.

−Tranquilos, no tengo más órdenes del jefe, así que no voy a hacer nada−dijo la mujer sonriendo.

−¡Viví de quien es pareja ella! −pregunto Nami queriendo controlar esta situación de forma rápida para poder al fin dormir. A diferencia de Sanji o Usopp y Lu, ella y <strike>Zoro</strike> no había dormido en más de 24 horas. Nami frunció el ceño recordando que esto no era de todo cierto. El idiota espadachín se había dormido en la tarde de ayer todo el camino del farol de Grand Line a la isla, incluso a través de una tormenta de nieve, ese idiota.

−¡Crocodile!

Eso puso más en guardia a la tripulación. Así que Robin dijo−realmente no tengo más órdenes a parte−dijo lanzando el diario a la mugiwara, quien lo atrapo−siento demasiada curiosidad por su capitán. ¿Cómo conoce el lenguaje de los Poneglyph?

−¡Devuelve mi sombrero! ¡Luego sal de mi barco! −dijo Lu sin expresión. Robin podía sentir el peligro de esa mirada, pero no lo mostraría−Toma−dijo y lanzo un Eternal Log Pose a la princesa de Arabasta, Lu se acercó a Viví mientras Robin dijo−esto los llevara a una isla cercana a Alabasta, una ruta que nadie más en Baroque Work conoce. Sería una lástima que murieran en Little Garden…

Lu rompió el Eternal Log Pose. Y se hizo un silencio en la nave. Nami se acercó a Lu−¡LU!...

−¡NAMI!¡No me vayas a golpear en este momento! −dijo con el ceño fruncido Lu−¡Escúchame muy bien señora vaquera!, ¡NICO ROBIN! Tu no decide a donde vamos, no me importa tu intención−Lu estiro con rapidez su brazo y recupero su sombrero− En el fondo no creo que seas tan mala persona, pero si molesta.

−Espero volvernos a ver Mugiwara Lu−dijo Robin−pero no creo que sobrevivan a Little Garden−Usopp y Nami soltaron grito de miedo− Así que podría contestar mi siguiente pregunta ¿Qué significa la D.?

−mmm−dijo Lu cruzando los brazos en su pecho− me contaron tantas historias, con media verdades que ni yo misma lo sé.

−Entiendo−dijo Robin y salió de la nave de los mugiwara, quienes la vieron aterrizar arriba de una tortuga marina gigante con sombrero.

−¡Mi favorita es la de ser enemigos de los dioses! −dijo Lu al ver a Robin marchar. Volteo a ver a sus nakamas tendría que dar explicaciones sobre ella misma. Lu podía sonreír al parecer su poder misterioso fue suprimido, aunque no de todo, tal vez podría volver a soñar tranquilamente. Estaba muy equivocada.


	17. Capitulo 14 Navegando hacia Litlle Garden

Esa madrugada lo mugiwaras por fin partieron de Whiskey Peak con el alma en un hilo. Nami fijo el curso a la siguiente isla, Little Garden, luego entrego el Log Pase a Viví para que guiara la nave por un tiempo. Se fue a dormir a cuarto de la chicas. 

Zoro comenzó a entrenar levantando pesas en la cubierta. En la cocina se encontraba Sanji preparando el desayuno, unos jugos frescos, con Viví swam y Lu chan sentadas en la mesa. Podía observa su belleza, no volvería a lanzarle una patada a Lu, golpeo a una mujer, pero en ese momento no se veía como mujer, así que eso no contaba… tenía la sensación en sus huesos que su linda Lu chan seria la causa de su muerte.

−¡Sanji!¡Comida! −dijo Lu sonriendo.

−¡Si Lu chan! −dijo Sanji con ojos de corazones y ademanes de enamorado.

−¡Sanji no te deje llevar por que Luffy, sea mujer sino nos quedaremos sin comida! −dijo Usopp levantándose de su asiento junto a Luffy−¡Luffy no quieres ir a pescar algo de comer!

Lu asistió con la cabeza y dijo−¡Si!

−Un momento Capitán mugiwara−dijo Viví viendo que el Log pose siguiera en curso a la siguiente isla para luego mirarla a los ojos a Lu− ¿Por qué el cambio de sexo?

Lu suspiro y dijo algo distante− Viví, Sanji y Usopp, no cambio de género, este siempre ha sido mi verdadero aspecto. Mi sexo no cambia la persona que soy.

−Por supuesto−dijo Usopp colocando un mano en el hombro de Lu e ignorando los quejidos de cierto cocinero colérico−es genial que pueda hacer eso, es una de las mejores bromas−rio−¿Desde cuándo lo saben Zoro y Nami?¡Lo sabían desde antes de conocernos!

− ¡No! −dijo Lu sonriendo de forma jubilosa− Zoro lo supo en la isla de Nami… o al menos ese fue el momento en el que los dos nos percatamos. Y Nami lo supo también ese mismo día más tarde después de que vencimos a Arlong.

Sanji coloco una mano en su barbilla de forma reflexiva−Eso explica el cambio de dinámica−hizo un ademán iracundo con la manos−¡Maldito marino que pudo ver tu belleza desde antes!

Lu se sonrojo un poco. Sanji al notarlo dijo−Lu chan, tu sonrojo te hace aún más linda.

−Gracias−dijo Lu y sonrió con cuquería−sabes la ventaja de esto es que ahora no podrás resistirte a darme más comida. ¡Mi preciosa carne!¡verdad, Sanji!

Sanji asistió con la cabeza sonriendo como idiota. A partir de ese momento no solo prepararía cualquier carne para Lu, debería tener mucha calidad. Solo lo mejor.

−¡Si Nami no los mata a los dos! −dijo Usopp de forma distante mientras buscaba la carnada−vamos Luffy a pescar. Ayúdame a buscar la carnada.

Lu se quitó su sobrero de paja para colocarlo en la mesa y se rasco la cabeza−sobre eso Usopp. ¡Me comí los gusano!

−¡Luffy! −dijo Usopp haciendo un ademán de golpearse a si mismo−¡ No pudimos abastecernos en esa horrible isla!¡Tenemos comida para pocos días y considerando tu forma de comer!¿En serio, comiste gusanos?

−son deliciosos y nutritivos −dijo Lu colocando su sombrero en su cabeza. Sanji no pudo negar la idea de su capitán.

Usopp respiro profundamente−no importa vamos a pescar. Vamos Carue.

El pato que había sido ignorado hasta el momento siguió a Usopp y a Lu para pescar. Viví también se paró y salió a cubierta. No es que quisiera ver cómo iban a pescar sin carnada, pero sentía que necesitaba aire fresco. Observo el cielo y el Log Pose por un rato ignorando la risas y el número de repeticiones del espadachín. Viví no podía entender como esta gente podían ser tan relajadas antes esta situación tan peligrosa. Cuando en su país se podría esta librando toda una guerra. Por culpa de Crocodile.

Sanji le ofreció una bebida a Viví. Ella la rechazo, de ahí le dio al resto de su nakamas. Y Viví no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de forma irritada, pero gracia a Nami pudo relajarse un poco. Ella le ofreció una bebida Viví, bebida que no le dejo rechazar y le describió lo que estaba sintiendo en este barco. Luego le pidió el Log Pose de regreso.

Mas tarde a la hora de la comida. Nami se topa con la gaviota del periódico y por primera vez se encuentra con la complaciente noticia de que el periódico cuesta lo mismo que la ultima vez. Ella lo paga sin rechistar y se sienta en la mesa a un lado de Viví. Detrás de ella se encuentra Zoro, y más a su izquierda están Lu y Usopp. Sanji se encuentra parado en la cocina afinando los últimos detalles del almuerzo. Pensando que, en realidad, en caso de no conseguir nada para pescar hoy podría hacer rendir esta comida sin hacer pasar hambre a nadie considerando a Lu chan unos cuatros días dependiendo de los platillos que preparara.

Nami comienza a ver la noticia del mundo de momento no hay nada que le llame la atención, pero puede sentir la mirada curiosa de Lu y sobre su hombros. Tiene la certeza que su capitán esta leyendo desde esa extraña posición. Mira la noticia sobre el héroe de la marina Garp rescatando a dos idiotas marines. Lu jadea sobre su hombro y extiende su manos.

−Nami me permite ver eso−dijo Lu eufórica a la vez que temerosa, Nami le entrego el periódico−¡Zoro mira a Coby!−dijo Lu señalando a niño rechoncho de la foto.

−¡Así que realmente consiguió unirse a la marina! −dijo el espadachín observando que Lu seguían enfocado en la foto, aunque noto brevemente que la mirada de su capitán se dirigía al héroe de la marine en lugar de Coby…

−¡Cierto, el sabe que eres mujer! −dijo Nami colocando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y recargando su rostro en dicha mano.

−¡Que! −dijo Sanji acercándose con los platos de comida de Lu, Nami y Viví.

−¿Este niño? ¿Cómo es él? −dijo Sanji preguntándole a su capitán chan, quien sonrió y se devoro la comida ante de contarle a su nakamas el cómo salió de su isla natal y le dio un puñetazo al señor de la costa. Se encontró con un remolino y sobrevivió a eso antes de toparse con el niño. Que en un principio pensó que Coby era un idiota sin remedio, pero el mismo niño se encargo de quitarle esa idea a Lu, y finalmente ella decidió ayudarlo. Tomaron un barco y partieron a…

Lu miro a Zoro quien la miro de forma distante. Lu suspiro y cavilo un poco antes de continuar su relato. Pidió mas carne. Sanji fue por el segundo plato de comida de Lu repleto de carne y por la comida de resto de idiotas (Zoro, Usopp y el pato).

−Gracias Sanji−dijo Lu y comenzó a devorar el segundo plato mientras seguía narrando la historia medio entendible de Lu por la comida en su boca. Quien explico que tomaron un barco y partieron a la isla marina más cercana. Ahí se encontraron con un capitán marine corrupto que estaba destrozando los sueños de Coby. Un idiota tomo como rehén a Coby yo lo detuve y Zoro detuvo a ese hombre

Los demás sabía que Lu había omitido muchas parte de la historia. Zoro agrego en realidad hice un trato con la marina y me dejé captura. Cuando Lu llego me pidió que me uniera a ella. Me negué. Mas tarde volvió a venir y me chantajeo con no darme mis espadas si no me unía a ella. El niño me estaba liberando. Llegaron los marine, iba a abrir fuego. Llego Lu desde lo alto y recibió lo balazos. Me libero y termine uniendo a la tripulación en ese momento mientras peleábamos con los marines. Luego el niño comento algo sobre el aspecto de Lu…

−Y le pedí a Coby que habláramos después de eso, fue en ese momento que se percató de que soy una chica−dijo Lu terminando el relato y agregando−Mas carnes Sanji.

−¡Lu chan!−dijo el cocinero agarrando el plato de Lu.

−¡Alto Sanji kun! −dijo Nami. Sanji se detuvo con el plato de Lu vacío−No me molesta que adores a Lu. Sin embargo, no tolerare que nuestro dinero se vaya en intentar llenar este agujero negro que se comió dos platos repletos de carne y más de la mitad de la comida que estábamos comiendo cuando Zoro contó su encuentro con Coby.

−¡Nami! −dijo Lu haciendo puchero.

Nami la miro de forma distante−¡Un último plato Lu y solo si deja de agarrar comida de otro plato!−apretando la mano de Lu que estaba cerca de plato de Viví quien casi no había comido y parecía sumida en su propios pensamiento en lugar de estar presente en la conversación.

−¡Si Nami san! −dijo Sanji y agrego−¿Entonces cuál será el número máximo de platos para Lu chan?

−¡Tres! −dijo Nami al mismo tiempo Lu dijo−¡Siete! −Las dos se miraron y se podía ver las chispas de enfrentamiento en sus miradas mientras eran animadas por el cocinero−¡cuatro! −dijo Nami al mismo tiempo que Lu dijo−¡Seis! −las dos siguieron mirándose−¡cinco! −dijeron Lu y Nami quien agrego−y siempre y cuando no robes comida de los platos de los demás.

Lu bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y luego rio finalmente−bueno eso significa que puedo comer tres platos más.

−No porque ya robaste comida−dijo Nami sonriendo.

−Pero no habíamos establecido el trato anteriormente−dijo Lu sonriendo con cuquería−así que orden del capitán puedo comer cinco platos siempre y cuando no me atrape robando comida.

−¡Lu! −dijo Nami agarrando el periódico y haciendo ademán de golpear a su capitán. Suspiro sabiendo que no podría tener un trato más razonable con Lu cuando se tratara de comida y enfoco su vista en el periódico mientras los demás seguían comiendo. Muy dentro de ella sabía que esa chica era muy cuca cuando quería o horriblemente astuta si se ponía seria. Nami navego entre las páginas del periódico, hasta que encontró una terrible noticia sobre la guerra civil en arabasta miro a Viví brevemente, quien estaba con su nuevo plato (el cual le había servido Sanji a notar que Lu se lo zarpo, antes de que establecieran las reglas límites de alimentación del terrible agujero de negro de la tripulación mugiwara), sin tocarlo y con la mirada enfocada en una nueva historia de mentira que Usopp le estaba contando a Lu sobre una bruja o brujo que podía cambiar de genero cuando insertaba su garras en el costado de una persona.

Nami cerro el periódico y lo guardaría en el cajón de la cocina. No le mostraría esto a Viví podría preocuparla de forma innecesaria. No había otra forma de llegar más rápida que la ruta actual.

−Nami puedo leer el periódico−dijo Viví tranquilamente.

−No hay nada interesante Viví−dijo Nami con firmeza−vamos a hacer tarde de chicas. Necesitamos acomodar la habitación de las chicas para las tres.

−Voy en un momento−dijo Lu. Nami arrastro a Viví no si antes agregar−¡Mas te vale o vendré arrástrate, Lu!

Lu trago saliva y asistió. Luego se trago el resto de su plato y agarro lo que quedaba de plato de Viví y Usopp quien estaba distraído hablando con Carue. Sanji y Zoro sonrieron por la misma razón. Enseñaría al narizón a ser mas cuidadoso con su comida y Sanji agrego en su pensamiento que, aunque pasara esto accidente si Nami swam no lo notaba le seguiría dando a Lu chan cinco platos a la hora de las comidas. Y le repondría a Usopp lo robado después de todo nadie pasaría hambre en esta nave mientras el estuviera presente. Así que después de comer acompañaría al Usopp y probablemente a Lu chan a pescar. Necesitaban la carne, también tomo nota mental de darle algo más nutritivo a Viví chan en la cena porque casi no había comido y la princesa necesita nutrientes para tener buena salud para cuando volviera a casa a enfrentar la guerra civil y Baroque Works.

Lu se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas. Lamentablemente solo había una cama. Lu dijo que iba a colgar una hamaca que prefería dormir arrullada que en una cama. Viví junto unas colchas y unas dos almohadas en el suelo para hacer una cama improvisada.

Después de terminar de acomodar la habitación se dirigieron a cubierta, donde Viví regaño a Usopp, Sanji y Zoro por usar a Carue como carnada para atrapar algo del mar. Lu se rio de esto. Nami solo sonrió. 

El resto del día paso, la cena fue de lo mas tranquila posible. Lu respeto la regla de no robar los platos de los demás nakamas. Sin embargo, cuando termino de comer sus cinco platos le pregunto a Viví si pensaba comerse los resto que había en su plato a lo que la princesa se lo cedió y Lu declaro que era muy buena persona. Zoro le sonrió a Nami, expresándole Lu se salió con la suya bruja. Nami se rindió. Al menos consiguió que las comidas fueran solo un poco <strike>mas</strike> <strike>tranquilas.</strike> <strike>Bueno no tranquilas</strike> menos salvajes.

Nami se baño antes de irse acostar. Mientras tanto Lu se acomodo en su nueva recamara y hamaca. Comenzó a platicar con la princesa, haciendo pregunta de cómo era su país y cultura. Viví también se estaba acomodando en su nueva cama provisional.

Cuando Nami volvió a la habitación de las chicas se encontró con su dos nuevas compañera dormida profundamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Paso por debajo de la hamaca con cuidado y brinco a Viví con aun mas cuidado. Llego a uno de sus cajones de ropa y escondió ahí el periódico que había recuperado del cajón de la cocina. Luego se subió en su cama y se preparó para dormir. Antes de dormirse pensó en como estaría reconstruyendo Cocoyasi y como estarían Nojiko y Genzo.

_Esa noche Lu tuvo una visión._

_Vio una isla en ruina. No podía distinguir como había sido antes de ser destruida. Solo había ceniza. Y sobre su ceniza vio a demasiados animales sobresaliendo (adultos y cachorros) muertos. _

_El paisaje cambio y vio un gigantesco perro con un casco bañado en sangre rebelarse ante los otros animales, junto a algunos animales y sus veinte lanza derrotaron a muchos otros animales dejando para el final a la gran águila dorada. _

_El terrible perro lloro ante la caída de la paloma blanca manchada de rojo con el cuello partido. Las entrañas de la paloma encadenaron al gigantesco perro. _

_El paisaje cambio de nuevo a la isla destruida y ahora sobre sus ceniza solo vio al ciervo plateado y a la vaca dorada parados frente los resto de algún monumento. Los vio reunirse con una antorcha de fuego azul. Luego el paisaje cambio se encontraba en alguna parte debajo del agua y se encontró con una cría de caballo blanco, junto con un perro de tres cabezas, cabezas que se peleaban por un gallo negro. _

Lu abrió los ojos podía sentir el sudor cayendo de su frente. Esta última visión había sido tan vivida y loca, a otro nivel. No es que hubiera tenido muchas visiones en su vida, pero de verdad podía sentir la frustración que aquellos animales como el ciervo plateado y la vaca dorada habían sentido. Cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que Morfeo la atrapara en un buen sueño sin visiones.

_Lu soñó nuevamente con animales raro como el ciervo plateado y la vaca dorada. Lo cuales parecían muy molesto. Y estaba peleándose entre ellos. Lu quería decirle que parara, pero sentía a la vez ambos estados anímicos. Y sabia muy en el fondo que ellos necesitaban esta pelea. Aunque el deseo de ambos muy en el fondo fuera protegerse mutuamente._


	18. Capitulo 15 Little Garden parte 1

Lu tomo el tercer turno de la noche para vigilar el rumbo del Merry, el primero lo tomo Sanji por petición de Nami y el segundo lo tomo Usopp. Lu lo mando a dormir después de despertarse varias veces seguidas en la noche luego de soñar con esos animales raros. La última visión estuvo llena de horribles estatuas hechas de cera, junto con horribles risas y subidos de mosquitos.

Lu no quería dormir más por esa noche. No se arriesgaría a tener una pesadilla con Sabo, tenía miedo de ver, esa mirada de rechazo en el rostro de su hermano. Se pregunto por enésima vez si dejarlo ahí con Dragon fue lo mejor, si se hubiera quedado ahí con él... podría obligarlo a recordar, pero Sabo afirmo no querer recordar el pasado. Era preferible, dejar de pensar en cosas que no puedes resolver y mejor enfocar el resto de su energía en algo provechoso como vigilar el rumbo de Merry, aunque ese no fuera su fuerte, al menos era mejor que Zoro, pensó Lu mientras miraba el Log pose, para asegurar el rumbo.

Zoro tenía el sueño nocturno muy ligero y noto que Usopp regreso antes de su guardia.

−Luffy se quedó guiando el rumbo−dijo Usopp respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada que Zoro iba a hacer, mientras se deja derrumba en su hamaca.

Zoro asistió miro el reloj de la habitación de los chicos y en realidad se dio cuenta que en una media hora más le tocaba hacer la guardia; así que se levantó, se estiro y se dirigió hacia la cubierta.

Al entrar en cubierta Zoro busco a Lu con la mirada, localizandola en su asiento favorito, la cabeza del Merry. Estaba viendo las estrellas.

−Hola, Zoro−dijo Lu sonriendo al sentir la presencia de su espadachín− puedes irte a dormir si quiere, seguiré revisando el rumbo del Merry- Lu miro el Log Pose.

Zoro simplemente se recargo en el baranda del Merry y se quedó haciendo compañía a su capitán por el resto de la noche.

Nami se despertó primero que nadie en la mañana salió a cubierta y se encontró con una tierna escena, Lu estaba dormida recargada en el hombro de un durmiente Zoro; si tan solo Nami tuviera una cámara, tendría que comprar una; este tipo de escena era un perfecto material de chantaje, para usar en contra de Zoro.

Nami se acercó a la pareja durmiente para recuperar el Log pose que Lu tenía en el brazo izquierdo. Necesitaba vigilar el rumbo con urgencia y verificar si los dos idiotas no arruinaron el rumbo, no debería de falta mucho para llegar a tierra firme, de acuerdo con las condiciones meteorológicas. El problema era que el brazo izquierdo de Lu se encontraba enredado debajo del brazo derecho de Zoro. Nami suspiro y sonrió, tenía dos opciones despertarlo y quitarle el Log pose a Lu o esperar la llegada de cierto tripulante, digamos que Nami sonrió de forma malévola, eligiendo la segunda opción.

El siguiente tripulante en despertar en el Going Merry fue Sanji, al salir en cubierta se encontró con una escena de horror su pequeña Lu chan se encontraba descansado en el hombro de Marino.

Esa fue una mañana en la que ardió troya en el Going Merry, debido a la discusión de Sanji con Zoro. Los demás tripulantes despertaron. Usopp hizo una nota mental de detener a Zoro de buscar a Lu en la noche si volvía a tener la oportunidad. Viví y Carue no sabían que pensar ello solo observaron la discusión de forma pasiva. Nami sonrió triunfante por un momento, pero cuando la discusión se extendió hasta la hora del desayuno estaba fastidiada. En el desayuno Lu miro a Sanji descontenta por despertarla, mientras este seguía discutiendo con Zoro e insistiendo en que no le haría buena combinación su desayuno con tal sake de mierda.

Lu comió sus cinco platos velozmente y salió a cubierta, a respirar aire fresco; dormir acurrucada a Zoro había cancelado sus visiones o eso parecía, tendría que intentarlo esta noche y Nami era la mejor opción si consideraba la eterna discusión en el desayuno que Sanji y Zoro estaba teniendo.

−Tierra a la vista−dijo Zoro desde la torre de vigilancia de Merry. El resto de la tripulación se preparó para llegar a tierra, pero Usopp comenzó a sentir la enfermedad de si bajo de este barco moriré. Mientras se acercaban a la isla pudieron ver que era una inmensa selva que irónicamente se llamaba Little Garden, vieron un ave reptil gigante que casi se lleva al cocinero de la tripulación y también a un tigre gigante, Usopp y Nami estaban muy asustado, Lu miro al tigre y pensó que era pequeño en comparación con el propio felino que vivía en su isla natal. La tripulación no pudo evitar impresionarse/aterrorizarse cuando el felino cayó muerto.

Los ojos de Lu brillaron obviamente esta isla era un paraíso lleno de aventura. Sanji estaba intrigado por los animales y las plantas que podía encontrar para restablecerse los alimento. Zoro se preguntó si podía entrenar con algún animal interesante. Nami, Usopp y Carue estaban asustado, pero escuchando la explicación de Viví sobre el clima de las islas en el Grand Line.

Lu le pidió a Sanji un almuerzo y para sorpresa de Nami, Usopp y Carue, Viví quiso ir de aventura con la mugiwara y por tanto también le pidió a Carue que las acompañara, el cual se estremeció, pero acepto ir.

Las chicas se fueron de aventura con Lu agarrando su mochila de paja y diciendo-¡Volveremos pronto!

Zoro quiso salir a estira la piernas, esto extraño a Usopp.

−¡Espera, Zoro!−dijo el cocinero.

−¿Hmmm? − dijo Zoro volteando a ver al cocinero con extrañeza.

−Se nos está acabado la comida. Si llegas a ver animales comestibles, ¿Podrías traerlos?

−Claro−dijo Zoro comenzando a caminar hacia la selva y sonriendo muy levemente−iré de cacería porque tú eres incapaz de hacerlo.

−¡Espera un segundo! −grito Sanji furioso.

−¿Eeh? −dijo Zoro.

−¿Acaso escuche mal? −dijo Sanji prendiendo su cigarrillo en sus labios−o ¿eso fue un reto a ver a quien atrapar la presa más grande?

−¡Por supuesto! −dijo Zoro parado en una pose retadora y firme.

−¡Un duelo de caza! −dijo Sanji y agrego saltando del Merry- ¡el que traiga más comida será el ganador!

−Por mí no hay problema, será muy fácil−dijo Zoro caminando hacia la tupida selva junto al cocinero.

En el barco Usopp y Nami se quedaron viendo como en un periodo menor de tres minutos el resto de la tripulación se marchó a la peligrosa y salvaje selva. Los dos pensaron que el resto de las personas con las que viajaba le faltaba un tornillo y se lamentaron que la única compañía que quedaba en el barco no era exactamente la imagen de la fuerza bruta, que podía protegerlos en caso de una emergencia.

En la selva las chicas y el pato se encontraron vagando sin problemas por un rato observaba la naturaleza tranquila, Lu se acercó al rio al ver de reojo, pues le parecía ver al que se movía y resulto ser según la definición de la mugiwara un caracol calamar. Lu, lo agarro y Viví lo observo pensativamente.

El suelo empezó a temblar y por tanto el grupo de tres volteo hacia su derecha y observo−¡un dinosaurio!−dijo Viví preocupándose por los peligro que una isla prehistórica podría esconder.

Los ojos de Lu parecían estrella por un momento, una isla con criatura prehistóricas genial, genial…

Carue quería escapar y observo como la mugiwara se emocionó y comenzó a molestar al Diplodocus o cuello largo, para que enderezara el cuello hasta su punto más alto.

El cuello largo estaba comiendo. Lu debió comprender por experiencia previa que interrumpir la comida de una bestia nunca termina bien, sin embargo, Lu ignoro este instinto por la aventura y lanzo su mochila de paja a Viví y fue directo con el dinosaurio que termino llamando a su familia y por tanto la mugiwara comenzó a trepar hacia arriba entre las diferentes cabezas de los diversos cuellos largos.

Viví estaba con una palma en el corazón. Lu se reía de todo esto y estaba trepando la cabeza de los dinosaurios como un chango hiperactivo.

La mugiwara tuvo un deja-vu recordó las pesadillas de la noche previa, frunció el ceño y un momento después fue tragada por el cuello largo más agresivo de la manada. El hedor que deprendía este ser desde su interior era insoportable. Lu se tapó su nariz de sabueso con una de sus manos mientras comenzó a caer hacia el estómago de la bestia.

La mugiwara escucho a su subconsciente que curiosamente en esta ocasión sonaba como su hermano Ace "_Otra vez te trago una bestia, Lu"_.

Lu apretó la boca en forma de pato, molesta consigo misma "estoy segura de que _tengo más de cinco meses sin ser tragada por alguien_".

"_Laboo"_ contesto su subconsciente.

_"No cuenta, él no me trago a mi"_

_"'Pero si provocaste que se tragara a tu tripulación"._

_"Las islas de sur son calientes_... "comenzó a cantar la mugiwara en su mente.

Lu vio luz al final del oscuro y maloliente túnel, pero ante de tener tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando termino chocando con <strike>algo </strike>alguien. Se encontró en la palma de un gigante que sostenía un enorme escudo en su otra mano y tenía una espada, era un tipo gigantesco con finta genial y con una risa aún más genial.

−¡Veo que sigues vivo! −dijo el gigante riendo−¡hace mucho que no recibo visita!

−Eres enorme ¿eres humano? −pregunto la mugiwara parándose en la palma del hombre.

El gigante siguió riendo y dijo−¡Soy el guerrero más grande de Elbaf, Dorry!

Viví se sorprendió al ver a un gigante y Carue digamos que cuando Viví volteo a buscarlo, el pato se había desmayado. 

−¡Carue! −dijo Viví, intentando llevar al pato de nuevo a la conciencia.

−¡Permítame invitarlos a mi casa! −dijo el gigante.

−¡Me vio también! −exclamo Viví aun con la manos puesta sobre Carue en un intento de despertarlo.

En ese mismo momento los concursante de caza se topaban con su presas correspondiente un Tyrannosaurus rex y un Triceratops, mientras los miembros mas miedosos o mejor expresado lo que dependía más de su inteligencia, estaban en el barco donde el francotirador estaba en cubierta de forma muy refugiada y la navegante tenia ya un tiempo metida en el librero del barco, con el fin de encontrar información acerca de la isla. Nami estaba muy sorprendida por la información encontrada se dirigió hacia Usopp para informarle−¡estamos en problemas! Esta isla…

A su derecha apareció una gran sobra, que solo pertenecía a un gigante, A Nami se le cayo el libro y grito al unisonó con Usopp.

−¿Tiene algo de alcohol? −pregunto el gigante mirando hacia abajo.

−Te…tenemos un poco−titubeo Usopp.

−Ya veo−dijo el gigante ante de sonreí− ¿Puedo Tomar?

Nami y Usopp se asustaron y gritaron al mismo tiempo que el gigante, quien volteo a ver a su espalda un Tyrannosaurus rex mordiéndole la espalda.

−¡Un dinosaurio!−lloro Nami mientras que Usopp se quedo sin palabras. Observando como el gigante le cortaba la cabeza al Tyrannosaurus. Lo que provocó que los dos jóvenes tripulantes volvieran a gritar temerosamente por sus vidas.

−¡Soy el guerrero mas fuerte de Elbaf! ¡Brogy! −dijo el gigante celebrando−¡ahora tengo carne!¡permítame darle la bienvenida!

Nami y Usopp se hicieron pasar por muertos, pero eso no funciono y el gigante se los llevo a su casa para prepararle una sabrosa carne, pero los jóvenes tripulantes pensaron que el gigante se los quería comer, debido a todos los cadáveres humanos que observaron en la casa de este enorme hombre, que le estaba ofreciendo comida muy seguramente para engordarlos y comérselos pronto.

−Disculpe Brogy san−dijo Nami de forma educada y esperando a que el gigante comelón le indicara algo para proceder con su pregunta no formulada.

−Si pequeña, que pasa−dijo Brogy después de masticar un pedazo de la carne del Tyrex.

−¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que se vuelva a recalibrar el Log pose? −dijo Nami apretando su mano de forma nerviosa.

−Un año−contesto el gigante seriamente.

−¡Eso es muy lento! −exclamo Usopp cayendo de espalda del tronco en el que estaba sentado a un lado de Nami quien necesito recostarse en el ronco para volverse a sentir segura luego de esa terrible noticia que le dio el gigante.

Volviendo con el grupo de las chicas y el pato, ellos se encontraron en la casa del otro gigante Dorry, donde Lu y dicho gigante se estaba llevando muy bien, como si fueran viejos amigos para sorpresa de Viví, aunque la princesa noto que el gigante se refería a Lu como el pequeño por lo tanto debía de estar viendo a un chico como ella en un principio. Aparentemente esto no parecía preocupar a la mugiwara, quien seguía haciéndole pregunta al gigante.

− ¿Vimvem sommlmm ammmqua ommm mes musa vimma?(¿Vives solo aquí o es una villa?) −exclamo Lu con comida en la boca.

−Así es vengo de una villa−dijo Dorry con una mirada soñadora, sin problema para comprender la horrible pronunciación de Lu − se llama Elbaf, hogar de guerrero−los ojos de Lu se iluminaron con esta afirmación− Hay una regla en mi villa, si empieza una riña que no se soluciona dentro de la villa tiene que implorar al dios de Elbaf por una solución. El es justo y otorga su divina protección a lo que están en lo correcto. Se asegura que los buenos sobrevivan.

−Eso suena como A…−dijo Lu frunciendo el ceño, antes de sentir que la lengua le ardía y se le intentaba pegar en el paladar.

−Lu−dijo Viví a viendo a la mugiwara casi caer hacia atrás.

− Te encuentras bien−dijo el gigante observando al pequeño mugiwara.

−Si, solo que no puedo decir el nombre del dios con el que le encontré similitud−expreso Lu dejando su comida de lado por un momento−sentí que mi lengua ardía y se pegaba a mi paladar.

−No es tan extraño mugiwara−dijo el gigante observando detenidamente a Luffy− te fijaste que no mencione el nombre de dios− Lu asistió− eso es porque los gigantes somo firme creyentes de nuestra cultura. Resulta que nuestra cultura fue maldecida hace unos 800 años y los nombres de nuestros dioses fueron mancillados de una forma muy cruel−chasco la lengua Dorry antes de continuar−tanto es así que aun hoy en día no se puede decir los nombres verdaderos de nuestros dioses en nuestra presencia, nuestro antepasados describieron esta sensación exactamente con tus misma palabras, sentir que la lengua le arde y se le pega al paladar−el gigante hizo una pequeña pausa para morder su pieza de carne al igual que Luffy.

−Pero ¿Como es eso posible?−dijo Viví sorprendida.

−Hubo una gran guerra durante esa época−dijo el gigante− pero es demasiado borroso no hay unas escrituras que cuenten que paso durante esa época, solo se trasmitió la información de generación en generación en forma de relatos...

El suelo tembló mas fuerte que cuando las chicas y el pato escucharon al gigante acercarse, eso fue provocado por una erupción de un volcán, el gigante las miro y dijo apresuradamente−tengo que pelear con un hombre, con el que tuve un conflicto desde hace 100 años…

−¡100 años!−exclamo la mugiwara acomodándose su sombrero.

El gigante rio−nuestro tiempo de vida es triple que el suyo, la isla es nuestro campo de batalla y el volcán nuestro timbre para empezar el enfrentamiento de nuevo.

−Pero ¡cómo se pueden odiar por 100 años! −exclamo Viví sin entenderlo−¿hay alguna razón para continuar con la pelea?

−Viví, no es eso−dijo Lu tapándole la boca a la princesa antes de que siguiera cuestionando al gigante, que marchaba a su pelea.

−Ahora es por orgullo, hace mucho olvidamos la razón−dijo Dorry como últimas palabras dirigidas al pequeño grupo antes de empezar a pelear con el otro gigante.

Lu se recostó en el suelo lleno de hierba de la selva y se quedo apreciado la pelea de los dos gigantes y pensando en los feroce guerreros que era y en la maldición que tenían los dioses, Viví se sentó sintiéndose frustrada. Del otro lado de la selva se encontraba Usopp y Nami, el primero apoyaba a Brogy y la segunda veía esta pelea como una perdida de tiempo si sentido al final termino diciendo−Una pelea por mas de 100 años ¡Que triste!¡Vamos Usopp es nuestra oportunidad de escapar!

−¡Tonta!¡ellos son verdaderos guerreros!¡Quiero ver su combate!−corrigió Usopp observando como el otro gigante del que no conocía el nombre recibió en su casco un hachazo de Brogy y que si se hubiera movido estaría muerto.

−¡No estoy interesada en esto así que me voy! −dijo Nami marchándose solo para volver un momento después y sentarse con el narizón.

−¿Lo entendiste Nami? −dijo Usopp feliz mirando a Nami quien levanto una ceja−¡velos son el verdadero orgullo de un guerrero! ¡Así es como debería ser un verdadero guerrero del mar! ¡quiero convertirme en un orgulloso guerrero como ellos!

−¿Quiere ser un gigante? −dijo Nami poniendo una mano en su barbilla en una muestra de lo aburrida que estaba de ver a dos tipos luchar.

− ¡No escuchaste nada de lo que dije! −dijo Usopp molesto antes de proseguir con un tono más jovial y soñador−si existe un lugar lleno de guerreros como ellos me gustaría visitarlo algún día.

Nami y Usopp miraron la pelea de los gigante al igual que Lu, Viví y Carue mientras Zoro y Sanji se terminaron topando en la selva con sus respetiva caza.

−¡El mío es mas grande! −dijeron el dúo que no se había dado cuenta de que en esta selva se estaban peleando dos gigantes. Midieron a Tyrannosaurus y Triceratops, para luego tener una discusión sobre de cual cuerpo se podía sacar más carne para que al final cada uno afirmara que había ganado y que esto lo decidirían con una segunda ronda, por tanto, cada uno se fue por un camino separado.

Las chicas vieron llegar a Dorry con unos barriles del alcohol muy familiares, el gigante afirmo que se los había dado el otro gigante, que se había encontrado con un hombre narizón y una mujer que quería saber cuanto tiempo llevaba el Log pose en calibrarse.

−Entonces al final, eso dos si bajaron del barco−dijo Lu risueña− decidieron tener una aventura, que malos al no invitarnos, Viví−Lu vio que Viví estaba sumida en una pose de desesperación.

−Lu pusiste atención a lo que dijo Dorry, dijo que el Log pose tarda un año en actualizarse−dijo Viví estirándose el cabello hacia atrás− No puedo esperar un año para volver a Arabasta. No creo que tenga ni siquiera un año. ¡Como voy a llegar a casa!

Lu miro al gigante−Seria aburrido pasar un año aquí−resoplando en la ultima palabra−¿No hay otra forma de salir?

−Bueno tengo un Log pose, pero prácticamente estoy compitiendo por el para volver a Elbaf−dijo Dorry tranquilamente− saben los pequeños humanos mueren mucho por aquí−Lu asistió había notado los cadáver alrededor de la selva cuando acompañaron al gigante a su hogar en la selva−les pasa de todo, algunos se los comen los dinosaurios, muere por inanición, enfermedad y otros intenta atacarnos…¿Pero acaso quieres pelear por el Log pose?

−No de momento no estoy interesada en ir a tu tierra−dijo Lu sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba pensando que quizás si no pasaba nada en los próximos días tendría que intentar…

−podría navegar sin rumbo fijo−termino diciendo Dorry a lo que Lu comenzó a reír− O podrían perder su bendición al dios de los mares para que los guie…

−Ningún dios hará nada gratis, por la bondad de su corazón−contesto Lu dejando de reír−pediría algo a cambio, algún tipo de favor−pensado en que tal vez tendría que <strike>ceder </strike>volver a hablar con la otra madre. Después de su discusión pensó que se había librado de el poder misterioso de ver cosas, sin embargo, solo pareció empeorar, y su insomnio era prueba de eso y aunque Lu no lo admitiría en voz alta le molestaba la ultimas palabras que le dirigió “_espero que ustedes mocosos sobrevivan a lo que está por venir. Viene un cambio de era”._

−Veo que realmente conoce a los dioses de Elbaf ellos piden adoración, al menos eso es lo único que pide en la actualidad−dijo Dorry tomando un poco de barril.

−¡Actualmente! −dijo Lu sorprendida−¡Creí que los dioses habían dejado de existir en este plano!

Dorry sonrió y dijo−Conocí uno que otro gigante que alguna vez se topo con tal vez algún legado de los dioses o un dios disfrazado, no lo se… pero lo que describieron que era capaz de hacer no era cosa de simples hombres recuerdo…

Se escucho un sonido ensordecedor, Dorry cayo hacia atrás de su boca salía humo. Viví abrió muchos los ojos, Carue grito y Lu dijo−¡El alcohol exploto! – pensando en ese barril estaba en nuestro barco, eso era para nosotros.

−¡Dorry san! −exclamo Viví−pero ¿Por qué estallo el alcohol?¿era del barco?

Lu se trepo arriba de Dorry dispuesta a comenzar a revisarlo, no sabia si el poder misterioso de curar funcionaria−la explosión fue en su estómago−coloco su pequeñas mano en el centro−¡Viví pásame mi mochila, se la diste a Carue hace un rato!

Viví asistió y fue por la mochila−¿Crees que el otro gigante puso pólvora en la cerveza? –

−¡Que dicen, han peleado por 100 años, no haría algo tan bajo! −dijo Lu agarrando el agua de su mochila tal vez esto ayudaría a curar a Dorry mucho mas rápido, Lu no sabía si era por el gran tamaño, o el hecho de que le había explotado el estómago, las dos variables o incluso la especie, pero su poder de curación estaba siendo drenado de forma muy rápida sin ver mucha diferencia en el estado del gigante.

Dorry se paro derrumbando a las dos chicas de su estómago y tirándolas al suelo, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de Lu por curarlo. Afortunadamente para Viví Lu se movió rápido y logro atraparla evitando que se lastimara con semejante caída.

−¡Malditas alimañas!¡fueron ustedes!− exclamo el gigante molesto−¡intentar culpa a Brogy!¡el jamás haría esto! −se preparó para atacar a las chicas−¿Quién mas podría ser?

−¡Huyamos! Esta demasiado enojado como para razonar−dijo Viví. Lu le respondió aventándole su sombrero de paja−sostenlo. Lo siento Viví, no escapare, necesito curarlo y hacer tragar sus estúpidas palabras.

−¡Curarlo!¡Como es eso posible! −dijo Viví sorprendida−¡Y vas a pelear la diferencia de tamaños es enorme!

Lu trono sus dedos en frente de su cara y Dorry dijo−¡Malditos como se atrevieron!

Viví siguió intentado justificar que ellos no sabían nada acerca de los explosivo, Carue huyo en ese momento en busca de ayuda, y el gigante lanzo el primer espadazo y Lu lo esquivo saltando, con la intención de golpearle en el rostro, pero el gigante la vio venir y con la mano que sostenía el escudo le dio un puñetazo que la mando al suelo de la selva. Terminando con Lu en la tierra. Que desde ahí estiro sus manos hacia atrás para terminar dándole de lleno en al estomago de gigante. Lo que molesto a Dorry que finalmente termino pisando a Lu. A lo que el gigante se sorprendió a ver que la pequeña sabandija había sobrevivido, deduciendo que tenia que tener alguna fruta de diablo, tiempo que Lu aprovecho para mandarlo hacia atrás y finalmente terminar esta estúpida pelea sin sentido alguno más que tranquilizar al gigante.

−¡Deja que te cure! ¡Estoy enojada! −dijo Lu poniéndose su sobrero de paja en su cabeza y observando que la mochila de paja no hubiera sido destruida por la pelea−¡Se que no fue el otro gigante!¡Definitivamente tampoco fue nadie de mi tripulación!¡Hay alguien más aquí en esta isla!

El volcán hizo erupción de nuevo. Para consternación de Viví y Lu, el gigante comenzó a hacer el gesto de levantarse de suelo.

−¡No vaya! −dijo Viví−¡reposa!

−¡No vayas aun deja que te cure! −exclamo Lu acercándose a sujetar una de las manos del gigante.

−Estoy aquí−dijo tosiendo el gigante−¡soy el guerrero Dorry!¡daré una pelea que no machara el nombre de Elbaf!

El gigante se levantó oponiéndose a la fuerza ejercida por el mugiwara, al que no miro, aunque noto una diferencia en su tono de voz, antes de que el pequeño mugiwara intentara detener realmente el empeño de gigante por cumplir su deber y destino, le coloco una enorme roca con forma muy curiosa.

Lu grito−¡Que hiciste maldito!¡quítame esta montaña de encima!¡necesito curarte!

−No puedes aplazar el destino pequeño o pequeña. Eres muy curioso o curiosa. No se quién o quienes sean−dijo Dorry parado de forma solemne observando a ambas chicas.

−¡Libérame! −decía repetidamente Lu.

El gigante la ignoro siguiendo con su discurso−visto que tiene una fruta de diablo−hizo una pausa para toser−puedo decir que lo que has hecho basta para enfrentarlo, no voy a huir de una pelea, significaría que dejaría de ser un guerrero, y si dejo de ser un guerrero dejo de ser yo mismo. Perdóneme por dudar de ustedes.

Lu veía al gigante con enojo mientras apretaba los puños contra la hierba del suelo.

−¡Este es el juicio que emitió el dios de la guerra! No conté con su protección¡ Eso es todo!

−¡Que importa lo que quiera un dios vivo o muerto!¡si realmente tienes o no su protección! −dijo Lu golpeando su puño contra el suelo−¡vas a morir solo si un dios lo pide! ¡El duelo fue boicoteado!¡Ya no es un duelo!¡Crees que el otro gigante realmente pelearía contigo si…

−¡Cállate! −dijo el gigante−¡por un momento pensé que eras más que una simple humana…

−una diosa−dijo Lu riendo−¡esta loco!¡admiro la historia antigua pero lo mas importante en el mundo es el presente, el ser libre−Lu frunció el ceño−¡jamás podría ser una diosa!¡tengo solo 17 jodidos años, tonto!

−¡Es cierto no eres una diosa!¡tampoco puedes ser una humana común!¡debes ser uno de los legados de alguno de los dioses de Elbaf!...

−Eso no importa ¡quítame esto! −dijo Lu retorciéndose en un intento por agarrar la colosal piedra.

¡Ya es tarde! −dijo el gigante finalmente alejándose de la pareja para ver venir a su eterno rival acercarse.

Dorry se enfrentó a Brogy mientras la mugiwara maldecía al sujeto que había saboteado el alcohol. Viví no sabía qué hacer, estaba impactada con la preocupación que la pirata estaba demostrando por una persona que acababa de conocer, mas aun siendo una pirata buscada por el gobierno mundial, una villana que podía esconder su género a las persona, que miente sobre su nombre que−¡Espera en verdad tienes habilidades curativa!

En algún otro lado de la selva en una parte muy remota del enfrentamiento de los gigantes se encontraba Zoro buscando una nueva y gigantesca presa, pero en su lugar se encontró con Nami.

−¿Qué hace aquí?−dijo el espadachín antes de caer en la trampa de Míster 3.

* * *

Omake

Habían pasado varios días desde que supo de la existencia de la mocosa mugiwara, debido a eso, se armo de valor por fin para enfrentarla nuevamente. Tenia mucho que explicar, aunque Mihawk sabia en el fondo que esto siempre fue lo que temió.

Es por este resultado que ellos habían tenido ese último y terrible enfrentamiento del cual los dos había salido con secuelas. Aun no podía usar un arco con flecha nuevamente al igual que ella, pero realmente esa no fue su maldición. Lo único que se lamentaba es que, en esta ocasión, es que no podría revertir los hechos, sin lastimarla aún más, pues este resultado estaba previsto desde su catastrófico ultimo encuentro, la maldición por fin volvía a cobrar a la última persona que él amaba profundamente o al menos él debía pensar que ella era la ultima persona que amaba.

La vería por ultima vez, pero para eso tendría que maltratar un poco al sistema de seguridad de la isla, ahora que estaba seguro de que ella no seria capaz de mantenerlo lejos, no podría defenderse, tal vez ni dar explicaciones, para este momento en no sabia cual es su estado de salud pero aun era capaz de bloquearlo a él y al resto de pusilánime y lo único que podría brindarle él, sería esa seguridad hasta el último momento, aunque tendría que enfrentar a toda las isla para llegar a su diosa y valorar su estado de salud, verdaderamente quería saber como es que estaba viva, pero temía que la respuesta fuera un castigo impuesto de la misma diosa hacia su hermana.


	19. Capitulo 16 Little Garden parte 2

En el campamento del gigante Brogy se encontraban dialogando el mentiroso y la ladrona, sobre cómo iban a regresar al barco y escapar de la desquiciada isla prehistórica; obteniendo como conclusión, que su mejor opción era reunirse con Lu y Viví en el otro campamento.

Apenas se adentraron en la extensa selva, se toparon con un Tyrannosaurus rex y Usopp salió disparado, hacia el otro campamento; dejando atrás a su compañera ladrona, destruyendo así el plan B de la gata ladrona(usar a Usopp como un señuelo con el dinosaurio).

−¡Espera!, ¡Usopp! ¡Vas muy rápido! −dijo Nami con ojos de gato enfurruñado, mientras corría detrás de la sombra de polvo que Usopp dejaba a su paso.

Nami logro escapar de la enorme lagartija, sin obtener existo en alcanzar al piernas locas; se detuvo, e inclino hacia adelante, por un momento para tomar aire−es..ese idiota es todo un caso…¡Lu!

La navegante, vio a él joven mugiwara parado bajo una especie de palmera saludando, Nami se acercó a su capitán, lista para liberar su ira; solo para dejar de acercarse y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. No es Lu pensó Nami de forma repetitiva mientras corría y pensaba: espero que los demás estén bien, hay alguien más en esta isla, será Baroque Work, es una trampa, nos quieren matar, o nos vas a cazar, que esta pasando en esta maldita isla, es una trampa perfecta.

Usopp corrió hasta llegar con Lu y Viví…

−¡Porque está debajo de esa roca Luffy!

−¡Usopp! ¿Dónde está Nami?−dijo la mugiwara sonriendo a su camarada, como si fuera la persona más importante del lugar.

−Viene detrás de mí, ¡Veníamos huyendo de un gigantesco dinosaurio de tamaño de los gigantes!…

−¡La dejaste! −dijo Viví con una mirada de reproche.

−¡Espera! ¡los dos veníamos corriendo, pero yo corro más rápido! después de todo −se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo pulgar, −¡soy la persona más rápida de East Blue! debe de llegar en cualquier momento −dijo Usopp levantando su mano a la barbilla−además si un dinosaurio se la hubiera comido, hubiera gritado.

La cara de Viví era un indicador de su desacuerdo con lo dicho por el narizón, −¡Lu no grito cuando fue dragada por un dinosaurio!

−¡Luffy es Luffy! Y ¡Nami es Nami! −dijo simplemente Usopp levantando la mano en señal de eso lo explica todo.

Lu rio y sonrió, −bueno Nami debe de llegar en cualquier momento. ¡Usopp! , me ayudas a salir de aquí, o a detener la pelea de los gigantes.

−¡Eeeeeh! −grito el mentiroso conmocionado−¡Luffy porque quiere parar la pelea entre guerreros! ¡que te sucede!

−¡Fue saboteada! −grito Lu, −¡la bebida de nuestro barco, exploto en el estómago de Dorry!¡esta herido!

−¡Quien se atrevió! −grito Usopp, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, −¡Ha mancillar la pelea más honorable! ¡por cien años pelearon en igualdad de condiciones!

−Lo estaba curando −dijo Lu, sin mirar a nadie en particular −iba muy lento… demasiado, casi no hubo mejoría… iba a usar el agua para acelerar el proceso…

−Podría ser… ¡Baroque Works! −exclamo Viví, intentando encaminar a los piratas al tema más importante del momento, −eso significa que realmente el verdadero objetivo éramos nosotros, ¡tuvo que ser Miss Sunday! …¡ No fue Míster 5!

−¡Quien es ese maldito cabrón! −dijo Lu, frunciendo el ceño, mientras miraba a Viví en busca de una respuesta, más clara.

−Es el tipo con el que peleo espadachín san, el hombre asquerosos de los mocos explosivos −dijo Viví, haciendo una mueca, al recordar la capacidad tan peculiar de Míster 5.

−¡Uno de eso debiluchos, que derroto Zoro! −resoplo Lu, apretando la mandíbula como si hubiera olido algo echado a perder. 

−¡Mocos explosivos! −dijo Usopp, dejando la boca entreabierta, siguió el combate de los gigantes, la sangre se le heló al observar a Brogy san acertar un hachazo al otro gigante; desde el hombro hasta el pecho.

Lu golpeo el suelo, Viví se quedó miro la caída del Dorry, pero desvió la mirada junto a Usopp, al escucha de forma repetitiva el sonido de la goma golpear contra el suelo.

−¡QUIEN FUE!¡SAL DE DONDE ESTE!¡MALDITA SEA!

−¡SI FUE ESE TAL MISTER 5 LO ENCONTRARE LUFFY! −exclamo Usopp, frunciendo el ceño−¡LO MATARE!

−¡Yo también voy! −dijo Viví, compartiendo una mirada de apoyo a Usopp.

−¡Okey, ven conmigo!−dijo Usopp, mirando a Viví sorprendido.

−¡Eso no será necesario! −dijo el hombre desconocido, que estaba saliendo del espesor de la selva junto a su risueña compañera.

−¡Si fueron ustedes malditos debiluchos! ¡PELO DE ESTROPAJO! −dijo Lu, tensando los músculos y apoyando la palmas de la mano contra la hierba.

−Le regreso a este −dijo Míster 5, dejando caer a un herido Carue, contra el suelo, ignorando el intento de insulto del insignificante mugiwara.

−¿Qué le hicieron? −exclamo Viví, corriendo hacia su fiel amigo para revisarlo, −¡Carue no tiene nada que ver en esto!

−¡Quienes son estos! −exclamo el narizón de la tripulación: en su “posición de pelea soy valiente”, que consiste en Usopp, parado con las piernas ampliamente abiertas, como si fuera un vaquero, preparándose para pelearse en un duelo, o salir corriendo; dependiendo de la situación.

−¡Usopp, él es pelo de estropajo, es él, de los mocos explosivos! −dijo Lu, con una mirada asesina, dirigida a ambos miembro de Baroque Works. −¡La pendeja de la risa ridícula, creo que también tiene una fruta del diablo!

−¡Oye! −exclamo miss Valentine, chasqueando la lengua con los diente, −¡te voy a aplastar!!idiota mugiwara!¡cómo te atreves a insultarnos!¡a nosotros agentes oficiales de Baroque Works!

Lu ni siquiera la miro, −¡tengan cuidado chicos!

Míster 5, gruño en respuesta, mientras miraba a Viví, −¡pensamos que estabas con el espadachín! ¡decidimos usar a tu pato, para que te llamara!¡se negó!

−¡Aunque, solo resulto, que estas con el famélico mugiwara! −dijo Miss Valentine, sonriendo−¡es obvio, que ese mono bailarín, es solo una fachada!¡el verdadero capitán, debe ser el espadachín, Roronoa Zoro!

Usopp se rio: sujetándose el estómago y doblándose levemente mientras susurraba para sí mismo; lo que a Viví le pareció entender, es que, si iba a pensar en alguien que pareciera el capitán, esa sería Nami, por lo mandona, en vez de Zoro.

Viví se sonrojo un poco, pues no hace mucho tiempo ella pensó, igual que Miss Valentine.

Lu se rio ante el susurro de su nakama, ignorando la presencia de los tipos nefastos; necesitaba centrarse en un forma de salir de este problema.

Se escucharon un par de pasos y una voz muy escandalosa que hizo que Lu, Usopp y Viví abriera los ojos; de los arbusto salió Nami corriendo, al ver a los miembros de Baroque Work: soltó un gran grito, se colocó detrás de Usopp utilizándolo como un escudo humano; ella estaba exhausta, pero eso no impidió que finalmente Nami pudiera desatar su ira sobre la nuca del mentiroso, que cayó contra el suelo de boca.

−¡Nami! ¡eso por qué! −dijo Usopp, ofendido mientras giraba por un momento para mirar a la loca temperamental.

−¡Por dejarme atrás en la selva!¡Quería que me comiera un dinosaurio! −dijo Nami, sujetando el cuello de Usopp−¡No consideraste el hecho de que casi caigo en una trampa de ellos! −Nami soltó a Usopp, y señalo a los agentes de Baroque Work, respirando ruidosamente, luego a ver el estado de tensión en la que se encontraba su compañeros y escuchar la estúpida risa de su Capitán; sintió que le ardía la sangre, al mirar a Lu debajo de una montaña gigantesca, su sangre se heló.

−¡LU IDIOTA COMO TERMINASTE AHÍ! ¡EN SERIO EN ESTE MOMENTO EN EL QUE TE NECESITAMOS A TI! ¡O ALGUNO DE LOS OTROS IDOTA CON FUERZA MONTROUZA! −Nami, se dejó caer al suelo, de nada había servido su travesía por la selva, ellos ya estaban aquí; debía ayudarlos, ahora que estaba metida en medio de este asunto. −¡Usopp, Viví, ¡iré a buscar ayuda!, −comenzando a correr nuevamente hacia la espantosa selva.

−¡Nami! −gritaron Lu, Viví y Usopp, este último agrego−¡AGACHATE!

Nami hizo caso a las palabras de tirador y logro evitar una explosión directa en la espalda. En su lugar, solo obtuvo un poco de tierra, y rocas en la cabeza que la hizo gritar, haciendo que se le fuera el color de la cara por un momento. Ella no había visto las habilidades de esos dos; pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que escapar de ahí, buscar ayuda con los gigantes, o con alguien conocido, así que siguió su camino saliendo a toda marcha.

Lu sonrió, apretó los puños y golpeo el suelo.

Usopp exhalo fuertemente a ver a Nami a salvo.

Viví sonrió por un momento luego volvió a hacer una mueca Carue no estaba bien, eso maldito agente de Baroque Works…

Miss Valentine rio risueñamente, −¡Así que logro evitar la trampa de Mr.3!¡Iré por ella!

−¡Mr. 3!¡es el hombre con la fruta doru doru!−dijo Viví palideciendo mientras Usopp gritaba aterrado un hombre de cera; Viví agrego− ¡Nami, Miss Valentine puede cambiar su peso ten cuidado!

Nami chillo, pero siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

Lu miro al suelo por un momento, cerro los ojos y actúo por instinto−¡Como si mi navegante pudiera ser derrotada por un pájaro loco con risa ojete!

−¡Míster 5! ¡no mate al idiota hasta que vuelva con el cuerpo destrozado de su querida navegante!−dijo Miss Valentine, mientras sonreía, y reía, comenzó a hacerse más ligera, y flotar con su paraguas amarillento.

−¡LUFFY! −dijo Usopp, con cara de espanto, mientras pensaba Nami va a morir, y si no muere Nami, va a matar a nuestro capitán…

Viví miro al capitán con una mirada juzgadora−¡cómo te puede llamar capitán, poniendo así la vida de tus nakamas, en peligro! −, la princesa pensó, no eres tan diferente de Crocodile, en realidad, apretó su puños, inhalo y exhalo profundamente, miro intensamente a Mr. 5, ignorando la mirada de Lu y Usopp−¡Los voy a eliminar yo! −, saco su látigos de su blusa/armadura y se lanzó contra Mr. 5.

−¡Estrella asesina de pólvora! −dijo Usopp pensando en trágalo espantapájaros, y enchílate con la bola extra picante. Usopp pensó en Nami, ella se fue y no tuvieron tiempo de decirle, lo que paso con los gigantes, espero que buscara a Zoro o Sanji.

Por un momento los ojos de Lu se crisparon, pero logro controlar sus músculos faciales, antes de hacer una mueca que la delatara(su cara de pato), aún podía observa a Miss Valentine flotando, −¡VEO QUE MISS PAJARO LOCO DEJA QUE LOS HOMBRES HAGAN EL TRABAJO SUCIO POR ELLA! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO SOLO UN HOMBRE COMO MR. 5 PODRÍA INTENTAR LASTIMARME!

Mr. 5 detuvo el avance de la impotente princesa, sujetándola por la muñecas, observo el proyectil de pólvora lanzado por el ridículo narizón, y sonrió por un momento, pensó en usar a la princesa como un escudo humano; eso le enseñaría a esta panda de ridículos, pero no es como si necesitara aprender algo de este enfrentamiento, después de todo no iban a salir vivos. Mr. 5 se tragó la bola de pólvora explosiva.

−¡Quien te crees que eres idiota mugiwara! !Tu maldita tripulación y la insignificante princesita de Arabasta para desafiar a unos agentes oficiales de Baroque Works! −dijo Miss Valentine riendo, y sonriendo levemente desde lo alto; había logrado localizado a la chica de cabello naranja, se mordió el labio −¡están muertos!

Nami seguía corriendo en busca de los gigantes, ellos eran los más fáciles de localizar, después de todo como era posible que esos dos monstruos (Zoro y Sanji), no se hubiera percatado de todo este caos. En verdad era un idiotas.

Miss Valentine cayo con todo su peso sobre el mugiwara.

Usopp grito−¡LUFFY!

Al mismo tiempo la cara de Mr. 5 se puso roja como chile habanero. Viví aprovecho el momento de debilidad y se liberó del agente enchilado.

Lu sonrió ser de goma es una gran ventaja, para enfrentar a la chica loca; si le aplasto todos su órganos, y hueso, pero a ser de goma esto no le molesto, sin embargo, se sentía fatigada, lo cual era extraño; sonrió− gracia por liberarme.

−¡Cómo es que sigues vivo! −exclamo Miss Valentine, dejando la boca abierta de forma incrédula.

Lu soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego trono sus dedos, y sin contestar a la odiosa chica, la golpeo, en la cara de forma certera con un único puñetazo. Posteriormente miro al estropajo pensando ahora sigues tú, sin considerar que el viejo estuviera enchilado, la mugiwara lo golpeo con su puñetazo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. 

Usopp estaba aliviado de que los enemigos estuviesen fuera de servicio, seguía si creer, que engaño al hombre de los mocos. Observo a Luffy levanta, y sacudir al hombre inconsciente.

¡No te desmayes!¡Antes dime cuantos de ustedes hay aquí! ¿cuál son su planes?¡Maldición! −dijo la última palabra Lu, dejando caer al idiota inconsciente al suelo− No funciona, ¿Por qué?

Las inquietudes de la princesa sobre la tripulación, Arabasta, y Baroque Work, fueron desplazado en segundo plano al recodar que Carue, estaba herido.

−Vamos chicos, a alcázar a Nami, podría estar en peligro −dijo Lu sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa, miro a Usopp acercarse a Viví y Carue, el pato seguía herido.

Usopp insistió en ayudar a Viví, y entre los dos levantaron a Carue.

−Espere, será más sencillo si yo−dijo Lu, suspirando y acercándose al pato, dejando su sombrero a un lado −lo curo− toco una de la alas del pato con su mano, sentía la tibies en su mano, pero Carue no mejoraba, así que coloco su segunda mano, pensando que estaría bien, las plumas del pato empezaron a agarrar un color más amarillo y los moretones empezaron a desaparecer lentamente.

El pato estaba como nuevo, Lu sonrió ante esto, Viví se sentía pésimo, ella en verdad había juzgado nuevamente a Lu como alguien que no tenía madera para ser capitán.

Usopp estaba impactado era la primera vez que veía a Luffy hacer eso…pero Lu se veía pálida−¡puedes curar patos!!en verdad tienes un don!

Lu comenzó a reír−¡no solo patos también…!

−¡Luffy! −grito Usopp, al verla caer contra el suelo, corrió hacia ella.

Viví también se acercó junto con Carue, la primera estaba desviando la mirada, y los puños, el segundo también estaba sumamente preocupado por la mugiwara.

Usopp, sacudió a Luffy esperando a que respondiera, sin obtener existo, tenía una pequeña idea de cómo la podría despertar, pero tal Luffy necesitaba el descanso. Carue le comunico que subiera a Lu a su lomo.

−¿estará bien? −pregunto Viví, estirando su mano para recoger el sombrero de paja a la mugiwara.

−No haría eso−informo Usopp, deteniendo la mano de la princesa− a Luffy, no le gusta que toquen su sombrero, otras personas−, suspiro y recogió el sombrero de paja,−espero que solo sea cansancio− coloco el sombrero en la cabeza de Luffy−Vamos a buscar a los otros.

Viví asistió, y marcharon junto con Carue, Usopp y la soñolienta Lu.

Al llegar a donde estaba los gigantes se encontraron con Zoro, y Nami en una enorme torre de ¿Velas?, junto a ellos estaban los gigantes siendo cubiertos por cera. Afortunadamente el sujeto Mr. 3 no los había visto llegar. Al parecer Nami pudo mantener oculto el hecho de que había ido a ese lugar en busca de ayuda, solo para terminar siendo capturada por otros miembro de Baroque Works, y colocada junto a un desorientado Zoro, quien estaba decidido a cortarse los pies para poder luchar.

Lu seguía profundamente dormida, incluso después de varias cachetadas que le dio un desesperado Usopp, que, al ver, al idiota de cabello verde a punto de cortarse los pies, pidió a Carue permiso, para bajar a Lu de su espalda, y recargarla en el suelo debajo de un árbol; nadie noto al pequeño insecto trepando por la espalda de Lu y mordiéndola en el cuello.

Miro a Carue y Viví por un momento, y solicito su ayuda para enfrentar al malvado tipo de la cera, Usopp monto a Carue junto con Viví, y entraron en acción, atrayendo la atención de los agentes de Baroque Works, y de sus nakamas.

Tontamente el pato se pasó el campo de batalla y perdieron el elemento de sorpresa o eso pensó Mr. 3.

En realidad, y de forma sagas Usopp pensó previamente en entrar tirando una cuerda bañada en aceite; materiales que traía en su bolsa de inventos.

Al campo de batalla solo volvieron Viví y Carue de forma inmediata, Usopp como imaginaran uso ese momento de distracción para prender la cuerda, y de esa forma se logró la inevitable derrota de Mr. 3 quien se cuestionaba ¿Cómo es posible que uno de mis planes falle?

Con los ataques inutilizables de Mr. 3, Viví se dirigió en medio de fuego a ayudar a Zoro y Nami a escapar de la llamas.

Mr. 3 decidió huir junto con su temerosa acompañante Miss Goldenweek, Usopp no permitió esto, esos dos se habían metido con el duelo honorable de los gigantes junto con los demás idiotas de Baroque Works, así que agarro su tirachina y lanzo estrella de fuego hacia sus objetivos, y acertó, luego disparo sus bolas de pólvoras, y disparo una cuantas mientras se acercaba a sus objetivos, saco su martillo, y uso su técnica sobre sus dos objetivos(aunque fue menos duro con la niña Miss Goldenweek) de forma repetida hasta asegurarse que estuviera completamente noqueados.

−¿Lu sigue debajo de la gigantesca piedra? −interrogo Nami acercándose con Zoro y Viví.

−¡Nami quedaste en sujetador!− exclamo Viví sorprendida agarrándose la cara.

Nami no le dio importancia al comentario hecho por Viví y siguió mirándola en busca del paradero de la mugiwara.

−¡Lu esta debajo de una roca gigante! −gruño Zoro dejando por un segundo la boca abierta, antes de sacudir la cabeza−¡lo mejor sería alejarnos de las llamas!

−Dejen que me encargarse de eso−dijo Brogy, sacudiendo su arma para apagar el fuego con su arma. Zoro y Usopp se sorprendieron mientras Viví le dijo a Nami que Lu había logrado escapar (omitiendo la parte que involucraba poner la vida de Nami en peligro) con la ayuda del enemigo. Nami sonrió felinamente ante esto.

− Ella curo a Carue y se desmayó, hemos intentado despertarla, pero no funcio…

−Ella estará bien, no te preocupe Viví− informo Nami sonriendo despreocupadamente, −no es la primera vez que la veo curar, ella solo se can… ¿curo a Carue por completo?

Viví se sobresaltó un momento al ver la mirada intensa que Nami le dirigía−si porque…

−¡Ella no puede curar a alguien por completo!−exclamo Nami sorprendida.

−En realidad bruja, ella jamás afirmo eso−aporto Zoro a la conversación que siguió en silencio. Los tres observaron a gigante acongojado ser acompañado en su dolor por Usopp.

−Fue un gran guerre…

Solo para que Dorry despertara en ese momento, lo que permitió que los demás se diera cuenta de que, si estaba herido, pero no herido de muerte. Al parecer el hacha de Brogy no había estado lo suficientemente afilada para matarlo.

Dorry pregunto por Lu en ese momento, así que Usopp, Carue y una preocupada Nami, fueron en busca de su capitán.

Nami se acercó a Lu primero que nadie, toco el cuello de su capitán para comprobar que hubiera pulso, solo para sentir un pequeño pinchazo, se sacudió la mano con rapidez, si notar nada más extraño,−Llevémosla con los demás, solo está profundamente dormida.

Ninguno de los mugiwara observo a una pulga tirada en el piso de la selva sin vida.

Brogy le comento a Dorry que la chica se parecía a una de la diosa de Elbaf Elin, el único que pareció ponerle atención a ese pequeño detalle de la tripulación de Lu, fue Usopp−¡Lu es hora de la cenar, carne! 

Los parpados de la mugiwara se agitaron abrió sus brillantes ojos−¡Si comida!!Sanji!

Zoro se relajó y rio momentáneamente junto a los gigantes.

Viví y Carue se sorprendieron realmente eso funciono.

Nami rodo los ojos, debió de imaginar eso antes, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Usopp se autoproclamo un genio por poder despertar a su Capitán, aunque Zoro le menciono que no se le había ocurrido ante, comentario que Usopp ignoro.

−¡Que ha pasado! ¡Nami swan que bonita! −exclamo Sanji saliendo de entre los árboles−no va a creer lo que enco…

−¡DONDE ESTABAS! −soltaron molesto Zoro, Usopp, Nami y Viví.

Lu simplemente sonrió−¡Sanji! ¡comida! ¡carne!

−¡Lu chan! ¡si, en un momento! primer….

−¡Sanji Kun! ¡podría golpearte en este momento! −exclamo Nami molesta, −¿dónde te metiste cuando estábamos en problemas? −Sanji siguió sonriendo,− y ahora cómo vamos a llegar a Arabasta si el Log Pose tarda un año en actualizarse

−Con este Eternal Log Pose a Arabasta−exclamo Sanji. Viví a verlo sonrió y lo abrazo, algo que el chef disfruto al máximo en su mirada literalmente se podía observa dos enormes corazones.

−¡Gigante, te curare, pero primero a comer! −dijo Lu sonriendo con calidez mientras reía junto a los gigantes−sino creo que me podría dar una de las famosas enfermedades de Usopp.

−¡Lu chan, es en realidad un pequeño ángel!− exclamo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

−¡Oye!− dijo Usopp golpeando con su palma la cabeza de la mugiwara, quien rio más fuerte.

−Es una broma− replicó Lu sacando la lengua mientras seguía riendo.

−¡Oye como te atreves a golpear a Lu chan, narizón! −exclamas Sanji furioso.

Usopp corrió detrás de Luffy, para refugiarse de la ira del cocinero.

−Como te atreves a tocarla…

Usopp se sacudió más, Zoro y Nami rodaron los ojos, Viví y Carue no sabía que pensar al igual que los gigantes.

−Sanji −advirtió Lu sin sonreír− así me llevo con Usopp, además… no me duelen los golpes en realidad− aparte de los puños del amor del abuelo pensó Lu.

Sanji miro a su capitán antes de asistir, ese comportamiento iba en contra de su creencia, pero tendría que respetar la orden silenciosa de su capitán, de la bella Lu chan. Él sabía que no tenía el control sobre los cavernícolas( Zoro y Usopp) de su tripulación.

Después de la comida que se convirtió en una mini fiesta, con los gigantes, Viví se acercó a Lu.

−Siento lo que dije antes…

−Detente, no necesita disculparte, soy un pirata, y eso es lo que hago−dijo Lu sonriendo− engaño al enemigo, seguí mi instinto, y todo resulto bien en esta ocasión, tenía plena confianza de que, si la tonta esa hubiera ido hacia Nami, mi navegante hubiera podido con ella.

Antes de que Viví insistiera en seguir disculpándose, Lu se dio cuenta que los gigantes cuchicheaba.

−Ahora veo un chico, como es posible, en verdad tiene que estar relacionada con los dioses−dijo Brogy.

−¿Quién está relacionado con los dioses?

−este…!Tu! −exclamaron los dos gigantes moviendo la mano de forma rara.

−Eh…

Los gigantes se miraron entre sí antes de que Dorry dijera, pasando la manos por su barba de forma repetitiva−no, estamos en realidad tan seguros… anteriormente pensé que podías cambiar tu aspecto a voluntad, pero Brogy vio una mujer…

−¡Él me puede ver! −exclamo Lu con la boca abierta−¡Como!

−¡Si no lo sabes tu como lo vamos a saber nosotros!−exclamaron ambos gigantes al mismo tiempo.

Lu cayo a suelo muriéndose de risa. Sus nakamas la observaron con un gota de sudor en su cabeza con excepción de Sanji, quien miraba con corazones−Lu chan es un ángel.

−Dioses−experto Zoro con una mirada poco convencida.

−Viejo, gigante dejaras que te cure −dijo Lu mirando hacia lo alto en dirección de gigante de la gran barba.

Dorry sostuvo la mirada de la mugiwara, su labios se levantaron, formando una ligera sonrisa− por supuesto…

−Me podría aclarar el hecho de que ahora veo a un muchacho mugiwara−dijo Brogy.

Lu levanto la manos en señal de no tener ni un idea realmente de cómo funcionaba su poder, a lo que su tripulación suspiro frustradamente junto con la princesa y su pato, afirmando lo mismo que su capitán usando el lenguaje corporal.

Los gigantes se miraron entre sí, con esa sola mirada se pusieron de acuerdo.

− Entonces no sabes de quién eres legado −dijo Brogy sonriendo en señal resignada.

−Sigue con lo de los dioses −dijo Lu haciendo cara de pato desviado, y cruzando los brazos.

−Pequeña, no tiene idea de lo importante que es esto para Elbaf −dijo Dorry acariciando con uno de su dedos la mejilla de la mugiwara.

−Puede dejar de hacer esos, gesto a nuestro Capitán −dijo furioso Sanji, con ganas de golpear al gigantes, solo deteniéndose por su estado de salud.

Lu se rio por un momento antes de ponerse seria− no quiero saberlo, lo sabre cuando vayamos a Elbaf, si escucho una palabra más sobre Elbaf o sus dioses mientras sigo en esta isla, no iré a Elbaf jamás, y ahora viejo deja que te cure.

Usopp se puso tenso… el quería ir a Elbaf, pero si Luffy se negaba…tenia una mirada tan seria, esto no estaba en discusión, por un momento estuvo a punto de rogarle a los gigantes que cerraran la boca sobre el asunto de los dioses. Chasqueo la lengua, y grito; todos voltearon a verlo.

–No es nada, solo me mordí la lengua.

−Este, una última pregunta– cuestiono Brogy y observo con cuidado la mirada seria del chico que tenía ante él–, ¿tiene una D. en tu apellido?

− por supuesto, pero como comprenderá no voy a ir con semejante liana en mi espalda de momento, así que por favor guarden esta información como un secreto− dijo Lu sonriendo con ligereza, y mirando al gigante fijamente, −además si el gobierno mundial se entera… diablo tal vez debí dejar que mi recompensa de East Blue, incluyera eso…

−Lu, espera un momento, que tiene que ver el gobierno mundial contigo −dijo Nami con voz chillona.

Lu suspiro y miro a su navegante de forma cansada, −conmigo nada−de momento, nada fuera de lo común pensó Lu, – con la letra D., digamos que no le gusta la gente que desafía a sus dioses y déjemelo así–finalizo mirando a todos su nakamas, podía ver brotar la curiosidad de Usopp, en cambio Zoro asistió a la ordenes de su capitán, al igual que Sanji, extraño que esos dos concordara en algo…

–Pero Lu…

–Nami necesito curar al gigante –dijo Lu, agregando –además debería de preocuparte en este momento más por cocodrilo.

Nami chillo ante esto, era demasiado para ella, porque es que decidió seguir a esta mujer al mar; _Nami tu eres mi nakama_, así por eso pensó Nami y por todo lo demás _juegos de carta, fiesta, el Merry inundándose…_

Sanji admiro a Nami por levantarse de suelo, después de tener un momento depresivo.

Zoro se burló de esto lo que le atrajo en consecuencia la ira de la navegante y el cocinero; Usopp sabiamente se alejó del asunto y le pidió al Brogy que lo acompañara un rato a platicar, mientras Luffy se encargaba de Dorry.

La princesa miro todo esto, sintiéndose culpable por haber involucrado a todas estas personas en los problemas de su reino, incluso estos gigantes habían salido lastimados, por culpa de Baroque Works. Viví sintió a Carue recargado su cabeza en su regazo dándole confort ante esta situación, tenía que partir, inmediatamente después de que la mugiwara, curara al gigante, tenía que volver lo más pronto posible.

Lu comenzó a curar al gigante, lo que resulto muy agotador, al terminar de curarlo, se sintió sumamente soñolienta, evitando tocarse los ojos con sus manos, esta noche, seguramente podría tener tal vez un sueño reparador, después de todo hace un rato se quedó dormida de puro agotamiento, y no termino zambulléndose en ese mundo de visiones.

Los mugiwaras se despidieron de los gigantes, siguieron su consejo de seguir adelante si importa que, cuando iba avanzando Dorry dijo alzando la voz– Cuídense, que los dioses de Elbaf bendiga su camino, seguramente era legado del uno de los dioses de la arte curativas. ¡SIGAN ADELANTE!¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE VEAN!

En el barco, Lu suspiro– buena esa viejo –pensó recordando su palabras y sonriendo.

Dorry pudo ver nuevamente a la muchacha de antes y murmuro mientras hacia el ataque combinado con Brogy, para deshacerse del pez de colores gigantes– o tal vez, sea legado del mismísimo Uranio, porque no hay forma posibilidades de que sea legado de la diosa Elín, una diosa virgen.


	20. Capitulo 17 Desviarse de Arabasta

Apenas salieron vivos de su encuentro con el pez de colores; Lu informo a sus nakamas que iría a dormir, que establecieran marcha rumbo a Alabasta, a lo que Viví protesto argumentando que la correcta pronunciación era Arabasta.

En cubierta se vivió momento muy relajado con su Capitán dormitando en la habitación de las chicas en su hamaca.

Zoro dedicaba tiempo a un reforzamiento de entrenamiento, no volvería a ser capturado de esa manera nuevamente, tendría que ser más fuerte.

Nami dirigió el Going Merry en camino a Alabasta, en verdad ella podía sentir un poco de envidia por el hecho de que Lu, se fuera a dormir, ella también desearía poder hacer eso en este momento, sentía cansancio en sus músculos, y estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor en realidad, pero su primera prioridad era la seguridad de su nakamas y de Merry, y para cumplir la primera necesitaba la ayuda de Usopp, así que se dirigió a la cocina de Merry, ahí se encontró con Usopp y el cocinero, −Sanji Kun, puede llevarle una bebida a Viví por favor, está empezando a hacer mucho calor y no queremos que se deshidrate.

−¡Por supuesto Nami swan! –dijo Sanji, y comenzó a servir varias bebidas−esta es para ti, ¡Nami swan¡, ¡están hecha con todo mi amor! −, salió hacia cubierta en busca de Viví.

−Usopp necesito de tu ayuda−comenzó diciendo Nami− nosotros dos necesitamos apoyamos, somo el cerebro de este barco y no los músculos− Usopp asistió concordamos con lo dicho por Nami y agregando algunos comentarios alargadores de sí mismo, Nami prosiguió −muchas gracias por aceptar hacerme un arma con características climáticas, y gratis.

−¡Espe…

Nami se había ido, con una gran sonrisa gatuna.

Usopp suspiro, ahora tendría que diseñar un arma, digna de la navegante, tal vez podría agregarle unos buenos trucos mágicos para las fiestas piratas, si eso sonaba como una muy buena idea.

Sanji se quedó platicando con la hermosa princesa, sabía que lo necesitaba y también sospecho que Nami swan a parte de realmente preocuparse por Viví chan, en realidad quería hablar con Usopp a solas.

Para la hora de la cena, no le fue difícil a Nami despertar a Lu con el truco de Usopp, la mugiwara ceno sus cinco platos, y por esa noche Nami decidió que podía comer el doble, solo para reponer la energía que curar al gigante le había consumido a la mugiwara. La sonrisa de Lu, por ese hecho hizo que el corazón de todos en la mesa se caletera momentáneamente, nadie podía recodar el momento exacto en que la mugiwara había llegado tan profundo en su corazón y esto incluía a Viví, como podía sentirse conectada no solo a la Capitana de este barco pirata, sino a su tripulación en menos de tres días… esta mañana ella había juzgado, muy mal las acciones del capitán pirata.

Lu miro la sonrisa agridulce de Viví, y prosiguió metiéndose los palillos de la comida en la nariz−¡Mira Viví!¡Una morsa!

Viví que en ese momento estaba tomando de su bebida escupió un poco de ella, sobre el espadachín, que frunció el ceño hacia ella, −la próxima vez lo esquivare−termino diciendo Zoro, sonriendo de forma ligera colocando un codo sobre la mesa y recargando su mano en sus rostro antes de reír.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación rieron, fue una cena algo tranquila para los estándares de los mugiwaras. La noche también lo fue.

La mañana fue muy pesada para que Nami se despertara; por primera vez, fue la penúltima persona en despertar en el Going Merry sin incluir a Carue, quien estaba aún dormido debajo de la hamaca de Lu, quien también seguía dormitando. Afortunadamente para todo, Viví era la que estaba dirigiendo el rumbo hacia Arabasta, mientras Sanji, trabajaba en el desayuno de esa mañana, Zoro entrenaba en cubierta de forma más intensa que el día anterior, y Usopp proseguía con sus inventos y el encargo de Nami.

Esa mañana así mucho calor, más que ayer eso era seguro pensó Nami; miro la nubes y sintió el viento, algo no estaba bien, podía olerlo se estaba dirigiendo hacia el medio de una gran tormenta−chicos, desvíen el rumbo hacia la derecha, ahora.

−Nami, te siente bien−dijo Viví, notando que la navegante se estaba recargando mucho en el banderola del barco.

−Si, ¡cambie en rumbo ahora!−exigio Nami, a ver que solo estaban en cubierta ella, Viví, Carue y Zoro, se dirigió a la cocina tambaleándose.

−¡Buen día, Nami swan! −dijo Sanji sonriendo mientras se preparaba para servir el desayuno.

Usopp hizo un gesto para saludar a la navegante, mientras seguía trabajando en su nueva arma para ella.

Nami les ignoro y cambio el rumbo del Going Merry, solo para escuchar al poco tiempo un estruendoso cambio de clima, Nami salió nuevamente a cubierta con Sanji y Usopp pisándole los talones. 

−¡Tenía razón! −dijo Viví sorprendida, viendo la ira de la tormenta, que se formó en el punto al que se dirigía con anterioridad el barco.

Nami suspiro antes de caer de rodillas, para ser detenida a tiempo por Viví, quien la sintió ardiendo en fiebre −tu habilidad como navegante es sorprendente.

−¡NAMI! −grito Usopp.

Zoro, quien también se encontraba en cubierta observo la situación en silencio.

−¡Nami swan! −dijo Sanji ayudando a Viví a levantar a Nami, para notar al igual que la princesa que estaba ardiendo en fiebre− vamos a recostarte.

−¡No estoy bien, tengo que guiar el barco a Arabasta! −insistió Nami, con una mirada firme y sonrojada− Sanji kun si el desayuno está listo, ve a despertar a Lu. Los demás vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo, no pasa nada.

Usopp se fue rápidamente a la cocina, Zoro volvió a su entrenamiento, en busca de la concentración perdida, Sanji asistió a lo dicho por navegante, y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, Viví lo siguió.

Sanji prendió un cigarrillo en el camino.

−Nami, necesita descansar −dijo Viví buscando apoyo en el cocinero.

Sanji se giró para mira a Viví chan− Nami swan, es una de las personas más tercas que conozco− soltó un poco de humo hacia la dirección opuesta en la que estaba la princesa, antes de proceder− con excepción de Lu chan, si ella no quiere descansar no lo hará, no insista más en ese hecho Viví chan, y déjame infórmale al Capitán, de la situación de la navegante− luego prosiguió caminando hacia la habitación aun con la presencia de la princesa, quien también había elegido que era el momento de despertar a su amigo Carue.

Lu se despertó con mucha energía y sonriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no había dormitado tan bien.

Sanji dudo un momento en informa de la situación de Nami, a su capitán, pero recordó mencionárselo a Viví chan, él no rompería una promesa, y mucho menos una que había hecho con una hermosa mujer, que estaba presente en la habitación despertando a su pato.

− Capitán, la navegante está ardiendo en fiebre, pero insiste en que se encuentra bien −informo Sanji apagando el cigarrillo.

Lu miro fijamente a Sanji, −tratare de curarle una vez que desayunamos, pero necesito desayunar él doble…. no el triple.

−será doble Capitán chan−dijo Sanji sonriendo ligeramente.

Luego de un desayuno “tranquilo” con una o dos peleas con comida, que no fue desperdiciada, porque toda termino en el estómago de Lu, para gran alivio y preocupación de Sanji, quien hubiera preferido que alguno de los cavernícola comiera esa sobras.

Nami le pidió a Lu, si la podía curar a lo que Lu asistió, −solo necesitare mi balde, está en mi mochila, iré por él, está en nuestra habitación, no tardo.

Cuando Lu se marchó Nami miro al cocinero, −Sanji Kun, ¡no creas que no me di cuenta de que le serviste el doble de alimento en cada uno de sus cinco platos!

−Nami swan, es una hermosa mujer, muy observadora −dijo Sanji sonriendo, mientras Usopp se reía con discreción (o al menos eso pensaba), Zoro observa la situación con una ceja levantada, Viví y Carue observan en silencio.

−Entiendo tu objetivo, por esta vez lo dejare pasar−informo Nami antes de sonreír escalofriantemente, −pero si lo vuelve a hacer voy a reducir el presupuesto asignado para materiales en la cocina. 

Sanji sintió como su cara perdía el color−¡No volverá a pasar, Nami swan!

Zoro y Usopp pensaron que bruja, mientras Viví sonrió nerviosamente recordando las palabras del día anterior dicha por Usopp, en verdad Nami es la miembro de la tripulación que parece más el Capitán, podía sentir detrás suyo a Carue, quien se había escondido para evitar ver la cara escalofriante de Nami.

Lu volvió, se preparo y comenzó a curar a Nami.

−¿Qué debería de estar sintiendo? −interrogo Nami frunciendo el ceño.

−Calidez −informo Zoro.

−Siento como mi poder recorrer a Nami −dijo Lu frunciendo el ceño, tengo que enforzarme mas no siento cambio−noto que mi poder te toca, pero no está haciendo ningún cambio, como si hubiera un muro que te recubre Nami, y no me deja avanzar, tu cuerpo rechaza mi poder…

Todos gritaron el nombre de la mugiwara, al caer sobre la mesa.

−¡No puede pasar dos día en el que no haga eso! −dijo Usopp frunciendo en ceño. Sanji le pego en la nuca por tal comentario tan descortés.

−¡Oye!

−Deberíamos dejarla descansar− dijo Zoro− Nami como te siente.

−Igual, pero no importa debemos seguir navegando hacia Arabasta, aun nos falta más de una semana para llegar ahí, según lo que me dijo Viví durante el desayuno.

Viví asistió− deberíamos de buscar un médico, si Lu no fue capaz de curarte…

−Tal vez, ella sigue cansada, ayer curo a Carue y aun gigante, que es más grande que yo, por más de diez veces −dijo Nami sonriendo, para menospreciar el hecho, ella estaría bien.

−Y si no es así, Nami−dijo Usopp seriamente, −lo mejor sería busca una isla que quede antes en medio del camino y que te revisen.

Los demás asistieron.

−No podemos permitirlo, Viví en mi cajón a lado de mi cama encontraras la verdadera razón por la que no debemos tardanos muchos tiempo en llegar a Arabasta−dijo Nami disculpándose con los ojos, −no te lo dije antes porque no valía la pena que te preocupara más, tú preocupación no va ayudar a tu pueblo.

Viví salió hecha una bala a leer la noticia de hace dos días, sobre los ejercito rebelde de Arabasta.

Los demás fueron informados por Nami de la situación, esperando que su compañero comprendiera que no se podían desviar del camino, no tenían tiempo.

Cuando Viví volvió se encontró, con los cuatro mugiwaras parados en un silencio incomodo−Entiende porque necesito llegar a Arabasta, lo más rápido posible así que le pido que no nos desviemos, en Arabasta los médicos podrás revisar a Nami.

Los cuatro miembros de la tripulación asistieron. 

Sanji se dirige hacia la durmiente Lu chan, aunque ella tuviera la fruta de goma, y no le incomodara quedarse dormida donde fuera, Sanji pensó que era mejor llevar a Lu chan a su habitación.

Al cargarla Sanji exclamo−¡Que! – en ese momento Sanji se dio cuenta que Lu chan está ardiendo en fiebre

Los demás lo voltearon a ver y Sanji prosiguió−¡Lu chan, también está ardiendo en fiebre!

−Luffy, Sanji preparo una deliciosa carne! −exclamo Usopp.

−No se despierta Usopp−dijo Nami sintiéndose mareada y recargándose en Zoro, el ambiente era tan tenso que Sanji, no le comento nada a Zoro, por ser un aprovechado.

−Esto podría ser contagioso−explico Usopp alejándose de Nami dramáticamente.

−Sanji, prepara una comida, llena de carne, tal vez eso la despierte−dijo Zoro mirando fijamente al cocinero− yo la llevare, para que no pierdas tiempo, Usopp podría tener razón, por tanto, Viví…

Sanji frunció el ceño a Zoro, pero deposito en sus brazos a su Capitana sin protestar.

−Entiendo… necesitamos encontrar un médico cuando antes, si queremos llegar con bien a Arabasta, recuéstate tú también Nami, yo me hare cargo de la ruta, junto a Carue−dijo Viví de forma clara y paciente.

* * *

Omake 8

Sabo podía ver el barco, de Lu, enfrente suyo estaba a unos pocos metros, lo cual lo tranquilizaba enormemente, necesitaba hablar con ella…

El miro la vivre card marcada con la letra “L” empezar a arder, a un ritmo alarmarte… y empezó a remar con más velocidad hacia el barco, tenía que saber que le estaba pasando a Lu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriamente pensé en quitar el Omake...


	21. Capítulo 18 Un polizón

−¡Estamos siendo atacados! !Hay un polizón! −grito Usopp corriendo por todo el barco al descubrir a un hombre rubio con sombrero de copa abordando la nave.

Todos los demás escucharon el grito de angustia del francotirador:

Zoro afilo su katana maldita, luego la enfundo y desvaino Wado Ichimonji. Miro a Lu y Nami, la bruja estaba consciente, pero cerrando los ojos de forma más usual la escucho decir algo como porque en este momento; Zoro podía empatizar con lo dicho por la navegante y agregar que conversaría con Lu, si ese poder de su capitán causaba más problemas que soluciones…

Nami tenia mucho calor, estaba constantemente descansando la vista y cambiando el paño con agua de la frente de Lu y de sí misma. Porque en este momento a un idiota se le dio por complicarle aun mas la vida, como si no tuviera suficiente con llevar a una princesa a salvo a su reino e intentar salir bien librado de ese encuentro con un maldito shishibukai y la única persona que probablemente tuviera posibilidad para derrotarlo estaba ardiendo en fiebre como ella misma, y no sabia si eso era su culpa de alguna manera o si alguien más se contagiaría.

En la cocina, se encontraba Sanji cocinando de forma concentrada mientras hablaba con Viví, su conversación fue rota por el grito de pánico de Usopp.

Sanji dejo de pensar en ese momento en las mejores combinación de ingrediente para combatir la fiebre− ¡Viví chan, te encargo el caldo! ¡cuídalo! Y no salgas de aquí, ¡Carue cuídala!

El pato grazno de forma afirmativa mientras Viví se acercaba a la estufa para cuidar el caldo. En su tiempo de infiltrada en Baroque Work, vivió muchas cosas inesperadas, pero esto era una broma total, Igaram había muerto hace cuatro días por protegerla, y ahora Nami y Lu, también estaban muy mal, y Baroque Work quería sus cabeza pensó Viví mientras se limpiaba la cara con cuidado de no derramar su lagrimas en el caldo y pidiendo que el polizón no causara muchos problemas.

Carue al ver el estado emocional en el que se encontraba Viví, la reconforto.

* * *

Sanji en cubierta se encontró con el polizón con sombrero de copa, que sostenía el tirachina de Usopp, él estaba sonriendo con burla, mientras Usopp estaba en el suelo al merced del polizón.

−No voy a lastimarlos, necesito ver a Lu −dijo Sabo levantando las manos en alto, aun sosteniendo el tirachina del hombre narizón que se encontraba a su pies y mirando al rubio de la ceja divertida a los ojos.

Sanji saco un cigarrillo del abrigo, necesitaba comprar más en la próxima isla, hizo una nota mental, pero ahora lo importante era descubrir cuales eran las intenciones de este sujeto con Lu chan pensó, mientras se colocaba el cigarrillo en la boca y sacaba el encendedor.

−¡Que quieres con Luffy!¡bastardo! −dijo Usopp levantando la barbilla con orgullo mientras miraba al polizón. ¡maldición! como me quito mi tirachinas, malditas sean mis manos temblorosas pensó Usopp mientras apretaba los puños y veía la sonrisa del cerdo.

Sabo dirigió su mirada hacia el narizón, −en este momento verificar el estado de salud de Lu, después necesito hablar con ella en privado.

Los ojos de Sanji y Usopp se crisparon cuando el polizonte menciono correctamente el género de Lu.

−¡Tú lo sabes! −dijo Usopp dejando la boca abierta, mientras Sanji sostuvo mejor el cigarrillo en su mano, pues no estaba seguro de mantenerlo en su boca−¡Quién eres tú, bastardo! −gruño, −¡Usopp! ¡no le confirme información al extraño con sombrero ridículo!

Los dos miembros presente de la tripulación notaron como el polizonte sonreía más ampliamente antes de fruncir el ceño−¡Oye no te metas con mi sombrero ceja risada −Sanji gruño hacia esto, – para tu información a Lu le encanta, ¡LU, ESTOY AQUÍ HABLEMOS!

Sanji atacó, solo para escuchar salir de la boca de polizón, – patada hacia mi barbilla–, Sabo aprovechando el momento de distracción del hombre “elegante” y le lanzo a su nakama narizón encima. 

Los dos hombres terminaron en el suelo y estaba viendo a intruso con cara de haber olido algo muy rancio.

Sabo suspiro, −¡Lu no debe de estar consciente o en condiciones de venir a recibirme! −,se mordió el labio inferior,−si no ya estuviera aquí.

El polizón se movió rápidamente, entre Sanji y Usopp, lo vieron dirigirse hacia la habitación de las chicas, sin ser capaces de detenerlo, los dos mugiwaras los persiguieron.

Zoro escucho el escándalo acercándose, al abrirse la puerta de la habitación estaba preparado para atacar, al intruso, pero era el cocinero… o al menos Zoro pensó eso por un segundo antes de observa bien su rostro y notar la quemadura en el ojo; se lanzó al ataque.

Sabo que podía sentir la presencia de los nakamas de su hermana pensó que era muy molesto, de momento, paro la espada del espadachín con su mano recubierta por haki de armadura, esperando no fallar. Noto como el espadachín tenía la intención de desvainar otra de sus katanas, él no tenía tiempo para esto, su hermana estaba en la habitación inconsciente y con fiebre(la sonrojada piel y el trapo mojado en la frente delataba esto), así que saco su tubería con rapidez y lanzo las otras dos katanas del espadachín al lado contrario de la habitación, lejos del alcance de la chica enferma que estaba junto a Lu.

Nami al intuir que el intruso podía hacerle algo a Lu, salto al frente de ella. Se dispuso a ir por las Katanas de Zoro, pero ese pequeño brinco que dio anteriormente la dejo sin energía, así que lo único que podía hacer era ser un escudo.

−¡Aléjate de Nami swan y Lu chan!

Sanji lanzo una patada contra el polizón, pero este la detuvo, el espadachín enfrente de él también estaba a punto de meterle un codazo, así que utilizo al ceja risada, y se lo lanzo al espadachín que no pudo esquivar, no con el riesgo de que el cocinero aterrizara sobre sus nakamas heridas.

−¡Alto dejen de atacarme!¡No voy a lastimarlos!¡solo necesito estar aquí con Lu! −dijo Sabo, dejándose caer de rodilla, −¡se los pido! ¡no voy a lastimarla!¡voy a espera a que despierte, pero en verdad necesito estar aquí con ella!

Sanji, Zoro, Nami, y Usopp, se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas en la cara del intruso.

Zoro cruzo los brazos en respuesta, Nami pensó que se veía demasiado autentico, pero aun así no arriesgaría la vida de Lu por eso.

−Él sabe el verdadero genero de Luffy−, informo Usopp a Zoro y Nami, el primero siguió con los brazos cruzado, pero levanto una ceja, considerando la información, la segunda solo quería poder descansar si ver doble y si estar metida en esta frustrante situación.

Sanji tenía un intenso deseo de sacar al polizón del barco junto con una gran necesidad de fumar, él no podía dejar a este hombre con su bellas damas, jamás, pero el hecho de que supiera el sexo de Lu, lo hacía o no lo hacía digno de confianza,−Eso no lo hace confiable Usopp, recuerda la bella Miss Sunday,−su ojo se vio en forma de corazón,−se dio cuenta de ese hecho, hace unos días.

En respuesta los ojos de los nakamas de Lu se entrecerraron aún más.

Sabo sonrió bobamente en cambio, tanto que le recordó de forma muy incomoda a los mugiwaras a su capitán.

−No se a que se refieren, pero Lu sigue teniendo los instintos correctos con las personas, espero que puedan resolver los problemas de su aventura…

−No vas a ver a nuestro capitán −interrumpió Zoro con firmeza.

−Lárgate de aquí, tonto con sombrero de copa −exigió Sanji.

−Se que no era la forma correcta de entra a su barco −,comenzó a decir Sabo viendo como todos los mugiwaras levantaba una ceja de forma escéptica, −iba a pedir permiso, pero esto−, informo Sabo sacando la vivre card con la “L” y señalándola, –me indico que Lu estaba en muchos problemas.

−¡Como si eso fuera posible! –exclamo Usopp tocándose la cabeza con exasperación.

−Lo es, una vivre card significa papel de vida, muestra la vitalidad que tiene la persona para quien se hizo esta, es de Lu −,informo Sabo y saco otra vivre card más grande con una “A” en ella− esta es de otra persona, originalmente la de Lu, era de este tamaño, hace un rato−, agito el papel con la “A” − pero empezó a quemarse hasta la mitad, observe el papel se mueve hacia Lu si lo suelto.

Sabo observo a los nakamas de su hermana, la chica enferma que estaba en la cama junto a su hermana intentaba sostener su cabeza con una mano, el espadachín seguía con los brazos cruzados, el narizón parecía curioso, y el chico de la ceja risada lo miraba de manera analítica.

−Si esto que dices es verdad…

−Lo es, chico de la ceja risada−dijo Sabo seriamente.

−¡deja de interrumpir imbécil! −exclamo Sanji molesto, necesitaba fumar una caja entera de cigarrillos, cuando salieran de esta espantosa situación, −eso explicaría tu forma tan poco educada de abordar nuestro barco…

−podría ser mentira, cocinero−intervino Zoro, Sanji lo miro un momento – lo se Marimo, era lo que iba a comentar…

−nosotros, su tripulación no podemos darte permiso…

−¡Ama la carne!, es su delirio, siempre piensa en comerla, no le gusta que nadie toque su sombrero porque es su tesoro, odia su nombre Lucy prefiere ir por Lu, le encanta ve la estrella en la noche, y escuchar cuentos antiguos de dioses, su favorito es de Orión, es muy mala mintiendo aunque ella no se dé cuenta de ese hecho, no puede nadar por su fruta de diablo, pero desde antes de comerla, no sabía nadar, le encanta ver el movimiento del agua, aunque se caiga en la mayoría de las veces, es imprudente, llorona, le encanta abrazar, no le gusta dormir sola, por eso supondré y espero que duerma con la chica enferma que esta junto a su lado−informo Sabo al fin haciendo una pausa para tomar aire velozmente.

−¡Oye, Oye, Oye espera! −dijo Usopp sorprendido, sabia demasiadas cosas sobre Luffy.

Nami para este momento no aguanto más y se desmayó creyendo que el tipo conocía a Lu, la explicación de ese papel era demasiada elaborada junto con la mayoría de la palabrería relacionada con su capitán.

Sanji se acercó a las chicas y reviso a Nami. El hombre en realidad conocía a Lu chan pero sus intenciones serán sinceras pensó Sanji cambiando el trapo de Nami y Lu.

Zoro se sentía perturbado, por mucho que quería creer en las palabras del extraño−¡En primer lugar preséntate, hombre de la tubería!

−¡Soy Sabo! −exclamo el rubio con sombrero de copa, y titubeo un poco sobre su siguiente declaración, cerro los ojos y recordó las ultimas palabras que le dirigió su hermana en Loguetown…

_ ¡Sabo nuestro lazo de hermandad jamás podrá ser roto! −Lu comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo, agregando− ¡Aunque tu no lo recuerdes! ¡Así que vivamos la vida sin arrepentimientos, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo!_

− Uno de los hermanos mayores de Lu…

−¡Eh!−exclamaron los tres miembros masculinos de la tripulación mugiwara.

−¡esa chica de cabello negro hasta el hombro es mi hermanita! −reafirmo Sabo señalándola− la cual ama el color rojo pero cuando éramos pequeños usaba demasiado el amarillo, y le encanta usar sandalia cree que son el calzado ideal, tiene una hermosa y tierna sonrisa que es capaz de hacer calentar tu corazón con la fuerza de mil soles –,Sabo se inclinó y arrodillo enfrente de los tres hombres, −entienda que no me iré, y no me moveré de aquí, necesito estar aquí, vine a ver a Lu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fue un capítulo muy difícil de escribir, revise más de cuatro veces, esta fue la versión que me gusto más.


	22. Capitulo 19 Dos hermanos charlan

−_Me dejasteis, solo Lu_−_dijo Sabo sin sonreír._

−N_o es así, espera ¡Sabo!_ −_contesto Lu corriendo hacia Sabo._

_Al acercarse Sabo desapareció para ser reemplazado por Ace, estaba vestido como la última vez que Lu lo vio_−_Ace viste a Sabo, ¿dónde está?_

_Sabo no está vivo Lu_−_ gruño Ace, _−_¡ deja de mentir!_

−_Ace, Sabo estaba parado ahí donde tú estas, está vivo_−_afirmo Lu mientras abrazaba a Ace._

−_Lu creo que te está volviendo loca_−_ proclamo Ace._

_Lu levanto la cara del pecho de su hermano para poder mirarlo y golpearlo, solo para encontrarse con su mamá._

−_Lucy dejara sola a tu tripulación_−_sonrió Diana de forma maligna,_ −_tal como yo te abandoné a ti y a tu hermanos, ¡porque me volví loca, como tú!_

−_eso no importa, no soy tú, deja de fastidiarme otra madre_−_ reclamo Lu echando humo por la nariz._

* * *

Sabo se encontró por fin a lado de su hermana siendo vigilado de forma aguda por el espadachín, el resto de la tripulación volvió a sus tareas diarias, él no le hizo mucha platica, sin embargo, con un poco de obstinación al hacerle preguntas, llego a la hipótesis de que su hermana estaba a sí por su poder de curación o que esto era contagioso, pero no tendría sentido porque Lu nunca había estado enferma al menos hasta los siete años.

* * *

En la cocina, el cocinero y el mentiroso le explicaron la situación a la princesa y al pato.

* * *

Zoro seguía mirando a Sabo de forma persistente, el joven de sombrero de copa, asumió la tarea de cambiar los trapos de las frentes de las chicas.

Sanji entro a la habitación−la comida esta lista, esperemos a que despierte… ¡Marimo, como dejas que este extraño se encargue de las damas!

Zoro entrecerró los ojos y camino hacia la salida.

−¡Es mi hermana! −exclamo Sabo molesto.

−¡Marimo a dónde vas! – exigió Sanji.

−A ser vigía−contesto Zoro marcándose−vigila al intruso, lo dejo a tu juicio Ero Cook.

−¡Aléjate de mi hermana pervertido!−exclamo Sabo acusatoriamente.

−¡Eh!−dijo Sanji, comenzado una discusión, que estuvo a punto de escalar a algo físico si no fuera por considera que había dos personas enfermas acostada en la cama…

−¡Pueden dejar de gritar!−suplico la gata ladrona−me duele…

−¡SABO! −grito Lu intentado sentarse en la cama, y susurrando−debo estar soñando.

−¡Nami swan! −exclamo Sanji,− ¡Lu chan!

Nami cerro los ojos se tapó la cabeza con la mano y rogo−¡Callarse!

−Lu, estoy aquí−dijo Sabo bajando la voz mientras se acercaba a su hermana− no te levantes, aún.

−¿Cómo es posible? −susurro Lu deteniéndose.

−¿Lu chan él es tu hermano realmente? – indago Sanji señalando a Sabo.

−Lo puedes ver Sanji− dijo Lu mirando a su cocinero para posar la mirada sobre Sabo−¿Qué recordasteis?

− ****todo hermanita****−contesto Sabo en el idioma antiguo.

−Vamos afuera entonces−exigió Lu, miro a su navegante y agrego− Nami necesita descansar aún, intentare curar…

−¡No!−exclamaron las otra tres personas en la habitación.

− Nami está empeorando, lo puedo sentir−afirmo Lu, para preocupación del cocinero.

−¡Lu entiende ahora como funciona tu don!− exigió Sabo frunciendo el ceño.

−Mejor que ante Sabo…

−Pero no lo suficiente ¡casi te mata! −informó Sabo sacando la vivre card de Lu, que ahora había recuperado casi su tamaño original.

−No es cie…

−No mienta, siempre has sido muy mala mentirosa−declaro Sabo cruzando los brazos.

Lu suspiro−¡que tiene que ver ese estúpido pedazo de papel, con arriesgar la vida de mi nakama cuando puedo salvarla!

Sanji se sentó junto a Nami y observo la interacción entre los hermanos.

−Lu, no sea impulsiva…

−Soy más fuerte Sabo−afirmo Lu.

−No lo dudo.

−Vamos afuera−dijo Lu con firmeza−Sanji cuida a Nami−sacudió la cabeza− un momento quien está dirigiendo el rumbo.

−En este momento Usopp, capitán san−informo Sanji− hay comida en la cocina.

−¡Comida! −exclamo Lu y Sabo rio diciendo nunca cambies hermana.

−Hacia donde nos dirigimos− exigió Lu.

−Estamos buscando una isla con doctores, antes de Arabasta−explico Sanji.

Lu agradeció la información, el cocinero se emociono ante esto para el desagrado de Nami a quien le dolía la cabeza y solo sentía que su fiebre empeoraba, y Sabo que no le gustaba el coqueteo del hombre hacia su hermana.

−Vamos Sabo, tenemos que ponernos al día−dijo Lu empujando a su hermano por la espalda hacia cubierta− ¡Luego tengo que comer mucho!

En cubierta Lu fue recibida en primer lugar por Usopp quien corrió abrazarla, seguido por Viví y Carue, Zoro se acercó y sonrió.

−Ya era momento capitán. ¡ese tipo es realmente tu hermano!

Lu asistió e hizo un sonido de confirmación.

−¡Capitán, esto significa que Nami también se recuperó!− declaro Viví con brillo en los ojos.

−No, está empeorando−informo Lu viendo el suelo de cubierta brillar, al igual que ella sus nakamas deslizaron la mirada hacia otros sitios−sigan buscando una isla con un médico, hablare con Sabo y luego comeré.

Los nakamas asistieron, aunque se sentía curiosos por poder escuchar la conversación de los dos hermanos.

****−Idioma antiguo−****supuso Lu,****−después de todo estas trabajando para los revolucionarios.****

** **−Lu no son malas personas…** **

Los nakamas de Lu casi se cae al suelo, debieron de imaginarse que los hermanos hablarían el mismo lenguaje antiguo.

** **−no lo dudo, pero recuerda porque me desagrada ese hombre…** **

** **−Mamá fue quien lo dejo.** **

Lu levanto una ceja ante esto****−Ace dijo…****

****−El supuso, que él idiota la había abandonado Lu, Ace tenía tres años y los dos sabemos que es impulsivo, terco y una vez que se le mete una idea a su estúpido cerebro es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión−****aclaro Sabo viendo como su hermana rodaba los ojos.

** **−Ace es muy bueno detectando mentira…** **

** **−Exacto hermanita, el detecta mentira, pero él lo supuso, o acaso se lo pregunto a Mamá.** **

Lu cerro los ojos****−aunque lo que dice fuera cierto, no cambia por completo mi opinión de ese hombre.****

** **−Un hombre que tiene como uno de sus objetivos detener los asesinatos de familiares de criminales famosos solo por esta…** **

****−¡Entiendo! −****exclamo Lu molesta, Zoro, Usopp, Viví y Carue la miraron, Lu solo sacudió la mano pidiendo que regresaran a los suyo.

****−Me alegro de que recupera tu recuerdos−****sonrió Lu mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sutilmente.

****−Gracia a ti, justo en el momento en que él te lanzo por los aire, empecé a recodar−****informo Sabo sonriendo**** − Me podrás per…****

Sabo fue interrumpido por el asfixiante abrazo de su hermana.

****−No tiene que disculparte, idiota−****dijo Lu dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

****−Sabo la única razón por la que no me quede contigo en Loguetown, no tuvo que ver con ese hombre−****comenzó diciendo Lu, soltando finalmente a Sabo****− es porque te pregunte si era feliz sin tus recuerdo, recuerdas.****

Sabo asistió.

****−Por eso me marche, ya no soy esa niña tan impulsiva y egoísta que dejasteis atrás−****declaro Lu****−ella no se hubiera marchado de ahí sin ti.****

** **−No lo eres, entonces porque intentaste cura a esa chica, si no es de noche…** **

****−Ya no necesito que sea de noche, Sabo−****aclaro Lu suspirando,−****sí que sabes arruinar un momento.****

****−ese es mi trabajo idiota hermanita, ¡Ahora dime alguna vez había intentado curar una enfermedad, Lu! −****exigió Sabo.

****−No,**** ****mi poder creció recientemente−****dijo Lu poniendo una mano en su cuello, tocando una leve hinchazón, oculto por su cabello de la vista de Sabo****−Cuando Nami se recupere, y terminemos de ayudar a la princesa Viví−****Sabo levanto una ceja ante esto****−buscaremos a Ace.****

****−¡Estoy muerto!−****afirmo Sabo sintiéndose mareado.

****−Muy muerto, mínimo recibirás de un puño a una docena de ellos−****declaro Lu sacudiendo la cabeza****−dependerá de su humor.****

** **−En realidad, no vamos a batalla mucho para encontrarlo…** **

** **−No me diga, está dejando enorme desastres a su paso recientemente shishishi…** **

****−No es necesario, esto nos llevara a él−****dijo Sabo enseñando la vivre card con la letra “A”.

** **−¡Que tiene que ver ese estúpido pedazo de papel, Sabo!** **

****−Esto es un vivre card, se hace en el Nuevo Mundo, es el papel de vida, puede medir tu vitalidad y señalar tu dirección, hermanita, tu padre, hizo una para ti−****Sabo señalo la vivre card con la letra “L”**** – y una para Ace.****

Lu no sabía que sentir ante eso, podría comenzar a cuestionarse muchas cosas, pero aún no era el momento de hacerlo, no quería que su cabeza le explotara aún más, primero estaba Nami, Viví, Ace y Sabo luego las cuestiones con sus progenitores, si es que realmente valía la pena.

Ella suspiro****−Okey, me esperas a que resuelva mis problemas principales, o tiene que regresar con él.****

****−Lu me dio tiempo para resolver, nuestra situación familiar−****informo Sabo algo ofendido.

** **−No piense que se lo voy a agradecer, aún.** **

** **−No lo espero, hermanita, por cierto, no te he dicho lo linda que te ves, al fin pudiste controlar lo que te impulso mamá.** **

−****No del todo Sabo, últimamente se ha vuelto loco y aleatorio, desde hace una semana, ha sido un fastidio****… vamos a la cocina prefiero comer y tal vez me anime un poco a hablar sobre este tema, mientras como deliciosa carne.


	23. Capitulo 20 Reino de Drum parte 1

Luego de comer un delicioso caldo preparado por Sanji y cuidado por Viví, la mugiwara, sonrió y siguió platicando con su hermano que tenia una ceja levantada por lo poco que comió su hermana, pero decidió no traer ese tema aun a la mesa.

Mas tarde, cuando Nami recupero por un rato la conciencia, Lu presento formalmente a su hermano a su tripulación.

Cuando Nami termino de comer algunas cucharadas de caldo se volvió a dormir, su fiebre se mantenía en 38 grados, dato que alarmaba a resto de su nakamas, la mugiwara tenía la horrible sensación de que su navegante solo seguiría empeorando, ella misma notaba que su propio apetito se veía reducido y podía sentir un ardor a la altura del cuello.

Ignorando sus sensaciones Lu dijo−Okey, comenzare por el hecho de que, Sabo−señalo a su hermano− y yo−se señalo a si misma− teníamos muchos años de no vernos, de hecho, pensé que él estaba muerto.

−¡Que! −dijo Viví y Usopp, el ultimo miro fijamente a Sabo y agrego− ¡Un fantasma! –, se abrazó junto a Carue.

Sanji y Zoro los miraron de forma analítica, pero en silencio, y Sanji saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

Lu se rio en al ver la reacción de su tripulación y continuo− pero me reencontré con él en Loguetown−miro a su nakamas y se percato de que tanto Zoro y Sanji podía deducir a donde se dirigía todo este asunto, tomo aire y dijo− lo vi parada desde la plataforma de ejecución del rey pirata y sabia que tenia que saber si era él−apreto los puños−realmente yo…

Sabo intervino sonriendo hacia su hermana de forma tranquilizante, − en ese accidente pedir la memoria, tuve Amnesia retrógrada de mis primeros 10 años de vida…

−Eso debió ser duro−dijo Viví tapándose la boca con una mano.

−¿Entonces como recuperaste tu memoria?−inquirió Usopp dirigiendo su mirada a Sabo.

−¡Lu!−dijo Sabo sonriendo vio como su hermana lo miraba con confianza− ella consiguió sacudir mi recuerdo, quisiera decir que fue instantáneo que la vi y la reconocí −,desvío su mirada de la de Lu− pero mentiría, ella, o mas bien él en ese momento llego y me abrazo de forma asfixiante…

−Si lo hace−declararon todos sus nakamas.

Lu cruzo los brazos he hizo un puchero tierno ante los ojos de los demás.

Sabo miro hacia su derecha y dijo−Seguimos dialogando−hizo unas comilla en el aire, para decirlo de forma sarcástica, −y vino de pronto un fuerte aire que se la llevo volando−, miro de nuevo a su hermana y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron continuo− y en ese momento te vi de nuevo realmente como eres, claro vi a una versión adu… quiero decir más grande… que la niña de 5 años que recuerdo.

Lu abrazo a su hermano en ese momento en un asfixiante abrazo de oso o de contorsionista, Lu le susurro a Sabo en el oído−Gracias, por estar vivo.

* * *

Sabo y Lu estuvieron el resto de la tarde con Nami y Sanji, en la noche ella y Sabo estuvieron en la cubierta ignorando la flecha de Log Pose Eternal de Arabasta en busca de la isla con un médico. Mas tarde comenzó a nevar y Sabo consiguió una manta para su hermana, Sabo se la coloco encima, Lu le sonrió y le pidió otra mientras colocaba la manta a su espadachín, quien dormía en cubierta, ignorando el frio que hacía.

Viví paso la noche cuidando a Nami.

Usopp y Carue convencieron a Sanji de descansar por el resto de la noche.

En la mañana Sabo y Lu seguía despierto vigilando el rumbo, mientras Zoro entrenaba en la helada mañana de forma más intensa que los días anteriores debido al incidente en Little Garden.

Los chicos solo cambiaron de turno con Usopp una vez que este se levantó dejando a él y a pato para vigilar el rumbo, Lu le pidió a Zoro que los acompañara a desayunar el espadachín accedió al ver la mirada de su capitán.

Ellos desayunaron mientras Sanji llevaba comida a las otras damas de la nave.

Sabo dijo−No estás comiendo mucho…

Lu miro a Zoro antes de responder−tengo más moderación, que cuando era niña, solo me permiten comer cinco platos en mi nave, nel Zoro.

Zoro hizo un ruido afirmativo.

−Pero solo llevas dos platos−declaro Sabo levantando una ceja recordando, las veces que habían tenido que pelearse con los bandidos para comer una comida decente.

Lu sonrió tontamente− disfruto de mi comida, aquí no tengo que robarla, hermano.

Zoro apoyo una mano en la mesa ocultando su sonrisa, y pensando Lu no puede mentir−eso no evita que lo hagas.

−¡Zoro! −expreso Lu sonrojándose, mientras Sabo reía− así que tu tripulación corre peligro de arruinarse económicamente por tu culpa.

−¡Oye, cuando te volviste el hermano malo!

Sabo saco la lengua−¡No soy tan malo!

−No, no lo eres− dijo Lu suspirando, contenta de desviar la atención de su falta de hambre, había mantenido ocupado a su hermano toda la noche y la mañana para evitar que revisara ese estúpido papel de la vida… o como se llame, Lu se había comenzado a sentir cansada y un poco mareada desde hace un rato y ahora comenzó a agravar su asco hacia la comida, que horrible castigo… estaba muriendo muy lentamente… lo que Nami tenía… su poder no lo podía eliminar de la navegante, ni de sí misma… aunque parecía que en su caso era mucho más lento… Lu estimaba que si Nami no recibía ayuda pronto moriría en menos de…

−¡UN HOMBRE PARADO EN EL MAR!

Grito Usopp desde cubierta y las tres personas en la cocina salieron hacia cubierta, en la habitación de las chicas, Sanji le pidió a Viví que se quedara con Nami y siguiera dándole con cuidado el caldo, mientras él acudía a cubierta.

Se encontraron siendo rodeados por piratas muy raros, les pidieron un Log Pose a Drum, y el hombre gordo de cabello morado intento comerse a Merry, Lu lo mando a volar al cielo, el resto de la tripulación en cubierta y Sabo atacaron a los subordinados del hipopótamo.

Después de un rato Sabo seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo en idioma antiguo, a su lado se encontraba Lu, Viví y Nami, el estado de salud de esta última estaba empeorando con cada minuto.

−¡Tierra! −grito Zoro desde cubierta.

La isla resulto ser el reino de Drum, quien los recibió de forma muy cautelosa, hubo disparos, pero gracias a Sabo, Viví esquivo la bala evitando un rozón. Lu sonrió microscópicamente ante este hecho (le preocupaba un poco que Sabo no se llevara bien con Viví por ser de una familia noble, preocupación boba obviamente ).

Viví le indico a Lu que no intentara nada, Sabo le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza diciendo que su hermana ya sabía eso. Hecho que hizo enojar al cocinero que fue detenido por un encuentro con el espadachín, mientras tanto Lu inclino la cabeza, actuando como debería de actuar un verdadero capitán ante tal situación, pidió ayuda para su navegante. 

Dalton se compadeció de ellos, al ver la forma tan espontánea y honesta de actuar de estos piratas, y le dio permiso de entra a la isla, teniendo que estar bajo su jurisdicción. Zoro y Carue se quedaron en el Going Merry.

En el camino a la casa de Dalton se abordó el tema de estado de la isla actual era culpa de Barbanegra y Wapol, ante el segundo mencionado Lu resoplo molesta, pudo ver que Sabo tuvo la misma reacción y Viví estaba incrédula ante este hecho. A Usopp estos tema no le interesaron mucho, estaba más asombrado por los enormes osos y preocupado de que en la isla solo hubiera un médico y pareciera más una bruja, Sanji no mostro reacción física ante este hecho, él estaba volcando su atención en Nami y decidido a encontrar a la bruja.

En la casa de Dalton se habló de que sería mejor esperar a que la doctora Kureha bajara del castillo de nieve hasta el día de mañana.

Lu sabía que sería demasiado tiempo para Nami, ahora estaba teniendo una fiebre de casi 40 grados centígrados, en una isla de nieve, eso no debería de pasar, por nada del mundo.

−¡No tiene que ser ahora! −declaro la mugiwara molesta.

−¡Lu sé que te preocu…

−¡No Sabo, entiende Nami no tiene hasta mañana! −afirmo Lu seriamente frunciendo el ceño−llevare a Nami al castillo, en la cima de esa montaña ¡ahora!

−Lu chan eres la mejor, te acompañare, recuerda que tiene que proteger bien a Nami, cualquier golpe que reciba o des podría ser…

−Su fin−concluyo Lu, mirando a su cocinero para después cerrar sus ojos por un tiempo más largo de lo normal−Lo se Sanji, bien, vamos.

−Si así va a ser, iré−declaro Sabo− por cualquier cosa.

Lu asistió y sonrió, despertó por un momento a Nami con un algodón con alcohol, y le dijo lo que se proponían a hacer, Nami consintió, y fue acomoda, y amarrada en su espalda con ayuda de Usopp y Viví, mientras esto pasaba Sabo cuestiono a Dalton, sobre la isla, si había alguna amenaza y de que tipo, Sanji puso también atención a esto, regañándose mentalmente por no haber pensado en esto antes, pero tenían como principal misión salvar a Nami swan.

Gracia a la información obtenida, sobre los enormes conejos de la isla, el equipo de emergencia pudo evitarlo, eso era bueno supuso Lu, pero ella deseaba poder ver esas criaturas, una vez que Nami estuviera bien.

A ¾ del camino recorrido hasta la montaña, fueron abordados por Wapol y sus subordinados, Sabo le dijo que él se hacía cargo.

Wapol a ser ignorado ordeno que atacara a la personas heridas primero, a lo que la tripulación se tensó y Sanji decidió quedarse atrás con Sabo lo que dejo a Lu sola, y así subió la montaña escalando, mientras se encontraba mareada, cansada por no dormir en más de 24 horas, se resbalo en un momento y si darse cuenta hasta mucho más tarde se terminó lastimando las uñas, perdiendo la cuarta y quinta uña de la mano izquierda y la uña de dedo pulgar y medial de la mano derecha.

Al llegar a la cima se sentía muy cansada, pero tenía que ver primero a un médico, bruja o lo que fuera, que les pudiera ayudar la fiebre de Nami estaba empeorando, vio el castillo la puerta estaba abierta y entro.

−¡Alguien!!Un doctor!!Es una emergencia!

Lu siguió recorriendo el frio castillo con la vista nublada y cargando a una febril Nami.

−¡Oh!, Doctora Kureha, ¡encontré a los humanos!

Lu quiso reír estaba viendo un tanuki.

−¡No soy un tanuki!

−eres el doctor, si está aquí, supongo, necesito que salves a mi nakama−dijo Lu colocando a Nami en el suelo con cuidado−¡Por favor sálvala tanuki mágico!!doctor o lo que seas!!ELLA ES MI NAKAMA!

Con esa palabra la humana con un sombrero de paja, olor a la naturaleza, a carne y sangre en las manos se desmayó, Chopper estaba estático, nunca nadie le había pedido así su ayuda, ella le recordó brevemente a doctor Hiriluk, no se asustó al verlo, debía ser la fiebre, eso es, o el cansancio se dijo Chopper a sí mismo. En verdad la forma en que actuó esta estúpida humana no lo hacia feliz, para nada pensó Chopper sacudiéndose de lado a lado, en especial porque ella me llamo tanuki mágico, pero luego me dijo médico, y no pudo evitar bailar de lado a lado nuevamente…

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que no era el momento la estúpida humana trajo otra humana que se veía en un estado muy crítico… algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

* * *

Sabo y Sanji se dirigieron al castillo, luego de hacerse cargo de la amenaza de Drum; Sanji respeto la decisión de Sabo de terminar con la vida, de ese ser llamado Wapol, después de todo Sanji entendía en carne propia lo que era un gobernante despiadado cuando lo veía. Ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía ese odio en común por los gobernante incompetentes, pero después de esta pelea, Sabo confió plenamente en Sanji, aunque fuera pervertido, se veía que respetaba a su hermana, tal vez demasiado, pero Lu siempre había tenido un buen instinto para la gente, así que decidió dejar de usar en la mayoría de caso el apodo de ceja risada con el cocinero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les parece esta parte? Pienso que lo use más como una pequeña introducción a Drum, que en un principio apenas llegaba a las mil palabras, pero luego de una última revisada( a las 2:00 de la mañana), y un par de diálogos extra, se dobló la extensión. Estoy emocionada por editar el próximo capitulo para el lunes 6 de abril si todo va bien, para este momento tengo listo hasta el capitulo 22 y he empezado el 23…


	24. Capitulo 21 Reino de Drum parte 2

La doctora Kureha, observo a las dos chicas de forma analítica, desecho de la ecuación la sintomatología de la hipotermia, esa era una causa secundaria, lo que no le estaba gustando para nada era el estado de la chica de cabello naranja, pero esa sensación que provenía de la chica azabache se podría describir en una palabra molestia.

−Chopper atiende, a la chica con cabello naranja, analiza su caso− ordeno Kureha apuntando con el dedo a la chica en el suelo congelado.

Chopper se trasformo en su forma humana Heavy point, y alzo de forma más cuidadosa y veloz posible a la chica de cabello naranja.

Kureha observo a la chica azabache, respiro profundamente, esperando que su corazonada no fuera cierta, sería demasiado complicado atender a un bendecido… todo un reto.

La doctora bruja reviso a su paciente, luego de ver la hinchazón y de analizar una muestra de piel de las uñas ya dañadas (se dio cuenta que la chica era muy elástica, una fruta de diablo seguramente), bajo el microscopio, los resultados revelaron que las células de la joven se aceleraban, morían y se regeneraba a una anormal velocidad, ¿si así se comportaba dentro del cuerpo de la joven porque no estaba sana? se preguntó mentalmente Kureha.

Su mejor hipótesis seria que la joven no tenía defensa para una enfermedad desconocida para su cuerpo, como la provocada por una pulga, por tanto, su cuerpo se curaba y enfermaba de forma constante, pero al final pensó Kureha no será la enfermedad lo que matará a la joven si no su sistema inmunológico, que sobreactuaría matándola, si no obtenía el medicamente indicado. 

Preparo e inyecto el medicamento en el cuerpo de la joven azabache, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le llevaría componerse, su estimación era de un día a dos, se dirigió a supervisar el caso que Chopper estaba atendiendo.

La doctora encontró a Chopper administrando el mismo tratamiento que ella uso en la mugiwara, en la otra chica; no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

−Bien hecho, la chica vivirá−sonrió siniestramente− si su cuerpo reacciona.

Chopper parpadeo de forma repetitiva ante esto−¡vivirá doctora, estoy seguro! ¿Como esta la otra humana?

−Recibió el mismo tratamiento, y estoy segura de que reaccionara, demasiado bien…esa chica, me molesta−dijo Kureha sentándose en una silla a lado de la pelinaranja.

−¿Por qué? −inquirió Chopper dudoso, bueno era cierto que a la doctora Kureha nadie le caía bien, pero esa mirada era más de preocupación.

−Nada, importante solo me da una vibra extraña−afirmo Kureha viendo la confusión presente aún en la cara de Chopper…

−¡Vuele a intrusos! −dijo Chopper olfateando.

−Revísalo Chopper, me turnare para cuidarlas.

* * *

−¡Como es que ustedes llegaron aquí! ¡Marimo! −exclamo Sanji apuntando al grupo que se había quedado en la casa de Dalton junto a Dalton, el susodicho Marimo(Que debería de estar haciendo guardia en el barco), y algunos hombres civiles del reino de Drum.

−¡Escalamos! −contesto Usopp al mismo tiempo que Zoro levanto una ceja, siguiendo en silencio y Viví dijo−¡Elevador!

Sabo y Sanji por un momento se quisieron dejar caer de rodillas, por no considera que la bruja debería de tener un medio seguro para subir.

−Wapol ya debería de es…

−Lo mate−declaro Sabo sombríamente.

−¡Lo mataste!−dijo Dalton sorprendido junto con otro ciudadanos de Drum que estaban dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Chopper escucho la conversación de los humanos sin salir completamente, no era por miedo, bueno tal vez un poco, después de todos esos idiotas ya le había disparado antes…al escuchar el nombre de Wapol se quedó congelado… el humano con sombrero de copa, lo mato y él no sabía que sentir… si había alguien a quien odiaba de verdad era a Wapol...

−¡UN MONSTRUO!−grito la gente del pueblo y Usopp, los primeros comenzaron a disparar.

Chopper se estremeció y entro rápido al castillo dispuesto a volver con la doctora Kureha e infórmale de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez ella le ayudaría a aclarar su mente un poco.

−¡PAREN, YA! −dijo Dalton molesto, estaba aún consternado por lo que había dicho el pirata con sombrero de copa, no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que ya no existiera esa amenaza para el pueblo de Drum, o sentirse como un inútil que no lo pudo defender, debería de irse del país, pero primero detendría la tontería de los aldeanos de Drum, a dispararle a supuesto monstruo que Dalton sospechaba era en realidad el hijo del doctor Hiriluk.

−¡Pero Dalton san! −exclamaron algunos lugareños de la fría isla.

−¡Nada! nuestra misión a acabado aquí, les pido que bajen nuevamente por el elevador, hablare con ustedes más tarde…

−Dalton san, los esperaremos en el elevador−dijo un lugareño y varios otros lo confirmaron.

Sabo uso su haki de observación y descubrió que su hermana estaba inconsciente, lo que no lo sorprendió, después de todo Lu tenía más de 24 horas sin dormir, saco la vivre card para ubicar mejor a su hermana.

−¡LUCY! −exclamo el joven antes de salir corriendo seguido por la tripulación de su hermana y Dalton.

Chopper escucho el grito y decidió que lo mejor era ir con la paciente de la doctora Kureha, porque ella estaba sola a diferencia de su paciente que estaba en excelentes manos.

Entro al cuarto Chopper tapo la entrada de la habitación con diferentes objetos recibiendo la sugerencia de la chica azabache, que sonreía amablemente sobre como acomodar los objetos… 

−¡AHHHHH!

−Tranquilo amiguito, no te voy a comer−dijo la joven sonriendo mientras se acomodaba su sombrero,−aunque dicen que la carne de tanuki da suerte.

Chopper grito más fuerte ante esto y comenzó a quitar los objetos con los que estaba tapando la entrada.

Slappp.

El muro fue roto por Pierna Negra y Sombrero de Copa detrás de ellos estaba el resto de la tripulación (con excepción de Carue) y Dalton.

Chopper corrió rápido a los brazos de la azabache que lo recibió sin pensarlo.

−¡Esto me trae viejos recuerdos Sabo! −dijo Lu sonriendo desde la cama mientras estrujaba al tanuki esponjoso, que se aferraba a ella−¡Hola, chicos!!han visto a Nami!

Sabo la miro sin sonreír, estaba molesto, y Lucy lo debía de intuir, por eso intento sacar los recuerdos de mierda con el viejo Garp y su tendencia de hacer entrada dramáticas, como si Dragon y Lu no hicieran entrada dramáticas

−¡Cómo te sientes! −exigió saber Sabo mientras se sacudía los escombros de su abrigo.

−¡Mucho mejor!, gracia a este t…

−¡Es el monstruo! −exclamo Usopp dejando la boca abierta del miedo.

El tanuki intento escapar de los abrazos de Lu, pero ella no lo soltaba. Chopper no se atrevía a transformarse en otra forma por no lastimar a la paciente.

−¡ESO ES GENIAL!−declaro Lu acariciando la cabeza a Chopper con la palma de una de sus manos vendadas. Chopper se congelo al escuchar esa declaración, quien era esta humana que le hacía sentir calor en su pecho.

−¡Suéltame, tonta humana!, debes de descansar−,miro a los intrusos,− y ustedes deje la habitación de la paciente, no son bienvenidos, si están sanos, lárguense…

Desde el otro lado y oculta para todos los mugiwaras y Dalton, se encontraba la doctora Kureha escuchando las palabras de su hijo, en ese momento decidió salir.

−¡jóvenes escucharon a mi aprendiz! les regresare a las jovencitas en cuatro día….

−¡QUE! −exclamaron todos los mugiwaras y Sabo presente.

Viví declaro−es demasiado tiempo, para cuando lleguemos con mi gente podría ser el fin.

Dalton levanto una ceja ante esto, intentando recordar si conocía a Viví con anterioridad.

−Anciana le agre….

Sanji fue disparado hacia la pared por una patada de la bruja.

Sabo ignoro este hecho dispuesto a espera el tiempo para hablar con su hermana seriamente, Usopp y Zoro estaba preocupado al igual que Viví, pero primero iba la salud de sus nakamas afectados.

−No soy una anciana solo tengo 130 años, vuelve a decir algo así y te asesinare, creo que por esto le voy a agregar una comisión extra, antes de regresar a las chicas−dijo la doctora Kureha mirando al rubio con traje negro, luego volteo a ver a la joven azabache que abrazaba a su hijo, como si fuera un peluche y agrego−niña si no sueltas a Chopper, ocuparás más días para irte y saldrá muy caro.

Lu solo miro a la anciana pensativa, sonrió y soltó al pequeño tanuki que salió disparado a esconderse (no tan bien) en las piernas de la anciana.

−¡Doctora!, ¡el rubio con sombrero de copa, mato a Wapol!

−¡Wapol! −exclamo la doctora Kureha dejando la boca abierta de forma ligera.

−¿Como esta Nami? – pregunto Lu y Viví al mismo tiempo.

Kureha las ignoró lo que desespero un poco a Lu, que repetía la pregunta de distinta manera mientras Kureha contesto−Chopper ve a ver a la otra joven.

El ciervo solo asistió y salió disparado de la habitación.

−¿Quiénes son?

Así comenzaron a presentarse de forma sencilla, el único que dio apellido fue Roronoa Zoro. Kureha se preguntó si los jóvenes bendecido estaba ocultando una D. en su apellido, y prosigo a contestarle a su impaciente paciente,−la otra chica…

−¡Que! – exclamaron Lu, Sanji y Usopp.

−¡Cómo sabes que soy una chica anciana!

La bruja lanzo una patada en dirección a Lu, había rebasado su colmo, su patada fue parada por Sabo, el chico estaba mirando a su hermana con el ceño molesto, por un momento, luego miro a Kureha con cuidado.

−mocosa, no me digas anciana, ya aclaré ese punto, no le daré el secreto de mi juventud, y para que sepa se que eres mujer, no soy ciega, se nota a simple vista, si algunos de los aquí presente son tan idiota para no darse cuenta inmediatamente necesita un examen de la vista.

Ante ese comentario la tripulación se molesto un poco, después de todo ello no lo habían notado hasta un tiempo posterior de conocer a la mugiwara.

−Señor amable−comenzó a decir Lu dirigiéndose a Dalton,− usted también me puede ver realmente.

−ah−comenzó a decir Dalton a notar la mirada de toda la tripulación pirata−sí, se nota que eres mujer.

−¡Que diablos esta pasando Luffy! −exclamo Usopp, mientras Sabo chitón por lo bajo.

−¡Lo vez Sabo mi poder esta siendo muy aleatorio! −admitió Lu.

−Tal vez lo sea ¡porque seguía enferma!, ¡y no lo reconociste!−informo Sabo enseñando la vivre card de Lu a su tripulación, que pudo observa que estaba un poco más grande que la otra vez pero no lo suficiente.

La tripulación de Lu la miro con ojos acusadores a su capitán.

Lu suspiro deseando ponerse la almohada, en la que había estado recostada, en la cara. Se sonrojo un poco ante de admitir− lo siento−levanto la mano a ver que más de uno quería interrumpirla, en señal de esperen− la situación con Nami les tenía preocupado y luego yo trate de curarla y solo me enferme también…

−ya estabas enferma−interrumpió Kureha, todos la voltearon a ver− lo que tuviste se llama kersha, es un tipo de pulga o acaro, muy antiguo, que al morder deja bacterias que matan a las personas es 5 días.

−¡Little Garden!−dijo Sanji abriendo los ojos cómicamente por un momento− fue ese lugar donde se enfermaron, mis bellas princesas.

Viví cayo a suelo temblando, si la hubiera escuchado−estarían muerta, por mi culpa−se tapo la cara con las dos manos.

−Viví no te preocupe−dijo Lu sonriendo, Sabo la golpeo en la coronilla, y Lu agrego−no se boba… Sabo eso realmente dolió−se sobo la cabeza.

−Por ser boba Lu, pudiste morir en…

−estimo que la boba hubiera vivido 8 días más y la otra chica hubiera muerto en dos días, pero se va a recuperar, al igual que la idiota de aquí, aunque evolucionara más lentos, siempre y cuando la dejen descansar, apropiadamente−interrumpió nuevamente Kureha.

Zoro cerró los ojos estaba un poco molesto, pero admitía para sí mismo que sí el estuviera en la misma situación de Lu probablemente lo hubiera ocultado, para que nadie se preocupara.

A Usopp esto le molesto realmente, le recordó bastante a la enfermedad de su mamá, el no tenía la intención de mencionar este hecho a su tripulación, porque no quería compartir ese recuerdo con nadie, más que con su papá, así que seguiría callando, seria mejor que contara buenas historia para que Luffy y Nami se recuperaran con el poder de la risa, así el también podría dejar de estar preocupado y molesto.

Viví, estaba enojada consigo misma, luego con Lu, como podía ocultarles a las personas de confianza esa información, nadie en la tripulación lo sabía, ni a su hermano se lo dijo, que pasaba por la mente de esta chica y…

Sabo miro a su hermana, y no pudo culparla más por no decirle, recordó lo que habían estado hablando, el conflicto en el que estaban envuelto su tripulación era una situación complicada que involucraba a un estúpido shishibukai, suspiro solo Lu entra en la Grand Line y ese mismo día se opone a alguien de ese calibre, siendo una principiante, viéndole el lado positivo de la cosas es que no entro al nuevo mundo o sí no, su oposición hubiera sido a un Younko seguramente.

−Lo agradecemos p…−dijo Lu y se detuvo a notar el brillo en los ojos de la bruja− si eres un doctor, únete a mi equipo−luego miro a Viví− necesitamos ir a otro lugar y no podemos demóranos mucho más tiempo, a…−recordó las experiencia pasadas a decir anciana− jovencita.

La tripulación de Lu y Sabo sonrieron mientras la bruja se reía.

−No lo hare, aunque lo hiciste sonar algo tentador−declaro Kureha− jamás me embarcaría al…

−¡Entonces que tal el tanuki! −exclamo Lu sonriendo−él fue quien me salvo…

−¡Que! −exclamaron los demás excepto Kureha.

−El salvo a tu nakama y yo te atendí a ti mocosa−informo Kureha, y agrego con petulancia−¡puedes intentar reclutar a Chopper!

Lu rio e hizo sonidos afirmativos se dispuso a pararse pero fue detenida por Kureha que la agarró del cuello− necesita descansar ahora, tengo algunas preguntas para ti mas tarde, por ahora−dijo mirando a todos los bribones en su castillo− necesito hablar con ustedes−miro a Viví− chica quédate con esta imbécil y cuídala, lo demás sígame.

Los jóvenes no se veían con muchas ganas de marcharse, pero la siguieron, noto como el joven de traje negro le pedía a la jovencita de cabello azul, que cuidara a su Lu chan, un tono tan descarado, que tripulación tan extraña. El hermano de esa mocosa, había matado a esa escoria de Wapol, tal vez eso le traería la paz a Chopper que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando se alejaron de la habitación, lo suficientemente lejos para que la mocosa que ocupaba descansar no lo escuchara exclamo señalando a Sabo−¡ tú y tu hermana esta bendecido en el nombre de un dios!

Sabo inclino la cabeza a un lado pensando que pregunta tan extraña, los demás no sabia tampoco que pensar e imitaron la postura del hermano de su capitán.

−A que te refieres−pidió Sabo.

Kureha miro a la tripulación pirata y luego a Dalton−uno de ustedes puede ir con la otra chica…

−iré yo−exclamo Sanji con ojos de corazones−Nami swan.

Zoro se burlo de esto en silencio.

−es por ahí, a la derecha tercera puerta− dijo Kureha señalando la dirección, el cocinero partió dejando polvo de nieve en su camino.

−Dalton lleva a estos dos−señalo al espadachín y al narizón− contigo al pueblo, no necesito tantas personas en el castillo.

Dalton asistió.

−¡Zoro a dónde vas! −exclamo Usopp a ver a Zoro dirigirse a la dirección errónea.

−Voy con Lu, que Viví, te acompañé, debe de estar preocupada por Carue en el barco solo− admitió Zoro.

Kureha levanto una ceja ante esto, pero no comento nada, Sabo sonrió con picaría a Kureha.

−Okey, pero esa es la dirección incorrecta hacia el cuarto donde esta Luffy− indico Usopp señalando la dirección de forma correcta.

−¡Eh!−exclamo Zoro pensando maldito castillo es muy confuso parece un laberinto en realidad.

−Te enseñare el camino al cuarto donde esta Luffy, o terminara en el barco antes de que vuelvas a encontrar a Luffy−declaro Usopp orgullosamente, Zoro le frunció el ceño, pero no discutió.

−Ese mocoso−dijo Kureha molesta a ser ignorado por los piratas y al darse cuenta de la maldición de orientación que poseía el joven espadachín− y tú también deja de sonreír así.

−¡No!−exclamo Sabo− explica a que te refiere con bendecido por un dios.

−Dalton sigue a esos idiota, y llévate al menos a dos de ellos abajo, no me importa quienes sea en realidad, luego regresa con varios de los ciudadanos, voy a necesitar cobrarle lo que he hecho, ocupare seguramente su ayuda si todo va bien,−afirmo Kureha y luego le indico a Sabo− tu sígueme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: siento dejar el capítulo aquí, cuando lo estaba editando me di cuenta de que ocupo un poco más de tiempo para terminarlo, así que decidid dejarlo hasta aquí. El siguiente capitulo y ahora sí, la parte final de Drum(si ningún personaje tiene deseo de tomar la riendas del capitulo, cruzo mis dedos) será publicada el viernes 10 de abril.
> 
> Quería que Chopper saliera más en este capítulo…
> 
> Inserten meme de kureha aqui...
> 
> PUES NO MI CIELA  
AL PARECER TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR
> 
> Esa doctora…


	25. Capitulo 22 Reino de Drum parte 3

Kureha llevo a Sabo a otra habitación más apartada una vez dentro le indico que se sentara en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa− me molesta mucho la presencia de tu hermana y la tuya en mi castillo.

Sabo levanto una ceja ante esto.

−No te preocupes, soy una doctora, no importa si mi paciente me es molesto, no le dejaría morir−informo Kureha.

Sabo asistió−¿Qué es la bendición de un dios, en realidad?

−Eran variantes en la antigüedad diría que eran infrecuentes, pues los dioses raramente consideraban a alguien digno de ellas, o al menos eso es lo que me fue trasmitido−informo Kureha destapando una botella de bebida y sirviéndose un trago a ella y otro al joven. 

Sabo levanto una ceja nuevamente ante la información, para él mismo era complicado, hasta hace mas o menos una semana no recordaba nada de las viejas historias de su madre, todo esto era un revoltijo en su cabeza, él realmente había estado convencido de pequeño que los dioses habían existido−ellos ya no existen.

Kureha sonrió− no, no están en este plano como antes, la información se perdió, hace 800 años, con el propósito de eliminar un estilo de vida, una cultura−hizo una pausa para beber, le señalo a Sabo el vaso, pero el joven lo rechazo.

−A que te refieres− pidió Sabo cruzando los brazos y recargándose en su asiento.

Kureha dejo el vaso casi vacío− se maldijo a todos los antepasados involucrados hace 800 años, la mayoría de la gente cree que los dioses solo fueron mito, si es que conocen de su existencia, no se recuerdan sus nombres y hay demasiadas versiones de las historias…

−Si nuestra mamá, solía contarnos historias, y decía que había verdades en ellas y mentiras−levanto la vista− pero que es la bendición en realidad.

−Una bendición significaba que el dios te quería brindar una protección−informo Kureha.

Sabo apoyo los codos en la mesa, las manos en las mejillas, y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el espacio, Kureha le dio tiempo mientras se volvía a servir bebida en su copa.

−Tengo una−admitió Kureha rompiendo el silencio.

−¡Eh! −exclamo Sabo mirando a Kureha.

−No te diré de quien es, y no tiene que decirme de quien es la tuya…

−Ni siquiera sé si lo que dice es cierto−dijo Sabo mirando a Kureha con agudeza.

−Tu hermana puede curar…

−¡Maldición! −exclamo Sabo golpeando la mesa con la mano−¿Cómo…

−Lo dijeron y yo me di cuenta antes que había algo muy raro con sus células…

− ¡Que pasa con sus células! −exigió Sabo parándose.

Kureha cruzo las piernas− primero siéntate y bebé ese vaso que casi tiras, parece que lo necesita y en segundo lugar no golpes mi mesa, si quieres respuestas, mocoso. 

Sabo resoplo y hizo caso con mala cara a Kureha−ahora puedes decirme que sucede con las células de mi hermana, amable señorita.

− No creo que tengas conocimiento médico para entender las implicaciones, sin embargo, les daré un escrito antes de que se marche−Sabo frunció el ceño molesto− para que informen a un doctor en caso de que tu hermana lo necesite nuevamente, aunque parece que es más difícil para ella enfermarse, si lo hace realmente podría ser mortal…

−¡Por qué! – interrumpió Sabo, Kureha le sirvió otra copa y le indico que la bebiera, Sabo lo hizo sin dudar.

−Tu cuerpo tiene diferentes sistemas, en gran síntesis, el sistema respiratorio te permite respirar, eso lleva, al sistema cardiaco a tener oxigeno en la sangre y así es limpiada…

−¡Puedes llevar tu síntesis al punto importante!− exclama Sabo, dándole un gran trago a su bebida.

−Tu cuerpo tiene un sistema inmunológico que se encarga de mantenerte sano y curarte, es ahí donde hay tres células las B, las T, y las Killer, en el caso de tu hermana se acelera tan rápido, que las B no llegan a hacer anticuerpos para combatirlo propiamente porque se activa las Killer eliminando a la enfermedad, y por tanto, debería esta sana, la cuestión, es que ahora que se que tiene poderes de curación−dice la ultima palabra con mucho sarcasmo y prosigue tocando su barbilla con sutileza− mi hipótesis es que ella también acelera la enfermedad, lo que en resume, significa que tu hermana era un campo de guerra andante.

−Ahora lo puede decir de forma más coloquial−dijo Sabo tapándose la cara con las dos manos por un momento.

Kureha dio un largo trago se limpio la boca y prosiguió− tu hermana no cura mágicamente, todo en este mundo tiene explicación, aunque aún no conozcamos como se dan todos los procesos, niño…

−Oye que yo te llamo señorita, quieres que comience con el adjetivo calificativo que te molesta− declaro Sabo frunciendo el ceño.

Kureha sonrió pensando que cualquier otro día probablemente hubiera hecho caso omiso a lo que el mocoso pedía, pero hoy no se podía dar ese lujo si quería cumplir la promesa a Hiriluk− tu hermana en realidad, es capaz de acelerar sus propias células y las células de los demás, y a eso ustedes bobos, le llamaron curación.

−¡Eh!− exclamo Sabo pensando que la anciana en realidad no era muy buena para dar explicaciones, tal vez si tuviera conocimiento de medicina, entendería mejor.

−En resumen, esa me imagino que es una de las formas en que la bendición del dios se manifiesta en ella, y el punto débil de tu hermana es que podría morir porque su cuerpo se cansaría eventualmente, y el sistema inmune no seria capaz de hacer su trabajo mientras que la bacteria la mataría brutalmente…

−Tu estimaciones anteriores…

−Eran estimaciones− hizo una pausa−muy erróneas, ahora que se con certeza que ella, es capaz de acelera las células de los demás, por tanto, la enfermedad también se acelera en ella−tomo aire− yo pensé anteriormente que lo que la iba a matar era su propia células Killer que en algún momento sobrerreacionarian…

Sabo dejo caer la copa a suelo−en conclusión, ese poder de Lu es extremadamente peligroso para ella si se logra enfermar…

−Me sorprende que no lo sepan, es tu hermana…

−Ella nunca se había enfermado antes−declaro Sabo con firmeza.

Kureha levanto una ceja ante ese hecho y lanzo un trapo a la cara de Sabo−limpia el mugrero que hiciste.

Sabo pensó en su mamá, en lo raro que actuaba en muchas ocasiones mientras limpiaba el suelo − las bendiciones se hereda.

−Si, al igual que las maldiciones−informo Kureha.

−¡Maldición! −inquirió Sabo− eso fue lo que mi mamá le hizo a Lu por eso nadie en un principio puede ver su sexo verdadero.

Kureha levanto una ceja ante esto− es poco probable que sea una maldición, pero si eso es así, confirma que tu mamá tiene que ser un legado−observo la cara del muchacho− o tal vez hasta un D.

El joven la miro fijamente.

−Gracias por la confirmación, eso los hace mas peligrosos en realidad−dijo sonriendo pícaramente Kureha−termina de limpiar eso muchacho.

−Los legados puede bendecir−dijo Sabo parando de limpiar nuevamente.

Kureha se agarro la barbilla y lo pensó− no es la voluntad del dios, junto con el conductor que es el legado, por lo tanto, normalmente solo funciona si las personas tienen lazos muy fuerte como de familia o una promesa.

−Entonces eres un D. en realidad−afirmo Sabo mirando a la bruja.

−Erróneo no es necesario ser un D., para ser un legado, mocoso−dijo Kureha sonriendo mientras apoyaba una mano en la mesa− lo único que sé, es que perdimos demasiada información hace 800 años, demasiada historia y cultura−hizo una pausa−ahora termina de limpiar, realmente quiero hablar de algo más.

−¡Espera! −dijo Sabo pensando en los estados de animo de su madre, si eso era una maldición que le pasaría a Lu− las maldiciones pueden ser rotas.

−Sí, pero se decía que era muy doloroso para los dioses, si realmente fuera puestas por un legado, podría matarlo, me imagino, así que ni siquiera me quiero imaginar el caso de retirar una, −dijo Kureha con la mirada fija en el joven, que estaba temblando−¿Qué sucede muchacho?

−No, puede ser cierto, no quiero que sea cierto, mi hermana, se volverá loca.

−Más loca que escalar una montaña solo con sus manos, estando enferma de gravedad y llevando a otra enferma aún más grave en la espalda, no lo creo.

El joven asistió detenidamente, pero pensando en que necesitaba hablar con Lu una vez que terminara de hablar con la bruja.

−Muchacho, no se por lo que pasaron, pero si tu hermana tuviera una maldición activa lo hubiera notado…

−Pero su apariencia…

−No se siente que fuera con la intensión de maldecirla, niño se siente como una vibra de protección muy molesta, que me exige alejarme, la misma que siento venir de ti.

−No es posible, yo no soy biológicamente el hijo de mi mamá.

Kureha suspiro frustrada− niño aun no conozco la explicación de eso, pero las voluntades de los dioses, sus vibras sobrepasan la biología, lo dije hace un rato, las bendiciones se dan si se tiene un fuerte lazo o una promesa.

Sabo se miró las manos−pero yo no puedo curar, ni sentir en ti esa voluntad o vibra…

−Las bendiciones no se manifiesta de la misma forma, depende del dios y aun así es distinto para el bendecido−dijo Kureha y comenzó a servirse más bebida en su copa,−no lo preguntaste, pero el secreto de mi juventud, tiene que ver con que soy un legado de varias generaciones, en teoría el poder del dios no se manifiesta en un legado después de 5 o 6 generaciones−hizo una pausa para beber un trago− sin embargo, hemos sido bendecido desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento por medio de ritos familiares, plegarias.

La doctora miro fijamente al mocoso, antes de agregar− y mi bendición me ha permitido vivir muchos más años, viéndome joven, desde pequeña tuve conocimiento de diferentes plantas, sin estudiar en un principio, podía intuir para que servía cada una−señalando las diferentes maceta en la habitación alrededor de ellos− he podido sentir a gente bendita a mi alrededor−señalo a Sabo− y lo último que te voy a decir es que si estas interesado en algún momento en consumir una fruta del diablo, a ti te van mejor una Zoan.

−Es demasiado elaborado para ser una mentira, y tiene mucha relación con lo que mi mamá nos contaba, en sus historias.

−No se si tu mamá es inteligente o boba, como tu hermana por no decirle la información más claramente−contesto Kureha.

−Oye…

−Tampoco se lo que ella viviría, no la juzgo, y mas si crees que se estaba volviendo loca, a causa de una maldición, pero tu si eres bobo, eres los suficientemente mayor para notar algo extraño en ti.

−Tuve amnesia retrograda, vieja…

Sabo esquivo la copa de la anciana.

−¡Límpialo, también!−ordeno Kureha− sabes que no tenía obligación de decirte nada de esto.

−Si−dijo Sabo mientras limpiaba el desastre del suelo− y lo agradezco doctora… ahora de que quería hablar.

−¿El cuerpo de Wapol donde esta?

−¡Eso es muy mórbido! −dijo Sabo sacando la lengua dándole un aspecto de tener asco.

−¡No sé qué te imaginas mocoso y no importa! −dijo Kureha tapando la botella de la bebida agrego,− necesito las llaves de este castillo que él siempre llevaba.

−Estas −dijo Sabo mostrando unas llaves que le quito al cuerpo del antiguo rey de este reino.

−Y yo soy la mordida, ¡Dámelas!−contesto Kureha estirando la mano.

Sabo sonríe− con gusto, si promete responder mi correspondencia si tengo alguna duda a lo que me acaba de decir y no cobrarle a la tripulación de mi hermana por el tratamiento, no creo que tenga muchos recursos económico en realidad.

−Sabes negociar mocoso pirata−dijo Kureha sonriendo− bien, lo hare, pero no solo por las llaves, en verdad te agradezco por deshacerte de esa enfermedad que era ese hombre.

−No me lo agradezcas, escuche de Dalton lo que hizo ese hombre a este reino, y ese fue el motivo por el que me decidí acabar con su vida− informo Sabo pensando en el hecho de que también intento atacar a la navegante de su hermana por estar incapacitada, y agrego− no se lo mencione a los tripulantes de mi hermana, pero yo no soy un pirata, pertenezco al ejército revolucionario, tal vez tu pueblo este interesado en desafiliarse del gobierno mundial, ahora que han terminado con la molestas monarquías.

−Vaya en realidad tu eres más molesto y peligroso que tu hermana−respondió Kureha y agrego−no traigas esa ideas a los aldeanos−chasco los dientes, − el líder de este pueblo, aunque no lo admita es Dalton, y si no lo has notado no es tan idiota para realizar ese movimiento, al menos no en este momento mocoso.

Sabo sonrió de forma picara.

* * *

Ahora retrocedamos unos momentos antes y vayamos con Chopper que se encontraba cuidando de Nami, mientras revisaba una medicina que había dejado calentando, la navegante despertó, y miro a su alrededor hasta que su vista se detuvo en el pequeño tanuki.

−Este, ¿Dónde esto?

Chopper grito y se escondió (no muy bien) detrás de una pared.

Nami lo miro−No se supone que te ocultes al revés.

Chopper lo corrigió y siguió mirándola desde su escondite.

−¿Dónde estoy?¿Como te llamas? −pregunto Nami intentado levantarse.

−¡Quédate en la cama, necesitas más reposo! −exclamo Chopper acercándose− estas en el castillo de Drum, el hogar de la doctora Kureha.

−Me siento mejor−informo Nami acomodándose mejor.

−Es porque la fiebre a cedido−declaro Chopper.

−Soy Nami y tú eres…

−Chopper, asistente de la doctora Kureha−dijo Chopper dando un paso hacia atrás, que hacia hablando con humano aparte de la doctora Kureha.

−Mis nakamas, ¿Dónde están?

−¿No te asusto?−cuestiono Chopper acercándose nuevamente a la joven mientras estrujaba sus pezuñas superiores.

−No, supongo que es una fruta del diablo−informo Nami sonriendo− además eres algo adorable.

−yo no soy adorable, ¡estúpida humana!−dijo Chopper bailando y agrego−¡Soy un monstruo!

−Como digas pequeño monstruo−dijo Nami sonriendo amablemente mientras pensaba no sabe recibir un cumplido, idiota−¿Cómo se encuentran mis nakamas?

−La otra chica está bien…

−¿Qué le paso a Lu? −dijo Nami y agrego agudizando la vista− ¿tu como sabes que es chica?

−Realmente no te asusta habla con un reno−insistió Chopper dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

−No, cremes no eres más raro que un Gyojin, puedes contestar mi pregunta, anterior−dijo Nami mirando con seriedad al reno.

−A sí, ella también estaba enferma…

−Acaso la conta…

−No, lo que tienes es una bacteria, no es contagioso−dijo Chopper mientras Nami suspiro con tranquilidad, quitándose un peso de encima, y el reno agrego− y es obvio que es una chica, huele como una, y tiene característica física obvias.

Nami frunció el ceño, pero no comento más del tema.

−¡Son piratas realmente! −expreso Chopper con curiosidad.

Nami sonrió y decidió contarle de la vez que buscaba el tesoro de Woonan, aunque luego frunció el ceño a recordar que no había...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

−Nami Swan, esta despierta, se siente mejor−declaro Sanji caminando rítmicamente, casi bailando, con un corazón en su único ojo visible.

−¡Humano!!no hagas tanto ruido! −exigió Chopper escondidos en la pared(de la forma incorrecta) nuevamente.

Sanji frunció el ceño un momento, incluso considero hacer tanuki para nami y Lu, sin embargo, también recordó que fue él, que cuido a Nami y dijo−entendido, me sentare aquí, gracias, por cuidar de Nami Swan.

−¡Eso no me hace feliz!

Minutos después recibe visita a la habitación de parte de Zoro y Lu, la segunda ya estaba abrazando a Nami sonriendo tontamente.

−Lu chan, debería de estar acostada, ¡Marimo no iba a bajar con Usopp, donde esta Viví chan! −exigió Sanji frunciendo el ceño.

−Que molesto eres −declaro Zoro.

−y tu idiota− contesto Sanji.

−No comience a pelear aquí, hay personas enfermas−dijo Nami señalándose y agrego−Lu suéltame, necesitamos márchanos, ahora que no sentimos mejor− Lu asistió soltándola y sentándose en la cama a un lado de la recostada Nami.

−Si nami Swan−dijo Sanji con corazón en los ojos, Marino se burló de esto.

−No las dos se van a quedar acostadas, todavía no terminamos con sus tratamientos−Chopper se trasformo lo que alarmo a los presentes por un momento, Chopper a notarlo se molestó, pero haría lo que tenia que hacer, para velar por la salud de estas idiotas.

−¡GENIAL! −dijo Lu brillando por un momento− tienes que unirte si o si a la tripulación.

−¡Que! −exclamo Chopper con un expresión perturbada por el comentario de la mugiwara− ¡Eso no va a pasar yo no puedo ser tu nakama! ¡Soy un monstruo!

−¡Y eso es genial! −dijo Lu y agrego−mira−, estiro su cachete a lo que Chopper se asustó y se escondió de nuevo en la pared.

−No… me uniré−dijo Chopper con titubeo.

−En realidad te interesa−dijo Nami tocando su frente – te da curiosidad conocer el mundo.

Chopper hizo un ruido en forma de afirmación, luego se tapo su hocico con sus pezuñas reconociendo su error.

−Bueno, entonces eres nuestro nakama− finalizo Lu sonriendo.

−No…

−Si, Lu lo dice es así, reno− confirmo Zoro al mismo tiempo que Sanji dijo− créeme, una vez que Lu chan, se propone a reclutar a alguien, no acepta negativas, reno.

−Esta chica es la persona más terca−informo Nami estirando el cachete de su Capitán− así que rendirte en este momento, y podremos partir más pronto al reino de Viví, que la necesita.

Chopper quiso escapar de la habitación en ese momento, pero primero estaba su juramento como doctor, de no abandonar a sus pacientes y estas dos lo eran, porque los humanos tenia que darle tanto miedo, porque le daba más miedo que estos estúpidos no le dieran en realidad más miedo.

* * *

Volviendo con Kureha y Sabo, se encontraron nuevamente con Dalton, acompañado de algunos pueblerinos y el resto de mugiwaras que habían bajado a buscar al pato, con ayuda de ese grupo de personas se dieron los preparativo para cumplir el sueño de Hiriluk.

Después Sabo, a ver que Kureha se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana muy seguramente para hablar con ella, Sabo confeso que, en realidad, había estado vigilando a Lu y ella se había movido hace un rato, con Nami. Kureha le miro mal por un momento y se dirigió con el revolucionario, le prohibió a Usopp, Viví y Carue acompañarlos, haciendo énfasis en que era un problema que estuvieran por todo su castillo así que los mando a otra habitación a esperar.

Encontraron a los chicos teniendo una fiesta con Chopper quien estaba escuchando la historia muy mal narrada por Lu de cómo se encontraron con un Dragon antes de entra al Grand Line, aunque gracias a los nakamas presente, el relato era algo entendible, esa chica, esa tripulación le estaba abriendo el corazón a Chopper pensó Kureha sintiendo una mezcla de sentimiento agridulces al respeto.

Kureha puso fin a la fiesta mando a la mugiwara a la habitación en la que había estado, diciéndole que se le permitía la compañía de su hermano, a lo que el joven revolucionario le agradece con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras intento llevarse a su hermana para poder hablar, sin embargo la chica estaba algo renuente a separarse de Chopper, así que exigió que si Nami seguía siendo atendida por Kureha, ella debería ser atendida por Chopper, el cual asedio, para su sorpresa.

La medica bruja hablo con Nami y Sanji acerca del pasado de Chopper, a Zoro esto no le importaba mucho así que se quedo dormido a principio de la historia.

Sabo le comenzó a platicar a su hermana sobre lo que hablo con Kureha, en idioma antiguo en un principio, Chopper se quedo curioso por el idioma tan extraño, Lu le indico a Sabo−Chopper es el doctor de mi tripulación, así que será mejor que comience de nuevo para que él lo entienda.

− ¡No puedo ser el doctor de tu tripulación!¡Soy un reno ustedes son human…

−¡Cállate!, ya eres nakama, no me importa que te creas un monstruo, y no me debería de decir a quien puedo o no puedo llevar en mi barco, si quieres ir al mar ven con nosotros−, le hizo una señal para que se sentara a lado suyo.

Chopper lloro y se sentó en el lugar que la joven, le ofreció, a su lado.

− Que te dijo la médico-bruja…

−¡Oye no te refiera a la Doctora Kureha de esa forma! −dijo Chopper dejando de llorar y estirándole el cachete a Lu, a lo que la mugiwara simplemente se rio, gesto que hizo molestar a Chopper más hasta que Lu hizo un ruido de haber entendido lo que el reno le exigió.

− Ella dijo que tu poder de curación viene de la bendición de un dios...

Lu asistió con la mirada pesada− me lo imagine, no me gusta.

−¡Dios! −dijo Chopper incrédulo.

−¡Eh! Fue tu mentora lo que lo dijo pequeño reno−informo Sabo y agrego señalando a los dos presente−si alguno de los dos tiene alguna futura duda, háblelo con la an− tosió sutilmente a ver los ojos del reno− la doctora, después ahora déjeme terminar y Lu siento que no te guste, pero es así.

Lu y Chopper asistieron y Sabo prosiguió− y que tu poder es peligroso porque acelera tu propia células y la de los demás…

−¡Que! −exclamo Chopper pensando en todo lo que implicaba esa declaración, miro de arriba abajo a la joven, pensando en lo increíble que seria si ella fuera capaz de regenerar partes del cuerpo.

−Y eso que implica en realidad− inquirió Lu inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

−Que en realidad pudiste morir antes que tu navegante, si hubiera, seguido intentando curarla− declaro Sabo duramente.

−Pero eso no paso−dijo Lu sonriendo mientras Chopper exclamo−¡Qué!

−Lu, tomate tu vida más en serio−dijo Sabo apretando los puños,−solo tienes una−,Lu respiro hondo mientras Sabo prosiguió− en Loguetown casi fuiste ejecutada−,Chopper se sorprendió ante este hecho,− si no fuera por…

−Sabía que no moriría, que tu estabas ahí, ese día…

−¡Que! −exclamo Sabo y agrego−¡Lucy que estas ocultando!

−Comencé a tener sueño, donde veo cosas que pueden pasar, cosas que pasaron y cosas que jamás pasaron…

−¡Y solo lo comienza a mencionar ahora! – exigió Sabo.

Lu cruzo los brazos, para abrazarse a sí misma y miro a su nuevo doctor−Chopper, puedes ir hablar con tu mentora para que te aclare mejor lo que descubrió acerca de mi habilidad de curación−al ver la mirada de curiosidad que Chopper tenia sobre lo que estaba pasando con su habilidad de ver lo que podía ocurrir, Lu agrego− eres mi doctor, te platicare lo que se de mi otra habilidad más tarde, habla con la doctora.

Chopper asistió y los dos hermanos esperaron a que marchara.

−Estos días solo quise reconectar contigo−dijo Lu y Sabo la miro duramente por unos segundo antes de asistir− tu viste como estaba la situación en el barco, no quise complicar más la vida a mi tripulación o a ti…

−Lu, nunca será un estorbo…

−No es eso, soy el Capitán−declaro Lu.

−Lu eres humana, casi mueres y peor lo sabías, por lo que me das a entender…

−Lo pude sentir…

−Perfecto, tu también tiene eso−dijo Sabo y agrego con sarcasmo− ahora me vas a decir que también puedes controlar el hielo...

−No, pero creo puedo persuadir las voluntades de otras personas…

−Espera quieres decir que puede hacer que se desmayen, tienes haki del rey, al igual que tu padre−dijo Sabo sonriendo.

−Supongo, no se lo que es el haki, pero no lo suelo utilizar muchos porque suele destruir objetos y hacer que la gente haga cosas que no quieren hacer−dijo Lu frunciendo la cara− no me gusta, controlar a las personas.

Sabo miro a su hermana de forma pensativa− eso suena como a una forma avanzada de haki de rey.

−¿Qué es el haki?¿Que es eso de formas avanzadas? −inquirió Lu mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Sabo la miro un segundo− espera, antes de hablar del haki, explícame lo de ver el futuro.

−Prefiero decirle lo que pasa, fue, no fue y será…

−Eso es demasiado complicado, Lu−declaro Sabo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

−Pero me gusta.

−Y si lo resumen en tener visiones−pidió Sabo, Lu lo miro resoplo y luego cedió asistiendo.

−Bueno las visiones comenzaron cuando zarpe de nuestro hogar, creo que fue antes de reclutar a Sanji… no es cierto, la primera vez no me di cuenta de que era y me confundí a mi misma... pero se que ese poder es culpa de la otra madre…

−¡LA OTRA MADRE! −exclamo Sabo tapándose la cara−lo olvide, maldita sea, como no recordé eso hasta que lo mencionaste…

−¡Qué! −dijo Lu dándole un golpe en el hombro a Sabo− ¡Como puedes olvidar algo tan−hizo un pausa pensando en lo que Coby había dicho de la mochila que había aparecido de la nada, eso no lo quiso hacer, en lo que había hecho con la carta para su abuelo a conciencia, en lo que se hizo a si misma con Kuro.

−¡Lu reacciona! −pidió Sabo sacudiendo a la mugiwara que seguía pensando.

−Es mi culpa, yo puedo influenciar a la gente…

−No es eso Lu−dijo Sabo abrazando a su hermana− no me refería a que literalmente la olvide, simplemente acabo de asociar, que la otra madre podría utilizar a nuestra madre como conducto…

−¡EEEEH! −exclamo Lu mirando hacia arriba al rostro de su hermano.

−La bruja, me dijo que los legados pueden ser utilizado como conductores…

−¿Qué es un conductor? −dijo Lu ladeado la cabeza.

−Se refiere a que puede usar su voluntad en nuestra madre…

−Entonces es lo que ha estado haciendo esa maldita…

−¡Que! −exclamo Sabo abrazándola más fuerte.

−¡Me amenazo hace unos días! y desde ahí se volvió más loco mi poder−comenzó a explicar Lu a detalle sobre el encuentro que tuvo con la otra madre en Whiskey Peak y su exigencia, Sabo la miro pensativamente, levanto la ceja al escuchar acerca de Nico Robin y le platico a su hermana, sobre el porque la mujer era importante para el gobierno mundial, pero Lu se había quedado dormida en algún momento de su historia, Sabo la recostó pensando en como Lu no había cambiado del todo.

Decidió ir con la medico bruja a preguntarle acerca de la visiones de su hermana, y se encontró con el reno siendo perseguido por la bruja, los demás nakamas de su hermana estaban todos listos en el trineo y le preguntaron por su Capitán a lo que Sabo levanto una ceja de forma inquisitiva, respiro profundamente y le dijo que él iría por su hermana, mientras el reno seguía huyendo de la bruja.

Regreso con Lu durmiente y con un Chopper que corría llevando el trineo alrededor del castillo huyendo de la bruja médico, se trepo en movimiento, lo que despertó a su hermana.

Chopper comenzó a bajar la montaña, en la noche blanca, la cual se termino trasformando en una noche rosa, sakura.

La doctora Kureha no pudo evitar no sonreír desde su lugar, viendo como se iba, su hijo, junto a la tripulación, por fin había podido cumplir su promesa con Hiriluk.

Ya en el barco de su hermana mientras tenían una fiesta en honor al nuevo nakama, Sabo se acordó que tendría que enviarle correspondencia a la bruja, para poder saber si la bruja conocía algo sobre las visiones de su hermana, se preguntó ¿si él tendría realmente algún poder?, si él estaba bendecido ¿Ace también? Y ¿si el gobierno mundial era el responsable del olvido de estos poderes, entonces debía tener mínimo la voluntad de un dios de su lado para que esto fuera así? 

Sabo sonrió pensando en realmente lo interesante que seria ver los Poneglyph copiados que tenían en su poder los revolucionarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente quedaba tres párrafo, pero sabia que tenia que explayarme mucho más, cuando lo estaba editando, me lo estaban pidiendo los personajes. Espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco su opinión, en los comentario si alguien tiene algo que comentar.


	26. Omake 9

Tiempo atrás el mismo día que Sabo entro como polizón en el barco de su hermana cierto shishibukai se encontraba navegando hacia ese lugar, decidido a enfrentarla nuevamente y por última vez, si el destino así lo quería.

Era duro ir en el barco, al lugar donde sabía que estaría su hermana pasando su últimos días, no pensó en que condición estaría, no se torturaría de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra, pensando que este resultado era gracias a las maldiciones. El ya no era el joven de cabeza caliente, que había sido hace tanto y ella… no, no debía vivir el pasado sino él ahora pensó Mihawk sacudiendo la cabeza.

La isla de las doncellas, la isla del Amazon Lily, Mihawk, no Fede, se corrigió a sí mismo, dejando caer la percepción de la falsa forma que lo había acompañado en los últimos casi 30 años, no quería que la emperatriz pirata supiera quien era realmente su compañero shishibukai, no es que se hubiera encontrado antes, pero quería separar su vida actual, del pasado.

El destino le sonrió a Fede en la costa no había nadie, en la isla, no se veía ningún barco, así que era probable que las piratas Kuja no estuviera en ella, aunque habían pasado más de cien años desde que había estado aquí, encontró desde lo alto que la cuidad se había hecho un poco más amplia y poblada, Fede supuso que eso fue el resultado de la maldición que Diana impulso en las cazadoras ¿Si su hermana estaba aquí estaría en el palacio?

Si era así, sabia en que habitación estaba, tan estúpida como él, se estaría auto torturando en esa habitación.

Cuando entro, se burló de mal sistema de seguridad que las amazonas tenia de su pueblo, tan confiadas de que nadie cruzaría el Calm Belt, o se metería con una shishibukai, idiotas totales.

Ahí estaba mirándolo su hermana con su misma mirada de halcón.

−Muchos siglos sin verte Fede.

−No suenes tan contenta−dijo Fede mirando con su penetrantes ojos como un halcón, podía ver todas las maquinas conectadas, a su hermana, lo desarreglada y pálida que estaba, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el cuchillo que ella tenía en sus manos.

−No es para pelear contigo−tose Diana secamente de forma repetida− Fede, solo analizo lo que debo hacer.

Fede cerro sus ojos.

−Fede−tose nuevamente Diana apretando el mango del cuchillo de forma acusatoria−hiciste algo, tu…

−Tu hija, sigue viva…

−Aléjate de ella, Fede −dijo Diana con una mirada y tono de voz helados.

−No volvería a hacernos esto Diana−dijo Fede dejando su espada negra recargada en la pared se acercó con lentitud hasta el centro de la gran habitación donde su hermana estaba.

−No lo sé−dijo Diana tosiendo, −yo, ya no, nos reconozco.

−Hemos vivido demasiado tiempo−concordó Fede−el suficiente para ser personas distintas en tantos años.

Diana respiro profundamente con mucha dificultad− No, estas aquí para hablar del pasado−tosió−espero.

−¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? −inquirió Fede si apartar la mirada de su hermana.

Diana sonrió−no lo puedes sentir, tu poder se−respiro ruidosamente− debilito tanto.

Fede la miro con una mirada aguda− no estamos hablando de mí, pero si te interesa, yo no tengo seguidores devotos como los tuyos, aun con lo que le hicisteis.

Diana frunció el ceño por un momento, cerro los ojos y apretó el cuchillo en su manos con gran fuerza− el pasado es el pasado, no puedo cambiar mis elecciones−abrió los ojos mirando hacia enfrente− te he perdonado, y las perdones hace mucho años−Diana miro a Fede−pero no olvido lo que yo perdí ese día.

Fede la miro fijamente−yo tampoco me arrepiento, ese fue el destino, no podía dejar que rompiera la promesa con la que vino tu bendición…

Diana rio con dolor−pero al final la rompí, por completo y ese también fue el destino, −dijo tosiendo y agregando con sarcasmo− sí concuerdo con tu lógica, Fede.

−Diana, no deberías de estar viva…

−Lo mismo piensa la voluntad de Artemisa−dijo Diana poniendo el cuchillo en la mesa auxiliar que estaba alado suyo.

−Así, que es tu fuerza de voluntad la que te mantiene, ¿no?

Diana sonrió con ligereza− no le iba a dejar, influir en Lucy, como lo hizo en mí, los primeros años de mi vida, Fede.

Fede asistió, recordando cuando conoció a Diana a su catorce años en esta isla, comenzó a deducir lo que su hermana se impulsó como castigo para seguir viva.

−Supongo, que no son los valores que quieres que tenga tu hija, pero porque no la criaste aquí, ellas podían cuidarla después de tu muerte.

−Crecería, como yo−dijo Diana mirando hacia la enorme ventana− tengo demasiadas razones Fede−lo miro un momento y respiro profundamente, antes de volver a mirar la hermosa selva que se veía desde su ventana.

−Razones que no quieres compartir, veo.

Diana permaneció en silencio.

Fede chasqueo los dientes− ¡ella sabe, lo que heredo de ti!

Diana cerro los ojos− no, soy igual de mala madre, que nuestro padre, no me atreví a decirle a ella…

−Entonces dejara que la voluntad de Artemisa se lo diga, que valiente de tu parte, Diana, hacerla vulnerable…

−La haría más vulnerable, si la hubiera expuesto, siendo más joven a esto−jadeo− no dejo que la voluntad de Artemisa se le acerque mucho−tosió−pero empeoro, lo sé, lo acepto ese es mi destino, si quiero que Lucy viva, yo moriré. Tu solo aléjate de ella.

Fede resoplo− el ser joven, esa es tu escusa, te recuerdo que a la edad que te enteraste, ya eras muy mayor y no lo tomaste bien…

−Cállate, lo mataste, así me entere−dijo Diana cerrando los ojos para detener las lágrimas que quería escapar de sus ojos− las personas que ame, conspiraron para matar a otra persona que amaba, me engañaron…

−y tu no engañas a tu hija…

−No, solo no le dije…

−Lo mismo que hizo nuestro padre, las amazonas y yo−dijo Fede y agrego− acaso funciono a tu edad, o cuando yo me entere a los dieciocho años.

Diana jadeo fuertemente−no te corresponde Fede, tú nunca la vas a querer, y esto−se señaló mientras tosía−paso porque era el destino, por esa maldita maldición que te impulse.

−Perderás todo lo que amaste−dijo Fede cruzando los brazos y agrego− lo irónico, es que lo que más amaba en ese momento era a ti.

Diana sonrió−lo sabía−jadeo−por eso lo hice, porque ya estaba decidida a hacer lo que quería, lo que en ese momento lastimaría a mis amazonas y a ti más, ¿me culpas?

−No, no te puedo culpar hermanita−hizo una mueca−si tu hubieras matado a Ciel, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo, que tú…

−Yo hubiera respetado, tu deseo Fede−respondió Diana− nunca fui tan egoísta, para negarle a los que amara lo que deseaban y si me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba, probablemente, solo hubiéramos sido una pareja platónica con Orión, imbécil−tosió− lo he perdonado a todos, más no lo olvido−miro a su hermano− y sobre Lucy y yo, si el destino que tanto aclamas, quiere que sepa la verdad de mi boca, ella vendrá a mí, si no, es así, confió, en la fuerza de voluntad de Lu, para sobrellevar esa carga−Diana pensó por eso jamás se lo dije a ninguno de los niños, para que la historia entre Fede y yo no se pudiera repetir. 


	27. Omake 5

−E_studia más…_

−_Tienes que casarte con la hija de un noble o del rey…_

−_Papá te hice un dibujo…_

−_Discúlpate con ese niño…_

_No quiero regresar jamás a mi casa._

_Recordé observar a un niño de 5 años en la Gray Terminal, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por lo que hacia el otro niño ahí, siempre estaba solo, metiéndose en problemas, lo veía desde las sombras, mientras el niño pecoso peleaba y mangaba a los molestos adulto de la Terminal ._

_Un día me canse de volver a esa casa, la de mis padres, luego de su cruel advertencia contra las personas de Terminal, eso más todo lo anterior en mi vida, me hizo comprender el horrendo hombre que era mi padre, y me aleje, me senté con las personas de Terminal, y me parecieron más humanas, que la falacias humana de los nobles. _

_Cuando volvió aparecer el otro niño, el pecoso, no dude, en seguirlo, aunque algunos de los adultos me aseguraron que el niño era como un fantasma aparecía unos días y luego desaparece por un tiempo, yo quise saber, a donde iba el chico fantasma pecoso que desaparece de Gray Terminal. Él no se percato de mi presencia a seguirlo, parecía ser, que su mente y corazón estaba enfocados en otro lugar. _

_Fui hasta lo mas profundo del bosque o la selva, en ese momento no pensé en apreciar su belleza, quería hablar con el niño pecoso, ver si realmente era un fantasma, como lo rumores afirmaba o que pasaba con él. _

_Miré como una diminuta niña corría con su vestido amarillo andrajoso, hacia el niño pecoso, la niña debía tener unos dos o tres años, hacia demasiado escándalo en medio de la salvaje naturaleza, no pude evitar sonreír, cuando tenia su edad, apenas lo podía recordar, pero tenia que estar en silencio, en mi cuarto estudiando con tutores la mayoría del tiempo, nunca había podido ser ruidoso a su edad, sin recibir una amonestación de ellos. _

_Si notarme los dos niños comenzaron a discutir (lo que más tarde se conocería en nuestra familia como dialogar de forma agresiva), el niño empezó a regañar a la niña por no estar en su casa, la niña parecía un poco avergonzada, o al menos eso note por su pequeño sonrojo y mirada hacia el suelo, mientras respondía en un murmullo, aun audible para mí, que no quería estar en casa en ese momento, si el niño pecoso, Ace era su nombre, o eso entendí, Ace pregunto si su mamá estaba normal, a lo que la niña asistió._

_Me empecé a preguntar si hubiera sido divertido tener un hermano menor en casa de mis padres, pero tan pronto como vino esa idea a mi cabeza esa primera vez se rompió como un pedazo de espejo que se te resbala de las manos, en esa casa tener un hermano hubiera hecho la vida más complicada, tal vez el seria como ellos. _

_Los niños seguían dialogando agresivamente, Ace saco su tesoro ilícito de Gray Terminal, la niña brincaba como un mono emocionada, parecía que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, pero la niña se pasmo al ver una sucia muñeca de trapo, un momento después la agarro, agradeció a su hermano con un abrazo, pero agrego al ver la presumida sonrisa de Ace, que ella, jugaría con la muñeca, porque le gustaba pero eso no significaba que no seria una pirata como él. _

_Me emocione tanto en ese momento, con la diferencia de que mi dignidad no me dejaba actuar como un mono, en cambio hice algo muy estúpido digno de una Lucysada de Lu, fui y me presente a los otros dos niños, les dije que quería ser pirata y explorar el mar. _

_Como termino esta historia para mí, fui amarrado en un árbol, con la amenaza de ser asesinado, por Ace de cinco años y una invitación… corrijo demanda de ir a cenar a casa de los niños por parte de la niña sonriente._

_Al final ninguna de las dos fue efectuada, pero si recibí más noche, comida(un pedazo de carne y una mitad de una papa cocida) de parte de Lu. _

_Esa noche conocí a Diana san, a la que más tarde llegaría a llamar mamá._

_La joven adulta llego más noche, cuando estaba dormitando, me despertó, libero y me ofreció un plato lleno de deliciosa comida. _

_−Siento el comportamiento de mi hijo Ace−dijo inclinando la cabeza− come, te llevare a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados. _

_−¡No tengo padres!!vivo en Gray Terminal! −conteste con mucha prisa en ese momento también sacudí los brazos como tonto. No me sorprende, ahora que lo pienso, Diana san, se dio cuenta que mentí, por mi reacción infantil. _

_Diana san, suspiro y me miro un momento− bien, come tranquilo, hablamos después, quieres escuchar un cuento. _

_Asistí con mucha curiosidad, la mujer me conto el mito de Prometeo y la caja de pandora, ahora que lo pienso es un mito que se volvió mi favorito, al menos en mi infancia lo fue, ahora que lo recordé, y lo resignifiqué, me pareció una estupidez, la esperanza, sola nunca hará nada, las personas tienen que proveer, o su mundo jamás cambiara. _

_−Ven, a mi casa, al menos esta noche, el bosque es peligroso−dijo la joven mujer mirándome con un sonrisa almena. _

_Asistí, sin resistirme a la descocida, en ese momento estaba solo, y fui con una extraña, que me ofreció su mano, eso pudo terminar muy mal, debía haber terminado muy mal, pero en mi caso fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. _

_Ella vivía en una cabaña en el bosque, al entrar, me dijo que esperara en la sala, y en ningún momento se me cruzo por la mente que esto fuera resultar mal, mientras espere a que volviera. Ella volvió con una almohada y colcha, me ofreció el sofá de su casa para acostarme se sentó a mi lado, y dijo que se quedaría ahí hasta que me durmiera, remarco que no debía de ser muy cómodo estar en un lugar desconocido con una completa extraña, pero seguí sin considerar esto como peligroso, ya me había arriesgado con la gente de Gray Terminal y resultaron ser más amables que mis propios padres, y ahora esta mujer me estaba brindando mucha más atención en esa noche, que mis padres en toda mi vida. _

_Me quedé dormido luego de escuchar varios cuentos, dormí tranquilamente mientras la mujer comenzó un nuevo cuento._

_La mañana siguiente lidie con una explosión de ira de Ace, observe como Diana san era regañada por su hijo por traer un extraño a casa. Me sorprendí de que un hijo le pudiera hablar así a su mamá y me quedé congelado cuando vi la enorme sonrisa que la mujer y la pequeña Lu tenia a ser regañadas. _

−¡Échalo! – exigió Ace cruzando los brazos de forma acusatoria.

_La mujer dejo de sonreír con dulzura, me miro y se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado con su chispeante mirada analítica− Ace, eso no va a pasar, de hecho, quiero que viva, con nosotros._

_Sentí como mi corazón latía muy fuertemente, me parecía irreal, recordarlo nuevamente lo hacia aun mas irreal, pero así paso, ¿no?, ella me acepto en ese momento de lucidez, la verdadera Diana, me incluyo en su familia sin dudarlo, aun con el berrinche de Ace, y vaya que Diana casi nunca le negaba nada a Ace, cuando estaba en sus momentos lucidos._

_Recuerdo que en ese momento fui derribado corrijo abrazado por la niña mono de tres años._

_−¡Estás, loca no lo aceptare, nunca!−grito Ace y salió de la habitación. _

_−Ace−dijo Lu soltándome y poniéndose de pie, para seguir a su hermano, pero fue detenida por Diana san._

_−No Lucy, quédate con él, hablare con tu hermano−declaro Diana con una mirada cansada en sus ojos. _

_La niña se sentó en el sofá un momento, respiro profundamente, luego me miro, sacudió la cabeza y se dio un leve golpe en ambos cachetes, sonrió y dijo_−nel, Ace te aceptara, solo es un cabeza dura, Salo.

_−Me llamo Sabo._

_−Salo. _

_−Sabo._

_−es difícil decir Sabo así que te diré Salo,−declaro la pequeña mocosa, y Sabo se rio._

_−Okey, Lucy…_

_La niña frunció el ceño−nel dime Lu…_

_−Okey, pequeña Lu…_

_−No soy pequeña−dijo la niña saltando caprichosamente. _

_Seguí riéndome y preguntándome en que me había metido realmente. _

_Ese fue el principio de mi inclusión en la pequeña familia de tres miembros, mi dinámica era: _

_Ace siempre enojado conmigo, por ser un intruso, y por el hecho ridículo de su mamá declarándome su hermano y el de Lu por un capricho. _

_Lu era puro amor, comedia buena y molesta, me hacia dibujo hecho solo para mí, por ser un buen hermano y no burlarme de hecho de que le gustara jugar a las muñecas. Ella me hacia dibujos solo para mí, y yo le contaba historias que me contaron las personas de Gray Terminal (Ace las escuchaba en secreto)._

_Diana era atenta conmigo, amable y me escuchaba, hacia que Ace me incluyera en sus juegos con Lu y obligaba a Ace a unirse a mi juegos (aunque no era tan difícil convencer a Ace, después de un rato), también recuerdo que se preocupo por mi por ir a cazar al bosque solo y se molestó bastante cuando case un ciervo (aunque nunca le comente que esa idea me la dio Ace)._

_No lo voy a negar, por detalles y roce que tuve con Ace en ese momento, pensé en irme, nuevamente a Gray Terminal, pero en ese momento seguí ahí, teniendo la esperanza de que Ace cambiara, lo que sucedió eventualmente cuando Ace se dio cuenta que no me iría de ahí, que él no tendría que soportar más a la otra madre solo, creo que ese fue el momento en él que entendió y entendí que nos necesitábamos, y que en realidad mi compañía no le era molesta, porque no era un niño llorón que saldría huyendo espantada de el monstruo que era la otra madre, para mí, no era de lo peor, aunque tendríamos motivos de sobra para creerlo así, mas sabiendo que le rompió el brazo a Ace al menos en dos ocasiones distintas, que mamá curo cuando estuvo en lucidez, o que la maldita se atrevió a decirle a Ace que era adoptado cuando tenía solo tres años, solo por mencionar alguna de las perores cosas que recordé en ese momento, o cuando dedujo mi proceder, eso también fue muy molesto. _

_Ace nos hizo jurar a mi y a Lu, que éramos sus hermanos, con un poco de sake cuando mamá tuvo nuevamente otro ataque de la otra madre, Lu, lo veía innecesario, pero siguió la corriente para complacer el deseo de Ace. _

_Los años seguían pasando, y mamá se despidió de nosotros para irse de viaje por un tiempo breve, prometió volver pronto y a partir de ese momento Lu comenzó a lucir como hombre. Queríamos respuesta de nuestra madre, pero ella no volvió. _

_Ace y Lu se pelean teniendo el dialogo agresivo más desagradable que presencie en mi vida, intente inútilmente pararlo, lamentablemente esto siguió así hasta que apareció el viejo Garp, quien al percatase de esto, se lleva a Lu, de nuestro lado, sin decirnos a donde. Ace dijo que no le importaba, por su estúpido orgullo, la verdad es que sabia que su decisión le estaba carcomiendo el alma._

_Interrogo a los bandidos de la montaña, que conocían al viejo, pero ellos no saben nada, cuando el viejo Garp, vuelve lo hago confesar donde estaba, Lu, lo cual no fue muy difícil, pero maldito viejo pudo decirlo desde el primer día. A partir de ese momento me turno para pasatiempo con Ace en la montaña y en el pueblo con Lu, les pido que se disculpen, pero ambos se niegan, ellos me piden que decida, y me niego a elegir a cualquiera de mis hermanos por encima del otro._

_Nuestra familia estaba rota sin Diana san, en pantalla, Lu estaba molesta por verse como un chico, a parte no se llevaba bien con los niños y niñas del pueblo, porque ella era demasiado fuerte y ruidosa, para los niños de su edad, los niños pensaban que era muy afeminada mientras las niñas la encontraba muy varonil, lo cual era una ironía, no. Sus únicos amigos eran adultos, los mas cercanos fueron Makino y el alcalde del pueblo._

_Dialogue con Lu, le dije que se disculpara con Ace, ella me miro como si fuera el ser más estúpido y me pregunto si realmente pensaba que mamá estaba muerta como el estúpido de Ace, le dije que me reservaba mi opinión, a decir verdad, yo pensaba que mamá estaba muerta como Ace o el viejo Garp. _

_Ace, solo se concentraba en reunir dinero para nuestro fondo pirata, y comenzamos una competición, mas el entrenamiento de las 100 peleas diarias contra él, me hizo distraerme de ir a visitar con más frecuencia a Lu, pues recordé que el viejo Garp, me había pedido que dejara a Lu, vivir en un ambiente mas relajado, que era necesario que ella y Ace se distrajeran, de diferente manera al igual que yo, para poder lidiar con la situación que estábamos viviendo, la perdida de nuestra madre._

_Paso un año, y seguí visitando a Lu, con menor frecuencia, aun lucia como un chico, y fue en mi última incursión que me enteré de que se había comido una fruta del diablo, que casi fue asesinada por un rey marino y salvada por un pirata conocido como el pelirrojo. Hice esperar a Lu, quien quería subir, y disculparse con Ace, por esa estúpida discusión, sobre si mamá estaba viva o muerta, ella cedió a respetar la decisión de Ace o de cualquiera, sobre el tema, pero me informo que no dejaría de creer que su mamá estaba viva, porque lo podía sentir. _

_Le conté todo lo que me dijo Lu a Ace, esperando que dejara la estúpida discusión de que mamá estaba muerta a un lado, cuando vi que su nariz se arrugaba y hacia una mueca de arrepentimiento, supe que finalmente recuperaría a mi familia. Bajamos de la montaña en busca de nuestra hermana, solo para darnos cuenta que Lu había subido a buscarnos, y para nuestra perra fortuna, Lu fue atrapada por la tripulación pirata a la que recientemente le había robado dinero Ace, la rescatamos, pero para ese momento Lu estaba llena de herida, la llevamos con Dadan, quien la cuido cuando le dijimos que era la nieta de Garp. _

_Esa noche nos dimos cuenta de que el agua ayudaba a cerrar las heridas de mi hermana, me pregunte si ella podría curar heridas por completo, en algún momento de su vida. _

_Los recuerdo felices siguieron pasando, después de ese incidente hasta llegar el momento en que propuse estúpidamente ir a comer ramen en el reino de Goa, mi terrible padre biológico me ve, y mas tarde manda a esos brutales piratas a atraparme, amenazando la vida de mis únicos hermanos, justo cuando encontré un catalejo que Lu deseaba tener en nuestra base. _

_Sedo sin dudarlo y marcho con mi padre, para ser destruido como el catalejo, en el suelo, en ese momento pensé que mi vida solo sería una triste tortura._

_En mi antigua habitación encuentro solo los estúpido libros de estudios, llenos de prejuicios, pero lo peor fue cuando lo que imagine años antes se cumplió, mis padres adoptaron a un niño, el cual resulto ser una molestia, que lo único bueno que hizo de forma indirecta, fue decirme lo que planeaba hacer los nobles de reino, cuando pienso en esto me doy cuenta que por eso no quería recordar mi pasado, saber que compartía la sangre con gente inhumana, con una horrenda parodia, quise morir por un momento, pero era mayor mi deseo de proteger a Lu y Ace, y ser libre._

_Escape de casa, intente proteger a mis hermanos, resultando muy golpeado en la cabeza, y rescatado por Dragon, un hombre amable con un gran objetivo, el hombre que Ace, aseguraba arruino la vida de nuestra madre. _

_Pase la noche pasando de la conciencia a la inconciencia, alcance a escuchar gritos de personas que no podían escapar, aunque ahora sé que la mayoría de la personas escaparon con ayuda de Dragon san. _

_Fui encerrado nuevamente por mi padre, solo para escapar después de unos días, cuando sabía que tenía una chance de escapar sin exponer a mis hermanos a más peligro, pues mis padres, pensaba que estaban muertos, y yo tenia que creer que ellos estaban vivos y bien, con Dadan. Así que escribí una carta para despedirme de ellos, de momento. _

_Escape en un barco pesquero que robe en el puerto, me dirigí al mar, colgando mi bandera pirata, pero subestime, al mal existente hecho hombre, el Dragon celestial disparo a mi barco, debí salta con ese primer cañonazo, pero no lo hice y pague las consecuencia con ese segundo…_

Me desperté, sintiendo el pañuelo mojado en mi frente me lo quite y mire a mi alrededor para encontrarme, con la mirada cansada de mi jefe, quien estaba sentado a mi lado en una silla, cuidándome−recuerdo todo, Dragon san, se porque Lu se comportó de esa manera…


End file.
